Gleefull Gleeness
by glee-finchel-4ever
Summary: Series of one-shots centering Finn and Rachel, starting from Regionals. Not in time order. Includes other pairings inside. Very fluff and very finchel.
1. He had it all 2020

**I'm gonna do a series of finchel one-shots. Though, not in any time order, just random moments from their life. They're most likely to be related and will probably be the important bits of their lives.**

**This particular one is Rachel and Finn sharing some news with their parents. **

* * *

"Finn!" Carole threw her arms around her son, catching him in a tight hug. He rolled his eyes, expecting that she'd be acting like this.

"Hey mum," he smiled, moving out of her grasp, letting Rachel encounter the same greeting. He grabbed his and Rachel's suitcases.

Burt appeared beside him, looking a lot different since last time Finn had seen him," Let me help you with those."

As they trudged up the stairs to the recently added guest room (thanks to a generous donation from Rachel and Finn), Burt began a conversation. He and Finn had actually become closer over the years, sharing a love of sports and, when Finn had become a sports reporter on some of the biggest games around, they'd had a _lot_ to talk about.

"How's life in New York?"

Finn grinned," Great. Work's been good, for the both of us. What about you."

"Well you know," Burt shrugged," It isn't exactly a huge city 'round here, but it's still nice. And having your mum to share everything with just makes everything better."

They found Carole and Rachel in the living room, Rachel talking in her usual excited tone about playing 'Elphaba' in _Wicked. _It was the opening night in a few weeks and she's managed to get tickets for all of her friends and family.

In a moment of her silence, Finn spoke up," Your dads here yet Rach?"

"They just phoned. Said that they were on their way and will be here in a few minutes."

He sat beside her on the sofa, taking her small hand in his rather big one. Her smiled at how mum," How've you been?"

"Good. I've been good," she smiled, nodding to herself," But I'm more interested in what _you've_ been doing. I saw you on TV the other night."

The pride was evident in her voice, and Finn found himself flush with embarrassment. Whenever he was around him mum, he felt like a kid again. Finn suddenly dived into a huge speech about reporting on what was called '_the_ sporting event of the year'.

Soon enough, Rachel's dads arrived for the annual Hudson-Berry dinner which took place before Christmas. Although Rachel's family didn't celebrate it, they liked to join Finn's and spent the whole evening enjoying each other's company.

Although this year Kurt couldn't come, as he had been invited to spend the holidays with his new boyfriend. Though they knew that they'd see him in a few weeks when everyone came to New York. Finn couldn't wait for that; all the people he loved together.

Finn felt Rachel pulling him up from the sofa, leading him towards the table. Carole and Burt began putting te food on the table, of course some vegan options from Rachel. She's taught Carole all of the best recipes and the woman was now an expert in cooking them.

"It looks wonderful," Leroy exclaimed, smiling broadly.

Carole gave a modest smile in return," thank you. Would everyone like some wine?2

"Actually," Rachel began," could I just have some water? Wine isn't very good for my vocal chords."

"Of course sweetie," Carole organised everyone's drinks, before finally taking a seat at the table," Tuck in!"

Finn and Burt did exactly that, stuffing whatever they could into their mouths. Rachel kicked Finn under the table, giving him a look.

"What? It's really good!" he said, making her laugh.

"Eat it slowly and you might be able to taste it," she grinned when he nudged her side playfully.

The conversation carried on until the dinner was over, and there was no food left, partly due to Finn and Burt's ability to eat their own weight in food. Finn was currently telling a story of his first time reporting at a football game, where he'd misplaced the microphone and was basically shouting loud enough so people could actually hear him.

Rachel, despite the fact that she'd heard the story many times before, found herself laughing along with everyone else as he did an impression of himself. Then, the feeling of her stomach twisting and reversing returned to her again that day.

"Excuse me," she stood up, hurrying in the direction of the bathroom. There was now five concerned faces sitting around the dining table.

"D- do you think she's okay?" Carole asked, looking in the direction where Rachel had rushed off to. Finn got up," I'll go and check on her."

Finn knocked on the bathroom door , slowly opening it. Rachel was knelt over the toilet, holding her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Finn crouched down beside her small figure, taking her hair in his hand and rubbing her back softly.

"You alright?" he whispered, receiving a quick nod from her," Ready to go back yet?"

Again, she nodded, pulling herself up. Her arms suddenly felt weak. Finn helped her up, tightly holding her tiny frame for a moment, hands running along her stomach with a smile.

"It's time," Rachel said after a few seconds, grasping his fingers in hers. He took in a deep breathe, feeling slightly nervous.

Once Rachel had brushed her teeth, she led Finn into the dining room, meeting many anxious questions. She managed to quieten them all down.

"I'm absolutely fine," she assured them, a smile creeping onto her face," but me and Finn have some news which we'd like to share with you all."

She looked up at Finn, his cue," Well, as you know, Rachel and I have been married for two years an-"

"She's pregnant," Hiram cut across.

"Daddy! Finn was supposed to tell you!" she put on her fake cross face, but it softened as she saw his shock.

"I was only joking. You're actually pregnant?"

She nodded, a huge grin on her face now. Her dad had immediately enveloped the two in a huge hug, giving them 'congratulations' through his irreplaceable grin.

"Oh, there's so much to plan for!" he said excitedly," There's getting the clothes, sorting the room out, birth classes and of course you'll have to do some reading about it first. I have some books that you can borrow and oh, of course. The name!"

"Dad, calm down," Rachel laughed," The baby isn't coming for another 7 and a half months. I think that'll be enough time."

"I'm just so happy," was all he could say. Both men hugged their daughter tightly. Finn glanced towards his mum, who had a tear running down her cheek, Burt embracing her and whispering things into her ear.

"Mum?" Finn asked nervously, walking closer to her. She smiled at him through the tears," Oh, Finn. This is such good news.

"Then why're you crying?"

"I'm not allowed to get a little emotional," she waved her hand in front of her face as though trying to get rid of the tears," This will be my first grand child."

Her and Finn shared a smile, before Finn turned to Burt," You only got a few months to get ready, grandad."

Burt lightly punched Finn's side, a broad smile on his aged face, but Finn could also see his eyes were a little watery. Rachel appeared a Finn's side once more, a bounce in her step as she reached up to hug Burt and then Carole, who began talking to her about the pregnancy.

Burt gestured for Finn to follow him outside. They ended up sitting on the porch, surrounded by the cold night air. Even from there, they could hear the excited chatter from inside the house.

"This is pretty big," Burt finally spoke. Finn nodded, trying to hide his nerves on the whole subject of becoming a father," Look Finn, I know that I'm not you're dad b-"

"That doesn't matter," Finn interrupted," You-re the closest thing I have to a dad and , honestly, you've acted like one for the past ten years. My mum's lucky to have you and I-I'm lucky to have you."

The man smiled, looking down. The words of acceptance sinking in," I'll be here for you. Through it all. This is your first kid. You're probably terrified."

Finn let out a nervous laugh," Just a bit."

"Me and your mum. We'll help. If you're in trouble with anything, just call us. Night or day."

"Will do," Finn smiled," Though I suspect that Rachel will probably already know what to do. That girls knows everything."

Burt nodded in agreement, having experienced her extensive knowledge many times before. The door opened, Carole standing against the frame," You two coming in or not? There's cake."

Finn's ears perked up at the mention of cake.

"In a sec," Burt began, watching as the door closed," I guess there's only time for me to wish you good luck then."

He held out his held, which Finn took firmly, but then pull Burt into a hug. He patted his back. It wasn't exactly spilling out all their feelings to each other, but it was something.

"Thanks Burt. You're gonna make a great grand dad."

They walked back inside, Burt heading off to help Carole with the cake. Finn smiled, looking at Rachel with her dads. They were fussing over her, making sure that she were comfortable, and he was pretty sure he saw them glance at her belly with a smile more than once.

He had it all. Two great parents. Amazing friends. And the most beautiful, the nicest and the best wife in the entire world. Hopefully they're kid would be just like her.


	2. Surprise   2014

**I'm going to try and put up a new one-shot every day but if I don't, I'll definitely make up for it the next day!**

**Here's my second instalment in Finn and Rachel's life. It takes place in the year 2014. The last one was the year 2020 by the way. You'll have to keep reading to find out what it's about :)**

* * *

Finn waited outside the theatre anxiously. The city was busy, the roar of traffic at a high and the bustle of people grew larger and larger as the night progressed.

He could remember when she'd first told him about the play she was auditioning for. The evident joy that was just gleaming in her eyes. It wasn't a play he'd heard of before. _Spring Awakening_ or something like that, but Rachel knew what it was, and found herself talking about the audition every time she opened her mouth.

It was the day before when she'd finally got nervous about it ...

"_Finn," she looked up at him as they lay in bed. She'd been keeping him awake for about three hours, just by moving in bed every few minutes. Rachel leaned up to turn on the beside lamp when he didn't reply," Finn!"_

"_Hmm, what?" he rubbed his eyes, leaning against the head board. Now she didn't say anything in return, her arms wrapped around herself, causing him to worry," You okay babe?"_

_She turned to look at him," Do you think I'll do well at my audition?"_

"_Is that all?" he laughed._

"_Why are you laughing?" she pouted, slumping down in the bed. Finn reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder," Because you said something funny."_

_Rachel scoffed," thanks for the support Finn."_

"_No," he couldn't help but smile," I was laughing because you're worried that you won't get the part."_

"_How is that funny? I _am_ worried."_

_He nodded," I know, but you have no reason to be. You're like, the most talented person in the whole of New York."_

"_How do you know that? There might be someone who'd ten times better than I am."_

"_Never," he grinned," No one could even compare to you. You're going to rock that audition tomorrow. They're not going to know what hit them."_

_Feeling much better, Rachel smiled over at Finn," Thanks. I suppose I do have a big chance at getting this role."_

"_You will get it," he emphasised,"And if you don't, then they're let a star get away."_

_Grinning like mad, Rachel turned off the light and snuggled into Finn's arms._

He leant against the wall, checking his watch.

_7:48 _

Shouldn't she be out by now?

His question was answered the he saw the small brunette making her way out of the theatre, a frown on her face. _Oh damn, she didn't get it. Act cool, Finn _he thought. She reached him, slowing to a halt," Hey."

"Hey Rach," he tried to sound cheery, but she looked down to the floor and he found himself wrapping his arms around her in a comforting way," There's always next time..."

Finn found himself so caught up in making her feel better that he never noticed the smile which crept onto her face.

"I got it, Finn," she whispered

He pulled back a bit to look at her fully," What?"

"I got the part!" she shouted happily, her huge smile appearing. Finn, who was now ecstatic, lifted her up, spinning her around. Rachel laughed, holding him tightly, before stealing a kiss from his soft lips. They received a few strange looks, and some adoring ones, but neither cared. They had entered their own little world.

"I knew you'd get it," he told her, still holding their bodies close to each other.

"I knew that I would too," she said cheekily, earning herself a laugh from Finn as they walked hand in hand down the street,"but thanks for believing in me."

Finn smiled,"I'll always believe in you."

The couple slowed, each looking into each other's eyes. Rachel interrupted their silence," You wanna go out for something to eat? You know, celebrate a little?"

"Actually, I think we should just have a quiet night. Just us two, the sofa, a couple of movies and then maybe some..." he grinned mischievously.

Rachel, although a little disappointed, agreed with him, letting Finn lead the way through the crowded streets. When they finally reached their apartment, a small one bedroom place they'd been renting for a few months, Finn turned to Rachel," I love you."

She laughed," I know. Love you too."

They stepped in, and were immediately met by a loud collision of shouts of party poppers. Rachel jumped t first, but then recognised these people as her friends and grinned," Guys! This is so nice."

She glanced to the sign hanging from the wall "Well done Rach!" and her mood escalated into an even larger happiness. And soon, she was surrounded by everyone hugging her, each talking about her new role.

"What would you have done if I didn't get it?" she asked.

"Rachel Berry not get a role? Not possible," Mercedes claimed, her voice full of honesty. Rachel hugged the girl, wondering if this day could get any better. The night was good. Just like old times when everyone would just hang out together, though of course everyone was older now.

Finn found himself sitting on the sofa as Rachel cleaned up the mess, complaining to herself. Finn chuckled, standing up to walk behind her, holding her sides," Can't you sort that out in the morning?"

She turned to face him, catching the glint in his eye and decided to tease him a little," Nope, sorry."

"Why?" he groaned, pulling her against him.

"Because," she squirmed out of his grasp," I need to do this now! It's not healthy to be living in a messy apartment and I will not risk becoming ill during my first role on Broadway."

She now gave him her sternest look, to which he held his hands up," Fine, fine. I'll just be waiting ... in the bedroom."

Rachel sighed as she heard the door close. Looking at the messy living room, and then back at the door, she smiled. Completely abandoning her cleaning duty, she hurried to the bedroom.


	3. My gold star 2015

**I loved writing this one! I could so imagine Finn doing something like this. The year for this story is 2015.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn smiled at Rachel as they watched the singer. The woman on stage was nowhere as good as Rachel, but she wasn't half bad either. And Finn kind of wished she'd stop singing all of those sappy love songs but, with it being valentine's day, he couldn't really expect anything else.

Knowing that he was going to have to pluck up the courage pretty soon, he fumbled around in his jacket pocket, making sure that Rachel wasn't looking. When he found that one empty, he began searching the other three pockets, panic rising with each second.

"What did I do ... " he trailed off when Rachel glanced at him, mouthing "Are you okay?"

With a nod, he sat still for another second, before frantically scanning through them again.

"I'll be back in a sec," he whispered in her ear, standing up rather clumsily and attracting most people's attention. Once outside, he groaned, pulling off his jacket and pulling out all of the pockets,"Where is it?"

"Finn?" he spun around to see Kurt giving him the strangest of looks," Have you finally lost your mind?"

"Kurt, we have a huge problem," he noticed Kurt's eyes widen slightly," I think I-I lost the ring. I don't know how though! It was in my pocket, and now it's just ... not."

"You are the biggest idiot on this planet Finn Hudson," Kurt shook his head," Only _you_ could lose something as important as this. You better go and find it now! I'll get everyone to help and please Finn, don't let Rachel get suspicious."

"Bu-"

"Go now!" Kurt pointed in the direction of the door, his don't-mess-with-me face on. As he slipped back into the room, he began checking all the places where he'd been that night. The bar. Near the stage. He would have looked at the table, but Rachel was still sitting there, talking to his mum.

He cringed: she was probably telling her some embarrassing story about when he was younger. Not much further away, he could see Kurt, Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Artie and Tina all scanning the room. It did look a bit weird and he hoped that Rachel hadn't noticed.

"Any luck yet?" he heard Mike say from behind him, spinning around to see him, Matt, Santana and Brittany all staring at him. Though it only looked like Mike and Matt actually cared about it. Santana was being, well Santana and Brittany's attention had now turned to the large fake plant beside them.

"Nothing. I don't remember taking it out of my pocket," he sighed, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Maybe it fell out," Matt chimed in, worrying Finn even further. It would certainly look suspicious if all eleven of them were crawling around of the floor looking for the ring. Defeated, he pressed his back against the wall, face in hands.

"Are you feeling alright Finn?" the soft high voice came. Pulling away his hands, he saw Rachel, her eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah," he stood upright," I'm just a little warm. I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom to splash some water on my face."

Placing a kiss on her cheek, he made his way out of the room and into the bathroom. Mike and Matt left , leaving Rachel with Santana and Brittany. Rachel watched as Brittany remained staring at the plant, throwing a look to Santana who only shrugged.

When Finn reached the bathroom, finding Puck searching everywhere possible. He sent Finn a smirk," I never thought you'd be dumb enough to do this Finnessa."

He would have got annoyed, but he didn't have the energy to care any more. He just wanted to find the bloody ring," I can't believe I've been so stupid! What's wrong with me?"

"Hmm, maybe being so tall slows down your mind or something," Puck replied, still looking at the same time.

"It's not in here," Finn said definitely," This is the first time I've been here tonight."

"Thanks for telling me," came the sarcastic response as he brushed off his clothes, heading to the door," You coming?"

Unwillingly, Finn followed Puck out of the door. He had lost all hope now.

"Guys!" Artie wheeled up to them, his tone urgent.

"You found it?" shouted Finn desperately.

"Well, yes and no."

Finn and Puck shared a look of confusion, before Puck spoke," What do you mean?"

"We found it," Artie said cheerily," but we can't get it."

"What the hell? Why can't you get it?" Puck growled. Artie gestured for them to follow him back into the room, music immediately blasting into their ears. He led them through the tables, and in the distance they could see Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Kurt crowding around one of them, all looking rather angry.

When they neared, they saw why. It was a children's table and one of the kids, the eldest looking one, had the velvet box in his hand, his fingers clasped tightly around it.

"Just give us the box!" Mercedes yelled.

"No! I found it. It's mine now," the boy said, his voice low and blunt.

"Actually, it belongs to me," Finn walked over to him, towering the boy by _a lot._

Though a little intimidated, he kept his ground, placing a determined look on his face," Look, I don't care who you are, but I found this ring and I'm keeping it. That's the rule and no adults can tell me what to do with it."

Puck went to hit the kid, being pulled back by Quinn, who took a step towards him," Okay little boy, if that's the way you want to play it. If you don't give us that ring back I'm going to tell your mummy that you stole it from us and make sure that you get grounded until you're forty. And then I'm going to shove yo-"

"Woah, woah," Mercedes now tried to control Quinn," That's enough."

The boy looked like he was about to cry, cowering away a little from Quinn," Fine, take it back. Just get her to leave me alone!"

Finn happily took the box from his chubby fingers, opening it to check if the ring was inside and giving out a sigh of relief when it was. He immediately shut it when he saw all the girls trying to get a peek inside.

"Not yet," he laughed, before turning to Quinn," thanks."

"No problem," she motioned over to the table where Rachel had sat at," Now go and get her."

He turned to them with a nervous smile, gaining lots of nods of encouragement, before heading in her direction, a new confidence taking over him. Though he had to remember to breathe properly, he still felt good. Beyond that. He felt amazing.

"Rach," he said quietly, catching her attention. She didn't look very happy.

"Where've you been all night Finn? It's Valentine's day. That means that we're supposed to spend it _togethe-"_

He pressed a finger to her lips," I have something that I want to ask you."

She sighed, turning to face him properly. As Finn slowly knelt down, he saw her eyes suddenly light up, the corners of her mouth pointing upwards.

"We've been together for five years. Five amazing years Rach. I don't think I could ever meet someone better than you. You're beautiful, loving , kind, talented, adorably annoying and you know everything about me. Even when I treated you horribly, you still forgave me and I love you so much."

He paused, his dopey smile starting to appear.

"Rachel Barbara Berry," he held the box open," Will you marry me?"

She stared from the box to him, her mouth open. Without saying a word, she pulled him closer for a kiss.

"Of course I will," she said, eyes brimming with tears. Suddenly, she heard clapping and cheering from all around her, realising that most of the room had watched it. Finn stood up, pulling her into a long hug, lifting her body in the air," I love you."

Carefully, he pulled the ring from the box, handing it to her. She looked at it happily, noticing the words engraved on the inside.

_My gold star._

With the hugest grin on her face, she slid it onto her finger before kissing Finn again. They were met by all of their friends, who had no hesitation in telling her the trouble they'd been through on the whole night.

Rachel, much to Finn's relief, didn't seem too angry and just laughed as she heard the story, saying how he was so oblivious that it was cute. That night, as he drove them home in his car, she was going on about all the wedding plans, though he was pretty sure he'd zoned out as she as she'd started talking.

He kept looking at her, wondering how he ever ended up with someone as amazing as this. When she finally stopped talk, Finn smiled at his new fiancé," You know what Rach, I'm glad you're marrying me."

She laughed," I'm glad too. Is there any reason for telling me that?"

"Not really," he shrugged. That made her smile. He loved her smile. He just loved Rachel Berry.

**Please review! I'd really like to know what you think of my stories. I'm considering doing some with Shelby in, but have no idea what about. Any suggestions people?**


	4. Jealousy 2013

**This one took a while to write, so sorry for it being a bit later. The year is 2013 and it includes a new character! Oooooh.**

**Have fun reading fellow gleeks :)**

* * *

"Well, here we are."

The car slowed, squeezing into the tiniest parking spot on the whole street. Finn and Rachel glanced up at the building baring down at them, both a little daunted by the prospect of their first apartment together. Just the two of them. Finn waved to Kurt, who'd offered to drive the rest of their things down to New York.

Kurt parked on the other side of the road, beginning to unpack the boot of his car. Whilst Finn made his way over to help him, Rachel went to look at the apartment first, though Finn just suspected that she didn't want to do any heavy lifting.

They both grabbed a box each, making their way up to the apartment. Luckily, it was only on the first floor so they didn't have to go up too many stairs. However, that didn't stop Kurt from complaining.

"I can't believe that I'm lugging around all your things. On a Sunday too. Never heard about it being the day of rest?"

Finn laughed, opening the door and taking a long look around. The first time they'd been to the apartment, it was a complete dump and it had taken many weekends of driving up to New York to fix it up. Now, it was, dare he say, looking rather nice. They'd used neutral colours to decorate, as it really was tiny, but Rachel had really splashed out on the fittings.

Now, she stood in the middle of the room, talking to a man who looked around their age. She smiled over at Finn as she saw him, gesturing for him to come over.

"Finn, this is Tony. He lives next door to us," she said enthusiastically. Tony held out his hand to Finn," Nice to meet you."

"Same," Finn replied, not liking the way that Rachel introduced him, but holding his tongue on the matter. He really didn't want to start an argument. Tony looked behind Finn towards Kurt," And that is?"

"That's Kurt," she smiled," He's Finn's step-brother."

Tony gave Kurt a nod of acknowledgement, retuning his gaze to Finn and Rachel," So you guys need any held moving in?"

"Sure!" Rachel had said before Finn cut politely decline his offer. He placed down the box in his hand, following Kurt outside as the other two were a few feet behind. He could hear them, well Rachel, chatting away about living in New York, tensing his fist together.

Kurt gave him a look, shaking his head," Honestly Finn, you always were the jealous type."

They each grabbed some more things from Kurt's car, though Kurt stopped Finn before he headed into the apartment," I wouldn't worry about him if I were you."

He glanced over at Tony, who was carrying two of the boxes in his hands. Finn, eager not to be outshone, put another two on top of his one, making three. Kurt rolled his eyes, walking ahead of the smouldering Finn.

As Finn made his way up the stairs, he could feel the boxes swaying from side to side.

"Please don't fall," he murmured to himself,"please. Don't. Fall."

With each step, it trembled even more and he grasped the bottom one tighter. _Ugh, why am I so stupid?_ He thought to himself. When the top box fell and crashed to the floor, he inwardly cursed. And then he realised that it was the one containing all of Rachel's favourite musicals and Broadway plays.

Seconds later, he heard her shouting," Finn! I can't believe you dropped it. Do you know how important those things are to me?"

She was coming from the apartment, obviously having heard the crash , a look a pure anger on her face,Tony in her path.

"Oh, God Rach. I'm really really sorry," he began, still unable to help her as he had two other boxes in his hands. She didn't say anything in return, though carefully placed the things inside once more, before turning to look at him.

"Go and put the other things inside Finn."

"Rac-"

"Finn," she said sternly," Put the boxes inside!"

As he slowly walked into the apartment, he got an apologetic look from Tony, though ignored the man instantly. She came in a few minutes later, trying her best to avoid him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut across by Kurt shouting up the stairs," Finn, come and help us carry the sofa up."

They had quite a bit of difficulty hauling it up the stairs. Finn had become completely uncooperative whereas Kurt wasn't really a fan of moving heavy objects around. The only one who seemed capable of it was Tony.

When it was finally through into the apartment, the three men all sat down on it exhausted. Rachel had began emptying everything, all of their possessions were covering the free surfaces. She had her hair tied back and her sleeves rolled up, clearly in her determined mode.

"Up, up, up," she clapped her hands together," there's loads more things to bring up yet."

"You always were a slave driver," Kurt scowled at her, though standing up at the same time. But the woman was adamant, and soon they were trying to push the double bed up the stairs. Finn, who was above it on the stairs, stopped for a second, catching his breathe. Why did they have to get such a heavy bed?

Reaching up for the next step, he managed to miss and go flying backwards, hitting his head on the floor. The top of the bed fell down onto his foot," Owww!"

"You okay Finn?" came the worried voice of Kurt from the other side of the bed.

He groaned, when trying to move his foot," Sorta."

"What do you mean?" he cried once again," It's either yes or no."

"Oh, no then."

He heard Kurt sigh, but there was really nothing he could do. The bed was taking up most of the stairs and he was on the opposite end of it.

"Rachel, a little help."

Instantly she was there, talking in her usual fast tone," I told you guys. I am not lifting any of the big thi- Finn, oh my God. Are you alright? What happened?"

He felt her holding onto his arm as she knelt beside him, worry set deep into her expression.

"I tripped up," he said sheepishly," and my leg is kinda, trapped."

She glanced at the bed, and then back to him," Does this mean that I have to lift that thing?"

"Yeah," he told her with a smile. Hesitantly, she stepped towards it, firmly holding onto the frame of the bed," Okay, I'm ready."

"One, two, three. Lift," Tony ordered, and soon Finn felt the relief of pressure off his leg, pulling it from under the bed and rubbing the sore bit. He frowned at how red it had become. Rachel appeared at his side once more, fussing over him.

He laughed," I thought you were mad at me."

"I am," she replied honestly," but I still have a heart. I'm wasn't just gonna let you stay like that all night, though you deserve it."

Despite having an argument already lined up, he didn't say a word, instead kissing her as a 'thank you'

"Can you walk?" she asked, standing up herself.

When Finn did the same, he felt some pain, though he managed to move from one foot to another well enough. She just smiled at him," You'll just have to help me then."

"But Rach, I _can_ walk," he frowned.

"You can," she agreed," But not well enough. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt again."

She sat him down on the sofa, before going outside again to help carry the bed up the remaining stairs. He felt a bit guilty. She was so small and the bed was so big. She wasn't _that_ strong, was she?

Apparently she was, because not only did she help bring that up, but a lot of cabinets and things too. Finn watched in awe as his pint sized girlfriend brought more and more large objects into the apartment. At one point, Kurt had come in laughing and said," Looks like we know who wears the pants in this relationship."

When they'd finally managed to get both cars empty, Kurt had been able to drive home, first making sure that they'd call him the next day and tell him how they were getting settled in. That left Tony with them. _God_ Finn thought _doesn't this guy have anything better to do than ruin my day?_

Thankfully, he did have somewhere to be that night and, at around eight, told them that he'd have to go.

"Thanks for the help Tony," Rachel hugged him, a smile on her face," We really couldn't have done it without you. Especially with my cripple of a boyfriend over there."

Tony laughed," Nah, it's fine. I'm happy to help. If you two ever need anything, I'm just next door. See you then."

Finn mumbled a bye, earning him a glare from Rachel. As soon as they heard Tony retreating down the hall, she started rambling at him," Honestly Finn. He was just being nice. What's gotten into you today? You've been ten times clumsier than you usually are."

"It's nothing," he said, sorting through a pile of CD's whilst sat on the floor.

"No, it is," she insisted," You dropped my things. Why were you even trying to carry three boxes anyway. You couldn't possibly see where you were going!"

"I wanted to impress you," he said, barely audible.

"What?" she asked.

Finn wasn't sure whether she hadn't heard, or wanted him to say it again. He turned to face her," I was trying to impress you okay? That Tony's been flirting with you all day, and I was trying to outdo him so that you'd spend more time with me again."

It came out extremely fast, and Rachel just stared at him.

"I'm sorry for dropping your things," he finally said," I was just angry. I didn't like the way that he was looking at you."

He was expecting a lot of things. Just not what happened next. A sly smile crept onto her face. One which slowly turned into a giggle, and then a full on laugh.

"Finn ... you ... I can't," she was laughing so much. He felt his cheeks flush the colour red.

"It isn't funny. I get jealous easily. You know that," he defended himself, but she kept on laughing, sitting down next to him. Her soft hand touched his arm.

"Finn," Rachel had calmed herself down now,"we weren't flirting. He was just being generally friendly."

"That's not what it looked like to me," he said oh so childishly.

"You're such an idiot," she grinned.

He gave her a confused look," I have no idea why I always get called an idiot."

"Because you are one," she smacked him playfully on the head, but this earned her a glare from Finn," Anyway, there's no way we could have been flirting. You wanna know why?"

"No," Finn said quietly, trying to pay attention to the CD's"

"Yes you do," she teased. He gave her a tiny smile," Maybe a little."

She laughed, leaning her mouth closer to his ear," We were not flirting because well, Tony is gay."

"He is?" Now Finn gave her a sheepish look. He had always thought that he'd realise whether someone was gay or not, but there had been nothing that gave Tony away. He just seemed, well, like any other person.

"Yes," she grinned," I am very good with things like this and when he asked me for Kurt's number, that sort of helped a little."

Finn smiled, gazing at Rachel," I'm, erm, sorry for getting jealous. I just don't wanna lose you, you know?"

Rachel nodded, sliding her arms around his body," Yes. And I feel exactly the same way. So don't you go off with some girl Mr Hudson!"

"Oh, unthinkable," he craned his neck so he could kiss her, and it lasted longer than he thought it would, though neither had a problem with it. When she pulled away, he pouted.

"We're have too little time," she declared, bouncing up," Look at all these things we have to sort out."

He had to admit, the room was pretty messy.

"Fine," he groaned.

They could have got everything finished that night, but Finn had convinced Rachel to have a little break ... in the bed, which had almost crushed Finn. He suddenly liked that bed a whole lot more.


	5. Forgive me 2021

**Time for one with Shelby in. I hope that I can do her character justice.**

**Takes place in the year 2021. Please tell me whether I should do more with Shelby in, or just leave it to this one.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

Rachel held her son to her chest tightly as they slowly walked up the garden path. She felt horrible, like she would be sick. The baby happily played with her hair, obviously not noticing his mother's stress.

She didn't even realise that she stopped walking until Finn slipped his fingers into hers, sending his grin her way," It'll be fine Rach. You stand up in front of thousands of people night on end, so I think you're brave enough to face one woman."

His speech seemed to work and, once again, she began walking. She gave a slight hesitation when knocking on the door, but managed to do so. From inside, she could hear voices and a few seconds later, a young blonde girl opened the door.

Both Finn and Rachel found themselves smiling at how much she looked like Quinn. The same hair, the same eyes and definitely similar features, but her skin was more tanned than Quinn's.

"Hello," she said to them, her voice high and sweet," Can I help you?"

As Rachel was obviously having a hard time trying to say something, Finn spoke up for her," Is your mum there?"

"Yeah," the girl looked a little sceptical, but still carried on," Mum! There's some people here that want to see you."

"Let them in. I'll be there in a second," they heard the voice of Shelby shout. Rachel's grasp on Finn tightened and he could see the anxiety in her eyes. Beth stepped back to let them in, closing the door behind them.

As she led them to the living room, she looked at the baby.

"What's your baby's name?"

"He's called Sean," Finn smiled," After one of my friends."

Beth grinned," When I have a baby. I want a girl and I'm gonna name her after after my best friend too."

"You've got a long while to wait before you have a kid," Finn laughed. Once in the living room, Finn and Rachel sat on the sofa, whilst Beth had began colouring in a little book.

Finn looked at Rachel," You're coping better than I thought you would."

She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut across by Shelby walking into the room, talking like there was no tomorrow," I'm really sorry about making you wait. It's just that I've been re..."

Rachel shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, but couldn't tear her eyes away from her mother. She still looked beautiful, even in her older years

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

She took in a deep breathe, beginning the speech she'd prepared for hours," Partly because Finn had convinced me. Another part was due to the fact that I felt compelled to meet you after all these years, but mostly because, as you can see, me and Finn had just had a baby. Your grandson and it's unfair to both you and him to not have you meet."

Shelby looked at the baby in Rachel's arms. The tiny little baby boy. He was her grandson . She felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"He looks just like you Finn," was all she could say. Finn smiled at her.

"Do you want to hold him?" Rachel asked, her eyes still wide. Shelby nodded, letting Rachel place him in her arms. She cradled his small body, the biggest of smiles on her face.

Before she could say anything, her daughter daughter spoke once more," We need to talk Shelby."

She nodded," I know. Beth."

"Yes mummy?" her head shot up, eyes curious.

"Could you please go up to your room? I need to talk about grown up things."

Beth frowned," I have to go, but the baby gets to stay? I'm older than the baby!"

"Just do as I say," Shelby told her. The girl kept the disappointed look on her face, though ran upstairs to her room. She looked back to Rachel and Finn, searching for the words in her head," So ... where do we start?"

"Before we say anything," Rachel began slowly, looking straight into Shelby's eyes," I want to tell you something. Sean is your grandson, Shelby. I'm not going to let you in and out of his life. Yes, you deserve you see him, but I'm more concerned about what he deserves. He should be able to see his grandma whenever he wants so I am not going to let you go out of his life, do you understand?"

Shelby nodded," I wouldn't want anything else... Rachel, I owe you an apology."

"I know," she replied bluntly.

"All those years ago, when we had that argument. You have no idea how much I regret it. I can't believe it's taken me so long to realise how stupid I've been. It's just ... I was scared. Scared that I would do something wrong to you. That I couldn't compare to you fathers. And when you found out I'd adopted Beth, and I saw the look on your face, I know that you'd never forgive me. I am so so sorry."

Rachel let the tear fall before speaking, taking hold of Finn's hand for comfort," You're right. You won't ever be able to compare with my dads. Let's face it, but I never wanted you to. I needed you just as much as I needed them."

Shelby looked down as she said the words. She knew that they were true.

"But, I need to apologise to," Rachel watched Shelby's expression change to one of shock," I came on too strong. I'm probably the reason you got so scared. I realise that I sometimes say too much and can frighten people away. I just wanted everything to be perfect."

"It couldn't have been perfect. We both would have had our doubts about it all, especially me," she returned to looking at the floor, ashamed.

"I know," Rachel shrugged," It's taken me years to see it. I can be pretty oblivious sometimes."

She laughed through the tears. Both were momentarily distracted when Sean began crying, kicking his legs in the air.

"I'll take him," Finn said, picking his up in his arms, pulling a face," I think he needs his nappy changing."

"Bathroom's upstairs, second door on the left," Shelby said. He nodded, taking away the crying baby.

"Your baby really is beautiful. Reminds me of when you were a baby," Shelby commented, eyes glistening as she smiled at Rachel.

"Thanks," she said, pausing a moment before asking Shelby the next question," So, what do you think?"

The older woman gave her a confused glance," About what?"

Rachel smiled," Giving it another try? I know that it may be difficult, and a little awkward to start off with, but I'm a lot more mature now and I think it could work out for the best."

"I- I would love that," Shelby said quietly, clearly overwhelmed with emotion," Does this mean that you forgive me?"

Rachel stood up, taking a step closer to Shelby, who was now on her feet too. In an instant, she pulled her into a tight hug, feeling the tears rolling down her cheek. When they pulled apart, each had a huge grin on their face.

"I promise Rachel, I'm going to make everything up to you. And I'll do my best be a good grandma to your son."

"His name is Sean," Rachel smiled," We better get going. He'll be getting tired soon."

Shelby nodded, a little disappointed that they had to leave, but she understood. Quickly grabbing a piece of paper, she wrote down her phone number on it," Call whenever you need me."

Rachel placed it in her purse, giving her number in return, also writing their address on," And if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to spend some time with Beth. She is, after all, my little sister."

"Of course you can," she said. Finn came back into the room, carrying a now happy baby.

"I think he's getting cranky Rach," he told her. She took Sean from his hands, turning to her mother," Thank you."

Shelby walked them to the door," I saw you in Wicked."

"You did?"

"I couldn't resist," she replied with a proud smile," You were amazing. I always knew you'd end up a star."

Rachel smiled, giving her one final hug," Call me."

Shelby nodded," Take care. You too Finn"

She watched as they made their way to the car, strapping the baby in and finally driving off. She always knew daughter was strong. She had the strength to do what she'd been wanting to do for years. One day she'd have to thank Rachel for this.


	6. I love you 2010

**This one is the most present. Set in this year! 2010.**

**Have fun reading :)**

* * *

Rachel and Finn walked through the busy mall, each eyeing the shops as they walked past. Finn felt himself smile as basically every shop was covered in Christmas decorations, even though it was still mid-way through November.

"They're putting the decorations up earlier and earlier each year," he laughed, smiling at Rachel.

"Yeah," she agreed," It's sort of annoying having all of these Christmas things around to buy when I don't even celebrate it. Sometimes I wish that I could."

Finn suddenly remembered about her being Jewish," What is it that you celebrate again?"

"Hanukkah is coming up soon. The first of December," she informed him, leading him through the crowds.

"Do you like, get lots of presents and stuff?" he wasn't sure what to say. He never really learned about other religions, or cared to listen in school.

"Well, my family give each other a gift each night, for eight nights in a row. Though, they're only small gifts. It's nice," she smiled. Finn shared the smile, a plan formulating in his mind. This year, he was going to show Rachel how much he loved her.

Wednesday 1st December

Rachel made her way into the school, wearing her trademark smile. If possible, it widened as she saw Finn standing by her locker. He had his hand behind his back, though in an obvious attempt to make her curious.

She tried to glance around his back, but he turned it away from her," Ah ah ah. You can't see yet."

"Why not?" she pouted, sounding childish.

"Because you haven't wished me good morning yet," Finn teased. With a giggle, she leant forward, placing a kiss onto his lips," That's more like it."

He revealed the single pink rose, handing it to her. Cautiously, she took it," What's this for?"

"Do I need a reason?" he smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder," Come on. I'll walk you to your first class."

"You're so chivalrous," Rachel grinned.

Thursday 2nd December

She sighed, slowly arriving at her locker. Her day wasn't going so well as she'd already been slushied and it was only 3rd period. When she caught a glimpse of the pink object inside her locker, she frowned, reaching to take it out.

It was a small pink bear with a love heart across it's chest. Most people would call it tacky, but Rachel loved things like that. Attached to the back of it was a note, which she read with a smile.

_Pink is your favourite colour, right? ;)_

Without thinking she placed a kiss to the bear's head, before returning it to her locker, waiting to be taken back to her house.

Friday 3rd December

To be honest, Rachel had been expecting another gift from Finn. Yes, maybe she had made assumptions, but it would have been nice if he'd given her one. So, of course, she was disappointed when, at the end of school, he just kissed her goodbye.

However, that night, after recording her video for myspace, she noticed that he'd sent her an email.

Ten things...

She opened it immediately, feeling her heart leap when she read the rest of the title

love about Rachel Berry.

1, Her smile. It is the biggest, brightest and prettiest smile in the world. It makes me smile.

2, Her hair. The way it bounces as she walks and how it always smells like perfume and flowers. It's so long and soft and I love the feel of it when I'm holding her.

3, Her pride. She doesn't care about what anyone things, and I love that. She likes being herself and I like her being herself.

4, Her honesty. Let's face it. If it wasn't for her telling me the truth, I'd still be stuck in a fake relationship. She saved me. Enough said.

5, Her kindness. I love the fact that she is willing to help everyone, even people who she doesn't like. And if I get something wrong, she'll tell me as nicely as possible, instead of just calling me stupid.

6, Her clothes. They're not designer, or expensive. They're just Rachel.

7, Her determination. She's getting out of this town because she _wants_ to. She will get what she wants and let nothing stand in her way.

8, Her intelligence. She's like, super smart. And I like it when she used really big words because the way that she says them makes me see that they're the smart way of complimenting someone.

9, Her voice. God, Rachel Berry is _the_ best singer. She puts everything into singing and it feels like I'm in another world when I get to sing with her.

10, The fact that she is, and will always be, Rachel Berry.

Her grin was irreplaceable. When did Finn become so sweet and romantic and thoughtful?

Saturday 4th December

The doorbell rang just once before Rachel answered it, eagerly awaiting Finn.

"Hey Rach," he held her close, kissing her deeply," I got something for you."

"You did?" she hid her enthusiasm, trying to act cool.

With a grin, he pulled out the scrapbook from behind his bag, leading her to sit down in her living room. Taking the seat next to her, he opened it, pointing out when he'd taken all of the pictures.

"That one was when we sang at Regionals, and that one was when you and me went to that fair. Oh, and there's the one that Kurt took when you and Mercedes were having a sing off."

She giggled, remembering all of those times clearly. There was everyone in glee in the scrapbook, but her and Finn's faces appeared the most.

Sunday 5th December

This time, she was going over to his house. His parents had asked him to bring her over for dinner, as they wanted to meet her properly instead of just the odd conversation whenever she was waiting for Finn to get ready for something.

When he'd pulled out the locket, a star shaped one, she'd wiped away the tears, giving him a kiss," What are all these present for?"

"It's a secret," he'd whispered," Now open it."

She did as he said, smiling as inside it said

_I'm yours faithfully._

Monday 6th December

Rachel didn't think that she could actually get any happier. She thought that her cheeks would be sore from just smiling so much, but apparently not. She was smitten with Finn, and his beautiful gifts.

No matter how many times she'd felt the icy hit of a slushie in her face, or experienced being called a horrible name, it didn't damper her ecstatic mood.

It was in Spanish when Finn surprised her yet again. He nudged her, and normally, she would have told him not to interrupt her during a class, but she couldn't bring herself to say it and found that she just smiled in his direction.

He pulled the CD from his bag, placing it in her hand. She glanced over it, noticing it had no name. Her fingers flipped it over to where he'd written the names of the songs on it.

Don't stop believing

Somebody to love

No air

You're the one that I want

Smile

My life would suck without you

You can't always get what you want

Hello goodbye

Open your heart to me

Borderline

Jessie's girl

One

Faithfully

Every duet they'd sang together. He'd already said that he loved singing with her. Rachel grabbed his hand under the table, giving it a small squeeze.

Tuesday 7th December

After that day, she knew that she truly and utterly loved Finn Hudson. He'd stood in front of the whole club, saying the words she'd never thought she'd hear," I'd like to dedicate this song to Rachel."

And then he'd got Puck, Matt, Mike, Kurt and Artie to sing the backing vocals, beginning to sing the song.

**I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed.  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams.**

He moved quickly, and not as clumsily as normal, circling her, his intense gaze making her whole body get goosebumps

**And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love ooooo whoa  
I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried.**

**I thought love was more or less a givin' thing.  
Seems the more I gave the less I got.  
****What's the use in trying?  
All you get is pain.  
When I needed sunshine  
I got rain.**

And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love ooooo whoa  
I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried.  


He had taken hold of her hand, pulling her up to the middle of the room with him. He'd twirled her around, before pulling her close to him to dance. ****

Love was out to get me  
Now that's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams

And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love ooooo whoa  
I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried.  


She so bad wanted to sing along with him, but knew that it was his song to sing, and she was happy just dancing with him. Her happiness was evident through her humongous grin.

**Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
Said I'm a believer  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I'm a believer**

When they'd sat down, both flustered, Finn was given a round of applause from the rest of the club, the girls telling him how romantic it was. She agreed with them. It was perfect.

Wednesday 8th December

She smiled as she looked at what he'd done. He'd recreated the scene when they'd first kissed. Everything was exactly the same, though this time they were an actual couple.

And this time, when he'd kissed her, he didn't run away, but kept on going until her lips tingled. The words slipped from her mouth," I love you Finn."

He grinned, glad that she'd finally said it," And I love you. With all my heart."

Again, he placed his hand over his heart, on the wrong side. She smiled, lifting it and placing it to the other side," Your heart is on this side, remember?"

"Yes," he said sheepishly," I just wanted to feel your hand on mine."

Rachel blushed and let him take her hand, placing soft kisses to it. She loved her boyfriend.

Thursday 9th December

Rachel sat in her seat at glee. No one had arrived yet and she took it as valuable time to run through some of the songs that they were doing. She felt someone nudge her side, causing her to jump, though she immediately calmed down when she realised it was Finn.

"So," he began, hand sliding into hers," Did you like my presents I gave you for Hanukkah?"

Everything seemed to click into place. He did it to celebrate it ... with her. She laughed, wondering why she hadn't realised. Had she been so preoccupied to notice something as obvious as that.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, her voice curious and sweet," You don't even celebrate it."

"Because _you_ do. And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't support you in everything?"

She instantly pulled him into a tight hug, resting her head on his shoulder. She hoped that he didn't mind the tears she was getting on his clothes.

**Soo, this is probably my favourite one so far. Completely finchel and sappy and cute and Oohh romantic :D**

**Thoughts?**


	7. Opening night 2020

**There was already a slight mention of this in 'He had it all', so I thought I'd write it. The opening night of Rachel's role on Broadway. I tried to include some humour. Obviously, this takes place in the same year, just a few weeks later.**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

To say Finn was excited would be an understatement. He had been smiling for the past three days at the thought of watching Rachel perform in this play. He'd seen her before, playing various roles, but she'd spoken about this one like it was the best thing in the world, which it probably was for her.

And he was also pretty psyched about everyone coming on the same night. During the other shows, people came on different nights, but tonight, they were all going to be there. He'd been standing outside for ten minutes, waiting for both their parents. Everyone else had gone straight to their seats, eager to see the show, but he had to speak to the four adults before they entered.

He saw the four familiar faces making their way down the street, waving to them. They were all dressed up, the men in suits and his mum in a long evening wear dress.

"You look great," he said as he gave her a huge hug, completely towering over he.

"Thanks hunny," she smiled.

As they walked to their seats, he started up a conversation," So, where are you all staying tonight?"

Originally, they were going to stay at Finn's and Rachel's, but they were planning on moving into a new house in the next few weeks and everything was being packed into boxes.

"There's a hotel only a few blocks away from the theatre that we're staying at," Burt informed him, handing his tickets to the man at the door to be verified.

"Before we go in," Finn stopped, receiving strange glanced from the four parents," Rachel, she urm, she hasn't told anyone else that she's pregnant, and she was planning on announcing it after the show, so could you not say anything...just for tonight."

He got two nods from her fathers, who headed to sit down. Finn looked expectantly at his mum and Burt," Well?"

Carole looked to Burt, then back to him," Well, we've sort of, already told Kurt, but we won't tell anyone else. Promise."

Finn's face fell," Kurt knows?"

He sighed, hoping that he hadn't told anyone. Burt opened the door to the room, trying to figure out what seats they were in. Finn smiled when he realised that the seats Rachel had got them were in the front row. He sat down, next to Puck, glancing at the stage," How long until it starts?"

Puck looked at his watch," A few minutes. You got back just in time."

The excitement returned, and Finn could hardly sit still in his seat. He felt like a kid on Christmas morning. And as the show started, he felt himself grinning, but he didn't care if he looked like an idiot. He couldn't wait to see Rachel.

When she came onto the stage, it took him a moment to recognise her. Even under the electric-green make up, she still managed to look absolutely beautiful. When he sees the blonde woman, who's name he couldn't remember, he instantly thought about the way that Rachel and Quinn used to hate each other, drawing comparisons to the characters.

He noticed that Kurt, who was on the other side of him, would hum along with each song and he wondered how many times he'd seen this show before. Every time he glanced at Kurt, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd told anyone about Rachel.

So, leaning closer to Kurt, he plucked up the courage and asked,"Hey Kurt."

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"You know how Rachel's pregnant-"

"Thanks for telling me that by the way," he cut across sarcastically.

"We were going to tell everyone tonight," he defended himself," Yo- you haven't told anyone else have you?"

Kurt gave him a guilty look," I might have told Mercedes, but that's it! I thought that everyone else knew?"

Finn shook his head, sure that he was about to go into panic mode in the next few seconds. He focused his attention back onto the stage where there was a party scene, Rachel dancing on her own until the blonde, who is called Galinda, joins her. Her smiled, it sort of was like Quinn and Rachel's relationship.

After lots of nastiness towards each other, they finally made friends, and now are really close.

And then it came to the final song of the first act, Defying Gravity. Everyone from the glee club fondly remembered when Rachel and Kurt had had they "Diva off" to this song. Kurt, as much as he hated to admit it, had always thought she sang it amazingly well and now, there she was, singing it to hundreds of people.

When the song finished, Finn stood up clapping, realising that everyone had joined him. He looked over to her father's who were clearly filled with pride, which just made his smile grow. As everyone left for the interval, he caught up with Mercedes.

"Hey Mercedes," he smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll admit it Finn. She was good okay? Now, don't gloat," she pointed a finger at him in warning.

He laughed," No, I didn't want to talk about that. Kurt said how he'd told you about Rachel be-"

"Being knocked up?"

"Yeah," Finn nodded," Please say you haven't told anyone else."

"Well, I could say that, but I'd be lying," she said, unsure of how he'd react. Finn tried to suppress the panic, but instead just winced," Who did you tell?"

"Just Quinn and Tina," she replied, like it was no big deal. It was a big deal though.

"Rachel is gonna freak," he mumbled.

"About what?" he hadn't noticed when Tina had joined their conversation. She smiled up at him, clearly not sensing the rising distress he was feeling," You look really pale Finn."

"Oh God," he ran his hand through his hair messily," If any more people find out about the baby before Rachel tells them, I think we're going to be in trouble."

"Was it not the best idea to tell Artie then?"

Finn was pretty sure that he had a mini heart attack. Why didn't he realise that she'd tell her _husband_? And if Tina told Artie, then that means that Quinn probably told Puck.

"Tell Artie what?" Speaking of the devil. There was Puck, glancing at Tina curiously. Quinn, who somehow already knew what they were talking about whispered in his ear, and the realisation dawned on his face.

"Congrats by the way man. I have no idea why you waited so long," he commented, though Finn wasn't listening. His head was fully of panic, and anxiety, and he knew that if Rachel found out, she'd wouldn't be the happiest person.

"Does everyone know?" he meant for it to come out like a normally, but it was on the verge of a scream, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Way to be subtle," Puck smirked from beside him," Oh, and I told Matt and Mike. Didn't wanna leave them out of the secret."

"Great," Finn said sarcastically," So, everyone knows about Rachel being pregnant, but she doesn't know that anyone knows, except for our parents, and she wanted to tell everyone tonight."

"Tough break. What are you gonna do?"

Finn gave him a look," What am _I_ going to do? You're all just going to have to act surprised when she tells you."

"Why can't you just tell her that we all found out?" Artie stared at Finn confused.

"Ohh, she'll get all emotional. Pregnancy is making her, like, really crazy," Finn replied, earning himself a smack on the head from Quinn," Don't you dare call pregnant women crazy!"

"Fine, fine," he held his hands up, "I'm sorry, okay? Could any of you guys tell her?"

"She's your wife," Kurt smirked," You have to face up to it."

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Act 2 is about to begin," _the voice came over the speakers. In that split second, everyone seemed to forget about Finn's problems, and they all returned to their seats. He sat through the entire second act just watching Rachel whenever she was on, wondering how she's going to react when he tells her.

The second act finished way faster than he thought it would, and he found himself outside Rachel's dressing room, everyone in tow. He gave three loud knocks, with it instantly being opened and his small wife flinging into his arms.

"What did you think Finn? Did you like it? What was your favourite song? I hope that you were paying attention because I'm going to be quizzing you on the way home. It's so exciting isn't it? I can't believe that I made it onto Broadway," he laughed as she changed from one thing to another, leading her into the room. At least she was on a high from performing. Maybe it would be a little easier that way.

Everyone else followed after, slowly filling the three sofas she had in there, all wondering why she needed them. The room was big, especially for one person. The dressing table was filled with flowers of all shapes and sizes, and the mirror had a huge gold star across the top, inside saying Rachel Berry. Although she was officially Rachel Hudson, that was he stage name.

"I'm so glad you all came," she smiled, greeting her parents first. Small conversations sparked up between little groups as she returned to Finn, giving him a huge kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked, finding that her mood was putting him in a better mood.

She shrugged, giggling a little," I don't know. I just felt like it. Do you have a problem with that?"

From the seat where he was, he pulled her onto his lap, pressing his lips to her neck," Not at all."

With all the energy in the world, Rachel jumped up off her lap, clapping her hands in order to get everyone's attention," Guys, I have an announcement I'd like to make."

Finn placed his head in his hands, not before catching the worried looks of everyone else. He realised that he _had_ to tell her, despite whether she'd get angry or not.

"Rach," he said softly, seeing her turn around with the smile still intact,"They all know already."

Her face fell. He hated doing that to her and now, he was just filled with guilt.

"Everyone?" she pouted. Slowly, he nodded," You're such a blabber mouth Finn!"

After the words came out of her mouth, everyone laughed, though Finn was still in a state of shock. She wasn't shouting ... at all.

I-I thought you'd be angry, or upset, or something," he told her. She shook her head, a small tear in her eye," Ordinarily yes, but I don't care. I'm just happy."

And when she began crying, Finn wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. She laughed when he started blaming Kurt, slapping his chest playfully," Don't blame other people, you muppet."

He grinned, kissing her forehead," Love you babe, and our baby, the one who lives there."

His hand held her baby bump, which had only just started to show.

"So," Quinn elongated the 'so', grinning at the couple," is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy," Finn said.

"You so have to name him after me," Puck told them, making everyone laugh.

"And risk him becoming a delinquent. No thank you," she gave him a look that said not-in-a-million-years.

Tina spoke next," Seriously though, what are you going to name him yet?"

"Do we have to have a name already?" Finn asked, wondering when his friends got so pushy.

"Yes!" they all chorused.

_This is going to be one long night_ he thought to himself.

**Definitely not as good as yesterday's but still fun to write. If anyone wants me to write a certain point in their lives, just ask. I'd be happy to oblige :)**


	8. Mother's day 2011

**I did manage to write on! **

**This one is basically a day dream and mine. The year is 2011.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn was watching the game with Burt, Carole and Kurt sat on the other sofa discussing possible ways to decorate his room. He'd given up on telling them that he just wanted something simple and anyway, the game was much more interesting.

His phone started ringing and he knew before he'd even answered that it was Rachel. She was probably the only person who phoned him, except for Puck, but right now he was probably at Quinn's or something.

"Hey Rach," he smiled into the phone, despite the fact that she couldn't see it. He heard her eager voice from the other end," Hi Finn. You know what day it is tomorrow, don't you?"

"Erm ... Sunday?" he asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. Had he forgotten something really important? Oh God, she was going to literally kill him.

"No silly," she replied, giving him some relief," It's mother's day!"

Now he frowned, wondering why Rachel would be so happy about that. She didn't really have a mother, and there was no way that they'd spend mother's day together, or had he been missing something? From what he could remember, she hadn't spoken to Shelby since Regionals and that was months ago.

"Yeah, I know," he stood up to leave the room, noticing the looks his mother kept giving him.

"Well," she began in a demanding tone," What have you got your mum?"

"A card?" Wasn't that good enough?

Her voice fell flat," That's it? Finn, do you know how special this day is. You should do something really nice for her. Why don't you make her breakfast, and you definitely need to get her a present..."

Rachel carried on, while he wondered why she cared about what he got his mum.

"Finn, did you hear what I said?"

"Err, sorry. Kurt was asking me something," he lied, pretty badly, but she seemed to believe it. He heard her give out a long sigh," Well, I was asking whether you needed my help cooking because, no offence Finn, but you're not exactly the most skilled cook I've ever met and I think your mother would appreciate something other than burnt toast."

"If you want to," was all he could say.

"Great!" he could picture her huge smile," I'll be at your house tomorrow at eight."

_Eight! Urggh why did I agree to this? _He inwardly groaned, wondering why she would possibly be up at eight on a Sunday morning.

"Oh and Finn, should I pick up some things for baking?"

I headed to the kitchen, finding the cupboards quite bare," Yeah, probably. What are you cooking?"

"I'm not sure yet," she paused," I'll device a list tonight of all the possible things we can make. I better get going then if I want to be ready in time. Bye Finn. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," he mumbled into the phone.

Making my way back into the living room, he sat down, giving out a long sigh. He knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

- glee -

Finn woke up at seven, hitting hit alarm clock until it shut up. When he made it to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror, seeing his tired eyes and scruffy hair, frowning at them before quickly getting in the shower.

Surprisingly, he was ready by half seven and took it as time to go on his video games. Rachel wouldn't have approved of course, but she was making him get up at least four hours earlier than he normally would have.

Exactly at eight, he heard a knock on he door and opened it to find a grinning Rachel, two shopping bags in her hands. She handed one to him instantly, placing a kiss to his cheek before rushing to te kitchen. Finn shook his head, wondering where she had found time to shop for food and look as amazing as she did. He followed her into the kitchen, watching as she tied her hair up, rolling the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbow.

"What should we start with first?" she asked to him, still smiling.

"She likes pancakes," he said, trying to list the food that he remembered his mum eating often. Rachel began searching through all the cupboards, mixing ingredients in a bowl, her determined look very evident. Finn laugh, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind," You look really nice today."

"Finn, I'm trying to cook," she said, but he could hear in her voice that she wasn't annoyed at him.

"You made me get up early. I deserve some couple time," he defended, kissing the back of her neck.

She turned around, catching him in a long kiss, gripping onto his clothes tightly. It made him feel light headed and dizzy, but he loved it. When she pulled away, she had a smirk on her face," Happy now?"

All Finn could do was nod. He began looking through the bags, acting like a nosy child. He caught Rachel staring at him," Yes Rach?"

"Are you going to help me or just route through my things?"

"Well," he elongated the word, taking a few steps towards her," What can I help you with? You said so yourself that I can't cook."

She thought for a minute, before smiling up at him,"You can go and set the table. And I don't meant just putting place mats and cutlery down. I mean that you need to make a real effort."

He had a table cloth thrust in his hands, and was pushed in the direction of the dining room with surprising strength. Finn had no idea how he was supposed to "make a real effort" with setting a table. However, he placed out the table cloth, centralising it, before putting out five place mats. He didn't know whether Rachel was staying for something to eat or not, but he thought that he may as well set a place for her.

Every five minutes, she'd come in to check on him, bringing more things for him to put on the table.

"Rach, if you give me anything else, there'll be no room for the food," he complained.

"I just want it to look nice," she informed him.

Finn laughed," I know. You want everything to be perfect. You're Rachel Berry. Of course you do!"

With a smile, she skipped back into the kitchen. Finn now turned to face the table, feeling rather proud of himself: it actually looked fancy, like it does in an actual restaurant. And then he'd sauntered back into the kitchen, staring at Rachel in amazement. She'd managed to cook loads of pancake, along with loads of other different things like waffles. He went to pick up one of the waffles, though his hand was smacked away by Rachel's, who was giving him a stern look," No yet Finn. Now, help me put these on the table."

He did so, enjoying the heavenly smell of the food.

"Hmm, everything looks so good," he licked his lips. Rachel nudged his stomach, bringing him out of his current trance," Go and get everyone up then."

Finn hurried up stairs, knocking on his mum and Burt's door," Mum, Burt, you need to come downstairs."

"Why?" his mum sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Because me and Rachel made breakfast for everyone. Well, mainly 'cause it's mother's day. So, come on, get up."

"Rachel is here?" she gave him a confused glance," Why isn't she spending mother's day with her mum?"

He didn't know how much to tell her, since it was Rachel's private life, so he just gave her the basic," Rachel has a mum, but they don't keep in touch. It's a really long story."

"Oh," Carole frowned, getting out of bed and putting her dressing gown on. Burt, although a little groggy, followed them down the stairs. As he walked past Kurt's door, he knocked three time," Kurt, time to get up."

There was an incomprehensible reply from the room, and Finn lead them to the dining room. Both adults stopped dead in their tracks, staring at the table, until Carole turned to Finn," You did this?"

"Well, me and Rachel. I did the table, while she cooked," he smiled," She's like the best cook ever mum."

He headed into the kitchen to get her, finding her cleaning, though there were a few tears in her eyes," Rach, what's wrong?"

"I'm just... oh, it's nothing," she whispered.

"You can tell me," he held her protectively. The pause was so long that he didn't think she was going to reply at all.

"It's this day," she admitted," This is the first time I've ever actually done something productive on mother's day. I usually just stay in my room for the whole day.

Finn held her tighter. So _that's_ why she wanted to come to his house today," Well, you've helped me a lot today. It would have been just another dull mother's day if you hadn't have come over."

He saw a smile appear on her face," Well, I am an excellent cook."

"Yeah, are you going to join for something to eat or not?" she nodded, being led by his hand into the dining room. They found Kurt, Carole and Burt all tucking into the food, obviously enjoying it.

Carole smiled up at Rachel," This food is amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Rachel immediately dived into a story about how her uncle is a professional chef and he used to teach her cooking when she was younger. Finn sat down, finally having a chance to enjoy the food.

And when everyone had finished, he even took all the plates in for them, which was a first. Carole carried on talking with Rachel, finding that she really liked her, as she had somehow managed to make Finn do something other than play video games or watch TV.

When Rachel began telling her the story of her own mother , and their brief contacts, Carole didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe what she'd been through and was doubly shocked to hear that this Shelby woman didn't want to stay in touch with someone as nice of Rachel.

"Well," she smiled," You're more than welcome to stay here on mother's day. It's a nice change to have things done for you."

The brunette smiled, finally having the feeling that she could be accepted somewhere," I'd like that."

Maybe Carole could be more of a mother to her than Shelby had been. And by the way Finn had turned out, Rachel knew that she was a very very good mum.

**Review! Without feedback, how am I supposed to know what to write and what not to write? :P Again, if anyone has any moments in Finn and Rachel's life they want me to do, please just tell me!**


	9. Losers 2010

**So, this is my earliest one-shot, set in the year when they come back after losing Regionals.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel couldn't hold her smile in as her and Finn walked hand in hand through the school car park, heading towards the school. Finn was telling her about some football game which he'd watch the other night, and she knew that she should have listened, but she couldn't help it when her mind began to wander, wondering what the new year held.

They'd lost Regionals. They'd come in last place, but thanks to Coach Sylvester, glee had another year.

At first, she'd been ecstatic. And then she'd realised, this was their last chance. If they didn't win Regional this time then glee was definitely over. Though, she had a sneaking suspicion that, without Jesse and Shelby, Vocal adrenaline would lose their touch and New directions could finally win.

They made their way into the school and and were instantly standing before Karofsky,"Well if it isn't the leads of No directions. Heard you announced your undying love Finn? Oh man hands, I love you more than the world."

Rachel thought that this was it. Finn would find his reputation in ruins and run away again, but he didn't leave her side. His grasp on her hand tightened and he took a step towards Karofsky, anger in his eyes," You can insult me as much as you like Karofsky, but don't even think about insulting Rachel again."

"Ahh, Finessa's got a backbone. And all it took was your little drag queen of a gir-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Finn's fist met his face and he stumbled back, blood dripping from his nose. Everyone in the hallway had stopped, shocked by what had just happened, Rachel was one of those people.

"Come on Rach, we have better things to do than talk to this loser," he began leading her through the hallway, but she couldn't resist turning back to look at Karofsky, holding his nose in pain. Rachel, despite knowing it was wrong to condone violence, smiled," Thank you Finn. That was ... wow."

"I don't think you'll be hearing from him for a while," he grinned in return. They found Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie as they went to Rachel's locker. Rachel and Kurt had almost become friends over the summer, since she spent nearly every day at their house, it was sort of hard not to.

"See," he pointed to Finn and Rache's hands, which were firmly locked together," They haven't left each other alone since we summer started. I'm worried to leave them in a room together sometimes."

"Kurt!" Finn exclaimed loudly, whilst Rachel just blushed deeply.

"What?" he held his hands up," I was only saying, and it's not like it isn't true."

There was some sniggers from Mercedes, Artie and Tina. Rachel shook her head, though still smiling.

"Don't encourage him guys." she warned them," You'll regret it."

"Excuse me Miss Berry?" he smirked, raising his eyebrow.

She laughed," I didn't say anything. Come on Finn, let's go."

Rachel tugged at his arm, though her strength was tiny compared to his and he didn't budge an inch. When she pouted, he then started walking after her, saying bye to everyone. As they walked away, he heard Kurt say.

"I don't even want to know what they're planning on doing."

As they walked through the halls, they went past Quinn and Puck, who were acting like more of a couple now. She was still quite upset about giving up Beth, but Puck, in a style very unlike him, had comforted her for the weeks on end and Finn was pretty sure they were dating. He gave them a smile, to which they returned, but Rachel had dragged him down the hall before he could say anything.

"Rach, where are taking me to?"

"We need to find Mr Schue. I have to show him some songs which I think we could use at Sectionals."

Finn laughed," School hasn't even started yet. Can't you wait until glee? It's only a few hours away."

"But I want to tell him now!" she pouted, her voice stubborn like a child's. Finn tugged on her arm, causing her to fall back into his chest, her small body being held tightly by him," Fine. I'll wait until glee."

She left him lead her now, though he wasn't exactly sure where he was supposed to be going. As they turned the next corner, they were confronted by Jacob Israel.

"I hear you two are now an item?" he spoke solely to Rachel, denying the fact that Finn was stood right beside her.

"Yes we are," she leant up to give Finn a kiss on the cheek as if to prove her point, though this just earned a glare from Jacob. A scowl appeared on the boy's lips, before he spoke," One day you'll break her heart again, and then shell have my shoulder to cry on."

Rachel rolled her eyes," Jacob, please just leave me alone. Oh, and stop following me home from school."

She began to walk away, leaving Finn just staring down at Jacob awkwardly,"Well, I'll be going then."

"She's just denying her love for me!" he shouted after Finn, who had already caught up with Rachel,"Boy, what a creep."

"You think? I've had to put up with him for three years. I'm seriously considering filing a restraining order against him," she said angrily. Why did he always have to follow her around everywhere?

Santana and Brittany were walking in the opposite direction to him, though Santana scowled at them as they went past. Well, they had sort of realised she wouldn't have changed that much over the summer. And Brittany was still the same as ever.

And as the bell went, the couple parted their separate way. Rachel was happy. For once, at the beginning of the year, she had friends _and_ a boyfriend. But as the day digressed, her mood was quite disheartened.

At first, she'd ignored the comments made by her peers. They didn't matter at all. But there'd been so many that she was beginning to feel overwhelmed. She "overheard" a conversation in front of her during maths, the girls acting like they didn't even realise she was in the same class as them.

"_Did you see that Berry girl today with Finn Hudson?"_

"_Oh my God! Yes. I give it a day."_

_There was a pause," Until they break up. She may be living in some fantasy world but he is not. And he'll see that he's made a huge mistake."_

"_You're right. She's like the lamest person at this school, apart from that freaky kid with the jewfro. I bet they'll break up today."_

_The blonde one laughed," twenty bucks says they break up tonight."_

"_You're on. I have no idea what he possibly sees in her. Have you seen what she wears?"_

"_It looks like something my cousin would wear. She's three," the other one giggled._

To say that Rachel was upset would be an understatement. She never thought that she'd let things like that get to get. When she was a big Broadway star, then everyone would be regretting the fact that they were never nice to her during High School.

The day was made even worse when someone stole her bag, which had all her clothes in, during PE, and she'd had to borrow some of Quinn's clothes.

But it was the final straw when she was slushied by three different people all in the time of a minute. It was on her way to glee and, instead of cleaning it up, she held her head up high, making her way into the room. She was the last to enter, and everyone turned to look at her.

Finn hurried in her direction," Are you alright Rach?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, thankful when he placed his jacket over her shoulders, leading her to sit down.

Mr Schue glanced sympathetically towards her before speaking," Now, guys. I'm sure you've realised that your reputation has fallen since our loss at Regionals."

"More like plummeted," Kurt mumbled.

"But, this gives us more of a reason to try our hardest this time. We're lucky to have another year and I really believe in you guys. We need to bring our club back! We're going to show this whole school that we are winners," Mr Schue said passionately.

"We're not winners though, are we?" Trust Santana to be the most pessimistic of the group.

"Technically speaking, no," Mr Schue frowned, "though, at heart, we most certainly are."

"So we're losers?" she pressed the matter," A big group of losers."

Mr Schue couldn't really think of anything to say, and Finn found himself filling in the awkward silence," Yes Santana, we are losers. But we're all losers together. What did we have last year? I was too scared to be who I wanted to be, but I've changed, and though you may deny it, you've changed too. You may act like you hate everyone in the room. Though I know that you don't. Let's face it, you've been turned into a gleek."

"A gleek?"

"Yeah," he said enthusiastically," You know, a glee-geek, but like, together."

He received lots of strange expressions, though mostly people were laughing at him," What's so funny about that? It's good ... for me."

"I thought it was cute," Rachel cooed from beside him, kissing him sweetly. She tasted of slushie's.

"Finn's right guys," Mr Schue interjected," We have to make the most of what we have. But first, we have to believe that we can do it. Put your hand up if you believe that we can win."

Rachel's hand shot up first, Finn's following a close second. Soon, everyone's was up, even Santana's.

"That's the spirit, guys! Right, let's practice."

Finn smiled over at his friends. They may not be the coolest people in school, but they all actually cared about it. He wasn't sure when they'd all became so close, but he was sure that he had Rachel to thank. She was the best thing about his life, and he was never going to lose her again. Her loved her.

**Review please. Pretty please :D**


	10. Worries 2019

**So, this is my short and simple one-shot. The year is 2019 and it's Rachel and Finn talking about a future family.**

**This suggestions was from ****songstobesung so thank you!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rachel and Finn were both exhausted. They'd been at the hospital all night whilst Quinn was delivering her second baby, who was named Laura Puckerman. As Finn and Rachel were the only ones who lived close enough tot he hospital, they went to comfort Puck, who was just as worried as when Beth was born.

After the thirteen hours spent in the hospital, they found themselves lying on the bed, not having enough effort to even get changed. Rachel pulled herself closer to Finn's warm body, snuggling into his chest.

He smiled down at her, daring the ask the question that had been bugging him," Rach."

"Hmmm?" she said into his chest, not moving a muscle.

"Never mind." _Why am I such a coward?_

At this, she craned her neck so that she was facing him," What is it Finn?"

"It's not important," he mumbled, though it was very important.

"You've made me curious now," she pouted.

"I don't know whether I should. It's kind of a serious question."

She smiled, looking straight into his eyes," You can ask me anything Finn. You know that."

He sat up in bed, staring at the sheets," I was, well, thinking...on the way home. Puck and Quinn have two kids now, and Tina and Artie have one. It made me wonder, are we going to have any?"

The expression on Rachel's face was hard to read, and Finn didn't know what else to say. She had now sat up to, looking down, though occasionally glancing at him.

"Rach, you're kinda creeping me out. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up," he tried to think of something to change the subject to, but Rachel began to talk.

"No, you were right to," she paused, taking hold of his hand," I'm not sure what to say. Our lives have sort of been pretty hectic with working and all, I never really had the time to stop and think about it. Do _you_ want children?"

He already knew the answer," I do. I guess I've always wanted one, ever since the whole thing with Quinn. When I'd thought that I was going to have a daughter, I'd sometimes just imagine spending time with her. I know it's silly."

"It isn't," she assured him, smiling.

"What about you? Do you want to have kids?"

Unlike him, she found herself deep in thought, weighing up the pros and cons, but it was really a way of avoiding her biggest fear," I don't know."

"Really? Because I would have thought that it'd be something you'd really want."

Rachel found herself intrigued by his words," Why?"

"It just seems like you act as a mother to lots of people. You're great with kids. I saw you with some of my cousins at mum and Burt's wedding. Why don't you want to have any?"

"I-I," she stammered, before realising that it would be best just to be honest," I don't want to be like Shelby. I'm scared that I won't be a good enough mother"

When the tears fell down her cheek, Finn wiped them away, rocking her in his arms," Shh, it's alright."

"It's not. What if I end up like her? If I had children, I wouldn't like to hurt them the way she hurt me."

"But you wouldn't," Finn was certain of it," Rachel, you'd be the most amazing mother in this world. Your loving and kind and really smart. With you as a mum, no kid would turn out bad."

She smiled, tightening her grip on him," I guess I'm just over reacting a little."

"You don't need to worry Rach."

"I know. I think I do want kids, it's just sometimes I have the tendency to think that I'm not good enough for them, and I certainly don't want to be one of those couples who have a dog instead of kids. It's just a big step. I'll get stretch marks, morning sickness, I'll gain loads of weight and have terrible mood swings for nine months. Do you think you can handle that?"

Finn laughed," Rachel. I think I'm prepared for this. I mean, you have mood swings all the time. Why should nine months be any different?"

"Just wait," she warned, eyes growing wide," Pregnant women are dangerous."

He shook his head, amused by her. She smiled, imagining what it would be like if she actually were pregnant. As each got lost in their silent thought, the time went on. The only noise in the room was the busy room beneath them and the hustle of people next to it.

"If we did have kids," Rachel found herself whispering," how many would you want?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one. I wouldn't want just one because it sort of sucked being an only child and when Kurt became my brother, it was a lot better. And I know that you don't want too many kids because you have your shows and I have to travel sometimes for my reports. It would be very inconvenient."

Rachel nodded," I agree. I think two or three would be nice."

"Yeah," Finn smiled," And I hope that all of them, however many we have, are all as talented and beautiful as you."

"I know that they'll be as loving and full of heart as you are."

They shared a long, intense stare, which led to them both grinning at each other. Finn once more held her close to him, his arm around her shoulder protectively. She leant her head on his shoulder, smiling," You're comfy."

Finn laughed, kissing the top of her head softly. They both fell back against the pillows, though neither was tired any more.

"Hey Rach, what do you think our kids will look like?"

She looked at him with a smirk," there's only one way to find out."

And she leant, giving him a hungry kiss which left him wanting more. Finn smiled through the kiss, reaching to undress her. But this wasn't just any sex. They were going to create a life, so they had to work extra hard.

Thoughts and opinions? I've already decided how many kids they have, but you'll find out in future one shots. By the way, thanks for your suggestions everyone, I'm working on as many as possible!

Keep them up though.


	11. I'm in love 2010

**I was listening to this song, and I thought it would be perfect for the moment when Finn realises that he's in love. Takes place before Regionals so will be 2010. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn was sat down, anxiously awaiting their turn to go on the stage. As everyone began to discuss whether or not they'd win, he pulled out his ipod, thinking that he'd get more nervous than he already was if he listened to if for any longer.

One of his favourite songs began to play into the headphones and he found himself bobbing his head to the music.

**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**

Love. He thought that he'd been in love once, with Quinn, but it was only after the whole baby drama that he realised it was more like you'd love a sister. That was what she was, his little sister. She was no Rachel. Rachel was a completely different story. She made him feel happy and excited and nervous at the same time.

Was that love?

**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love **

That was true. He knew nothing about love. He had no father to talk about it with, so how was he supposed to know what love was? But then, these feelings with Rachel. They keep growing and growing and sometimes he feels like he she's the only person he needs.

**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**

He thought about everyone who he knows, searching for love, still unsure of what it was. Maybe Quinn and Puck had found it. She never loved him.

He wondered whether he was searching for it. From across the room, Rachel smiled over at him, and he felt himself grinning back. _She looks so beautiful._

**So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
****Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love**

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love 

Finn remembered times with Rachel, and the most prominent part of the memory was how he always felt like he could himself around her. No having to keep his reputation. She didn't care how cool he was. She liked him for who he was. And he liked her just the way she was.

**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no **

Rachel never made him feel alone. He'd said it himself, right to her face. He wondered ... did she love him?

**Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love**

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

The more he thought about it, the more it came obvious. He must be in love.

The way she felt when he held her in his arms.

How her smile always made him feel better, reassured and accepted.

When she looked at him, he couldn't tear himself away from her big brown eyes, lost within her soul

Yes, he was definitely in love.

**We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love **

**Accidentally in love **

Him and Rachel had fallen in love. He was pretty sure that an accident was something that wasn't supposed to happen.

_Yeah_ he thought _the geek and the quarterback. Definitely not meant to fall in love. But we have. I have._

**Accidentally**

Finn now felt himself grinning widely. He was in love! He wanted to shout it out, but knew that everyone would look at him as though he'd completely lost it.

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally **

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally **

He felt the excitement run through his whole body as the words repeated themselves. _One day, I'll sing this to Rachel._

**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her **

**Love ...I'm in love**

He knew that he had to tell someone, and who better than Rachel. They stood in front of the door, turning to send her a smile, one which he hadn't been able to get rid for the last ten minutes.

She began walking over to him and, ordinarily he would have got nervous, but not now.

"Break a leg."

"I love you."

There! He'd said it. After weeks of wondering and confusion, he knew that he cared for Rachel more than anyone else in the world. He was in love with her. He fell in love by accident and he sort of had glee to thank for that.

**So, thoughts? This was more of a spontaneous one really and it's a lot shorter than normal.**


	12. First time 2011

**Everyone loves a wedding!****Thanks to xXLove2ReadXx for the idea. The year is 2011.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel woke up early that morning. Well, early for her, as she was normally be up at six anyway to complete her morning routine, but today she found herself up before then, the excitement and nerves kicking in. For today was Burt and Carole's wedding. They been together for a year now, and both had wanted to get married quickly, which she thought was sweet. At first, she'd had to comfort Finn, who felt like it was all being rushed, convincing him that they were doing this for the right reasons.

Ever since the mother's day that year, Rachel and Carole had been spending much more time together, and Rachel found someone who she could trust and confide in: something which Shelby hadn't provided. When Carole had asked her to be a bridesmaid, she'd been thrilled and immediately said yes.

Now, she found herself in the hotel, yawning as she got out of bed. In the hotel, there were rooms for the bride and bridesmaids to get ready, as there was for the groom and best men. Carole and Burt were keeping the wedding traditional, so he wasn't allowed to see her until she was walking down the isle.

She quickly showered herself, before returning to her room, clad in her dressing gown. By this time, it was a few minutes past six, and she found Carole sitting on her bed.

"Oh Rachel," she began," Today's the day. I can't believe this is happening. I never thought I'd marry again, after Finn's father and all, but here I am. I'm starting to get nervous. How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Rachel saw where Finn got his nervous talking from, and felt a huge grin on her face," Carole, everything's going to be fine. There's no need to worry, or be nervous. Now, go and have a shower, and when you come back, I'll do your make up and hair when you're done."

Carole smiled at her, some of the nerves disappearing. It helped that one of them could keep calm. Whilst Carole was in the shower, Rachel started on her own make up, trying to keep it as natural as possible. The wedding was at eleven, so she had quite a lot of time to work on getting it just right. With some time spare, she removed the cover from her dress, draping it across the bed along with the shoes that she was planning on wearing.

When Carole came out of the bathroom, Rachel began helping her get ready. It was more fun than she'd expected, and she loved every second of it. And by eight, she was onto Carole's hair, lightly curling it. Half way through, there was a knock on the door, causing both women to glance at each other with a confused expression. They weren't expecting anyone.

"Yes?" Rachel shouted, whilst at the same time doing the hair.

"Rach, can I come in?" Finn said.

"No!" she replied instantly, heading over to the door and opening it slightly so that she could just see his face," Why do you want to?"

"Just because. Please," she laughed at the way he elongated the 'please', though firmly shook her head," I am not letting you see your mother until the wedding. Do you hear me? It's going to be a surprise.

Finn pouted," Fine! But I am not leaving without a kiss."

Rachel huffed, rolling her eyes, but still leaning forward to give him a quick peck on the lips. He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer," See you later Rach."

She desperately tried to conceal the smile, without much success and wriggled from his grasp," I have work to do."

He gave her a dopey grin before turning around and making his way down the hallway. Rachel sighed, a huge smile on her face. She missed him already.

After about twenty minutes, she was finished doing Carole's hair, and stood back to examine it, the smile creeping back onto her face. She thought that the woman looked amazing and hoped that everyone else did too, especially Kurt. He had originally wanted to do hair and make up, but had been sent with Finn and Burt to get ready as he was one of the best men. Instead, he'd given Rachel all of the instructions for how Carole was going to look.

"Well, how do you think I look?" Carole asked, standing up to look in the mirror," It looks amazing. Thank you Rachel."

The girl smiled modestly, tears in her eyes. Carole wasn't her mother, but it felt like she was sometimes," I'm so happy for you."

Carole held her arms out for Rachel, inviting her in for a hug," Don't cry sweetie. You'll ruin your make up."

They each laughed, and Rachel grabbed a tissue, dabbing her eyes with it.

"I better start with my hair," Rachel said, picking up the curlers. Carole took them from her, a small smile on her lips," Let me help you. I've had lots of practice over the years."

Rachel smiled gratefully, taking a seat on the bed.

- glee -

Finn, unlike his overly prepared girlfriend, had woken up that morning later than he'd initially planned and he found that Kurt had to wake him up. The boy had just walked into his room, and dragged the cover from his body, letting the cold air surround his body.

"You're already late Finn," he scolded," Now get up before I throw some cold water over you."

At that, he shot out of bed, wiping the sleep out of his eyes."I'm gonna go shower."

He was quick to get ready, finding himself fully dressed with two hours to go. And when he'd gone trying to talk to Rachel, she'd turned him away. So, he returned to his room, finding Kurt sat in the chair next to the window

"You okay Kurt?" he frowned, seeing his expression. It was a very thoughtful one.

The boy hesitated," I don't quite know. I know that I should be happy, gaining a mother and a brother, but it's going to be hard, especially when I miss my actual mum so much. I know I probably sound ungrateful, but I can't help it."

"No, don't worry Kurt," Finn smiled," I totally get it. It's the way I acted when mum first started dating Burt. Like my dad was being replaced. It was hard. But I realised that I should just be happy for my mum 'cause I can't possibly know what she's been through. I wasn't even old enough to remember my dad."

Kurt glanced at Finn with a smile of admiration," You know how I sometimes call you an idiot? Well, you're actually pretty wise. This is another chance for our parents."

"Exactly."

"We should be happy for them," Kurt concluded.

"I am," Finn informed him," Are you?"

"Of course I am," he defended himself," But, it's going to be a change, officially having a mother and a brother."

Finn smiled," I know. But I wouldn't rather have else as a brother."

Kurt glanced up at him, unsure of whether he'd heard the words correctly. All of a sudden, Finn hauled him into a hug, saying," Welcome to the family."

- glee -

It was five minutes until the ceremony started. All of the guests had arrived and Burt was already positioned at the front of the isle. Kurt and Finn were waiting, in the back room, for Rachel and Carole.

"Where are they?" Finn said, hoping that they weren't going to be late. As soon as he spoke, the door opened, Rachel stepping in first. His jaw dropped, eyes glued to her. She was wearing a pale pink strapless dress which was shaped around her body, reaching down to her ankles. Her hair, curled loosely, had been clipped up to pull it out of her face and Finn thought she'd never looked more beautiful. She walked over to him, a smile dominating her face, though her eyes were still on the door.

Finn and Kurt followed her line of vision to see Carole, who now stood there, her expression modest and shy. Her dress was white, and a little similar to Rachel's, though it had been embroided with delicate flower designs. And of course, it had a long train, which was draping along the floor.

"Mum, you look amazing," Finn was wide eyed, not used to seeing her like this. Kurt had tears in his eyes, and he nudged Rachel," You did a better job than I thought you would."

She smiled back, the same watery eyes," Thanks Kurt."

Carole made her way over to Finn, running a hand down his cheek," You look so handsome."

He gave an embarrassed smile," I'm happy for you. Good luck."

"Thank you," was all she could say, overwhelmed by the mixture of feelings that had taken over her. Rachel began fussing, telling her not to cry because it would ruin the make up, but ended up on the verge of tears herself. Then the music began to play in the background and they all knew it was time.

Finn and Rachel walked down first, arm in arm. He leant over to her, whispering softly," You look stunning Rach."

She found herself blushing, the smile on her face widening so much that she thought her cheeks would start to hurt. They received a warm smile from Burt as they reach the end of the isle, both standing on separate sides of the alter. Everyone stood as the bride made her way

Kurt walked with her, his soon-to-be-mother, wearing a smile of pride. She looked like she couldn't be happier. The guests, a small group of close family and friends, all had their eyes glued to her. When they reached the end, Kurt gave her a kiss on the cheek, joining Finn.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Carole Hudson and Burt Hummel..."

They were now holding hands, each giving the other intense stares, the happiness evident through their expressions. The priest carried on, speaking slowly and loudly, though there were only about twenty people gathered in the room. Finn half listened to the ceremony, most of the time looking at Rachel, who was already crying, wiping her eyes with a tissue. He smiled affectionately at this, remembering when she'd told him there was no way she'd cry at this wedding.

When it came for them to do their vows, he payed full attention. Carole spoke first, her hands firmly grasped in Burt's.

"For sixteen years, I'd believed that I'd had my chance at love and lost it, and then I met you. You made me feel young again. I felt like I deserved to be loved, and to love another person with all my heart.. Burt, I love you, so much and know that I always will."

By this time, Carole was crying too, though hid the tears a lot better than Rachel did. Burt took his turn," Carole, I don't think words can describe how much I am in love with you right now. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my friend, my family and I give you all my love."

The rings were put on, and the priest took his cue to speak," I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As the kissed, the room exploded into a thunder of clapping and cheering. Finn and Kurt looked to each other, smiling: they were now officially brothers.

Before anything else happened the photographer began to take the picture, the first one being of the bride and groom. Burt had his arm holding Carole's waist, whilst she kissed his cheek. And when they'd had a photograph of them with the bridesmaid and best men. Rachel, Finn and Kurt all huddled to the sides of the happy couple, giving the camera huge grins.

When everything was done, the guests had gone for the reception, watching the cutting of the cake and the first dance. Carole and Burt danced to the song _I don't wanna miss a thing_ by _Aerosmith_, which got everyone in the room singing along. Finn smiled as Rachel swayed from side to side, obviously wanting to dance to the music. He grinned, pulling her close to him and dancing with her.

As they danced, his hands lowered from her back and he noticed the blush appear on her face. The song finished, Rachel leaning in for a kiss..

"Come on," she smiled," Let's go and say congratulations to your parents."

The way that she said "your parents" made him smile. He had a family that was bigger than two people! Him and Rachel made their way over to Carole and Burt, weaving their way through the crowd of people on the dance floor.

Carole grabbed them both in a hug," Thanks, you two."

"Oh no, we should be thanking you. It was a beautiful ceremony," Rachel said," I am really happy for you both."

At this Burt smiled, pulling Carole closer to him to place a kiss on her head. Finn found himself grinning at the sight, doing exactly the same to Rachel.

Soon enough, it was time for Carole and Burt to go on their honeymoon. As they left the hotel, everyone threw confetti in the air, completely covering themselves in it. The cr, decorated with ribbons and a large bow, was waiting for them. Carole stopped, the bouquet at the ready. All the girls had gathered in the middle, preparing to try and catch it. Kurt had also joined Rachel there too, determined to beat them all.

She threw it high in the air and there was a loud scream of excitement, most of the girls jumping into the air. A pair of hands caught it, though not the ones that anyone would have expected. Finn had just caught the bouquet to stop it from hitting his face, but now he heard the chuckles of everyone else, and Rachel took hold of his arm, kissing him quickly on the cheek. He handed it to her, arms tightly around her waist. For this, she gained the jealous stares of other girls, revelling in the new found attention.

Carole and Burt were waved off, and the rest of the guests were left to enjoy the party at the hotel. Kurt had joined them at their table, and was in the middle of a conversation until he realised," Oh my god, when you two get married, Rachel will be my sister in law."

The couple laughed, feeling the effects of the champagne they''d had," We're not getting married."

Kurt picked up the bouquet,eyebrow raised," That's not what fate says. Anyway, I didn't say that there's anything wrong with her being my sister. I'll just have very loud, very bossy nieces and nephews."

A boy came up to the table, about their age. He had recently joined glee, this year, as he was new to the school, but Finn didn't know who had invited him to the wedding.

"Oh, hey Sam," Kurt said, smiling towards him, receiving one in return. Sam looked at Finn and Rachel, giving them a small wave.

"Do you guys mind if I steal Kurt for a little bit?"

"Of course not," Rachel said, sending Kurt a smirk and a knowing look. As they left, Finn felt Rachel's hand on his knee, and she gave him a suggestive smile," Do you want to go to my room?"

He couldn't even think of anything to say from shock, but found himself nodding quickly, letting her lead him through the people and out into the hall. It was immediately colder, but his cheeks were beginning to flush. As they reached her room, the door was locked shut and she grabbed his tie, pulling him close to her. Their lips locked, hands roamed and Finn found the zip of her dress, sliding it down. His fingertips caressed her soft skin, giving her goosebumps.

The kisses transformed to hungry ones, and the couple found themselves in the bed, preparing themselves for one of the biggest moments of their lives so far. Finn slipped on the condom, definitely not wanting to have to go through baby drama again, and he looked to Rachel, the nerves returning.

"You ready?"

She nodded, smiling. For once, Rachel didn't have anything to say. This time, Finn felt something. The love for her was ever growing as their bodies connected. He felt the satisfaction when she gave him of pleasure, fingers digging into his skin.

And when they'd finished, both staring at the ceiling, he smiled down at her," I love you Rach."

"I love you," she replied, resting her head of his chest. His fingers played with her soft hair, letting it run through his fingers.

**So, what'd you think guys? Reviews are always appreciated.**


	13. A long night 2022

**I'm sorry that this took so long. You have my deepest apologies :)**

**I was originally going to do Sean's birth, but I'm trying not to have too many events from one year and spreading everything out a little, so here's the next birth.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel smiled as Sean as he played with his dinosaur toy that Puck had bought him for his first birthday, which was coincidentally called Puckzilla. She returned back to her book, trying to concentrate on the words, when a sharp pain hit her belly. Clutching onto it for a minute, she frowned, deciding that it must have been one of the twins kicking. The past few days, they'd been pretty restless and always seemed to kick whenever she was just getting relaxed.

Sean walked up to her, climbing up onto the large sofa and cradling himself into the space between her and the back cushion.

"I'm tired," he mumbled, eyes fluttering closed. She smiled, absently running her hand through his thick brown hair, when another pain came. This one was worse, but she still denied what she thought it could be and tried to return to the book. Then it happened.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, realising how loud it was and that it had woken Sean up. She stood up, trying not to panic._ No no no, not now. It's not meant to be for another month. Finn's away. Why do you have to come now? _Rachel paced back and forth," This isn't happening!"

But the next contraction reminded her that it was. Shooting into action, she picked up Sean and grabbed her keys, locking the door behind her, hurrying to Tony's door.

"Chris! Open up now!" she shouted, banging on it loudly. From inside she heard people talking and felt the frustration build up. Chris was their neighbour, and she could imagine that he had some girls around as he considered himself a ladies man, though he got turned down a lot. But he had been a good friend to Rachel and Finn ever since they moved there. Sean was squirming in her arms, wanting to be put down so he could walk by himself. A moment later, the door was opened and an angry Chris appeared," Rachel, I have a date over."

"Well, good for you. I'm in labour!" she screeched, watching his face drop and his mouth form a wide 'o'," Can you drive me to the hospital?"

"I don't have a driving licence," he admitted.

She clenched her teeth as the pain returned," Please, Chris. I can't drive like this."

Chris looked defeated and helpless, until he realised that Ella, his date, could drive them," One minute."

He ran back into his apartment, explaining everything in one breathe, the panic evident in his voice, whereas Rachel was stood on his door, irritated and annoyed. _Why couldn't they just hurry up? Chris_ came back a second later, a small blonde girl behind him," We can drive you."

She let out a sigh of relief," Oh thank you thank you thank you."

Chris took hold of Sean, helping Rachel to the small car parked outside his house. Once she was in the back, his scurried into the passenger seat," As fast as you can Ella."

Apparently that was very fast, as she found them zooming through the streets, the wheels screeching against the tarmac. Chris was more panicked than Rachel, looking like he was about to hyperventilate," Do you need me to call anyone? Where's Finn? Oh, he's out of the state. Do you want me to call him?"

She managed to nod, trying to deal with the pain and make sure that Sean was okay in his seat, as he was too small for it, and therefore kept slipping around.

- glee -

Finn returned back to the office,instantly being greeter by Barker, his boss.

"Saw your latest report Finn. Nice work," he patted him on the back, walking in the opposite direction. He smiled, glad that his work had made a good impression on someone. He'd be back home in two days, after a two hour car ride, which he was not looking forward to, though it was worth it to see Rachel and Sean again.

He grabbed his bag, ready to go back to the hotel for the night. After spending about 14 hours today trying to get the shot right, he was exhausted and wanted to go straight to sleep. When his mobile rang, he saw that it was Chris and, though they were good enough friends, he knew that he was probably drunk and wanted to do some venting, so Finn ignored the call and got in his car, ready to get a good night's sleep.

- glee -

"He's not picking up!" Chris exclaimed, turning to Rachel, who was positioned uncomfortably in the back seat, face showing the pain. She tried to speak, though no words came out as she gasped from the pain.

"We're here!" Ella announced, stopping in front of the hospital to let them out so she could go and find a parking spot. Chris held Sean firmly, Rachel's arm around his shoulder as he helped her to the receptionist.

"My friend's in labour!" he emphasised his pointed by waving his hand in her direction. The nurse, a young girl, stared wide eyes at the rushed speech and only managed to understand what he was saying. A minute later, she'd gotten Rachel in a wheelchair, calling for her to be taken to a room, which Rachel demanded had to be private. Chris followed after, trying to phone Finn again, wondering why he wasn't picking up. At one point, he wanted to throw his phone at the floor form aggravation.

"Is there anyone else you want me to call Rach? I don't think Finn's gonna answer," he said as he practically ran alongside her in the wheelchair. She thought for a minute, scanning her brain for somebody who lived nearby that she knew and then she knew.

"Call Shelby. Call my mum," she panted out, telling him the number as he quickly pressed it into the phone, hoping that he wouldn't have to get Rachel through this alone.

- glee -

Shelby had just got settles down when the phone began to ring and, with a huff, she reached over to retrieve it from the stand," Hello?"

"Shelby, is that you?"

She frowned,not recognising the voice at all," Yes, I'm Shelby Corcoran and you are?"

"There's no time," he gasped through the phone. Had he been running?" Rachel is in labour and she asked for you."

It was a huge shock to say the least. She had known that Rachel was pregnant again, but weren't they due for another month? And then, with a lot of happiness, she smiled that Rachel had asked that she came.

"Beth!" she shouted upstairs to the ten year old, receiving a very annoyed "What?"

"We're going to the hospital now," Shelby told her," Go get in the car."

"Why?" Beth started down the stairs, the confusion in her face.

Shelby grabbed her keys,"I'll tell you on the way there."

- glee -

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Rachel said to herself, somehow thinking that it would make the pain decrease. She currently had hold of Chris' hand, clenching it so tightly that his fingers had turned bright pink and his face was scrunched up. When she let go, she looked sheepish," Sorry,"

"It's fine," he lied, rubbing the sore skin. Rachel frowned, the worry returning," Has Finn picked up yet?"

Her reply was Chris just glumly shaking his head. She was _so_ going to kill that man when he finally answered the damn phone! Her mood was beginning to get worse and worse, the only reason to why she hadn't completely explode yet being that Sean was in her room until there was someone to stay with her and another person to stay with him.

"Did you call Shelby?" she asked, more concern creeping into her voice.

"She said she'd be here as quick as possible," Chris replied, glad that someone more experienced could help Rachel. They were good friends and all, but he didn't think he was ready for the "miracle" of child birth.

Rachel went through another contraction, fingers clasping the side of the bed as she tried to breathe properly, before claiming angrily," This is all Finn's fault."

Before Chris could say anything, he noticed the tall woman standing in the doorway, an uncanny resemblance to Rachel. He'd never met her mother, but he'd bet that this was her. Rachel gave him the confirmation, sighing to herself," Shelby. Thank God you're here."

The woman, Shelby, smiled and rushed to Rachel side," Are you feeling okay? How far apart are the contractions?"

"Three minutes," Rachel huffed, glancing to Beth who was still standing in the doorway, eyes wide. Shelby obviously didn't want her to see this," Beth, would you mind playing with Sean? He's really missed you."

At this, the girl grinned and went to pick up her nephew, being followed out by Chris and Ella who said that they'd be in the waiting room. The next contraction came along, and Rachel instantly held onto Shelby's hand, eyes scrunching shut.

"Breathe Rachel. He ho he ho," she imitated the technique, and she instantly copied, her breathes loud and quick. Shelby felt Rachel's grip loosen, though she didn't let go of her hand.

"Thank you so much for coming," Rachel said," I think Chris was scared that he'd have to stay with me through the whole labour."

Shelby laughed," He didn't look like the type of guy which could handle it. Ho- how long have you been in labour?"

"About two hours."

"Oh, and where's Finn? I wouldn't think he'd want to miss something like this," Shelby noticed his absence.

For this, she received a sigh from Rachel," He's at work, though he had to go away with the company for a week. We've tried calling him twice but he won't answer."

Shelby could sense the distress in her daughter's voice, and squeezed her hand to reassure her," I can try again if you want?"

She nodded, happy that Shelby had actually come. As she took out her phone, giving it to Rachel to put in the number, right when the contraction returned. She almost dropped the phone as this happened, letting out a hiss of pain. Shelby tried to comfort her, knowing too well the pain of child birth, though she'd never experienced it with twins.

Once it was over, and Rachel was better, she called Finn.

- glee -

Finn groaned as his phone ran again. He reached for it, not looking properly and hearing the _thud_ as it fell to the floor. If Chris was going to keep ringing him, he may as well just get the conversation over with.

"Hello?" he said, running his hand through his hair with his eyes scrunched shut.

"Finn Hudson!" a stern voice came through the line. He knew that voice...

"Shelby?" Finn sat up in bed, eyes wide open. Why was Shelby phoning him?

He heard a sigh from her," Yes, Finn. Why haven't you been answering your phone. Rachel is in labour."

As soon as he heard those words, he shot out of bed, hurrying to the car. He was pretty sure that he'd remembered to lock to door. Climbing into the front seat, he spoke to her again," Where are you?"

"Lenox Hill hospital."

"I'll be there as quickly as I can, but I'm two hours away. Tell Rachel that I love her."

And with that, he hung up, driving at full speed towards the hospital.

- glee -

"Here, I got you some ice," Shelby said, handing the small cup to Rachel, who had become hot and sweaty from almost four hours in labour. She found herself sitting on the edge of the bed, hand rubbing Rachel's back in an attempt to sooth her. The contractions were getting closer together and altogether more painful. It didn't help that it was midnight and she'd been awake for almost twenty four hours.

From the amount of time when Rachel had grabbed her hand, instinctively squeezing it, Shelby's fingers had gone numb. She considered getting some ice just for her hand, though wasn't sure whether to leave Rachel on her own again.

In the next half an hour, the doctor came to see Rachel a few times, claiming on each visit that she wasn't ready to deliver the baby yet, which was causing her to get a little irritant.

`If they don't get these babies out of me soon I'm swear I'm gonna-"

"Shhh," Shelby stroked her hair," Calm down baby. It'll all be over in a few hours."

Rachel wanted to scream, but held it back," It hurts so much."

"I know."

Finn came running through the door halfway into the next contraction and Rachel turned to him, narrowing his eyes," Where the _hell_ have you been?"

He was shocked by the rage in her voice, opening his mouth to speak, but then closing it again as he intense gaze was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. Shelby tried to calm Rachel down, whispering soothing things to her, though Rachel's eyes stayed fixed on him." Well...?"

"I got here as fast as I could!" Finn said, a little bit scared by her right now

"That wasn't fast enough," she growled in a voice lower than anything he'd ever heard," Why didn't you answer your phone?"

With a sheepish look, he put his attention to the floor, avoiding eye contact. He wasn't not going to tell her that he'd ignored them on purpose, though without knowing what they had actually been about, so really, he couldn't be blamed for anything.

When another contraction came, Finn went around the bed to grab her other hand, feeling the tight pressure as she squeezed it with all the strength she could muster up. He found himself scrunching up his face in pain. Both Finn and Rachel were glad when the contraction ended, though with each new one brought more pain.

After six hours, Rachel was tired and would snap at anything. Chris had taken Sean and Beth to his house to sleep, as Beth had school in the morning and Sean kept crying that he wanted to go to bed. Before they left, Rachel said goodbye to Sean, giving him a small kiss on the head, whispering "I love you" He sleepily mumbled something back, eyes fluttering closed. Rachel handed him back to Chris with a smile, whilst Shelby said goodbye to Beth. Now it was only them three there.

"How much longer?" she asked mainly to herself , brushing the hair out of her face.

"Not too long," Shelby told her, hoping that that would be the case. Rachel appeared to be less optimistic, grumbling quietly. The frustration was showing on her face and Finn leant forward to give her a comforting kiss.

When the time did finally come, the room was full of nurses rushing around, and Rachel screamed triumphantly. With Finn and Shelby on either side of her, both trying to be as encouraging as possible, though she couldn't even properly hear them as she pushed with all her might.

"I can't do it," she cried, panting loudly.

"Rachel, I need you to push," the doctor insisted. Finn looked down at his wife. She looked so weak and small in the oversized hospital gown and from her face he could tell that she was beyond exhausted. Her gaze turned up to him, where she croaked out," I can't."

His fingers brushed against her face," You can do it Rach. You can do anything."

Her eyes stayed on his for a moment, before she nodded slowly, whispering to herself," I can do it."

"Ready. And push!" the doctor ordered, and instantly Rachel did, the muscles in her body stiffening, the screams returning. Her face was flushed and hair a complete mess. She felt Finn's hand in hers, could vaguely hear his voice beside her. The sound of a baby's cry filled the room, and a smile fell upon her face.

"It's a boy," the doctor announced, cradling him, before handing him to Rachel. She looked down at her son with tears in her eyes. Finn gave her a grin, unable to hide his happiness and Shelby was exactly the same. Once the umbilical cord was cut, the baby had to be taken away to be cleaned, but that was not what was worrying Rachel. She knew that, in a few minutes, she'd have to go through it all again.

"I'm so tired Finn," she said, rolling her head on the pillow to face him. Her breathing was still hard and the pain was beginning to rise again. He looked at her sympathetically, stroking her soft brown hair," I know baby. It'll only be a few more minutes."

The second baby came with less pain, which Rachel was glad for as she wasn't sure how much more she could handle. This baby's wails were extremely loud, especially from the smaller of the two babies. Rachel smiled when she found out it was a girl, and she was placed in her arms.

"She's beautiful," Shelby whispering, casting eyes on her first grand daughter, her lips curving upwards: She looked just like Rachel had. Finn was now holding the boy, sat in the chair beside the bed, his eyes not moving from the resting baby. The girl was then taken, a few minutes later being returned to Rachel wrapped in a pink blanket. She looked up at her mother with big brown eyes, reaching her hand into the air.

"Hi baby," Rachel cooed, taking hold of her fingers. She looked up at Shelby," Do you want to hold her?"

Shelby nodded, gently picking her up and smiling down at her," What are you going to call her?"

With a frown, Rachel turned her attention to Finn, who had the same look. They hadn't even decided yet.

"I like the name Adelaide," Rachel said," It's from Guys and Dolls, and if she's good at singing, which she will be, she can sing Adelaide's lament."

Finn wasn't too sure," Don't you think it's a little long?"

"We can call her Addie for short," Rachel suggested, Finn smiled," Addie Hudson. What about a middle name?"

She thought for a minute, scanning through her brain for the right name. Glancing to Addie, she knew exactly what the middle name could be," Adelaide Shelby Hudson."

Shelby glanced up, mouth hanging slightly open in shock," Rachel, you don't have do that."

"Why not? I _want_ to," Rachel looked to Finn confirmation," Well, we have her name. What about this little guy?"

Rachel placed her hand on Finn's," You can name him."

He gave her a mile full of admiration, knowing how hard saying that was for her. She obviously wanted to have some part in naming him, giving him a name relevant to something that she loved as she'd couldn't let her children just have average names. Finn tried to think of a name that she'd like, one from a musical, but something that wasn't too out there. A film stuck in his mind, that one about the orphan boy. _God, what was he called?_ He hummed the tune to himself, suddenly remembering the name," Oliver."

She nodded, repeating the name in a whisper," Oliver."

"Oliver William Hudson," Finn finished, glancing at his son. He noticed how Rachel gave out a long yawn, looking at the clock to see that it was five in the morning," You should get some sleep Rach. "

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Finn placed his finger to it," They'll still be here when you wake up."

It didn't take long for Rachel to fall asleep and Finn smiled down at her," I love you."

He turned his attention back to Oliver, who too was asleep, cradling his small head against Finn's chest. With a huge burst of happiness, he took out his phone, calling his best friend.

"_Finn do you have any idea what time it is?" Puck grumbled from the other line._

"Rachel's had the babies," he grinned," A boy and a girl."

_There was a pause, and Finn could hear Puck talking to someone else, probably Quinn," Congrats man. We'll be down at the hospital in a bit. Just text me the address."_

"Will do," a thought came into his head," Bring some food with you. I am not eating the hospital rubbish."

_Puck laughed," Okay. I'll see you soon. Can't wait to see the two new Hudsons."_

Finn was still smiling as Puck hung up. He started pressing in the next number. There were a _lot_ of people to call.

**What do you think? A few reviews would be nice :)**


	14. Redecorating 2016

**This one is an argument between them, well sort of an argument. You have to read to find out really. :) Takes place during 2016.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn whistled to himself as he made his way up the stairs to his apartment. It was getting pretty late and he was ready to enjoy a night just watching the TV, as he hadn't done that in so long, mainly due to the fact that Rachel says too much television is bad for him, but she'd have to deal with it tonight. Besides, there was a game on tonight, and it would be payback for her making him watch so many musicals. He reached for the door handle, finding it unlocked, thus making him prepare himself for informing her of the night he'd planned. She'd object, of course, though he'd have to put his foot down. Sometimes a guy just needs time to do guy things. What he found in the apartment shocked him, and worried him at the same time. All the furniture had been covered in old, raggedy sheets, dragged to the middle of the room, whilst there was a huge pair of ladders beside the wall, about five tins of paint at the legs. He felt himself frown, glancing around for Rachel and wondering why on Earth she'd bought them. Wouldn't she tell him if she was going to do something like this? Just as he was thinking that, she came from the kitchen, dressed in a pair of shorts, and an average T-shirt, not something he was used to seeing.

"Finn," she grinned, putting down the huge paintbrush that was currently in her hand, and heading over to give him a kiss. Though he stood there, dumbfound.

"What's going on Rach?"

She hesitated before replying, smiling hopefully,"I'm redecorating! The old décor needed to be drastically changed. I mean, I can't believe we've had it for almost two years. Can you? It was nice and everything, but I thought that we needed to put our mark on the apartment, you know, make it our own."

"I- erm," he ran his hand through his hair, still trying to take it all in, the words slipping out," I just wanted to watch TV."

"What?" Rachel frowned.

He panicked, realising that he must have sounded like an idiot," Why didn't you tell me? I was kinda hoping to just have a quiet night in. It's been pretty hectic at work."

"Oh, well, I thought that you'd like the idea..." she said, a little disappointed. Her head tilted downwards slightly and the frown remained. Finn immediately felt bad," No, it's not that Rach. I do like it, really. It's just, you should have told me. Don't get upset."

Rachel shot him a look," I'm not upset. Why would I be? You're only making a point."

"But you're doing that voice."

"What voice?" her head whipped around from where she was pouring some red paint into a tray, looking suddenly angry.

"The one where you're upset, or mad. Have I made you mad?" Finn went straight to the point, feeling he should get the question out of the way as quickly as possible. She shook her head quickly, returning her attention back to the paint. _She's mad_, he thought, inwardly sighing. He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head on her shoulder," Look, whatever I said, I'm sorry."

"What part of I'm not mad don't you get!" she growled ins frustration, shrugging him away.

Finn felt himself frown, his eyes lingering over her," Is this one of those girl things when they say that they're not mad, but they really are? Or are you really okay? Or maybe you're just a little touchy. It's not that thing, is it? What does Puck call it? PMS?"

"Finn!" she shouted, glaring at him," Just leave it okay?"

He wondered when things had become so heated. All he'd said was that he'd wanted to watch the TV...

Maybe it was him, or maybe she was overreacting. Yeah, Rachel overreacted all the time. It was sort of just her personality. Finn decided that it would be best just to let her calm down a little, though didn't exactly know what he could do, as all the furniture was covered up. So he just watched her, slowly painting the wall carefully, her eyes concentrating on doing it perfectly. When she noticed him staring at her, she began to speak," Why don't you go in the bedroom Finn?"

That hurt him. She wanted him to go away?" Is this because of the argument?"

"It wasn't an argument," she corrected him," It was a misunderstanding."

"It sure sounded like one to me," he mumbled, knowing that she'd heard it as her whole body seemed to tense up, and she refused to look at him," It's okay though. Every couple had fights. You should hear Puck and Quinn sometimes. I guess we just have to accept them. We're likely to have them 'cause I know I'm pretty slow with things and you sometimes ..."

He trailed off, catching the glare that was being sent in his direction. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under by now. _Me and my big mouth_ Finn frowned, unsure of what was going to happen.

"I _what_?" she demanded to know, clutching the paintbrush in her hand even tighter.

"Nothing," Finn squirmed, heading to the bedroom, but her voice forced him to turn around.

"Say it Finn," she ordered bluntly.

With a sigh, he did as she said," You might overreact a bit." _Like right now._

She gave him _that_ look, breathing deeply and slowly as though trying to contain her anger. Her eyes narrowed at him," I do _not_ over react!"

"Calm down. It's not even a bad thing Rach," Finn tried to regain some credibility, but she was having none of it. He had taken a step towards her unintentionally and soon they were standing close again.

"Just go to the bedroom," she said, sounding deflated, keeping her head locked down.

"No," he felt himself whisper. Rachel tensed up, unsure of the emotions that were all mixed around inside her body at that very moment," Finn, go or I'll ... I'll."

He found himself smiling at the uncertainty in her voice, confident that she wouldn't do anything," Or you'll what?"

_Was that a challenge?_ She thought, glancing up at him. In an instant, Rachel had grabbed some of the paint from the tray, splatting it onto the his cheek. He gasped, hand flinching onto it and he could now see the redness seeping onto his fingers. Looking down at Rachel, she was trying to hide a grin, hand ( the one that wasn't covered in paint ) held over her mouth. Letting a small laugh escape his lips, before grabbing the tray and tipping the entire contents on top of her head, causing her to give out a small squeak, unable not to laugh. She felt the gloopy substance falling down her shoulders and back. Her hand reached for the next tin, which was thankfully already open, reaching up to pour it over him. However, being so small, she couldn't fully reach him and his hands grasped her, attempting to tilt the tin in her direction. With as much force as possible, she forced it to fall on top of him. He stared down at her, a smirk on his lips," You're going to regret that."

When he grabbed the next tin, she fled backwards, hiding behind the ladder as he scooped up a handful of the deep purple paint, throwing it in her direction. She screamed as it hit her, exploding into a fit of giggles.

Soon, the couple were both multicoloured, the apartment a complete mess. Rachel and Finn lay on the floor, both unsure of how they had gotten there, bodies entwined. He placed the sweetest of kisses to her lips," Let's not fight again, okay?"

She nodded, looking at the damage it had caused. She dismissed the thought of cleaning up, pulling herself up," I'm gonna go for a shower."

"Maybe I should join you," Finn replied with a grin, one which she returned.

**I will be writing a second half to A' long night' but you'll have to wait for it :) Reviews are always welcomed.**


	15. A long night II 2022

**Like I said I would, I wrote this as a second half to "A long night"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel woke to the sound of rustling, her eyes slowly fluttering open. She was still pretty exhausted, and a loud yawn escaped her lips. When her eyes focused, she saw that the room was now full of all her friends and family, all holding pink and blue bags.

"Oh, hi everyone," she said, the surprise coming through. There was light shooting through the windows, the sun high in the sky," What time is it?"

"Almost four," Quinn told her, Puck chipping in with," You slept like the dead."

She laughed," well I have just given birth to twins. Is that a good enough excuse?"

Glancing around the room, Rachel noticed that Finn and Shelby were gone, and frowned to herself. They must have been sleeping somewhere else having been up all night. She sat up in the bed, feeling the hard headboard of it digging into her back, though ignored it.

A comfortable silence came over the room until the door opened, Finn with Adelaide and Shelby with Oliver. She felt the smile grow on her face at their arrival, letting Finn place a kiss to her cheek. From the look on everyone's face, she was guessing that this was the first time they'd seen the babies and she wondered how long they'd been at the hospital. They were slowly creeping towards the bed, trying to get a closer look.

"What are they called? Tina said softly, a smile across her lips.

"This," Finn slightly lifted up Addie," is Adelaide..."

"And that is Oliver," Rachel ended, pointing to the boy in Shelby's arms.

"I wanna hold one!" Kurt said excitedly, reaching to take Addie from Finn. The girl stared at all the people with wide eyes, reaching her small hand up to place it on Kurt's cheek. He gave her a grin, taking hold of it whilst talking to her at the same time. Leroy was doing exactly the same to Oliver, blowing a raspberry to his face. Rachel glanced over at Finn, reaching out to take hold of his hand and smiled as she felt his arm slide around her shoulder, letting her head rest against his. She didn't realise that she had started drifting off again until Finn whispered in her ear," It's nice to see that you're fully awake."

"It's been a long night," she said defensively, smiling when she felt him kiss her neck," You're not allowed to be tired. Especially with what I've got planned tonight."

He gave her a suggestive look, to which she raised her brow, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling his entire body closer to his. They lips joined in a long kiss that neither wanted to end, but Quinn interrupted, now holding Oliver in her arms,"Can you two stop that? You're scarring Olly."

"He's called Oliver," Rachel corrected.

"Yeah," Mercedes said," but Olly sounds cooler. And you want him to be cool, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter whether he is or not!" she insisted," _And_ for the record, I'm allowed to kiss my husband in front of our children. It won't scar them."

Quinn smirked at Rachel," That's what you think..."

She immediately frowned, her forehead creasing. Though Rachel was aware that Quinn was teasing her, she still reacted to it, shaking her head defiantly, proving that she could by dragging Finn nearer for another kiss. Though she'd expected another of her friends to cut it shot, it was Hiram who did," Just because you can do that in front of your kids, does not mean you can do it in front of us."

"Sorry daddy," she said, feeling like a child again. Her dads had the power to do that whenever they felt like. The door opened to reveal Chris, Beth and Sean behind them. Beth was holding his hand, leading him into the room. As soon as she saw Quinn, a huge smile spread across her face as she rushed over to give her a tight hug, pulling Puck into it with her other arm. His eyes were lit up, and his hand ruffled her hair affectionately.

Chris passed Sean up to Rachel," Sorry we're late."

"It's fine," she smiled," Thank you for driving me to the hospital yesterday. You were a bigger help than _some_ people (she glanced over at Finn) and I'm sorry if I ruined your date."

"Actually, she stayed all night. Apparently she loved kids," he grinned. Sean stood up on the bed, staring at Rachel, the confusion clearly on his face," Mummy."

"Yes baby?" she smiled. He paused, as though making sure that he was right," Where did your belly go?"

She laughed, along with the rest of the adults in the room. Sean patted down on Rachel's stomach, looking back at his hand and then to her, obviously not understand what had happened. She motioned for Quinn and Leroy to give her the babies.

"Sean," she said softly," This is your new brother and sister."

He looked at both on them, nestled in either of Rachel's arms. Eyes wide, he moved closer, mouth opening slightly, until he leaned nearer to Oliver, about to speak," Roar!"

His small hands drew up into claws as he pretended to be a dinosaur, causing Puck to smile proudly, claiming that "Sean is a mini Puckzilla." Sean beamed at this, jumping up and down happily. This caused Addie to start crying, so loud that it was hurt Rachel's ears.

"She's got some pipes on her," Hiram grinned.

"Just like her mum," Shelby added with a sweet smile. Rachel rocked her softly, making soothing noises though they didn't seem to work and her wails echoed around the room.

"Maybe she's hungry," Finn suggested. She nodded, handing him Oliver carefully and positioning Addie in the right place.

Hiram cleared his throat," I guess we'll give you a little bit of privacy."

Most people mumbled the same thing, leaving Shelby, Finn, Quinn, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Puck around the bed. Everyone glared at Puck, though he didn't seem to see what was wrong.

"You do realise what I'm about to do Noah?" Rachel looked at him like he was stupid.

He smirked," Berry, I know exactly what you're about to do."

"Not cool Puck," Finn added, motioning towards the door. With a grumble Puck left, not before winking at Rachel in true Puck style. Quinn picked up Sean from the bed," How's my favourite boy?"

"I'm not a boy. I'm a dinosaur. Roar!"

"We really need to let Puck stop influencing him," Kurt said, hand on hip. As Rachel fed Addie, Sean provided enough noise to keep the rest of the adults entertained. Finn kissed Rachel's hair, feeling small hands tugging on his jumper, leaning down to see Sean grinning up at him," Daddy, I wanna be a airplane."

"But dinosaurs can't be an aeroplane," he argued back, tugging on Sean's clothes in return. This caused the boy to giggle, which in Rachel's opinion was the cutest thing ever. Sean pouted, trying his best to look sad, eyes going wide and watery. Finn frowned," Aww, don't do that to me. You know I can't resist that look!"

But Sean just made his big brown eyes go even bigger, lower lip trembling," Oh fine!"

And Finn picked him up, spinning him around whilst making aeroplane noises. Luckily, he was less clumsy that he was in high school and managed not to trip over anything, happy to see Sean grinning like an idiot, arms outstretched as he pretended that he was flying. Rachel, watching from the bed, shook her head," Children."

She finished feeding Addie, just smiling as the girl slowly fell asleep in her arms. Everyone gathered around the sit on the bed, except Finn and Sean who were still playing, to join the two. Kurt laughed, a thought entering his mind," I can't wait until she can talk. Then you can deal with what we've had to for years."

"I'm not that bad," Rachel said, pretending to be offended, though not being able to hold of the grin that itched on her lips. They nodded in unison, except Shelby who was wearing a sad smile. Rachel knew that she'd have to ask her about that later.

"Soo," Mercedes began," You have to open the presents that we got for the babies."

"You didn't have to get them anything," she said, noticing how there was a huge pile of things in the middle of the room," They don't need that many things."

Kurt tutted," Just because they're barely a day old doesn't mean that they don't need accessories. Don't you want you babies to be fashionable?"

"Does it matter?" Rachel dared to ask, realising it was a bad mistake when Kurt smacked her head," Of course it does! I'm not letting any niece or nephew of mine just wear any plain clothes."

Tina passed over the first bag, which was full of small boxes, themselves storing a tiny pair of baby shoes. Ones that Rachel knew they'd grow out of in a few months, though didn't think Kurt would understand that and politely thanked him. The best gift, in her opinion, was a large pink teddy bear, holding a gold star in it's arm, or more cuddling it.

Shelby smiled," That's mine. I thought that since gold stars were my thing _and_ your thing, they could be hers too."

She managed to not let any tears come, smiling at Shelby, eyes glistening. The rest of the presents mainly consisted of clothes, thanks to Kurt, which would last them until they wee at two. There were no surprises when Puck's gift was a dinosaur for Oliver and then a pink one for Addie, though Rachel knew that Sean would probably steal them. Soon, everyone had re-entered the room, once again crowding it.

It was getting quite late and Rachel found herself yawning, despite the fact that she'd only been awake for a few hours.

"We should be going home soon," Finn whispered to her.

She frowned," I don't have any more clothes to change into."

With a small smile, he produced a bag from under the bed, handing it to her. He took the sleeping Addie from her so she could stand up, and go into the bathroom. The bag, much to her happiness, had more than one change of clothes so she had quite a good choice. She placed on a knee length skirt, along with a a white blouse, before brushing through her hair. Why had nobody told her it was such a mess?

Leaving the bathroom, she was greeted by many people coming to give her a hug before they set off home, as most didn't live in New York. Shelby put her hand on Beth's shoulder," Come on. You've got school tomorrow."

Beth hopped up to Rachel, telling her how she had to spend time with her nephews and nieces, before pulling her into a tight hug. Shelby walked up next, placing a kiss to her cheek," Go and get some rest baby. You deserve it."

"Thanks Shelby, for being there yesterday. I think I would have had a panicked if you hadn't. So, just thank you. I love you."

"Love you too," she embraced Rachel in a hug, not noticing how tight it was," Err... Shelby... can't breathe right now."

She immediately pulled back," Oh sorry."

Beth by her side, she left the room with a small wave. Most of the people were gone now, though Hiram and Leroy both stood near the bed.

"Don't you have to be home daddy?" she asked.

He shook his head," We're staying over at your house tonight. Didn't Finn tell you?"

From the other side of the room, Finn pretended to be in a conversation with Sean. Chris seemed to appear from nowhere, his hands brimming with bags," Do you want me to take some of these in my car? It'll save you room."

She nodded, thanking him. A sudden thought hit her," Oh Finn, we haven't got car seats for the babies!"

"Calm down," he laughed," I already got some. You see, some people actually do things other than sleep all day."

Nudging him in te stomach, she took hold of Sean, whilst Finn carried Addie and Leroy did the same with Oliver. When they were in the car, Rachel almost fell asleep again, her eyes opening and closing every few minutes.

Arriving at the house, they managed to get Sean asleep quickly, placing him in his bed. He immediately clutched onto his blanket, pulling it tighter in his arms and small snored escaped his mouth. Oliver was the next to go to sleep then, and Finn took him into the new nursery, which had taken months to finish, due to the fact that Rachel had been fussing over _every_ little detail, though it did look amazing. He'd never admit it to her, as she'd use it as another time when she was right. He carefully put Oliver in the crib, bringing the cover up over him and placing a kiss to him small head. The baby looked so peaceful and fragile, Finn couldn't help but smile.

Walking into the living room, he could smell the scent of someone cooking, and hoped that it was one of Rachel's dads. They were probably the best cooks he knew, apart from Rachel of course. He found her asleep on the sofa, Addie snuggled into her arms. As much as he didn't want to wake either of them up, he took Addie from her, heading back into the nursery. The girl woke up, staring straight at Finn, who smiled to her," Hey baby girl. Guess what? It's time for beddy boes."

"Beddy boes?" he turned to see Rachel standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised.

"What? It's not like she knows what it means. It's just baby talk."

Rachel laughed, moving to stand beside him," It's weird Finn. And that's coming from _me_. Now come on, my dad's making pizza."

His face perked up at that thought and he put Addie in the crib, repeating the same thing as he had done with Oliver, and finally letting Rachel lead him out of the room. They ended up watching a film, as normal when Rachel's dads came over. She managed to eat most of the pizza, and Finn had refused to speak to her after she stole his last piece.

"Stop being a baby Finn," she said for what felt like the hundredth time. He turned his head the other way, arms folded stubbornly.

"I'll make it up to you..."

That sounded interesting. Finn looked down at her, smirking slightly," How?"

"Whatever you want," she replied, the same expression appearing on her face. A babies cry erupted from down the hallway and he smiled," And so it begins... I believe it's your turn Rach."

She sighed, realising that she probably wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. Maybe she could just pretend that she was in a deep sleep whenever Finn tried to get her to sort out the babies. That could work...

On her way to the nursery, she saw all the bags of present, remembering Shelby's. She tried to make as little noise as possible when routing through the bags, but was happy when she found the bear. Slowly, she crept into the nursery, finding that it was Addie who were crying, and managed to sooth her back to a sleep, placing the teddy beside her.

**So, hoped you liked it. Still accepting any suggestions for things that you want me to write about next. I'm currently writing two that should be up in the next few days. **

**Review, review, review :D**


	16. Experiences 2028

**So, this is Finn/ Sean/ Oliver bonding and Rachel/Addie bonding. In the next one will be Sean / Addie. You'll just have to wait for it :D **

**Sean is 8 and the twins are 6. The year is 2028.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn grinned at his sons, clad in football shirts with caps on their heads, each smiling excitedly. He couldn't help but think how cute they looked, the shirts slightly oversized as were the caps, Oliver's dropping down on his face.

"Ready to go?" he asked, receiving two eager nods. This was going to be Oliver's first football game. It would have been sooner though Rachel had been paranoid about letting him go, as he was tiny at his age of six. Finn grabbed the car keys and the tickets, giving Rachel a kiss goodbye.

"Don't you think you couldn't wait a year or two. What if he gets lost in the crowds?" she pleaded.

Finn just laughed," He'll be fine Rach. Come on boys. Bye Addie!"

No reply came from inside the house. Rachel shrugged," She probably can't hear you. Have a good day."

The boys had already ran to the car, fighting over who got to sit in the front seat, which Sean would most lost win, being stronger and taller. Finn slowly walked after them, waving to Rachel who stood in the doorway. She watched as they drove away, trying not to worry about Oliver, though she found it difficult not to: he was certainly prone to accidents. With a sigh, she went back inside the house, realising how quiet it was. No TV on in the background. No shouting from the kids. Not one sound. She went into the kitchen, beginning to make dinner for her and Addie, wherever she'd ran off to. When she opened the cupboard in search of a mixing bowl, she was surprised to find a certain little girl huddled inside.

"Addie, may I ask why you've stuffed yourself into the cupboard?" she said, very amused by the look on her daughter's face.

She huffed, folding her arms crossly," It's not fair!"

"Come here baby," Rachel held her arms out, watching as Addie climbed from her squashed position into them," What not fair?"

"Sean and Oliver get to go to the football game with daddy and I don't!"

Rachel frowned," Addie, you hate football..."

"I know," she threw her hands up in the air," But I still wanted to go. I hate being left out."

She hid her face in Rachel's shoulder, he small arms reaching around her neck though she had no idea whether the girl was crying or not.

"We could go to the park," Rachel suggested, and heard Addie's groans of protest," But mummy, we _always_ go to the park. Why do Sean and Oliver get to go somewhere special and not me!"

Rachel laughed, carrying Addie into the living room," But you wouldn't enjoy it if you went. You said that it's boring."

"It is boring, but I still wanted to go," she said stubbornly.

"Well, how about we do something today?"

"I already said that I don't want to go to the park," Addie frowned, making Rachel smile," Not that. Go and get your shoes on."

Addie now looked confused," Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises mummy."

With a grin, Rachel pushed her in the direction of the hallway, pulling out her mobile. She began to phone her agent, hearing his familiar voice on the other end of the line," Jack. I need a favour ..."

- glee -

"When does the game start?" Sean asked, messing with the huge foam finger.

"Soon," Finn smiled, stuffing a few peanuts into his mouth. He could barely hear himself talk over the cheering of the crowd and wondered how Oliver was coping with it all. Glancing down at him, where he sat on the other side of Finn, he saw him staring at his surroundings with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape. He wondered how big everything seemed to him, being barely up to Finn's waist when they both stood up.

"What do you think?" he whispered, nudging his side softly.

Oliver, still looking a bit overwhelmed, turned to face him," Everything's so big!"

Finn laughed, paying his attention as the players came out onto the field. He noticed Sean jumping up in his seat, trying to get a better look at them and when he looked, he saw that Oliver was doing it too. With a smile, he hoisted Oliver onto his lap. Throughout the entire game, he felt himself really getting excitedly, shouting passionately along with the rest of the fans. It started raining about half way through, all three slowly getting their clothes drenched. Not that it bothered any of them: they were all too interested in the game.

When it finally ended, Finn carried Oliver on his shoulders, Sean by his side, chatting away about the game. Or at least he thought that he was. He was talking so fast that Finn actually had no idea what was coming from his mouth.

"You guys wanna go get something to eat?" he asked when Sean stopped in order to get some air.

"I'm so hungry. My belly is rumbling," Oliver giggled, clinging onto Finn's head. Finn smiled," We can't have that. Where do you wanna go? I know. We can go get some burgers and then have ice cream for afterwards."

Sean grinned mischievously," Ice cream!"

- glee -

"Mummy, why won't you tell me where we're going?" Addie pleaded once more, wondering where Rachel was taking her. Though her mother was tight lipped about everything and just tugged on her hand, urging her to hurry up. She skipped ahead of Rachel, her hair swishing up and down as she did.

They arrived at the theatre, Jack waiting outside for them.

"You owe me for this Rachel," he handed her the tickets, smiling at Addie," How's mini Rach?"

"My _name_ is Addie. Not mini Rach," she grumbled. He ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance, a smirk across his lips," The show starts in ten minutes."

Addie frowned, looking up at her mother," What show?"

Rachel flashed her a smile, waving to Jack as he quickly left back inside. She picked up Addie, who felt as light as a feather, and took her indoors, noticing the rain that was beginning to fall," Well, since Oliver's going to his first football game, I thought I'd take you to watch your first Broadway show. You like musicals right?"

The little girl's eyes lit up, and she clapped her hands together with a huge grin," I love musicals!"

"You'll love this then. It's called _Guys and Doll_s. One of my favourites" Rachel told her. Once inside the theatre, they took their seats, which were right near the front. Addie sat restlessly in her seat, looking from the stage to Rachel, asking every few seconds when it was about to start. Soon, the play was well under way and Rachel was happy to see that Addie was enjoying as much as she was, maybe more. When the character of Adelaide came on, she pointed out that they had the same names.

Rachel grinned at this," Well, duh. Who did you think you were named after?"

She watched as Addie beamed at this news, turning back to the stage. Seeing the awe in her eyes made her feel happy and pride at the same time, just glad that her daughter was enjoying it. It would have been terrible if she didn't share her love of the theatre, but thankfully, Addie was just like she was at that age. Sometime during the song, she'd started singing along, probably annoying all the people around her but she could never resist things like this, and Addie didn't seem to mind. Actually, she gave her a toothy grin.

Once the show was finished, they started walking home, Addie, clinging onto the soundtrack that she pleaded to have, was on a high, buzzing around the pavement happily," that was so good! Can we go again? What other plays are there?"

"Calm down Addie," Rachel smiled," You've got ages to watch all the plays out there."

"I don't think we should tell daddy or Oliver or Sean where we've been today."

Rachel frowned," Why not?"

"Because," Addie told her,"I want it to be just for us. They have football (she said this with distaste) but we have Broadway."

She laughed as she saw the way her eyes sparkled as she said "Broadway", seeing a lot of herself in her daughter at that second.

"Okay, I won't tell him. And next time we go, I'll try not to sing along."

Addie was now walking beside Rachel, a lot calmer," But I like it when you sing. You were better than that woman."

Though the compliment was biased, it was still nice and Rachel smiled at Addie, placing her arm around the little girl, who snuggled into her side.

"Mummy."

"Yes sweetie."

"When I'm older, I want to sing on Broadway."

Rachel grinned," Well then, you'll have to get practising. You have to be prepared. But I'm sure that you'll make it big. After all, you are _my_ daughter."

- glee -

Sean sat with his head against the car window, finding that the moving car didn't make his stomach feel better. Maybe eating his and most of Oliver's ice cream wasn't the best of ideas. It didn't help that Oliver wanted to play fight with him. He was relieved when the car stopped in front of the house and, as he opened the door, he felt the fresh air hit his face.

"Come on Sean. Stop being boring!" Oliver walked behind him.

"Go away!" he grumbled, hurrying inside. Finn was already at the door, waiting for them to get inside. Rachel and Addie were inside, sat on the sofa, though their conversation stopped when the boys entered.

"Have fun?" Rachel asked, glancing to Sean who was holding his stomach, face pale," Are you okay baby?"

Finn pulled a face, closing the door after them," Too much ice cream. Did you have a good day?"

Addie glanced up at Rachel, receving a knowing look," Yeah, we just went to the park for a bit."

The sudden sound of Sean throwing up came from the bathroom, and Addie scrunched up her nose," That's disgusting."

He returned, looking a little better, though not much, and Rachel shot an accusing glare at Finn," No more ice cream for him. At least not for a month."

Addie left soon after that, loudly playing her new CD and Rachel was pretty sure that she could hear her singing along with it, a smile appearing on her lips. She couldn't wait to take her to all the great plays out there. Maybe Shelby and Beth could come along with them as well. She felt Finn sit down next to her, slinging his arm around her shoulder. They were about to kiss when Oliver jumped up from behind the sofa, popping his head between there's," Boo!"

**What did you think? Is there any other pairs you'd like to see bond, or maybe argue. I can do some arguments. Just tell me what you want to see.**

**Review .**


	17. Babysitting 2026

**This took me forever to write. :P The year for this is 2026. Sean is six and the twins are four.**

**It is Kurt bonding with the kids through babysitting. **

**Enjoy!**

Kurt walked up the steps to the Hudson's house, ready for his first night of babysitting. Having been completely fine all day, he got a sudden jolt of nerves in his stomach at the thought of their three kids being in his protection for the night. This was definitely going to be a new experience. Knocking on the door loudly, he was greeted by Rachel a mere few seconds later. Before he could even say hello, she'd embraced him in a hug.

He followed her into the house, whilst she started talking like her normal self," I've put a casserole in the oven. It should be ready in an hour. Don't let Sean watch too much TV because he will refuse to go to bed and don't let Addie into my room. She's been experimenting with my make-up a lot this past week. And don't let any of them have sugar!"

The words came out as a blur, and he picked up about five of them, though still nodded. It couldn't have been that important anyway.

Finn appeared by her side, smiling at him," Thanks for doing this man. I appreciate it."

"No problem. I'm actually looking forward to it."

Finn and Rachel shared a look. A knowing look which unnerved Kurt.

"Well, we better get going," Rachel said. As if right on cue, all three kids seemed to appear in a matter of seconds. Addie running down the stairs whereas Sean and Oliver came from the playroom, all running up to their parents.

"Bye mummy," Addie hugged Rachel's legs, Finn getting the same treatment from the two boys. Kurt smiled at how much they'd all grown. He hadn't seen them for a about two months and yet they all looked much more grown up. He noticed how Addie was definitely looking a lot more like Rachel, and Sean had grown at least an inch. Oliver just looked like a smaller version of Sean, maybe with darker hair.

"Have fun," Finn smirked at Kurt as they walked out of the door. What was that supposed to mean?

"Okay guys," he grinned," Who's ready for a some fun with uncle Kurt?"

Each jumped up and down, grinning widely. He nodded to himself, hoping to make this the best night of their lives," So, what do you normally do with mummy and daddy?"

"Normally," Sean began, a glint in his eye," If we're good, they give us sweeties. And we've been _very_ good today."

He looked at the twins, who immediately began nodding. Kurt looked at the three kids, not quite sure whether they were lying or not, but found that they were too cute to say no to."

"Okay, you can have one thing each. But that's it," he held up one finger, raising his eyebrow at them. He was almost knocked over as the three kids shot straight into the kitchen and, when he arrived there, he found that they'd lifted Addie onto the kitchen counter so she could pull the jar of sweets for the top cupboard," Guys! Get down."

She grabbed a handful of sweets, replacing the jar where it stood beforehand. Kurt was more shocked than angry. These were the little kids who were just moments ago hugging their parents sweetly. What happened from then to now? He watched as Addie handed out the sweets, keeping the most for herself and jumping off the counter.

"Into the living room you three," he pointed his finger in the direction, thankful than they obediently followed it.

"Right," he said," let's just try and have a nice calm time in here, okay?"

"I wanna play mummies and daddies," Addie piped up.

Sean pulled a face," That games for girls! Let's play dinosaurs."

"But you always chase me when we play that," she frowned, beginning to sulk. This didn't seem to phase Sean in the least. He left the room for a second, coming back in wearing a dinosaur mask. One which he'd clearly made himself. Without any delay, he ran up to Addie, roaring loudly in her face. She screamed, and boy was it a scream. Kurt covered his ears, seeing her run away from Sean. Oliver was quick to react, fumbling in a box and pulling out what looked like a knight costume, wriggling into it at an impressive speed and then picking up a plastic sword. He was soon on Sean's tail, shouting loudly at him.

"You can't save her," Sean spun around, pretending to swipe his "claws" at Oliver. Addie ran behind her twin brother, using him as protection. Oliver jabbed his sword forward, pretending to wound his brother. Dramatically, Sean threw himself to the floor, acting as though he was dying. Kurt couldn't help but grin whilst he watched this, remembering the "run joey run" video when Rachel had to act like she'd been shot.

"Yay. You sleighed the dragon!" Addie hugged Oliver tightly.

Lying on the floor, Sean poked up his head," Dinosaur. Not dragon."

"Dragon," she huffed.

He stuck his tongue out at her, standing up once more. He yanked off the mask, throwing it into the box full of dressing up clothes, though Oliver kept his costume on.

"What do we do now?" Sean frowned, placing his finger to his chin thoughtfully," I know! Let's play with Addie's dolls."

Addie couldn't have been happier when he said that, actually believing that he wanted to play with them. However, his idea of play was more like dipping them in paint. So, ten minutes later it was no surprise that Addie came into the living room, on the verge on tears," Uncle Kurt, he ruined my dolls!"

With a sigh, Kurt stood up, being led into the kitchen by her tiny hands dragging at his. He found Sean with a huge tin of red paint, pretending that the doll was drowning in it. His hands were basically red and there was smears of it over his clothes.

"You've been caught red handed," he joked, urging him to go to the bathroom, where he began cleaning the paint off him. The bath look like it was full of blood, and Kurt just hoped that it didn't stain or Rachel would kill him. Once the boy was clean, or _cleaner_, he sent him back downstairs, observing the damage done. _Yup, I'm dead _he thought to himself, deciding that he'd try to clean it later, though now he had to make sure the kids weren't doing anything naughty. He made his way back downstairs, not being able to find them anywhere.

"Sean! Addie! Oliver!" he shouted, checking around the living room first. The doorbell ringing stopped him from any further searches. He was very surprised to find Puck and Quinn on the doorstep," What are you guys doing here?"

"Rachel told me you were babysitting and said that I could come around to help you. I brought Puck too. You think you can handle another kid?" she joked, stepping into the house.

Kurt sighed," First, I need to find the other kids."

"You lost them?" Puck grinned," Rachel's gonna freak."

"Just help me search for them," Kurt rolled his eyes, heading back into the living room whilst Puck and Quinn went upstairs. Though apparently they didn't need to look for them as Sean came running up to him," Uncle Kurt. The over is making funny noises and it smells!"

A frown planted firmly on his face, he walked into the kitchen, a small film of smoke gathering inside. He suddenly remembered that Rachel had left something cooking for them but, as he took it out of the oven, he didn't think they could eat it. The whole casserole was burned. He held it up to Addie and Oliver, who were watching intently," You two get first pick."

"Ewww," they chorused, holding their noses. Puck and Quinn appeared in the doorway, staring at what was supposed to be a casserole.

"Looks...nice," Puck said.

Quinn, from beside him, smiled," Maybe we should just order in. I have money."

"You have to make sure it's a place that does kosher food. Their kids are Jewish, right?

Everyone shrugged, looking at the children as they just ran around the kitchen, giggling insanely to themselves. When the food finally came, the boys ate like they'd been starved for days, clearly having Finn's appetite. Addie ate more calmly, giving Oliver a dirty look when he stole some of her food.

"Leave my food alone!" she hissed at him, instantly feeling mean when he pouted. She picked up a piece of the chicken on her fork, holding it up in front of his mouth, letting him eat it quickly. But she didn't let him have any more after that.

"Can I play outside?" Sean asked Kurt, pleading with his eyes. Kurt glanced outside, seeing that it was getting pretty dark," Sorry, it'll be your bedtime soon."

"I don't have a bedtime."

"Considering who your mum is, I find that hard to believe," he replied, confusing Sean. He headed into the living room, hoping to watch some TV before anyone noticed. Addie and Oliver had began to kick each other's legs under the table, though one accidentally kicked Puck. He winced, rubbing the spot, glancing at the twins. They instantly pointed to the other, eyes wide.

"It was him."

"It was her."

Puck pointed his finger at them," You two are trouble. I can tell."

"Why thank you," Addie smiled proudly, sliding from her seat to join Sean, Oliver in tow. Quinn smiled absently," They're cute, aren't they?"

"It's like seeing a mini Finn and mini Rachel, though I didn't think Rachel could get any smaller," Puck smirked. Kurt was already up, cleaning the plates, still listening in on the conversation.

"She's definitely louder than Rachel. That's for sure," Quinn laughed. Even from the kitchen, they could hear her voice the clearest," You do know that Rachel doesn't let them watch TV?"

Kurt frowned, not believing her," Why not?"

She leaned forward slightly," Because Sean tells the twins that it's all real and they get nightmares. And then he copies what he sees. He watched Bat man and was convinced that anyone could be a superhero, including himself."

"Oh yeah," Puck laughed," I remember that. He tried to fly."

Quinn nodded, staring at Kurt. Now slightly worried, he went into living room, finding that Sean had put some programme about vampires. Whilst he watched intently, Addie huddled behind a pillow and Oliver held another in front of that to make sure that she couldn't see anything.

"Sean, turn it off," he told him from the doorway. With a small mumble, he switched off the TV, joining the other two of the sofa. Kurt gave him a stern look before returning to the kitchen," They were watching a vampire film."

"Ooh you'll get in trouble now," Puck joked," I let them watch something about zombies and Rachel still won't let me be alone with them. That was four months ago!"

Kurt laughed nervously," I hope she doesn't get angry. This is my first time at babysitting."

_And probably my last_ he thought.

"It's half past seven Kurt," Quinn told him."

"Err... thanks for telling me?"

She rolled her eyes," Olly and Addie's bedtime. Come on, I'll help you. It can be a nightmare getting Olly to sleep."

Effortlessly, she managed to get them both changed into their pyjamas within five minutes, sitting peacefully in heir beds. They still shared a room, with half of it painted blue and the other half purple. Kurt sat down next to Oliver," Have a good night sleep Olly. Thanks for the fun night."

"Night," he yawned, eyes slowly closing. As Kurt turned to Addie, he saw how she was still wide awake, clutching onto a pink bear teddy," Are you okay?"

"Vampires," was all she whispered, holding tighter to the teddy. Kurt laughed, placing a kiss to her forehead," There's no such thing as vampires. Are you going to let something as silly as that keep you awake?"

The girl shook her head confidently," Night uncle Kurt."

He smiled, standing up, when she frowned, holding up the teddy," Star wants a night night kiss too."

"Okay, okay," he told her, planting one on the fluffy pink material," Now go to sleep."

Addie leaned back in the bed, pulling the cover up over her neck before drifting off to sleep. _This part of babysitting_ Kurt thought _I could get used to._

He reached downstairs once more, where Sean had constructed some kind of small tent out of some blankets and the sofas.

"What are you doing?" Kurt laughed when he saw the small head poke trough.

"Shh," he said," I'm hiding from the vampires."

Kurt hoped that, by tomorrow, the boy would have forgotten about the film and no one could hold him responsible for anything. In the kitchen, he saw the burned casserole dish, wondering what to do with it.

"Throw it away," Puck suggested, much to Quinn's annoyance," She's notice if her dish suddenly went missing. Just soak it in hot water first Kurt. Trust me. I've had to deal with it before."

"Yeah, especially with your cooking," Puck muttered, receiving a smack from his wife," What? I love your cooking!"

She glared at him, before turning her attention back to Kurt," So, Kurt, have you ever thought about kids? You could adopt one."

"I don't think I'm cut out for the whole parenting business," he laughed.

Quinn smiled," You never know. You kinda got thrown in at the deep end. These kids are good normally, but when new people come they get a little hyper."

"A little?" he raised his brow.

They heard screaming from the other room, though it wasn't Sean's scream. This time they all went, wondering who it had come from. They found Sean standing of the sofa, holding Addie's teddy high in the air whilst she jumped up and down trying to reach it.

"Give her back!"

"No. We have to sacrifice her so no vampires come and bite us," he said.

Addie stopped, staring at her brother," You're crazy."

He frowned in return, forcing the teddy higher. Kurt folded his arms, sighing," Sean."

Both of their heads shot around to see the adults all looking at them, all the same expression. Sean, still shocked, dropped the teddy and it fell straight into Addie's arms. She stuck her tongue out at him, hugging the teddy tightly. Quinn went to pick her up, feeling Addie rest her head on her shoulder," Let's get you back to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy," she yawned. Quinn chuckled," Of course you're not."

Kurt glanced down at the guilty looking Sean," You know it's not nice to steal things from people."

"I know," he said quietly, eyes locked on the ground. He looked so adorable that Kurt found himself smiling, sitting down next to him on the sofa. Puck was in the other chair, glancing through some of the story books that belonged to the kids.

When Quinn came down, she looked down at Sean," You turn."

"No," he grumbled," I wanna stay up late! Mummy won't even know."

From the book, Puck's head appeared," he had a point."

"Fine. You can stay up for an hour at the most," Kurt said, laughing as Sean grinned, slinging his arms around Kurt's waist in a small grip," I promise I'll be good."

He jumped off the sofa, placing his dinosaur mask back on and growling at them all. In an instant, he shot up on Puck, who ruffled the boy's hair, an idea popping into his head," We should so give you a Mohawk."

"What's that?" he lifted off the mask, looking confused.

"Nothing. Puck's being an idiot," Quinn concluded.

But Puck shook his head," It's what dinosaurs have. You want one?"

Sean nodded quickly, his grin reappearing. Kurt didn't know what to think. One one hand, he would never be trusted with the kids again, but on the other hand, Sean would look unbelievably cute with a Mohawk.

"Let's do it!" he said after a long pause. Quinn stared at him wide eyed," Do you have a death wish.? You can't cut his hair!"

"Why not? Come on Puck," he stood up, who followed him into the kitchen, Sean giggling as they did.

Quinn sighed," I am not being any part of this!"

After a few minutes routing in the cupboards upstairs, they managed to find a razor to cut his hair with. They sat him on a chair, placing a towel around his neck whilst Quinn stood in the doorway, covering her eyes," I can't watch."

The buzz of the razors filled the room and Kurt slowly placed it to his hair, watching as it fell to the floor. Sean sat still in the seat, eyes wandering around the room. Quinn was now peeking through her fingers, the same worried expression on her face. He moved onto shaving the other side, concentrating to get it just perfect. Puck smiled proudly as he stepped back to admire his his creation.

"It looks good," he commented, seeing that Kurt was smiling.

"You guys are so dead," Quinn was now standing between them, looking at Sean like he was a piece of artwork.

He frowned up at them," Am I a dinosaur now?"

"Of course you are. Now go and play," Kurt told him. The boy ran at full speed out of the kitchen, leaving them to clean up the cut hair. Quinn now refused to talk to them, adamant that she was not going to get the blame for Sean's hair. He looked at the clock, shocked to see that it was almost nine.

"Bed time Sean!"

The muffled reply worried him," You'll have to catch me first!"

"Oh no," he muttered to himself. Again, he was nowhere to be found in the living room and, as they searched, they heard the _pitter patter_ of feet climbing the stairs," We're gonna find you Sean."

In reply to this, he just heard a fit of giggles, having no idea where it came from. It didn't help that the house was so big. He opened the door to Addie and Oliver's room slightly, finding them both fast asleep and with no sign of Sean anywhere. From behind him, he heard running though couldn't see anything when he turned around.

"Ahh. Gotcha," he heard the voice of Quinn say, immediately followed by the squirming of Sean. He followed the noise, finding them in Finn and Rachel's room. Quinn picked him up, carrying him into his room so she could get him changed.

"I don't wanna go to bed," he said stubbornly.

"Tough," she told him, finishing the last button on his pyjamas," Now go and brush your teeth."

Still frowning, he headed into the bathroom. Quinn began closing the curtain and sorting out his bed. Kurt smiled," How's Beth and Laura?"

She stopped, looking straight at him," They're good. Laura is like any seven year old and Beth, she's grown up so fast. I can't believe she'd going to be sixteen soon."

He noticed the tears pricking at her eyes, and placed a comforting arm around her. Sean sauntered back into the room, huddling under the covers. Kurt placed a kiss to his forehead," Night Sean. Hope you had fun today."

"Oh I did. I like my new hair. I look like a real dinosaur now. I'm gonna scare daddy in the morning."

Kurt laughed," I'm sure he'll be terrified."

Sean let out a long yawn, mumbling something inaudible as the adults left the room, switching off the light behind them. Quinn grinned," Now we just get to sit back and relax."

Puck was sitting downstairs flicking through the channels.

"Nice of you to help us," Quinn frowned, joining him on the sofa. Kurt sat of the other side of her, feeling quite exhausted.

"You had it under control," Puck smirked, pulling her closer. The peace and quiet made Kurt smiled.

Finn and Rachel came back at eleven, both grinning like idiots and she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Kurt didn't bother to tell them about the few things that had happened that night," Did you two have a good time?"

"I had a wonderful time," Rachel sighed dreamily," Did the kids behave?"

He wasn't sure whether that was the right word," We all had lots of fun."

Again, she just smiled and made her way into the living room. Finn walked with him," Thanks for tonight again Kurt. It helped a lot. I'm definitely gonna get some tonight."

"Eww Finn, I don't want to hear things like that," he said sternly, though Finn just smirked. Kurt knew that he wouldn't be smirking in the morning when he saw Sean's hair. He decided that he quite like babysitting, especially the Hudsons.

**I think the next one I do will be a lot earlier. So, stay alert for the next.**

**Review. Pweaseee **


	18. Makeover 2012

**So, this one is pretty early. 2012. It took me ages to write, but I've finally finished it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll see you tonight," Finn gave Rachel a quick kiss, heading to his car. She began on her walk home from school, smiling to herself, when she felt a hand fall upon her shoulder. Startled, she jumped, almost hitting Kurt in the face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she instantly said," I thought you were going to attack me."

He raised his brow at her, changing the subject," So, I have an idea."

"Which is?" she asked as they carried on walking. By the look in his eye, this wasn't going to be something that she wasn't going to like.

"I want to give you a makeover!"

She found herself frowning,"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"You're wearing knee high socks Rachel. Do I need to say anything else?" he said, taking hold of her arm,"Anyway, as much as you've improved over the years, your wardrobe needs a drastic clear out. I mean, you're going to college in a few months. Don't you want a knew image?"

"It's not that I don't want to look cool and stuff," she began," It's just that, last time you gave me a makeover, you were trying to get Finn not to like me any more..."

"I'm not trying to break you two up. I just want to help you. Being as well dressed as I am, I can't help but feel the need to help poor unfortunate people such as yourself."

Rachel tried to turn the offer down politely," I'm just not all that convinced."

Kurt stopped in front of her, hands holding her arms," Please Rachel. I guarantee that you'll love it, and so will everyone else, especially Finn."

"No Kurt," she move out of his grasp, walking faster.

He frowned, leaving her to storm off. He was going to convince her one way or the other.

- glee -

First, he tried getting Mercedes to convince her ...

They sat in English together, and since it was nearing the end of the year, the teacher had put on a video, wanting an easy lesson. Mercedes passed the note over to her.

_Hey girl_

**Oh, hi Mercedes.**

_We're going shopping after school. You should come with us._

**Will Kurt be there?**

_Erm, yes._

**No thanks. I have a feeling that he'd try to get me to buy some new clothes. Oh, but you know that already, since you're in on this whole 'makeover' business as well.**

As Rachel passed the note back to Mercedes, she watched her read it, slight embarrassment showing in her face as Rachel already knew he was going to recruit Mercedes first for this idea. She didn't bother putting a reply on the note, but turned to Rachel, a pleading look in her eye," Please just come. You won't regret it."

"But I like the clothes that I wear," she pouted, folding her arms. Why were they all trying to change her?

"Rachel," she whined," This is a chance to make a new image for yourself and you're throwing it away. Kurt's very talented with these kind of things. You know that we're just trying to help."

She frowned,"What if I don't want your help?"

When Mercedes was about to talk, the bell went, much to Rachel's relief. She gathered her things in her arms, leaving the classroom without a second glance. Mercedes sighed, muttering to herself," This is gonna be harder than we thought."

- glee -

Then it was Quinn...

She found Rachel at her locker, a huge box in her arm. The box was full of all her possessions, on top her cat calender. Quinn picked it , giving Rachel a raised eyebrow," What's this?"

It was snatched out of her hands," It my date calender. Finn had an identical one as he's terrible at remembering when we're actually doing something. And I think they're cute."

"You put your faces on cats?"

"Yes," Rachel grinned, returning it to the box. She carried on pulling the things from her locker, neatly placing them in the box. Quinn shook her head slightly, though carried on regardless," A few of us from glee are getting together to-"

"Did Kurt put you up to this?"

Quinn frowned," No, he had nothing to do with this."

Rachel observed her for a moment, an undetected emotion in her face," I don't believe you."

"Bu-"

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were meant to be my friends and like me just the way I am. That includes the way I dress."

"That's exactly why we're doing this," she held Rachel's arm so that she wouldn't turn away from facing her," We just don't want you to get the same treatment that you did at this school. We're watching out for you Rachel."

She sighed, rolling her eyes," Well stop looking out for me. I can take care of myself."

Slamming her locker, she gave Quinn a glare before storming off down the hallway and just hoping to herself that he would get the picture just to leave her alone by now.

- glee -

And she couldn't even believe that he'd asked the next people to convince her. He really must have been desperate. Santana and Brittany advanced her in glee, their usual pinkies interlinked as they stopped before her.

"Let Kurt give you a make over," Santana said, or more ordered, whilst Brittany didn't remember what they were supposed to be saying to her.

Rachel frowned," No. How many time do I have to tell you guys?"

"How many?" Brittany smiled at her. Rachel glanced to Santana before returning her gaze to the blonde cheerleader," It was a rhetorical question Brit, but that doesn't matter."

"Please. If you do this I'll promise never to slushie you again," Santana replied, and even though she was begging, her fierce tone remained.

"But you don't slushie me any more," Rachel looked at her confused. She gave a long sigh," I can always start again, can't I? Now get your butt over to Kurt and tell him that you'd be glad for him to give you a makeover."

She gave her a stony expression, making it clear that she wasn't about to be pushed around by her. Santana turned to face Brittany," Get me a slushie Brit."

"Are you thirsty too?" she asked, absently staring at her best friend. Rachel sighed, heading over to Kurt, who was talking to Quinn and Mercedes," As you seem to be extremely desperate, I have decided to give into your persuasion to save you further embarrassment."

"What?

He was looking at her like she was crazy, though she let out a frustrated sigh," You can give me a stupid makeover."

The joy appeared on his face almost instantly and he pulled her into a tight hug, before clapping his hands together excitedly," This is going to be so much fun. Meet us at the mall at five."

Rachel gave a reluctant nod, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist," Hey Rach. What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing for you to know about," Kurt intercepted, forming a circle with Mercedes and Quinn. She wriggled around in his grasp, turning so that they were face to face. He leant down to give her a small kiss, his lips soon wandering down her neck.

"Guys!" Mr Schue scolded them," Save for another time, okay? Preferably when you're alone."

Rachel flushed a deep red, taking a seat next to Finn," You doing anything tonight?"

"Yeah," she wished that she could go somewhere with Finn rather than spend hour trolling around the mall," but I'm free tomorrow night."

He smiled," We should go bowling."

Rachel grinned in return. She was definitely looking forward to tomorrow rather than today.

- glee -

Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes stood outside the mall, each with their own ideas to make Rachel actually look stylish.

"Do you think she'll even show up?" Mercedes asked, looking rather sceptical. Kurt confidently replied," Of course. She may not want to come but it is not very Rachel Berryish to stand someone up. Especially me."

Quinn laughed," Yeah and, secretly, I think she wants a makeover, but is too stubborn to admit it. I be you she'll enjoy shopping."

"Expect a lot of complaining Quinn," Kurt warned," Rachel doesn't like not being in control . She will be at her very worst."

"Speaking of which," Mercedes said, glancing in another direction. They followed her line of vision, seeing a not very happy Rachel making her way towards them. She wasn't dressed too bad. After all, Kurt had half expected her to put on her worst outfit out of spite, but she was wearing a blue pleated skirt with a white T-shirt that had a picture of a kitten on. Well, it could have been worse.

"Before we start," she began, her hands flailing about as she spoke," I'm just going to tell you that I am not happy about this at _all_ and I intend to make this shopping trip as difficult as possible."

Kurt sent a wink in Quinn's direction as they headed into the mall, both clinging onto either of Rachel's arms in case she suddenly decided to bail. Rachel sighed, clearly defeated, speaking in a stony voice," Where to first then?"

She was dragged into the nearest clothes store where she wasn't even given a chance to look at the clothes before things were being flung into her hands. When she'd almost began shouting at them, the three then forced her into the changing room, demanding that she try on each outfit, but she couldn't even remember what things Kurt said to put together. It just looked like a huge bundle of clothes to her. She knew that she couldn't go wrong with wearing one of the dresses and so slipped into it, Kurt telling her to hurry up every minute.

"Rachel, how come you're not ready yet? I would have tried on all of my clothes in this time!" he called through the curtain.

She groaned," I'm being as fast as I can."

He let out a long sight, making it loud enough for her to hear. She pulled the curtain open, revealing her new outfit with a wide smile of her face," Tadaa!"

The three took a long look at her, and she really wished that she could read minds at that moment in time. As their gazing continued, she was suddenly very uncomfortable, shifting from one leg to the other whilst twiddling her thumbs together. Eventually, Kurt spoke up," Nahh, next outfit. Pass that one through the curtain."

"What?" she frowned," I'm knew I'd regret this!"

With a smirk, he pushed her back into the cubicle, closing the curtain behind her. Waiting with the other two, he heard her mumbling to herself about how unfair this was and chuckled. The same process was repeated for the next few outfits Rachel wore and her patience was slowly running out, especially since Kurt was acting so nonchalant about it all.

"Put some jeans on girl," Mercedes spoke up when Kurt rejected yet another dress. Rachel shot her a look, but a few minutes later came out wearing a pair of navy blue skinny jeans along with a white tank top.

Kurt grinned," That's more like it! Put that in the keeping pile."

Rachel gave a sigh of relief, slipping the clothes into Quinn's hands as soon as she'd taken them off. And her mood was beginning to get better and better as less things were rejected by Kurt, though Rachel believed that he'd just said it to irritate her. Finally, after three long hours, they'd finished with the clothes and Rachel was carrying five bags full of her new wardrobe, most of which Kurt had paid for. Just as she thought it was over, he managed to get her to have a facial, which wasn't as bad as she'd initially thought, but then he'd began hovering around the hairdressers. She made it blatantly obvious that anyone who went near her hair with scissors wouldn't live to tell the tale, and he'd backed off straight away.

She'd taken them back to her place, after telling Kurt that there was nothing else that they could possibly do to her. They helped to carry the bags inside, going past her parents as they did.

"Rachel, honey, what's in all these bags?" Leroy frowned, glancing at how large they were," Was whatever you bought expensive?"

With all her effort, she put on her best smile," No daddy. My friends and I were shopping tonight. I just got some things for college."

It did the trick. Whenever she mentioned college, her dads would well up and have to leave her so that they wouldn't cry. Once inside her room, Kurt had demanded a bin bag and started throwing all of her old clothes in.

"This hurts to watch," Rachel covered her eyes, wincing as some of her favourite outfits were pushed among the rest.

"It's for your own good," Quinn patted her on the back sympathetically. Kurt sealed the bag," Now, they can be thrown away. Don't you feel better?"

Rachel kept her huge frown on," I feel terrible."

She couldn't even bring herself to start putting the new clothes inside her wardrobe and could only watch as the other three did that job for her. Kurt threw one of her new dresses at her," Put this on."

"Why?" she frowned, taking a better look at it.

"Just do it," he said without even looking at her. With a frustrated sigh, she got changed in her bathroom, hesitantly stepping out to see Kurt glancing through her make up. She gave him a quizzing look, before shaking her head. However, he just grinned and motioned towards the seat at her make up desk. When she sat, he turned his full concentration on her, continuously telling her how he was trying to make her look natural with the make up. Rachel pretended to listen, really singing songs inside her head.

He smiled once he was finished, turning to Mercedes and Quinn for their opinions. Quinn took a deep breathe," I never thought I'd say this to _you_, but you look really pretty."

"Really?"she looked in the mirror, pleased with what she saw. Kurt had indeed kept the make up natural and had highlighted her best features, like her eyes. Her dress was a small white summer dress, which went down to mid thigh and for once, she believed what Quinn had said.

"Come on Rachel, we have to hurry," Kurt pulled her up and yet again, she had no control over the situation," Kurt, where are you taking me?"

He shook he head, pulling her downstairs by her arm, the other two girls right behind her. Outside, Quinn and Mercedes quietly dismissed themselves, leaving her with this manic Kurt. He pushed her into the car and soon they were driving through the streets. She had learned not to ask questions, as he never bothered to answer them properly.

Rachel recognised his street immediately and frowned, wondering why he was taking her to his house. He turned off the engine, giving Rachel the keys to her car back before ordering that she follow him inside the house. She complied, slightly frightened by this very strict Kurt. He gave her a wicked smile as she entered the house, letting her follow him into the living room, where there was Finn watching one of the games.

"Oh, hey Kurt. I don't think you'll like th... wow," Finn glanced at her, practically druelling," Wh-what are you doing here Rach? Not that I don't want you to be. It's... just... wow."

She blushed furiously," You'll have to ask Kurt. He's been dragging me round everywhere today."

He just smiled back. Kurt winked at Rachel, mouthing "You're welcome" and she knew why he'd given her a makeover. The reason definitely wasn't college.

"Well," he smirked," I'll leave you two love birds alone."

As he walked away, she took a seat next to Finn," I hope you don't mind me intruding like this."

"Not at all," he said, looking like he was still shocked. All of a sudden, he kissed her and she recognised that kiss from many times before," Finn, we can't do _that_ here. Kurt's at home and I don't think your mum or Burt would like to find out."

"But you look so good," he glanced over her once more, and she grinned.

"We can still make out."

"Works for me," he smiled, grabbing her and pulling her in for a heavy make out session. Kurt, who had been listening to the end of the conversation, smiled. His mission was accomplished.

**Thoughts? Ahh, I'm getting so excited that I have 83 reviews :D Thank you everyone who had reviewed!**

**Remember, I'm always open to suggestions of things you guys want to read about in their lives. **


	19. Family emergencies 2017

**I know it's been a few days since I last updated, but I've been concentrating on my other stories. I hope you enjoy this. I thought it was pretty cute, especially the ending. I'm so modest :P**

**The year is 2017**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn rushed home, having received a frantic phone call from Rachel moments earlier. He was beyond worried, wondering why she'd ask him to come home as quick as possible, talking at what sounded like a hundred miles per hour. All that he really understood was "you" "home" and "hurry up". It didn't help that his car was currently in repair and he had to run all the way from his work. Well, he didn't _have_ to run, but Rachel sounded really urgent and she could have been in some sort of trouble. A rush of relief washed over him as he reached their building, glad of his long legs as he hurried up the stairs, jumping two at a time. When he practically ran in, panting for air, he was confused to find Rachel sitting calmly on the sofa. She glanced up at him, standing up almost instantly.

"Finn," she gave him a large smile.

He was still breathing hard," Rach, you said it was an emergency."

She nodded, her eyes widening slightly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the sofa beside her. _Oh no_ he thought, glancing at the papers which were drowning the sofa t_his doesn't look good._ Though she seemed happy enough so he knew that he wasn't going to get in any trouble.

"So what's so important that I had to leave work to come and see you?"

"You need to change your name."

"What?" he said, unsure of whether he'd actually heard it correctly. Her smile was now gone with her serious don't-argue-with-me face there. Finn didn't know whether to just laugh or be worried.

She sighed, repeating herself," You need to change your name Finn."

"I-I don't understand," he began ,wondering where this had come from so suddenly," Why should I change it? I like my name."

Rachel grasped his hand more firmly," I know you like it but I've recently come across a discovery that could potentially jeopardise our whole relationship. I don''t know how we've lasted this long without being aware of this simple fact. I'm ashamed at my ignorance-"

"What are you on about Rach?" he snapped her out of her rant, his voice slightly irritated," What did you find out?"

With another sigh, she glanced down at their hands which were entwined, and then back to her, her eyes wide," Sarah, from work, and her boyfriend did this test to find out how compatible their names were. They got eighty three percent and it must be right because they've been together for nine years. So I thought it would be fun to find out about _our_ names..."

"And...?"

"Fifty eight. Can you believe it? That's only above half Finn."

He laughed," So it's not eighty three. It's not zero either."

Rachel expression didn't improve and she shook her head, hair falling slightly from the bun she had it in," But you don't understand. If our names aren't compatible, that means that our whole relationship is just something that isn't supposed to be and we're just fighting the inevitable!"

"Where did you do this 'test' anyway?" he said after a minutes silence, which was spent with him just staring at her.

She gave a slight frown," I did it online. There's loads of websites which have them."

"How do you know that it's true then?"

"I trust this website Finn. It got Sarah and Nick right. What if it's true?"

"You need to stop worrying. There is no way that a website can decide how compatible two people are Rach. I don't know why you believe it, but you need to stop, We're getting married next year. We're not going to break up."

More calmly, she nodded, sinking in her seat. Her eyes brightened instantly," But, just in case-"

"I'm not changing my name!"

"Why not?" she demanded to know. He opened his mouth to speak, more annoyed that she was adamant about this," Just forget it, okay? Why can't you change _your_ name?"

She seemed shocked by the very suggestion," Because Finn. Rachel Berry is _my_ name. And people are starting to know who I am. I got an audition for _Wicked_ the other day. _Wicked. _If I had a new name then I'd basically have to start everything all over again and that could ruin my whole career."

"And you think that only applies to you?" he raised his voice, in denial that this conversation was even happening," Why are we arguing about this? How about nobody changes their name? It doesn't even matter how compatible they are. A stupid number doesn't mean anything. We still love each other and that's all that's important."

"I guess not..."

"Good... you still love me right?"

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist," Of course. I'd love you even more if you'd consider it."

"Rach, please, it's just some stupid game that someone made. Don't let it bother you ."

"I'll try not to," she replied, a little disappointed. Finn smiled, glancing at the papers. How come she hadn't mentioned those yet?" What's on that paper."

Now she looked down a little embarrassed, taking the top piece into her hand," Well, I admit that I was curious as to why our names didn't have a higher percentage. We have after all, as you said, been together for a very long time. So, I wanted to know who my name was compatible with."

Finn's face dropped," You did? And who did... you...?"

"I started off with the men that I knew. Mainly the ones from glee club. You'll be glad to know that we have a higher compatibility than me and most of the men from there."

"Most?" Finn gulped.

She now spoke cautiously, watching Finn," Yes. I was shocked to see that ... myself and Noah had a higher compatibility."

He paused, a deep frown on his face. Why did that bother him?

"You and Puck..."

"Yes," she replied," Though I see no way in which that is possible. Him and I are, well complete opposites. Of course there is the saying opposites attract, but I can hardly imagine myself having feelings for someone like Noah. Especially when I have someone like you."

Finn inwardly gave a sigh of relief," I think it was bad enough when you dated him."

"That was three days... and you were dating Quinn!"

"I guess, but I still liked you. And did he have to sing that song to you."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief," It was a romantic gesture... like if someone changed their name..."

"I am not changing my name!" he told her. She pouted," Fine. It was worth a try though. Although I am disappointed that you're not willing to make our relationship more compatible, I suppose I must respect your decision."

"And that's why I love you," he informed happily. With a smile, she looked up at him lovingly and he leant down to kiss her, a sudden though coming into his mind.

"Me and you are more compatible than you and St Douchebag, right?"

Rachel laughed," Well, I did take the time to check that one as well and I'm happy to announce that our names are more matched."

Finn grinned," That's cheered me up."

"I thought it would," she smirked," But I still blame you for our names not matching."

"They do match though!...sort of," he smiled," And anyway, in a few months you'll have a different name anyway."

"I will?" she frowned. Finn nodded," Yes. You'll be Rachel Hudson. You're still marrying me right? Even if I don't change my mind."

She giggled at his adorableness," Of course I am."

"Good... Rachel Hudson."

"I'm not Rachel Hudson yet."

He smirked, pulling her body onto his lap," Well, maybe not just yet. But I'm still going to call you that. How compatible do you think the names Rachel Hudson and Finn Hudson are?"

Rachel blushed, smiling to herself,"I actually already tested those names too."

"Hmmm?"

"Ninety one percent."

Finn grinned," So I guess you'll have to just stay as Rachel Hudson until we get married, unless you want more chance of us breaking up."

He heard her laugh, taking hold of his hands and craning her neck so that she could see him properly. With a smile, he kissed her forehead, holding her more tightly.

"You should go back to work," she mumbled. He could smell the scent of her hair tickling at his nose. Her heavenly scent. With a sigh, he realised that she was right, though was almost glad that she'd done this, as he got to see her again when he was meant to be art work. They'd both been pretty busy lately and hadn't spent as much time together. He wished that they could just stay like this forever, her warm back pressed against him," I suppose I should."

No one moved.

"Or I could stay here..."

"Wouldn't you get in trouble?" she ran her finger up and down his arm, sending goosebumps along his skin. He replied honestly," Yes."

Again, they returned to the silence.

"I can say it's a family emergency."

"But it isn't," Rachel informed him. No matter how much she wanted him to stay. Finn grinned," I believe it is. You're part of my family and are currently in an emergency."

She leaned forward so she could turn and face him," I'm perfectly fine."

He immediately pulled her back," No you're not. You're suffering from a lack of Finn syndrome."

"Lack of Finn syndrome?" Rachel laughed.

"Yes," he nodded," It's a very common thing. And very serious. You have all of the symptoms."

"Oh, and what are the symptoms?" she raised her brow, a smirk slowly creeping onto her face. She wondered whether Finn could get any cuter. He thought for a minute," Well, you're very beautiful. That's the biggest symptom. And you're also talented beyond belief. A little crazy. A _little_... and very small."

Rachel pretended to be offended," Why do you always bring my size into things? It's unfair. I'm not even small. I prefer the term fun-sized because what I lack in size I make up for in fun."

He smiled," You're so weird. My weird, fun-sized little fiancé."

**Hope you liked it! I'm always accepting ideas. I'm currently working on one with some Addie/Sean bonding when the kids are 12. But if you have any idea, just tell me!**

**And as always, review! I'm aiming for 100 so if you can help me get that then I may write an extra special one-shot as a thank you.**


	20. Lucky 2014

**This takes place on 2014. I just thought it up today and had to write it before the idea left my head, so all the other one-shots are still in making. I'm working as quickly as my brain can think and my fingers can type :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn slowly woke up with the sun creeping through the curtains. He rolled onto his side, seeing Rachel fast asleep, facing him directly. Normally she would have been up before him but she'd been working pretty late last night and didn't get home until the early hours of the morning. She'd heard him shifting in bed and her eyes fluttered opened," Morning."

"Morning beautiful," he replied, stealing a quick kiss, though she hated him doing it before she'd brushed her teeth. Before she could react, he was on his feet,opening the curtains so that their tiny room was bathed in light and making Rachel squint her eyes. She watched as he sauntered out a the room, automatically getting up to join him, after making the bed first. Finn was sat on the sofa, munching on a bowl of cereal, eyes glued to the screen as he absently stuck the spoon in his mouth. Rachel opted for her banana and flaxseed oil smoothie, falling down beside him. He smiled," the big game is on tonight. Jets vs giants." She gave him an unenthusiastic "yay", taking another gulp of the smoothie.

"Oh, at least act excited. I can always take someone else with me," he teased.

Rachel grinned," Yes, but you wouldn't be able to kiss anyone else if you take them."

"Fair point," he replied wit a nod. She naturally leaned against him, a content sigh escaping her lips as she turned her attention to the television.

"_Good morning America. Today is Friday the 13th and here is your news..."_

Her mouth slowly opened in shock and it took her a lot of effort to get her words out," It's Friday the 13th?"

"Yeah," Finn said," Why? Do you not like Fridays? I know some people don't like Mondays but that because it's the day after the weekend, and I'm pretty sure there's a song about it. I think I've heard it before an-"

"I like Fridays. It's just that it's Friday...the 13th. I'm very superstitious and I always get bad luck on this day. Normally I don't go out so that I'm less prone to such terrible events. Like when I was eight, I fell and broke my arm on this day."

He frowned, not knowing whether to take her seriously or not. This day was just a bunch of nonsense that, Rachel Berry of all people, shouldn't believe in as he thought it was just mainly made a a joke. Though, judging by her stern expression, she was completely serious."Rach," he laughed," this day isn't unlucky. How can one day be bad just because accidents happen? That's like calling dogs unlucky animals because some people are allergic to them..."

If anything, this made her face go even angrier," you obviously haven't experienced the true evil of this day."

"I guess not."

"Exactly," she grinned proudly," See, even you agree. So," her voice become suddenly serious," I don't think that we should go to the game. What is something terrible happens?"

He frowned deeply," We're going. I've been looking forward to it for weeks and I'm not going to let a stupid day ruin it. Are you coming to the game with me or not? Because you can always stay here...alone."

"I might just do that," she threatened, her forehead creasing as she gave him an angry look.

"But then again," he smiled sweetly," if you are alone and something bad happens, no one would know..."

She appeared to be having a mental argument, concentration deep on her face, biting her lip whilst deep in thought. Eventually, she sighed," Fine, I'll go, but if I get hurt today it will be on your conscience."

"Rach, I think you need to listen to what you're saying... it's just a day."

"An unlucky day!" she pouted, averting her gaze from him. He let out a small laugh,, thinking how adorable she looked when someone didn't agree with her. She stayed completely still, her own silent way of making Finn understand that this was a bad day. He managed to tear himself away from just staring at her and placed the empty bowl in the sink, slowly heading towards the bathroom. He hoped that the rest of the day would be easier than this.

- glee -

"Rach, you need to stop walking so slowly!" Finn pulled her arm, though using enough force to practically fling her whole body forwards. She glared in protest, returning to staring at the ground, making sure that she didn't stand on any of the cracks. It felt like they'd been walking for hours, Rachel doing this ever since she stepped foot out of the apartment. It was now two in the afternoon and they were, very slowly, making their way to the stadium to watch the football game. Finn was going to suggest getting a cab but, with the mood that Rachel was in, she would have probably say that it would crash so he opted for walking. That was the first mistake he'd made today. The second being that he hadn't checked the weather forecast and soon the rain was pouring down fast and heavy. Of course, Rachel had blamed it on Friday the 13th, but he just shook his head, not bothering to encourage her mad antics.

"Don't step on a crack or you'll break your mother's back," she repeated for most likely the hundredth time, almost singing the words. He groaned, glancing up and managing to get rain falling directly into his eyes," I prefer to be more cautious than you. You're stepped on at least forty three cracks. It's your fault if Carole hurts her back now."

Finn shook his head, staring curiously at her," You've been counting?"

"Yes," she replied simply," what else can I do whilst staring at the ground?"

They proceeded down the street, Rachel still stepping on each separate flag, eyes glued to the floor. With a sigh, Finn picked her up bridal style, quickening his pace," You better not have made us late."

She huffed, clearly annoyed by his abrupt solution, though not exactly complaining either. They received strange stares from passers by, just grinning at them happily rather than feel concious about how they looked at that very minute in time.

"Finn, stop," she said, her face stricken with fear. He did as she said, glancing around to see what the cause of it was, feeling confused when he couldn't see anything. The street just had a few people dotted about, some walking, some just stood still and talking.

"Meoww," it came from below him, and he glanced down to see a skinny black cat rubbing itself along his leg, it's tail twirling around as it nuzzled against him. He moved to get away from it, knowing that his allergies play up any time soon, but was a bit worried to see the car following them. Rachel's fingers clung onto his arm and he yelped in pain, sending her a glare," What was that for?" She returned the look, managing to watch the cat from the corner of her eye," black cats are unlucky on this day. I told you that we shouldn't have gone out. Now something bad is going to happen!"

He felt the animal brush against his other leg this time, an itch starting in his nose. It was even worse when it jumped up onto the wall beside them which was conveniently at Finn's height so that he was face to face with the creature.

"Meow," it looked him straight in the eye, purring loudly. Finn couldn't hold the sneeze any more and came into the urge," Ah-ah-ahchooo."

The cat instantly flinched away, fleeing away from him. Rachel pulled a face," thanks for sneezing on me Finn."

"It's not my fault that I have allergies," he replied, sniffling whilst looking around their surroundings," and where did the cat go?"

"You scared it away thankfully. Do you know how that they're extremely bad luck? It's this day, it must be. I knew we shouldn't have gone anywhere," she rambled, eyes widening every few seconds," It's like an omen. Trust me Finn, I'm a little psychic."

He stared at her, slowing his pace," psychic? Are you sure Rach?" He looked pretty sceptical.

"Of course I am," she smiled, shifting in his arms," now, can you put me down? Why aren't you tired by now?"

"Because you're tiny. It's like carrying a little kid around," he joked. Mistake number three. She instantly began wriggling in his arms, trying to get out out his grasp, much to his amusement," Calm down will you? I thought women liked to be told that they don't weigh a lot."

She huffed, folding her arms," Yes, we do, but we don't like being compared to children."

He sent her a smile in an attempt to lighten the mood causing her face to falter and she sighed," Why can't I stay mad at you for longer than a few minutes?"

She received a grin in return, though he just carried on walking. Soon enough, they could see the stadium peering from the other buildings and Finn smiled," almost there."

- glee -

Once inside the stadium, they navigated through the crowds, Finn having let Rachel walk by herself once more. She was still convinced that they were cursed with bad luck and her eyes scanned around everywhere, clearly paranoid. Finn squeezed her hand for reassurance, giving her a lop sided grin. The one which made her heart melt and her legs feel like jelly. They'd made it with a just under an hour to spare, both close to being soaked from the rain." My hair is ruined," Rachel pouted, patting it to feel how wet it had become, though this managed to make her mood become even worse. He gave her a sympathetic glance, resting his arm on his shoulder. Just then, Finn felt a hand on _his_ shoulder and a voice speak out," Finn, I haven't seen you in a while."

_I know that voice_, he thought, curiosity taking over him. As he turned, a smile grew on his face," Charlie? No way. How are you man?"

He retracted his arm from Rachel to give Charlie a hug, his smile having now grown into a grin. His friend shrugged," Good. What about you?"

"I'm great," Finn replied happily, looking down at a confused Rachel," oh, I haven't introduced you yet. Rach, this is Charlie. He went to my college. Charlie, this is Rachel."

"The infamous Rachel Berry?" he smiled, holding out his hand to her. She shook it, eyebrow raised," You already know me?"

"Yeah," he said," Finn never shut up about you in college. Glad to see that you're still together."

Finn blushed slightly, catching the gleeful expression on Rachel's face as she was told that with her reaching to take his hand. She took in Charlie's appearance. His shoulder length blonde hair and tanned skin. He wore simple, yet expensive looking clothes, a pair of sunglasses in his jacket pocket. Why he had sunglasses on a day like this was beyond her, but perhaps it was a fashion thing. She vaguely remembered his name being brought up in conversation once or twice, but other than that she didn't know anything about him.

"So, what are you doing now?"

Finn smiled," Just reporting on small games and that. You know, keeping busy. It actually pays pretty well."

"Nice," Charlie nodded," I've been pretty much doing the same, but I guess I've already got my big break. I'm reporting on the game today. (this made Finn's mouth drop open) I have my brother to thank. He pulled a few strings," he smirked," I can't wait."

"Y-you're reporting on thi-this game?" Finn struggled to get it out, still having trouble registering the information. Charlie nodded eagerly, checking his watch," I better get going," a smile came across his face," Wanna see where I'm working from?"

As he couldn't manage to say anything else, Finn just nodded and let Rachel drag him along after Charlie. They were led through a door, one which was pretty heavy on security, and up at least three slights on stairs, but Finn was in too much of a happy cloud to notice or even begin to feel tired. When they finally reached the room, it had one wall completely made out of glass, overlooking the huge football field. Even from inside there, they could hear the fans cheers as they chorused together and for Finn, it made he feel quite emotional. His hand slowly slipped out of Rachel's as he walked slowly towards the huge pane of glass, eyes wide with awe. The smile crept onto his face, fingers pressing against the cold glass whilst he just stared at the scene before him. A few years ago he'd never been to anything as big as this and now he was in one of the most important rooms, minus the ones where the football players where.

"Is he alright?" Charlie leaned over to ask Rachel.

She smiled in return," Give him a minute and he'll get over the shock," she couldn't help but be curious,"...did Finn really talk about me all the time?"

"_All_ the time," he chuckled to himself at the memories," every other word that came out of his mouth was Rachel. I learned to drone him out after a while."

Her face broke out into a grin and she glanced back towards her boyfriend, who seemed to be slipping back to reality. She took hold of his hand, leading him to some of the spare seats on the wall opposite the glass. Charlie sat across from them," So, what do you think? Good view, right?"

"I-I," Finn tried.

Rachel translated," That means "it's impressive"."

Charlie laughed, glancing up as someone walked in. A man, an age of about thirty with short chestnut brown hair. He was sipping on a cup of coffee, looking like he hadn't slept in days, a small stubble growing on his chin and jaw. He rubbed his eyes as he made his way across the room, setting his coffee down on the table, shifting through some papers.

"Hey James," Charlie leant back in his eye, casually looking over at him," Still not sleeping?"

The man in questioned shook his head, messed up hair moving from side to side," Not really. Is Carrie still here? I could borrow some of her caffeine pills."

He headed to the door, throwing a confused look in Finn's direction, mainly because he was staring ahead dreamily, and left. Charlie explained," He's my co-reporter, though I think the station is gonna drop him. He has really bad sleeping problems."

She didn't feel right being told things about other people's lives, especially bad things, though she nodded politely, her fingers entwined with Finn's. The initial shock was beginning to wear off and he was starting to become normal once more. Charlie smiled at Rachel, as she was the only one of the due who could handle a conversation that consisted of more than one word," So, what do you do Rachel?"

Her eyes lit up immediately and she was about to begin an animated story of how she'd always wanted to be on Broadway, finally moving to New York to pursue her dream. Then inform him of the small production she'd recently been cast in, but still had the hope of being cast in much bigger roles such as Eponine or Elphaba. But the door opened and a tiny woman popped her head through," Charlie, he's out again."

"What?" he stood up, the worry casting over his face, though he sounded more annoyed than concerned.

She sighed," James. Fell down the stairs again. He really needs to get some help for his problem. I'm sick of lugging his ass to the emergency room."

"Is he okay? What happened?" Charlie frowned," Who's gonna be my co-reporter?"

"The boss said to find someone and quickly. The game will be on soon. I have to drive James down to the hospital," she rolled her eyes, disappearing in a matter of seconds. Charlie raised his hands to his head, having no idea what he could possibly do. He could try to do the report on his own, but then again, his boss might not want that since he was stubborn as hell.

"Oh crap!" he yelled loudly, startling Rachel. She walked over to place a comforting hand on his shoulder," I'm sure it will be fine."

He wanted looked into her sincere eyes and gave a small smile," I need to find a replacement. Quickly," he added at the end.

Her eyes lit up again, a huge smile accompanying it," I know someone."

"You do?"

"Yes," she grinned," and he's in this very room."

Both their heads turned to Finn, and his eyes grew large," Me? Are you crazy? I can't do that. I'm not nearly good enough."

"Of course you are," she encouraged him," Finn, you can do anything. This is your big chance!"

"She's right, you know?" Charlie joined in," You no less qualified than I am. Experience wise, I'm not sure exactly what you have but I think that it's enough. After all, you were pretty good in college. What do you say Finnster?"

Finn glanced from Rachel, her pleading eyes, towards Charlie, who was smiling over at him, and sighed," I suppose I-I could try it. I mean, it's only talking, right?"

He received a pat on the back, and Rachel grabbed his face in her hands, holding him still as she kissed him. Yet again he was left speechless. He was glad that he'd taken up the offer since he could tell that Rachel would have been more than angry if he'd denied it. Two pairs of hands pulled him from his thoughts and he was being pushed onto a chair nearer the glass wall, Charlie explaining what everything was. The words came out at the speed of light and Finn only managed to catch half of them. Hopefully that was all he needed.

"So, when the camera starts, you just read from there (he pointed to the large machine in front of them on the desk) whenever it says your name and then when the game starts, it's just plain commentary. Think you can handle it?"

He nodded, feeling slightly ore confident._ I can do this_, he reminded himself, finding that the comforting hand of Rachel's in his made all nerves seem to melt away, leaving him just happy and dizzy inside.

"Have some water," Charlie held out the bottle," your throat might hurt after a bit."

Finn took a huge gulp, watching as Charlie altered the line machine to say his name instead of James' The deep sense of pride beginning to well up inside him was strange and alien, but also very nice and optimistic. He decided that he liked this emotion. Rachel sat herself on his lap, pressing their bodies close in a tight hug, before whispering in his ear," good luck."When she pulled away, they shared a smile though she was quickly urged to the back of the room as more and more people arrived, some for working the cameras and other just to make it run smoothly. The room suddenly became chaotic and she hoped that he would cope under the immense pressure.

A microphone was placed on his clothes, and a woman tried to put some make up on him, insisting that he needed to have the right complexion for the camera. Though that ordeal was over quickly when Charlie managed to get her to leave.

He took calm, collected breathes, running a hand through his tussled hair, hearing the woman behind the camera speaking. _This is it_, he thought.

"And we're on in five, four, thee, two..."

"Hello America. You're watching the big game on ESPN..." Charlie began, his voice suddenly taking a deeper tone.

"Giants Vs Jets," came in Finn," there can only be one winner."

"I'm Charlie Newman..."

"...And I'm Finn Hudson. Stay turned for more."

"Cue camera five!" a man wearing headphones yelled, leaving Finn and Charlie to have a two minute break before the actual reporting began. Finn was grinning, a huge adrenaline rush. He was just on live TV and he didn't do anything stupid! Taking another sip of his water, he smiled over at Rachel, who had occupied herself on a seat. Their eyes met and they both broke out into smiles." I love you," she mouthed, her eyes wide and adorable. He mouthed it back, his attention being stolen when the woman shooting the camera announced that they would be back on.

Rachel eagerly watched Finn, her eyes never leaving the bubbly talkative man that she had fallen in love with. His eyes seemed to glisten with excitement and he constantly smiled throughout it all, unless he was doing some over the top reaction, which she could completely empathise with. She was sure that her facial expressions varied from happy to overjoyed to crazily happy. But just observing him working like this seemed to open her eyes to a new Finn and she liked this Finn a lot. Her heart skipped a beat whenever he'd send her his smile, before he quickly went back to the game.

She concluded that this was much better than sitting in the stands, the rain pouring down on them. With a smile, she knew that today wasn't unlucky after all. In fact, she dared say that it was Finn's _lucky_ day.

**Opinions?**

**As well, I don't think I have mentioned anything about American football, but if I have and it's completely wrong, I'm sorry. I know absolutely nothing about it and was too busy to do any research.**

**Reviews = love. Thank you for getting me 100! I will now begin working on an extra long one-shot for you guys as a big thank you.**


	21. Shopping 2020

**So, the extra-long one shot. I'm about half way with that one. This is updated a little later than usual because I was out for a very long time today and only had a little while to write it up. The year is 2020**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel was rudely awakening by the loud knocking on the front door, groaning to herself as she slipped out of the warm bed and slowly stepped down the stairs. The knocks were echoed around the hall, causing her to rush towards the door, though being eight months pregnant, it was difficult to do so. She opened the door to find Kurt smiling at her eagerly."Hey Rachel, how's my little nephew doing?" he smiled, hands on her baby bump," You've been taking all those prenatal vitamins I sent you, right?"

"Yes," she smiled, adding," I'm good as well by the way, in case you cared to ask." He brushed past her, glancing around the living room," Where's Finn?"

"He's sleeping. You did wake us up very early, especially considering that he's had such a busy week. I myself haven't been too busy, though being pregnant isn't exactly a walk in the park..." she trailed off, glancing at him curiously," I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

He scoffed," Do I need an excuse to see my brother and sister-in-law?"

"Well, I suppose not bu-"

"Exactly!" he cut across, clasping his hands together," Now, go and wake your lazy husband up so you can get ready!"

She stared at him, instantly feeling his hands push her in the direction of the stairs. The ascent up the stairs was slow and she could hear him routing through all of the cupboards, commenting to himself. The prospect of what they could possibly be getting ready for lingering in the back of her mind as she opened the bedroom door, finding Finn in the exact position he'd been in when she'd left. With a smile, she hovered over to him, thinking how adorable he looked when he was asleep, his dishevelled hair and face squashed against the pillow. She leant as far forward as she could, pressing a kiss to his ear, whispering softly to him," Your brother demands that you get up and dressed."

There was a groan in protest as he rolled over, eyes still firmly shut.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she told him, not receiving any response, though it was expected. He was practically a zombie in the mornings. Deciding that it would be best to leave him to slowly wake up, Rachel grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

He heard the door close, a few minutes later the shower going. With a sigh, he opened his eyes, stretching his stiff arms into the air. The words that Rachel had spoken finally registered in his mind and he let out a small huff, knowing that Kurt was here for a reason and it wouldn't be a good one either. Though he wanted to go straight back to sleep, he forced himself to get out of bed, instantly regretting it and shuddering at the cold. His eyes fell upon the clock, eyes staring at it with disbelief. _8:17._ Who would be up at that time unless they had to be? Slightly annoyed, he took some jeans and a T-shirt from the wardrobe, before heading to the bathroom down the hall. From experience, he'd learnt that Kurt didn't like people wasting his time and he wasn't in the mood to receive a long lecture about it.

He sang to himself whilst in the shower, belting out the words to _I can't fight this feeling any more_; his favourite shower song. At this time, he managed to forget that Kurt was waiting for him downstairs and spent a good twenty minutes in his own little world. It wasn't until he heard banging on the door that he was brought back to reality, a few seconds later hearing Kurt shout," if you don't hurry up, I'm going to come in there!"

Finn panicked and turned off the shower. He didn't doubt that Kurt would do that and rushed to get dressed, the constant complaining of his brother reminding him of how much time he was wasting. Once fully dressed, he opened the door, finding that Kurt had disappeared again and shook his head, heading down stairs. The smell of pancakes led him into the kitchen where there was Kurt, casually reading the newspaper whilst sat at the table, and Rachel. She smiled at him as he walked over to her, placing a kiss on his cheek," glad you could tear yourself away from the shower, leaving me to deal with your very irritated brother." He smiled apologetically at her, instantly changing the subject," are those pancakes?"

"Yes," she smiled, adding the final one to the pile on the plate and placing it in the middle of the table. Finn took some more plates out of the cupboard, whispering to Rachel who stood by him once more," so, has Kurt told you why he's here yet?"

She shook her head," I've asked numerous times but he's adamant that we should know later. Perhaps it's something he knows we don't want to do. He's very sneaky like that."

"I can hear you," he said, lifting down the paper," and I just want to surprise you both."

"Sure you do," Finn replied sarcastically, taking a seat at the table. He instantly began scoffing down the pancakes, which didn't go down too well with Rachel. She frowned, her forehead creasing," I'd like to be able to eat something Finn. I'm eating for two, remember?"

"Finn can eat enough food for four people," Kurt smiled slyly, receiving a glare from him.

"I'm not that bad..." he started.

The response came loud and clear from both Rachel and Kurt," Yes you are!"

He mumbled something to himself, stuffing some more pancake into his mouth. He knew that this was going to be one of the longest days of his life. With his very irritable eight month pregnant wife and his determined brother.

- glee -

Finn really had no idea what to expect from Kurt. When he taken them to the local mall, it just added more confusion and uncertainty, especially when they were basically being dragged through the crowds at a speed way too fast for inside. Rachel had told him to slow down at least ten times, but he didn't seem to remember and quickly returned to practically running. He was a little too excited.

And then he's stopped them in front of a shop names 'Babies R us' and Kurt grinned to himself," I'm taking you baby shopping!"

Rachel smiled, oddly happy that Kurt was going to help, though Finn wasn't so pleased. He'd been shopping with Kurt once before and it was pure hell. And this time, he had no excuse to leave!

"Err...this isn't going to cost a lot, is it?" the only response he could make without sounding too unenthusiastic.

"Finn," Rachel scolded," this is our child your talking about. We will spend however much money is needed to provide for them."

At this, Kurt just smiled wider, grabbing each of their hands and dragging them into the shop," this is going to be so much fun. Your baby is going to be the most fashionable in all of New York. Now, I've been considering what style he should really be going for and I think that, judging by the two of you, I've decided between a mix of classy and casual. I want outfits that attract attention, but aren't too out there," he used his hands to emphasise his words, eyes bright as he stared at them," there's nothing worse than negative attention. We've all had our fair share... Anyway, we all know what we're looking for, so let's head out."

Finn sighed," I don't think he'll care what he's wearing. He won't even be able to talk!"

"Yes, and if he can't talk, then how can he inform you whether he likes the clothes he is wearing?" Kurt questioned, leaving Finn to ponder. He stared at him for a minute, squinting his eyes as he thought of a response to the question. It was harder to answer than he thought. Satisfied, Kurt spun around, beginning to look through a selection of baby shoes. Finn considered pointing out that they shouldn't buy too many as he'd grow out of them in a few months, but went against that idea. He felt someone squeeze his hand and smiled down at the happy Rachel. She gave him a serious look.

"I know that this will be frustrating for you. After all, this isn't typically your thing, especially with someone as... opinionated as Kurt, but just bare with him," she said positively," I believe that he knows what he is talking about. You want our son to be stylish right?"

"It doesn't matter, does it? As long as he's happy."

Rachel seemed impressed with this answer, nodding simply as Kurt pushed two pairs of shoes into their faces. One pair looked like mini dress shoes, whilst the other were a pair of converse," which ones do you prefer?"

"I, erm," Finn didn't know whether he'd get in trouble for saying the converse. Kurt lanced expectantly, realising that Finn wasn't going to give him any reasonable answer," Rachel?"

She frowned thoughtfully," well, I like the converse because, they're just adorable, but I think the others send off a very sophisticated vibe which a baby really needs."

Finn stared at her. Why would a baby need to be sophisticated? They throw up and cry. There isn't anything sophisticated about that!

"Hmm," Kurt glanced between the two pairs," actually, I think we should just get both. Then he'll have them to fit every occasion. Hmm, we may need another basket."

He gave Finn the shoes to hold whilst he went to find a basket, coming back with the largest one, though Finn had a feeling that it wouldn't be big enough for what Kurt had planned. Soon enough, the shoe ordeal was over, having bought twelve pairs, and they moved onto the section with actual clothes.

Kurt discarded every suggestion given by Finn, showing his what he thought was a better idea. And, as he couldn't put any good ideas forward, Finn was forced to carry all of the shopping around, the basket heavy in his hand. Rachel had managed to get away with a few clothes: one pair of shorts; some strange T-shirt that had quotes from something Finn had never even heard of and a long sleeved, stripy jumper. However, after that, Kurt had deemed that he is the own one allowed to chose the clothes. So, they were forced to follow him around, pretty much ignoring his constant ranting about what should go together and what shoulder never go together. Rachel was getting uncomfortable and warm, feeling tired already. They'd only been there for an hour. There was a large section of toys which grabbed her attention. She smiled at the thought of playing with her son, both of them smiling and laughing. Rachel promised herself, and her unborn child, that she would be a better mother than Shelby, providing everything for her child and any that came in the future. He mind wandered to Shelby: she didn't even know that she was about to be a grandmother. It would be the right thing to meet up with her mother, and inform her of this, but Rachel hadn't seen her for ten years and she didn't know whether she could face it. The hurt and abandonment was hard enough the first time.

With a huge grin, she saw that Finn was eyeing the baby instrument, a tiny set of colourful drums getting the most of his attention." Maybe you can teach him to play," she suggested, a hopeful smile on her face.

"I will," Finn said," one day..."

"You two need to pay attention! Stop looking at toys and tell me which hat looks hat looks better with this shirt," Kurt demanded. Finn rolled his eyes, absently pointing to the first one he saw and Rachel, just to shut Kurt up, agreed with him. Happy enough, he forced them into the basket (it was starting to overflow) and began to scan through the next rail of clothes, tossing most of it aside.

Finn leant over to Rachel, whispering," hey, do you think our kid will be good at singing?"

She gave him a look as if to say '_did you really just ask me that?_' "Finn, our child will be phenomenal at singing and I'd like to say the same for dancing, but sometimes you can be a bit...off with it."

"Gee, thanks Rach," he laughed as she elbowed him in the side," what else do you think he'll be like?"

"I couldn't possibly say. I hope he has your smile though," she said happily. He gave her a funny look," my smile?"

She nodded, trying to look as serious as possible," yes. Your smile is adorable. I believe that more people should have a smile like yours."

Finn laughed to himself, his arm swinging around her shoulder naturally," I see. So, you're having a baby with me so more people have my smile?"

"No," she grinned," I'm having a baby with you because I love you."

He craned his neck to kiss her, feeling the warmth that radiated from her. Her lips tasted sweet, like fruit and as he pulled away, their eyes lingered for a moment, staring into one another. He glanced back to Kurt, who was staring at a small set of pyjamas, tapping the railing as he decided whether it was right to buy or not," come on, we better help him." Reluctantly, she let him bring her closer to Kurt and she felt herself leaning against the wall, her feet aching. He smiled at them, producing another pile of clothes to try and fit into the basket.

"Kurt, how long are we going to be?" Rachel questioned, noticing that they'd only been through about half of the clothes. He shrugged," however long it takes. Perfection cannot be rushed!"

She nodded, saying quietly," I'm going to go to the bathroom. Be back in a few minutes."

Finn was about to protest, but she kissed him on the cheek and made her way out of the shop. He sighed, watching Kurt curiously as he worked. The man eyes the clothing, his gaze boring into it fiercely, before he shook his head and placed it back," how do you know what's right? Like, which clothes go together and stuff." He was a little embarrassed to be asking the question, especially in public, but it was one of the only ways to make a conversation and he was generally interested about it.

"Because," Kurt began, choosing another outfit," I keep up with all the latest fashion. I read magazines and I watch runways. It's all a matter of keeping up to date."

Finn nodded, not really knowing what else to say. He looked around the shop, watching as the other people shopped together, and he tried to guess who were first time parents. This was done by looking for whichever ones appeared daunted by the mass of children's things, and he knew that he probably looked like that too. The prospect of parenthood was terrifying him.

"Are you alright Finn?" Kurt asked," you looked like someone has just slapped you in the face..."

_Not the best way to put it_ he thought, shaking his head slightly," I've just been thinking... I was wondering whether I'd make a good parent... like, in a _month_ I'm going to be a father. As soon as the baby's born, I'll have someone who's like depends on me. Rachel will be exhausted and then that'll mean I'm be more responsible. What if I can't do it? Babies are tiny and I'm so big, and clumsy."

"Finn," Kurt said firmly," this is not the time to start freaking out about it. You're going to be a dad! You have to be there for your son and for Rachel. I assume that you're scared, but this was going to happen. Every guy gets doubts about this, but you need to get rid of them now. I've known you for years and I guarantee that you will be the best possible father."

The pep talk seemed to work and Finn let out a long sigh of relief, though Kurt smirked," and if it doesn't work out so well, at least they'll have an amazing uncle like me!"

He playfully hit his arm," Not helping."

"Just try and stay positive," he smiled," let's go and pay for this stuff. I hope you brought your credit card."

Finn groaned, unwillingly handing it over to him. He was shocked to find out that Kurt had spent over four hundred dollar just on clothes! When Rachel returned, they were heading away from the till, bags in either hand, though they wouldn't let her carry any of them.

"Stop being so stubborn!" she told them, trying to grab a bag. Kurt frowned," us being stubborn? You're such a hypocrite."

She placed her hands on her hips, trying to be stern, though he just walked straight past her," hurry up, or I'll just leave you there."

With a groan, she followed him, Finn appearing by her side. She felt herself leaning against him, eyes fluttering closed for a second." I'm really hungry," she yawned.

"And tired?"

She shook her head," not tired at all."

This made him laugh, kissing the top of her head lovingly. As soon as she got into the car, she fell asleep, much to his amusement, her head leaning against the cold window. He sat in the passenger's seat beside Kurt, occasionally glancing back to make sure that she was okay.

Kurt smiled," your kid is lucky."

"Why?" Finn asked curiously.

"Because, even though I know Rachel will make sure they keep her very high standards, I know that he will grow up with two very loving parents. Not to mention very talented. Though sometimes you can make horrible fashion mistakes that could embarrass them," he smirked, bringing the car into their driveway. Finn didn't want to wake Rachel up and so carried her into the house slowly, placing her on the sofa. She didn't even stir.

"Thanks for the help," Kurt stated sarcastically, walking in with at least seven bags in his hands. He let them fall to the floor," yes, I did get them all. No thanks to you."

Finn laughed," thanks little bro."

"I'm older than you."

"I'm taller than you."

They shared a smile. Kurt glanced at his watch, trying to remember if he had any other plans for that day, realising that he had to leave immediately," well, I must hurry off now. I have an appointment with a client. I suppose the next time I'll see you is when the baby's born."

"I guess so," Finn smiled," thanks for helping us, though you did spend a lot of my money."

Kurt smirked," hey, what are brothers for? I really have to go. Tell Rachel I said bye," he turned to leave, before spinning around once more," oh and one more thing. Good luck Finn."

He seemed a little caught off guard by that, though felt a natural smile come though. Kurt hurried off to his car, waving as he reversed from the driveway. Finn slowly returned into the living room, placing a kiss to Rachel's forehead before carrying the bags to the baby's room. It had been painted a light blue and already had a crib inside, along with a few toys and lots of cupboard space. Above his crib, on the wall, was a large musical note, which they'd both agreed on. Finn decided that he liked it, and hoped that his son would too, for he'd be here in just about four weeks.

**Review :) It would mean a lot to me. **


	22. Fainting 2020

**I am almost finished with my long one-shot so that should be uploaded in the next day or two. **

**I'd once again like to thank everyone for reviewing and those who consistently review. Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

"... bring me down!" Rachel sang loudly into the "audience", which consisted of the director and a few of the other actors waiting for their scenes. Her eyes closed from a sudden exhaustion and it took a lot of energy to open them again, glancing around to make sure that nobody noticed.

"No one mourns the wicked, So we've got to bring her..." the other voices sounded behind her, though she could hardly hear them. A sudden dizziness was beginning to come over her, and her hand naturally rushed to her head, holding it. She was so preoccupied with the new sensation that she completely missed the next part of the song, and received strange glares from the other singer. Her head was bowed now, staring straight at the floor. Should it have been moving?_ I'm just tired_ she assured herself. They had, after all, been rehearsing for at least five hours and she'd been in most of the scenes that they were doing today. That was a liable excuse to miss one word from a song.

Despite her having not sang her line, the other continued with a final "down!" and the music stopped, Rachel finding herself under the attention of everyone in the theatre. Lately, the rehearsals had become so fierce that any wrong move would get you in lots of trouble.

She heard someone speaking to her, but the words sounded mumbled and she couldn't make them out. Glancing up, she saw the director Steve, standing up and slowly making his way onto the stage, a look of worry etched onto his ages face. Her breathing had become uneven, not that she'd really noticed, and her vision was gradually turning into a grey haze.

A hand lay upon her shoulder and she tried to say something, but nothing seemed to come out and the next thing she felt was something hard beneath her body, her head hurting .

"Rachel?" a soft voice came through the darkness, one that she recognised instantly. Finn! What was he doing here? Her eyes instantly flutter open and she tried to sit up, being pushed by a pair of hands," Please keep still Mrs Hudson."

Her eyes searched for the unknown voice, landing on a young paramedic who seemed to be strapping something around her arm. A second later, the thing began to tighten around her arm, causing her to wince slightly and it then made some quiet beeping sounds.

"Your blood pressure seems to be fine, but you running a bit of a temperature. How are you feeling?" he spoke confidently, his eyes never leaving her. She glanced from Finn to the man, whispering," confused."

He smiled," well, it seemed that you fainted and were out for a good ten minutes at least. You must have hit your head when you fell. I need to check if you have a concussion. What day is it today?"

"Thursday," she said quickly, receiving a nod from him.

"And," he held up his right hand," how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four," this reply was maybe faster than the first."

The man now frowned, a worried glance to Finn," I'm holding up five."

"Well, technically it's four. Your thumb doesn't count as a finger," she said as a matter of factly and that was all Finn needed to hear." She's definitely okay," he assured to paramedic.

This time she was allowed to sit up, her head feeling light and eyes feeling heavy. She was still on the stage, though everyone seemed to be gathered around her, waiting for any news. Finn's fingers slipped into hers and she felt instantly better, still wondering how he had got to the theatre so fast, especially if she were only out for ten minutes. "You seem to be fine," the paramedic spoke," but I suggest that you just have a check up with your doctor, in case there is anything serious. Better safe than sorry."

His last four words seemed quite grim, contrasting to the way he had spoken it. She silently nodded, not looking forward to the series of tests that were about to follow. Finn was adamant that they went to the doctors that day, excusing her from the rehearsal and, even though she felt horrible, she still wanted to be there to oversee the other actors. After all, she was very experienced and could help them despite her sudden condition. There was no conversation in the car, which obviously was keeping Finn uncomfortable. She didn't really feel the need to talk. It was too much effort and the silence left her to consider things alone, where it would all be down to fact and knowledge. Though, soon enough, Finn cracked," are you okay now? You really scared me. I came out of work as soon as Steve phoned. Never do that to me again."

"I couldn't exactly help it," she mumbled, her mood matching how she felt. He looked slightly hurt that she wasn't reassuring him and quickly tried to amened it," I must have just been a little too overworked. We have had rehearsal every night this week."

He nodded," I guess so, but no one else has fainted..."

"No one else works as hard as I do," she almost snapped back, again feeling guilty. She would have to resist these sudden mood changes. However, Finn just smiled at this, glad that the fall hadn't had a noticeable change on her, though he as still worried. Her health was normally perfect and this just didn't seem like the thing that would happen to Rachel Berry.

- glee -

Finn sat anxiously in the waiting room. Why were they always so unnerving? He glanced to Rachel, who was slowly making her way through magazine, not seeming to have a care in the world, but he felt so concerned that it was hurting him. His hands shook by his side, no matter how much he had tried to make them stop, and he tapped his hands nervously, which seemed to irritate Rachel. He noticed that she'd become very irritable lately, not really understanding the female mind. It felt as though the eyes of everyone in the waiting room were on his, causing a tension to slowly rise in his body, his muscles contraction tightly.

His wife picked up on this, placing her hand on top of his. She felt exactly the way he looked but, being an actress, could hide it well and that was what she planned on doing. She didn't want to get too scared about fainting once (loads of people faint at least once in their lives) but she was Rachel Berry and an overreaction was almost guarantee.

As much chance as there was that it could just be a case of over working herself, there was more possibilities that he could have greater implications that that and she honestly feared the results. What if it was a life threatening disease striking early? No, she didn't want to think about that. There was a tiny squeeze on her hand and she looked up to see Finn attempting to give her a smile. She leaned closer to him, instantly feeling comforted when he reached his arm around her waist and held her gently. His presence calms her quickly and she felt much more content for the time being. Rachel really had no idea how long they'd been there, just waiting. The tests had been simple enough: checking her blood sugar levels; then measuring her height and weight; they even did her blood pressure again, though this time the machine went so tight around her arm that it cut most of the circulation off. They'd done some other things which she hadn't really seen the reason for though wasn't about to go second guessing a trained professional. But she had decided that this was the hardest part of the whole process. She glanced at the watch on Finn's arm, seeing that it was almost four and sighing. Her normal high energy self seemingly missing and replaced with an exhausted Rachel.

"Rachel Hudson," a voice called over the tannoy system and she took a deep breathe, slowly standing up. She walked silently to the doctor's office, her hand shaking as she opened the door._ Pull yourself together _she told herself sternly. The doctor sat at his desk, a few notes before him, along with a computer, a potted plant and a selection of frames photographs.

"Take a seat," he smiled, motioning to the two chairs. Finn hurriedly took his whilst Rachel took her time whilst doing so, her head swimming with thoughts. She frowned, looking at the doctor. His face didn't really seem to portray any emotion. Was he trying to cover something up? It must have been a bad sign," tell it to me straight doctor. I can handle it."

Okay, it may have been spoken slightly over dramatically, but she couldn't help herself. He shuffled through the notes," well, I've looked over all your results and there doesn't seem to be any problems."

Both gave a sigh of relief. He paused, reading over more notes," and you don't appear to have any concussion from your fall, but it is recommended just to keep it easy for the rest of the day and try to avoid too much physical work..."

"That's it?" she frowned," I don't want to tell you that you're wrong, but this thing doesn't happen to me often. I have near enough perfect health and I'm hardly ever exhausted due to my well balanced diet and exercise regime. Isn't it a concern that there isn't a reason to me fainting?"

Her words managed to worry Finn once more and he looked to the doctor for answers. He, however, gave them a small smile, " actually, there _is_ a reason that you fainted."

"Then why didn't you say so?" Finn asked, slightly annoyed that he hadn't mentioned it in the first place. Isn't that why they were here?

"I wanted to put you at ease first," he informed them.

"So...it's good news?" she checked, wondering when he was going to get to the point.

The man smiled," it depends what you consider to be good news." Finn an Rachel looked to each other, as though each asking the same question. The doctor spoke once more, directing his words towards Rachel," you're pregnant."

She gasped, leaning forward slightly in her chair. Had she heard him right?

"Like," Finn, who looked stunned beyond belief, began," with a baby?"

"Of course with a baby!" she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Finn finally smiled, looking down at her, it soon becoming a grin. She enveloped him in a huge hug, squeezing all of the breathe out of him," we're having a baby."

He felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of freezing cold water over him. A baby. He knew how much this meant to Rachel, as they'd been trying to get her pregnant for months with no luck and it had finally happened. She had long lost her apprehensions about parenthood and now was desperate for a baby.

"Finn," she frowned," are you okay?"

He turned to her, suddenly smiling," of course I am. This is...it's amazing!"

"I know. I thought it was never going to happen," she admitted, a little teary eyed. He pulled her closer for a kiss, his hand caressing her cheek as he did so. Their faces close, he whispered to her," I love you."

Rachel now grinned, replying smugly," I know." He just laughed, feeling the urge to kiss her all over, but then realised that in a doctor's office, sitting right across from the doctor is probably not the best place to do so.

"The pregnancy will be the cause of your fainting," the doctor explained," due to over exhaustion. I recommend that you take it easy for a while whilst your body adjusts."

She nodded," I will," before turning back to Finn with a huge smile.

"Rach, this is just wow," he told her.

"According to the results, you're five weeks. I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and you will need to have a sonogram when the baby is around ten weeks," he paused," I guess that's all really, except for congratulations."

Rachel grinned," thank you."

He handed her her prescription, still smiling, and they turned to leave, hand in hand. As soon as they stepped outside the room, Finn caught Rachel up in a hug, spinning her around happily. They both laughed as he held her suspended in the air, their faces only inches apart. A nurse chuckled at them as she walked past, though they were too interested in each other at that moment. His lips brushed gently across hers and their eyes locked together, before they both leaned in to kiss deeply, Rachel still hovering above the round in Finn's grasp.

"I'm so happy," she hugged him tightly again, her head pressing down on his shoulder. He couldn't wipe the huge smile off his face. He was going to have a baby. A baby that he knew was his. A baby that he could love and take care of. Rachel's body slipped from his hands and now stood at her normal height, her eyes watery, though she was smiling lovingly at him. They'd created a life together and no matter how small it was, he loved it already. "Let's go home," she took his hand, tenderly pulled on it as she led him through the corridor. His eyes continuously wandered to her belly, which showed no signs yet, but he had an immense sense whilst doing so and, if possible, his grin grew with each second. When they sat in the car, Rachel gave a long, happy sigh," I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either. In less than eight months we're gonna have a kid," the realisation dawned on his," oh my god, we're gonna have a kid. We'll have to feed it and keep it clean and play with it."

She laughed," well, yes. It can't exactly do those things by itself, though I suspect from gaining from genes that it will be a very self sufficient child."

"How can you be calm? We don't have long to get ready for this! It's not like we've been through it before. I mean, babies are expensive and they keep you up all night, and my mum said that they ruin your sex life."

"Finn!" she giggled, placing her hand gently on his arm," just calm down. Breathe, okay? We have eight months to prepare for this. That's long enough for even you."

He nodded to try and reassure himself, glad that one of them could keep their composure. Rachel looked happy and if she was happy, then so was he. He now concentrated on the road, hearing her singing softly to herself. Once more, he begins to worry," what about your play?"

Her face falters slightly, but nothing too serious to destroy the smile," so I'll only be able to do a certain amount of the shows."

"Did I just hear that right?" he was completely shocked," are you sure that you haven't got a concussion Rachel because you would never say anything like that. Ever."

"I don't know," she says dreamily," I'm just thinking that, as much as I love performing and being on stage, I love the thought of having a family more. A family with _you_. I can't help but imagine being a parent with you every step of the way, watching our kids grow up. That's more special than Broadway."

Finn, beyond stunned, couldn't manage any words and just gawked at her. She frowned," pay attention to the road." He remembered what the doctor had said," so, if the baby's five weeks, how big is that?"

She smiled at his curiosity," right now the baby is probably as big as a grain of rice. It's only over a millimetre long. It's strange to think that in a few months it will be huge. Oh, you don't think I'll get stretch marks do you? That would be a complete travesty!"

He laughed, shaking his head at her slightly crazy outburst, then beginning to think about what she just told him. As big as a grain of rice...well, that's sort of tiny. His mind was suddenly flooded with questions. Can it feel yet? Does it have a heartbeat? What does it actually look like? If only he'd paid attention in school...His eyes once more returning before him, though he kept stealing glances her way," so you're going to stay working then, up until your maternity leave?"

"Yes," she smiled," I believe that I am strong willed enough to work hard on the play, whilst having the disadvantage of pregnancy."

"The disadvantage?" he raised a brow, causing her to let out a small laugh," well, yes. As we've already experienced today, I can't over work myself and that will dramatically decrease my rehearsal times."

"And," he paused," what about after the baby is born?"

Rachel quietly pondered the question before answering," I don't know." She sighed," I suppose I will decide when we get to that point. Why don't we just be happy now?"

He nodded," we are. I'm happy, are you happy?"

"I'm very happy."

"I'm happy that you're happy," he replied jollily.

With a grin, she spoke," that word sounds really weird now. How about we stop saying it?"

Finn smiled, a comfortable silence starting between the two. He couldn't keep quiet for long though and found himself leaning towards her, a smirk growing on his lips," hey Rach."

"Yes?" she responded.

He whispered to her," we're having a baby."

Her lips pressed firmly against his cheek and she was so full of sudden excitement that she could barely keep still," Oh Finn, isn't this just thrilling? Who are we going to tell first?"

"Well," he began, wondering who they should tell first. Would some people care about the order in which they were informed? Was there an order you should do it in? He tried to safest bet," our parents?"

"I was thinking exactly the same thing," she agreed happily. Finn parked the car and they headed into the apartment though, as Rachel was about to step onto the first step, Finn caught her in his arms." The doctor said that you need to take it easy," he informed her, beginning his ascent. She giggled slightly, though her stubborn nature demanding that she fight back," I'm sure that he still meant for me to go up stairs by myself. I'm perfectly capable of it."

"Yeah," he smiled," but where's the fun in that?"

For once, she didn't argue, realising that maybe he was right. She did prefer being carried up this way, supported by his very fine arms, or as Puck would say, his very fine 'guns'. Finn managed to unlock the door with one hand, still holding onto her as they entered the room. She found herself laughing at the facial expressions which had accompanied his slightly grunting whilst doing said task and he smiled sheepishly," it was hard, okay?"

She let herself be carefully placed back on her own feet and, with a frown, glanced around the apartment. It was so small in there, the kitchen, dining room and living room basically the same area. _And_ it only had one bedroom. What were they supposed to do when the baby grew up?

"Finn," she said quietly, craning her neck to look up at him. He had exactly the same expression that she did, peering around the room, though his head jerked in her direction as she spoke, waiting intently for the next few words," I-I think we need to move."

"I know," he said, suddenly glad that Rachel had made him save practically every penny that he earned. They could easily afford a house somewhere. Maybe a bit away from New York, on a nice street, near a park somewhere and with a big garden so his kid could play outside in the summer. _Yes_ he smiled _his kid._

**Thanks for reading. Review :) You know you want to.**


	23. Camping 2033

**Here's the one I promised. It's about double the size of what I normally do and therefore took twice as long. :) I may not be able to update any stories tomorrow due to the fact that I'm going to get some results for school. I'll see whether I have enough time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe that you're dragging me into a cold, wet forest for a whole weekend. What can people possibly find fun in sleeping in a tent with no electricity, only packet food and with only a sleeping bag and pillow..."

Sean rolled his eyes, covering his ears and leaning over to whisper to Addie next to him," How long has she been like this?"

"Two hours, twenty three minutes," she replied confidently, glancing at her watch. They shared a sigh, and Addie moved forward, reaching to turn the radio up.

"What are you doing?" Finn looked at her with a confused glare, whilst trying to drive at the same time. Rachel too had stopped her rant and was staring at her curiously, "I'm just turning to volume up so that I can't hear mum any more."

Finn laughed when Rachel pretended to be offended, though it did manage to make her quiet. He turned the radio up slightly, singing along with it, as did Rachel. None of the kids had any idea what the song was and concluded that it was meant just for old people. Oliver was playing with the torch, turning it on and off. With a grin, he shone it into Addie's eyes, watching as he pupil decreased in size.

"Oww!" she covered her eyes, pouting at him, "Mum, Oliver put the torch in my eye. What if I go blind? I can never become famous if I'm blind in one eye!"

"Pass me the torch Oliver," Rachel held out her hand, feeling the weight of the object in it a few seconds later, "and tell Addie that you're sorry."

He glared at her, before mumbling, "Sorry," and then he spoke to himself, "Over reacting much."

The car ride remained quiet after that, as Sean was playing on his DS and refusing to speak to his siblings, whilst Rachel and Finn shared the odd few words in the front. Finally, the car pulled up into a seemingly deserted car park, drizzle falling onto the windscreen."Alright, everyone out," he said cheerily, opening the door. The kids scurried out of the car, rushing to the boot to help Finn with the things. Rachel reluctantly got out, pulling her hood up and making a promise to make it clear that she wasn't enjoying herself. As she arrived at the boot of the car, each of the children had their arms filled with bags, whilst Finn carried the tent. He handed her the kids tent and her change of clothes, a huge grin on his face, "Are you ready for the walk up to the camp site?"

"We have to walk there? We have a car Finn. That's what it's for!" she exclaimed and would have used her hands for emphasis, though they were currently lugging he huge tent. He caught her in an unexpected kiss, "Just try and have fun, okay?"

And with that, he was off up a small path, which led to the expanse of trees. She sighed to her, "not very likely."

She managed to catch up with them quickly, walking beside Finn. With a happy smile, he hummed a tune to himself, swinging the tent back and forth in his hand. The children were a few metres ahead of them, Addie skipping along the path, excitedly chatting away, though mainly to herself. Sean and Oliver, with all the bags hoisted onto their shoulders, had found a pair of sticks and were having a fake sword fight with with. They walked for what seemed like hours, and Rachel was trailing behind.

Finn turned around, fighting the smile, "Come on Rach. We'll be at the camp site in like two seconds."

"You said that a minute ago," he grumbled, quickening her pace. Though this time he was actually telling the truth and she soon found herself standing at a small camp site, which had a fire and a long log beside it, probably used for seats, but the best bit was the huge lake that was practically beside it. She almost dropped all of the things in her hands, mouth agape. Finn, who was now standing behind her, smirked, slowly leading her closer to where they would put the tents up. The kids had just thrown all of the bags into a huge pile and were now running around giddily.

"Can we play a game dad?" Oliver ran up to him.

Finn smiled, "After we've put up the tents."

"You mean after _you've_ put them up, "Rachel informed him, dropping her bags beside all the other. He grinned," Nope, I need someone to help me. It's a two person job. Are you really going to pass up a challenege Rach?"

She frowned. Why did he have to say that? He knew that she hated not being able to do something and she would always take up a challenge. With a dramatic groan, she forced herself beside him, rolling her eyes, "Fine...what do you want me to do?"

He started routing through the bag, pulling out the poles, "Join all these together whilst I put out the tent."

"Yes sir," she gave him a salute, starting to connect it all together. Soon the pole was taller than she was and wobbling back and forth. She thought that it would be the best idea to put it down before it fell out of her hands and started the second one. It wasn't too difficult and, once she'd finished, she found Finn staring at her, a crooked smile teasing his lips, "What?"

He smiled, replying honestly, "It's just strange seeing you in the middle of nowhere trying to put up a tent. And with it raining."

"I know. I'm a very surprising individual," she replied with a grin. He took the first pole, figuring out where it went in the tent and inserting it without a hitch, waiting for her to be finished with the second, "I'm going as fast as I can!"

Once finished, she handed it to him, holding the tent still whilst he put that in. It was actually starting to look like a tent now, and she was happy to see that it looked big enough to fit them both in with some spare room. She smiled proudly when it stood up on it's own and Finn began to attach it to the ground.

"You can go and start the kids tent," he told her, hammering the peg into the ground. She nodded confidently, heading over to the pile of bags and plucking it up. She'd quickly done the poles and wondered whether she should start putting them into the tent, glancing over at Finn. H_ow hard can __it be? _She thought, taking the first and slowly inserting it. She was fine with that, but couldn't get the second on in as when she slowly place it inside, it slid out the other end. And then when she pushed it back, it went back through the original whole.

"Finn!" she said, glad that he was basically finished with their tent. He walked over to her, a huge grin on his face, " Are you having trouble sweetie?"

She glared at him, "You made it look really easy, but when I put the pole it, it just came straight out the other end!"

He laughed, "Yeah, you have to hook it into this metal bit here."

"Oh," she glanced at it, suddenly feeling very embarrassed and letting him take over. She helped him as much as she could, though that wasn't really much. Instead, she started sorting out all of the bags, finding that a much easier job. Finn easily constructed the tent, sending a smug smile her way, though she just turned away, pulling out the air beds from the bottom of the pile, "do we need to inflate these yet, or are we going to wait until later?"

Finn just shrugged, picking up the tent with one hand and placing it nearer to theirs, the doors almost facing each other, "Whenever."

Not at all impressed by his vague answer, she just sighed and placed them back down, wondering how she ever ended up agreeing to this. The outdoors weren't exactly her thing. Well, not camping anyway. She hadn't ever been, but she'd heard stories about how there's insects everywhere and, at night, it gets extremely cold. That was _not_ her idea of fun. The sun began shining brightly, though the raining showed no sign of retreating and soon enough, a large rainbow was spread across the sky.

"Mum look," Addie jumped up and down, pointing towards it with a huge grin on her face, "isn't it pretty?"

Rachel smiled back, "yes, it is."

"It would look better if it had gold in it though," Addie pointed out and Rachel laughed, completely agreeing with her. She wrapped her small hands around Rachel's waist and pressed rested her head against her side. Rachel smiled at how comforting the small gesture was, especially when she wasn't in her usual surroundings and she gave Addie's shoulder a tiny squeeze alongside a smile, "mum, I left Star in the car. I need to go and get her!"

"Right now?" she asked, looking back at Finn to see him fiddling with some unknown object. Addie nodded vigorously, pleading with her eyes. Of course, she tried to resist, but the look reminded her of a lost puppy and she sighed, "fine, fine. Let's go then."

The smile on her daughter's face grew and she skipped happily back towards the trail. Rachel walked over to Finn, curiously glancing at whatever he was working on. Though she was a bit annoyed that she was the least knowledgeable about camping, it still made her happy to see Finn doing something that he was good at, "Addie and I are going to get Star. Have you got the keys?"

"Just don't get lost okay?" he gave her a goofy smile and could only nod. Even after so many years, that one facial expression could hold her in his thrall. With a small wave, she turned to follow after Addie, Finn watching her walk away He tried to wipe any dirty thoughts from his mind but, as usual, it was a wasted attempt.

"Dad, look out!" he turned just in time to see the ball hurtling towards his face and ducked, feeling it skin across the top of his head. He carefully lifted his head back up again, utterly shocked as he stared at them. Oliver had his hand clasped over his mouth, stifling the giggles whilst Sean's look mimicked his own, "errr...sorry. I think I threw it too far."

Finn nodded, going to pick up the ball and throwing it back to him, "you need to practice some more. Remember what I told you about aiming...and don't use me as a target."

He laughed, rolling the ball through his fingers, whilst glancing around at what he could possibly use, his eyes landing on his younger brother, "Oliver..."

"No," Finn shouted from his seat, "why don't you just put a bag somewhere and aim for that?"

Almost instantly, he picked up his bag and placed it on the floor decisively, running back to his original spot. Oliver slowly made his way over to Finn, sitting himself down on the damp floor. Finn was about to tell him to stand up, knowing that Rachel wouldn't want him to et his clothes wet, but realised that it was too later now. He put the final piece of the portable cooker in, his tongue sticking out slightly as he concentrated on putting it in properly.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked curiously, looking straight up at him.

"I am putting together the oven."

Apparently that wasn't a sufficient enough answer, "why?"

"So that we can cook food on it..."

Another pause, "why?"

"So that we can eat..."

That had to be good enough, right?

"...why?"

Finn laughed and shook his head, "is that the only word that you know?" The boy smiled widely up at him, "mum calls it being inquisitive."

Not much to Finn's surprise, their kids were beginning to develop a large vocabulary, even at their young ages, and he found himself having to rely on Rachel to tell hi what they meant. It was hard enough keeping up with her, and now there were three more people with Rachel-sized brains living with him.

"Where _is_ mum?"

"She took Addie to the car to get Star," he informed him, looking at the air beds which Rachel had left and wondering whether to blow them up. It would get it out of the way...

He quickly grabbed the one for their tent and searched for the pump, groaning when he realised that it was one that he had to use himself. Once everything was connected, he began to pump the air inside, pushing down hard and then back up again. The pump sounded like someone who was gasping for air and his arm was getting tired already. He was glad to see that the rain had pretty much gone now and hoped that it would be the last they saw on it.

"What are you doing now?" Oliver questioned once more, cheery voice loud and clear. Finn pressed down on the pump harder, pulling faces as he did so, "I'm trying to inflate this."

A grunt came from his mouth and Oliver smiled, "Should I help you dad? You're doing your annoyed face and it's not even filled up half way yet."

Finn turned his attention to the bed, seeing that the boy had been right and gratefully hands over the pump, seeing him use it with what looked like inhuman speed. Maybe sometimes it was good to have as much energy as he did. In no time, the bed was up and they were trying to get it into the tent.

"Err... I think we have a dilemma," his head popped around from the side of the bed where it was being placed through the door. Finn frowned, "what is it?"

"Well,"Oliver began, "the bed is too big to get inside the tent. Maybe you should have put it in first and then inflated it..."

He mentally slapped himself, but knew that he couldn't give up on this. He was determined to get it in before Rachel and Addie came back, mainly to avoid their teasing and he really didn't have the energy to blow it up again.

Sighing he spoke, "we're going to have to force it in."

After ten minutes of struggling, they'd managed to get half of it in, the other half gaping outside, mocking Finn. He clenched his teeth and wondered why hadn't waited until Rachel was there: she definitely wouldn't have made this mistake. In the end, he convinced Oliver to crawl into the tent, through the insanely small space left and mad him pull on it whilst he pushed. The door groaned in protest and the fabric made a strange creaking sound. Finally, with a great amount of effort, it fell into the tent with a fantastic _oof_, landing of top of Oliver. From beneath it, Finn could hear his loud panting and then it burst into a fit of giggles.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" he slid out of the tent, running towards the next inflatable bed when Finn picked him up, "no more. This time we'll do it the right way."

"Fine," Oliver folded his arms and hurried to the pile, taking the next bed into his tent, "Can you pass me the pump please?"

Finn did as he asked, wondering when his son had suddenly taken charge. He motioned over to Sean, who was idly throwing the ball in the air and catching it, "wanna play catch?"

He nodded, aiming before swinging his arm back and throwing it easily towards him. Finn caught it, smiling, "you're getting better with your aim.."

"I know," he said simply, receiving Finn's throw, "what are we going to do when mum and Addie get back?"

"Errm," he shrugged, "I don't know. It's about half five now. Maybe we should have something to eat soon. I'm starving"

Sean grinned in agreement, "me too. They better get back soon."

There was a pause, Sean looking like he was deep in thought. He glanced straight a Finn, a worried frown on his face, "dad, can I ask you a question?"

A fear came with his words and Finn found himself deeply concerned. Had something bad happened?

"Sure."

"It's about," he looked utterly terrified at this point, "girls."

Finn glanced at his son. Was he asking him, probably the worst person with girls, advice? He took a gulp, deciding that he would try he best to help Sean, "go ahead."

He didn't bother throwing the ball back, and they had slowly stepped towards each other, Sean making it clear that he didn't want to shout his problems out loud. They ended up sat down on one of the logs around the camp-fire, Sean staring at the ground, avoiding Finn's gaze.

"There's a girl in my class," he explained quietly, "she's called Rebekah."

"Oh yeah, and what's she like?" Finn felt himself smile. He'd been through the whole first crush experience. The strange of confusing times that came with it.

Sean flushed slightly, "she's great. We're partners for a science project."

He nodded, wondering when he was going to admit that he liked her, thinking that maybe a little persuasion should help, "is she pretty?"

With an even bigger blush, he now looked up at his father and Finn half expected him to lie, but he was Rachel's son after all, "yes."

He smiled nervously.

"Is there anything else?"

"Well, I, ermm, I sort of, like her. _Like_ like her."

Finn grinned, "I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear that."

"Please don't make me say it again," he pleaded with a frown, "it's embarrassing enough as it is."

"Why is it?"

"Because, " he explained, "whenever I see her, I get nervous and my hands get sweaty and I can't seem to manage a proper sentence. Her friends laugh at me."

He nodded in understanding, remembering the first girl he'd liked and, when plucking up the courage to talk to her, he tripped up and accidentally spilt his lunch on her. They didn't acknowledge each other's existence after that and he was very glad of it.

"Why do they laugh at you?"

"I'm slightly clumsy...sometimes," he admitted and it was all too familiar for Finn, who smiled down at him sheepishly, "yeah, you get that me. Sorry."

Sean laughed, "I know. Mum tells me all the time."

He smiled, imagining Rachel saying those words but changed the subject back to what was bothering Sean, "so, about this girl...what exactly did you want to know?"

"I wanted to know,"he stammered, "how did you tell mum that you liked her? You know, without throwing up from nerves at the same time."

Finn placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "You want to know how to tell her?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Just be yourself. Be confident," he smiled, "and do it somewhere near a bathroom in case you do want to throw up."

"Good idea," he grinned, though it quickly dissipated into a frown, "but what if she doesn't like me back?"

The reply was simple, "then you can just be happy that you had the courage to tell her. Right?"

"Right," he nodded, smiling once more, "mum was right. You do have your surprising moments."

Finn beamed, fully wrapping his arm around Sean and pulling him into a half-hug. The boy responded by making it into a tight hug, the same one that he hardly gave any more. Starting to become a teenager, he was going into a phase of thinking that hugging parents was weird and only ever did it if no one else was around. This must have been one of those special moments. He heard him whisper, "thanks dad and...could you please not tell mum. You know what she's like."

He did indeed, "don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Sean pulled away, smiling up at Finn.

"Dad, I'm finished!" Oliver called from near the tents, popping his head out of the door, "is there anything else that I need to do?"

"Erm, we better wait for your mum to come back first."

He groaned, "but what if she takes a long time? I'll regret wasting time when I could have been doing something productive."

"Why don't you go and get some wood for the fire?" At this, Oliver jumped from the tent and began walking around the edge of the camp site, picking up suitable twigs and throwing them into a pile. Sean spun the ball in his hands, watching it intently whilst Finn watched , wondering how similar him and his eldest son were, "I-"

"We're back!" came the excited exclamation from Addie as she skipped forward, humming to herself, "did you miss us?"

Sean pushed her playfully, "no."

She huffed at this, pouting to herself with her arms folded stubbornly across her chest. Star was pressed tightly against her body, "well I didn't miss you either."

"Well I don't care," he mumbled. Rachel came to stand behind Addie, placing her hands on either shoulder, "baby, why don't you go put Star in the tent so that she doesn't get lost."

Once more, Addie skipped off and Rachel sat down next to Finn, not enjoying how uncomfortable the wood felt, "did you get anything finished whilst we were gone?"

"We put up the beds," he informed her, not bothering to mention that it was mainly Oliver. He wanted some credit for it too, "we were waiting for you to come back before we did anything else."

She smiled, "how sweet."

"No," Sean corrected, "we were waiting for you to come back so you could make us something to eat. Dad even said so. He's just lying to get into your good books, isn't that right dad?"

Finn shot him a warning look, though he just grinned in return, deciding that it would be best to go and help Oliver with gathering the wood. "What took you so long?" Finn asked when Sean had ran over to his brother, returning his gaze to Rachel. She laughed a little to herself, obviously lying, "nothing. We were just taking our time with walking. I find that there is nothing better than a nice long walk in the fresh air."

He gave her the look, without actually saying anything. She smiled, "so what do you want me to cook?"

"Anything," he replied, standing up, "Maybe I should do the other jobs while you cook. You know, make myself useful."

"For once," she joked, herself getting off the log and using the alone time to slowly place her arms around his neck and join their lips together softly.

- glee -

It was now nearing night and Finn had managed to get a strong fire going, keeping the five of them warm as they sat around the camp-fire. All of the kids were roasting marshmallows, though Oliver kept forgetting to watch his and it either ended up burnt or melting off the stick. In the end, Sean sighed and gave him one of his.

"You know what's weird," Finn said all of a sudden.

Sean popped another marshmallow into his mouth, "what is?"

"It's been almost five hours and your mum hasn't complained once," he grinned at Rachel, "either she'd a really good actress, or she'd actually enjoying herself."

He glanced to her to see which one it was, "as amazing as my acting skills are, I must admit, this was actually better than I anticipated, but I can't put up a tent if my life depended on it. Happy now?"

They all nodded.

"So," Sean began, "we had to listen to you complain for hours for no reason whatsoever?"

She defended herself, "that was me venting my feelings. I have perfect right to do so."

This gained an eye roll from all three children and Finn thought about it, but knew she would shout at him for it. Oliver somehow managed to get melted marshmallow in his face, licking it all off.

"Eww," Addie giggled, "now you'll have a sticky face."

He was about to talk when she stuffed another marshmallow into his mouth. He said something, though nobody could understand it and they laughed instead, giving him a second to swallow it. When he opened his mouth to speak once more, she crammed another in, unable to control her laughter. Sean, from beside her, was holding his sides whilst laughing, tears streaming down his face.

"Addie," Finn laughed, "don't do that. You could choke him."

She gave him a look as if to say '_and_?' but stopped doing it. He stuck his tongue out at her, once he'd eaten all of the marshmallow, and pulled a face.

Rachel glanced over to the lake which, with the moonlight reflecting off the surface of it, looked even better than it had during the day. She sighed contently and leant her head of Finn's shoulder, taking hold of his hand in hers.

Addie suddenly shot up, "I think that we should play a game. I suggest something that we can all play like... ooh, I spy."

"No!" Sean and Oliver said at the same time. Whenever they played that game, it always ended up with Rachel and Addie playing, the others not even getting a chance to offer a suggestions. Sean suddenly remembered something and scurried to his bag, "I brought my playing cards. Everyone up for it?"

An hour later and nine excruciatingly long games of fish after, Addie was falling asleep in Finn's arms, her eyes closing ever so slowly.

Sean and Oliver were paying a game where Oliver held up a card that Sean couldn't see and he had to guess it. To be honest, neither of their parents saw the point in it, but at least it kept them entertained.

"Is it the six of diamonds?"

"No."

"The eight of clubs?"

"Err...no."

"Ace of hearts?"

"Close."

"Two of hearts?" he said eagerly.

"No."

Finn shook his head and stood up, whispering to Rachel, "I can't take any more of it." She laughed and turned her attention to the dwindling fire, watching as the light became less and less. Finn (somehow) managed to get Addie into her sleeping bag, placing Star inside with her and returned happily, "right boys, time for bed."

They groaned, "do we have to?"

"Yes," Rachel said sternly, "now come on. Up."

She smiled as they made it their mission to act as miserable as possible as they trudged into their tent, mumbling a 'night' and then zipping up the door. From inside, she could hear them talking and decided, for a one off, to let they stay up for a little bit longer. Finn's hand slipped into hers and he slowly led her into the tent , trying to balance himself on the inflatable bed. She giggled when he almost fell off and went to close the door, before joining him in the lying position. Unlike the children, they were sharing their cover and he pulled her closer, claiming, "it's to keep me warm."

"Sure it is," she said, smiling into the darkness, her arms clasped around his body tightly. It was comfortable and familiar and just...nice. Neither spoke and the only sound was of their breathing. Hers, steady and controlled, his not so much. Her grip on his shirt got tighter and, a few seconds later, she felt his lips brush along her neck, travelling along her jaw line and finally onto her lips.

He moved so he was facing her now, their lips still touching. Rachel kept her eyes closed, giggling when Finn kissed practically every piece of skin on her face. His hands slid under her shirt, teasing her skin with his soft touch and she finally realised where they were.

"Finn...the kids...are...right next...to...us," she said in between kisses. He unwillingly stopped, "fine."

At his now grumpy mood, she found herself laughing and it was obviously contagious because he soon joined in. He held her body right against his, forehead slightly touching hers, "night Rach."

"Good night Finn," she smiled, "sweet dreams."

They fell silent once more and Rachel again found pleasure from just listening to him breathing. Like a strange lullaby and quickly fell asleep to the sound of it. Finn stayed awake for a little longer, hearing as Sean and Oliver finally went to bed, but also thinking about tomorrow. He wondered whether Rachel would enjoy it as much as she had today and she may deny it, but he knew that she secretly liked camping.

**Did you like it? Thoughts please. I 3 reviews as much as I do finchel (and that's a lot)**


	24. Getting to know you 2021

**I really wanted to do another Rachel/ Shelby one so here it all. Thank you for all your suggestions. I am working on them one-shots whenever possible.**

**Enjoy!**

Rachel put finishing touches to her hair, smiling at her reflection before trying to get rid of her nerves by shaking her hands softly and breathing deeply. After a quick descent down the stairs, she entered the living room where Finn and Sean were sat on the floor surrounded by his toys. Finn smiled up at her, slowly picking up Sean and making him wave at her, "say hello to mummy Sean."

She giggled, taking him in her arms, "hey baby." He replied with a series of noises, reaching for her hair and staring at it intently. Her smile increases when he gave out an adorable laugh. The doorbell suddenly went and her nerves returned once more, frantically speaking to Finn, "that'll be Shelby. Could you answer it for me?"

Whilst she made sure that she had her purse and phone, he went to answer the door, Sean now in his arms. He managed to open it quickly and smiled at Shelby, Beth by her side.

"Hi,"she said quietly, shifting from one foot to another and then turning to the baby in his arms, using baby talk, "hello Sean. How're you baby?" He slowly waved to her, concentrating more on the toy in his hands. Shelby once more looked up to Finn, a smile of relief crossing her face, "thanks for watching Beth tonight Finn. She's promised to be on her best behavior."

"It's fine, "he nodded, Rachel appeared at his side in an instant, putting on her jacket, "call me in case of an emergency. I'll be back by half ten at the very latest and I expect that you put Sean to bed before eight. I am not having a repeat of last time. Oh, and don't let him watch too much television."

Her jacket was on now and Finn could see how nervous she was. "Anything else?" he grinned.

"Yes," came the quick reply, "Love you."

"Love you too. Have fun, "she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, moving onto Sean. "Mummy will see you tomorrow, okay?" she pressed a kiss to his forehead and finally turned to Shelby, "hi. Hey Beth."

The girl, happy at her acknowledgement, caught Rachel in a tight hug, pressing her face against her, "hi Rachel."

Rachel hugged back, looking towards Shelby who gave her a knowing look. Beth pulled away, waving to Shelby before skipping into the living room. Finn waved as the two women made their way to the car and then closed the door slowly, shouting to Beth, "let's go and have some fun!"

The car ride wasn't all too chatty, though neither of them had expected it to be really. Rachel gave the directions to the restaurant, one of her favourites, and unable to think of anything else for a conversation, despite the fact that she was usually very talkative. She couldn't help but keep glancing at her mother think her, even at her age, she still managed to look incredibly beautiful and hoped that that trail was genetic. Whenever Shelby caught Rachel staring at her, she'd flash her a nervous smile. Eventually, the silence was too much for her to bare, "so, how are you?"

"A bit apprehensive," Rachel said honestly, "but good. Very good...and you?"

"Great. Slightly tired, but that's because it's been a really long week..."she trailed off, "I-I told Beth...everything." Rachel turned to stare at the woman, having initially thinking that Shelby would wait for that conversation, having only reuniting with Rachel barely over two weeks ago. It came as a surprise, albeit a happy one. "Everything?" she questioned.

Shelby nodded. "Yes, she then smiled, "she's really excited about having another sister...and a nephew."

"This is the place," Rachel pointed towards the building, the car being pulled into the parking lot, "and I'm looking forward to spending some time with Beth. What's she like?"

"She's loud," Shelby laughed, "and quite shy. Once she gets used to you, you'll learn how loud she can be. She loves musicals, though probably not as much as you or I. I'm sort of hoping that you can persuade her how amazing they are."

She smiled, both of them stepping out of the car, "I can do that."

As she made her way to the building, the wash of familiarity improved her confidence and she was determined to make this night a good one. The warmth of the building washed over them once they were inside and Shelby glances around at the elegant restaurant in complete awe, though doubted that the money she had would cover her part of the bill. Looking at how dressed up the other people were, she felt out of place in her modest clothing and tried not to draw attention to herself. That was difficult however, as lots of the people kept glancing at her and Rachel, obviously recognising Rachel from her acting.

"Table for two Miss berry?" the waiter came up to them, smiling broadly at her. She nodded, "yes please Greg."

He motioned for them to follow, leading them through the large room towards a table by the windows with a 'reserved' sign' on the table. The view was impressive and she stared out of the window, admiring every bit of it. She took her seat across from Rachel and watched as the waiter bowed his head, slipping two menus onto the table before walking away. With her brow raised slightly, she spoke to Rachel, "miss Berry? I thought you were married to Finn, or are you not?"

"Oh, no," Rachel smiled, "I'm officially Mrs hudson, but most people know me by my stage name."

"What's it like?" Shelby rested her chin on her hand, gazing curiously at Rachel, further explaining when she gave her a funny look, "on Broadway"

A large dreamy smile crossed her face and her hands slowly locked together, "it's amazing. Everything I thought it would be and more, but obviously I'm taking a break from it now, with Sean and all."

Shelby nodded, "but when he's older, you'll go back?"

She replied with lots of certainty, "of course. There's so many roles I want to play."

"Well, you are talented enough," Shelby commented, her voice softening significantly, "I am really proud of you, you know?" She gave her a smiled, but Rachel appeared to have tears in her eyes, stubbornly holding them back as she stared straight to her mother, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that...so many years."

She watched as Shelby hesitated, then reaching across the table and placing her hand on top of her own, "I've always been proud of you. Always."

"I know," Rachel shrugged, "but it just means more hearing it." She began routing through her bag, pulling out a packet of tissues and delicately dabbing her eyes, "I promised myself that I wouldn't cry."

A small laugh escaped her lips and she put on her show smile, "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit emotional."

Shelby nodded, feeling the same herself, "don't worry." She was about to say something else when the waiter returned, "are you ladies ready to order?"

He looked expectantly to them, pen at ready. "I'll have the usual," Rachel said, looking towards Shelby, "what do you want?"

Quickly, she scanned over the menu, "I will have the chicken soup please."

"Very well madame," he took away their menus, flashing a smile at Rachel as he left.

"So, "Shelby began, "do you come here a lot?"

A huge grin was her reply, "oh yes. This is one of my favourite restaurants. As well as it having a wonderful atmosphere, it tends to all of my dietary needs, being vegan. Finn and I come here often."

"How long have you been with Finn?" she asked curiously, determined to catch up on everything she'd missed from her daughter's life. Rachel began idly spinning her wedding ring on her finger, "we've been a couple ever since high school. Together for eleven years and we got married three years ago."

Shelby smiled, "congratulations. That's a very long time. Longer than most of my relationships anyway." The regrets were returning. She hadn't even been with her own daughter on her wedding day. To tell her that she was so happy that she'd found someone who loved her with all his heart. She'd always imagined, when she'd hoped that her and Rachel would work out, that she could help her plan her wedding, but clearly that dream was lost.

"You're not currently with anyone?" Rachel frowned, wondering how her mother was single. Maybe she didn't get out that much.

"No," she replied, "dating doesn't really work out for me."

She nodded in understanding, turning her attention to the waiter who had reappeared with a bottle of wine, "complimentary wine with your meal." He then proceeded to pour it into their glasses, blabbering on about how it had been imported from France and that it was vintage wine. She managed a 'thank you', hoping that it would be one of his last visits and returned to look at Shelby. She raised her glass ever so slightly and had the courage to speak up the words, "I purpose a toast...to rekindling our relationship. I-I hope that this time it will work out."

"It will, "she reassured her, actually believing it. It wasn't just them that it mattered to now, there was a tiny baby that deserved to have a family. A real family and she was going to make sure that she was there for him. She was going to prove it to Rachel.

Once more, Rachel became slightly emotional and she couldn't help but think how much she wanted to cry at that moment too. She remembered the first time Rachel had suggested that they go out for dinner and she'd just walked out, probably just confusing her daughter in the whole process. The guilt was horrible. One which had loomed over her through the years but, as she looked at Rachel, it seemed to disappear. They were finally getting somewhere, both at an age were it could be handled maturely and she could never make herself leave Rachel again. When Rachel had returned into her life, she was incredibly happy, a little shocked at first, and was glad that it had finally happened, herself not having had the courage to meet up with her again.

Now, Rachel sitting opposite her, they were going for that dinner, although it was eleven years later. She regretted not agreeing the first time.

"So," she started once more, feeling curious again, "how old is Sean?"

Rachel beamed at the mention of his name, "He's almost four months now. His birthday is the 12th of August." Shelby made a mental note of that, so she wouldn't forget to buy him a present next year."

She nodded, "and...he's your only child?"

"Yes," she said, "but we want another." Shelby smiled at this and Rachel bit her lips slightly, before saying, "I really want a girl. Not that boys are bad. It's just, I don't know, it would just be nice."

"I bet you're a wonderful mother, "she sighed, thinking

especially with me showing you exactly what a bad one is.

"Thank you," she said modestly, not being able to stop the certain words falling from her mouth, "it looks like you're a pretty good mum to Beth."

Shelby was surprised that no bitterness really came with the mention of Beth as she, after all, was given basically all of Shelby's love when she wasn't even her real daughter and Rachel had received hardly any of it, "I try my best. I'm sure you know that sometimes it's-"

"Difficult?" she finished for her, "when he was first born, I was petrified. I didn't know how to look after a baby and neither Finn or I really knew how to do it. But now, I just love every second of it."

"He'll grow up pretty fast, "Shelby said, staring off into the distance, "I remember the day that you were born. You were this tiny little thing." She used her hands to motion exactly how small and Rachel laughed, "I still am pretty small."

She smiled, "not to me. After seeing you when you'd grown up, I couldn't believe it. It didn't feel like sixteen years, you know? And now, look at you. You're already an adult, with a husband, a kid. You have everything...except a mum. I'm sorry for denying you that. Truly I am."

The tears were back for Rachel and she sniffled quietly, "but I do have one. You don't understand how you've changed my life. I know that we've only ever met a total of five times, including this night, but you, oh, it's too hard to explain and I'm normally good with words."

"So, you don't hate me for not being there?" she heard herself ask, her voice cracking slightly.

"I should be," Rachel informed her, "but I never hated you. I just didn't understand why you did it. Though now I think that I do."

Shelby frowned, "you do?"

"You didn't think that I needed you. Because I was grown up, you didn't think that I needed another parent to tell me what to do. And you were scared too. You were scared that you weren't what I imagined my mother to be..."

How did she know that?

She definitely didn't question her daughter's intelligence and could only nod in reply. Rachel, however, wasn't finished, "then you adopted Beth. As much as I hated the thought of someone else having you, I've come to realise that it wasn't you replacing me. It was a way, probably the only way, that you could fill the whole that was there. You needed something to take care of and someone to depend on you. You have too much love to give. I hope you know that."

She laughed to herself, "you've just explained what's taken me years to understand in about two minutes."

"I've had a long time to think about it, "she admitted sadly. The waiter arrived after that, placing their food on the table and saying, with a smile,"enjoy."

"Thank you,"they said at the same time, their voices sounding very similar. The waiter gave them a curious look, leaving once more, leaving Rachel and Shelby to their conversation once more. Shelby glanced at the food which Rachel had ordered, having absolutely no idea what it was and didn't even bother to ask. She glanced to her soup, taking in the heavenly scent which was drifting up towards her nose and smiling. Carefully, she scooped up a spoonful of the liquid and slipped into into her mouth.

"Hmm," she commented, "this is really good."

Rachel nodded, "as I've said, this place is one of my favourites. The head chef is a friend of mine actually."

She looked towards the food on Rachel's plate, "you're still vegan then?"

"Yes," came the blunt reply. She was suddenly brought back to the memory when Jesse had egged her along with Vocal Adrenaline and the taunting voice of Andrea saying

'heard you're a vegan Berry.

' Slightly shaking her hair, Rachel tried to forget the memory and decided to say something else judging by the expression on Shelby's face, "it's against my morals to harm animals for food and it always will be."

Shelby nodded slowly, "I thought about becoming vegetarian once, but it's too much time and effort. Time and effort that I didn't have at the time."

Finding another chance to talk about herself, Rachel went for it, "well, not everyone has determination and will power. I find that, with a structured day, it's much easier to plan for my tricky diet. Though it is admittedly harder with Sean, I still find time to do so."

"I'm impressed," Shelby said quietly. When Beth was younger, she could barely find time to do all of the important things, never mind planning what she was going to eat. She watched as Rachel took a bite of her food, before taking a sip of her wine, though keeping her eyes firmly locked on her. Shelby took advantage of her silence to ask her another question, "so, are you still friends with Quinn?"

A smile crossed her face, "yes. Quinn and I, despite our past of a rocky friendship, see each other quite a lot. She lives near us, along with Puck. D-does Beth ever see her?"

"All the time, "she said, seeing the fear at what implications the question could bring in her eyes. She wondered why, if they were friends, Quinn never told Rachel about whether she sees Beth or not, " she normally sees her about twice a month and they go out. Puck too."

"Beth is lucky. She must be very loved. With you and Quinn and Puck. Laura...you've met her right?"

Shelby nodded, "she's like a smaller version of Beth. It's uncanny."

"Are they close?" Rachel enquired, leaning forward slightly as she waited for the answer. Shelby replied with uncertainty, "I assume so. Beth seems to speak highly of her but normally Laura isn't there when Quinn comes to pick her up."

She found herself smiling, thinking that Beth probably learned to be good with children by spending time with Laura and she also thought how nice it would be to have her over to play with Sean some time. Her mind began to wonder what they were doing now. Finn, Sean and Beth. A content sigh escaped her lips and she focused on Shelby again, growing slightly anxious when she stared back expectantly.

The woman laughed, "I said, do you still see the other people from your glee club? You all seem pretty close..."

Rachel smile sheepishly for not paying attention, "I see them all now and then, but it's hard. Some still live in Lima, so I see them whenever I go back to visit my dads or Finn's family. Then others have busy jobs, like Mercedes. I only see Quinn on a regular basis really. I can't remember the last time we were all together though..." She trailed off, thinking of how she really needed to plan something for everyone, but returned to her conversation with Shelby, "what about you? Do you keep in touch with the members of Vocal Adrenaline?" She was going to ask about Jesse, though honestly didn't want to hear anything about him. He was really a sensitive topic for her.

"Not really," Shelby replied, apparently not really caring about whether she did or not. She refrained from mentioning Jesse, has he had called her a few times. He too had succeeded as Rachel had, though their paths hadn't crossed for years (they met one day at a party) ,Rachel hoped that they never would again. Silence returned once more and Rachel couldn't help but think how much easier this was than what she apprehended. The conversation flowed well and she was nowhere near as nervous as before. All in all, she was having a really good time and she hoped that Shelby was as well.

Shelby thought for a moment before speaking, "your glee club director. Will Schuester. Do you still see him?"

"He came to one of my shows once, but other than that I'm afraid not."

"Is he seeing anyone?" Shelby said before even thinking about it, earning a smirk from Rachel, "not to my knowledge. Why?"

A small blush appeared on her face, "...no reason." She quickly changed the subject, "so, your house isn't as close to the city as I thought it would be."

"We've only just moved there. Our old apartment was right in the city centre, but was tiny. No place for a baby at all...so we moved. The new house is pretty big, but if we're having more children we thought it would be better to buy a larger home," Rachel quickly explained. She added the next bit with a smile, "Finn actually bought it because it had a swimming pool in the back garden."

Shelby smiled, "big house, expensive restaurants...sounds like you're doing well for yourself. And I heard that Finn's job pays pretty well too. I see him on the TV sometimes. When Beth saw him on there the other day, she told all her friends that she knew a celebrity."

They shared a laugh and Rachel could imagine the small girl announcing that to everyone she knew. Rachel poured herself some more wine, taking a large sip. Shelby raised her brow, "I thought that alcohol was bad for your voice?"

"It is," she shrugged, "but I'm not working at the minute and I think I deserve a break. This is the first time I've been out for a special occasion in four months. I'm just enjoying myself."

"Special occasion?" Shelby repeated, smiling when she heard it again and when Rachel nodded, explaining herself, " well, it's the first time we've done something together. Like, actually go out somewhere. Do you not think that's special...?"

The hurt on her face was painful to look at and Shelby knew that Rachel had completely misunderstood what she meant, "oh, of course it is. I didn't mean it in

that

way."

Rachel's smile returned, much to Shelby's relief, " Finn says that I over react too much." She laughed, believing that he was right. She went to drink her own wine, but then thought that maybe one of them should stay completely sober and guessed that it was going to be her. Rachel was slowly moving onto her third glass and she was going to be driving them home anyway.

There was a nice pause as they both ate a bit more of their meal and Shelby finally said, "you've grown up so much."

"That's what tends to happen, "came the sweet reply with a small laugh, "though I regret to say that my height hasn't improved very much."

"I noticed, "Shelby grinned, "but you look so more mature than you did in high school. It suits you. Your hair is a lot shorter than what it was like before."

Rachel, beside herself, smirked, "well, yes. In the past eleven years I have had my hair cut."

"No, "she laughed, "you know what I mean. It's just past your shoulders now whereas before it was half way down your back."

She nodded, "true. I prefer it like this." Running her fingers through it, she smiled and glanced to Shelby, "don't you?"

Resting her chin in his hand, she smiled, "I do like it. I must say, your style had really changed a lot since high school. You used to dress...well..."

"You can say that it was bad. I don't mind," she laughed, "Finn's brother kurt is sort of like my own personal stylist. He's very good with things like that. He first changed my look before I went to college and I suppose that I've just let him help me. I have to dress as well as possible, especially when I'm in the spotlight very often."

The waiter returned to collect their empty plates, "was the meal satisfactory?"

"It was wonderful," Rachel told him with a sweet smile. At this, his smile grew as he left, throwing a backwards glance towards their table before walking back into the kitchens. Shelby grinned, "I think he likes you."

"He's just being friendly," she drank some more wine, lifting the glass up slightly, "this wine is really good."

"I think that maybe you've had enough," Shelby informed her, noticing how her words were slurring ever so slightly. Her voice was firm, but with a hint of amusement in. She smiled as Rachel shook her head stubbornly and then reached to pull the wine away from her.

With a thoughtful smile, Rachel spoke, "Shelby, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, " Shelby replied.

Rachel paused for a moment, shifting in her seat, "are you happy?"

She hesitated, unsure of exactly what she meant, "like, right now or in general?"

"Okay, I'l rephrase the question,"she said decisively, "are you happy that we're doing this now? Trying to start a relationship?"

She nodded in understanding, "happy isn't the right word. It's a huge mixture of emotions. Of course happy is one of them. I'm ecstatic that one of us had the courage to meet up after so long and I'm really excited about spending more time with you. There's so many years that we can catch up on. So much that I want to learn about you. I guess I'm pretty relieved too. Honestly, I thought that you'd never forgive me for adopting Beth ... thank you Rachel...you really are an amazing person. Your dads did the best job with raising you up."

Rachel smiled wildly, downing her glass of wine.

"No more now Rachel," Shelby said, for the first time actually feeling like her mother, using her authority over her. The pout on Rachel's face made her smile as she moved away the wine glass.

"Do you want some desert?" Rachel tried to change the shook her head slowly, "I'm fine."

"Me either," she announced, gesturing for the waiter to come come over, "may we have the bill please."

With a nod, he quickly retrieved it and Shelby pulled out her purse, Rachel insisted that she pay for it. Though she argued her point across, she was secretly glad that she did, thinking that it would probably cost a lot. She stood up, following Rachel's lead out of the restaurant and noticed that she was a bit unsteady on her feat. Shelby suspected that Rachel wasn't much of a drinker and couldn't handle her alcohol at her.

As they walked, Rachel leaning onto her, she had a wonderful feeling inside of her. Even if her daughter was slightly drunk, it had still be a great night and Shelby hoped that there would be more like it.

Rachel smiled widely, "I want to go somewhere else."

"It's already ten. You promised Finn that you'd be home in half an hour. Come on, let's go," she steered her towards the car and made sure that she got inside okay. As she drove, she had the window open just in case she happened to be sick. She noticed Rachel, rather clumsily, reaching to turn on the radio and trying to find a song that she liked. It just seemed like fate when poker face had just began. Rachel immediately sang along, grinning at Shelby, who joined in too. She had to admit, she preferred their slow version, but this one was still pretty damn good too.

The song finished a little too quickly for her liking and she missed singing with Rachel already, but tried to talk to her instead, "so, you were wondering if I'm happy about us seeing each other again...what about you?"

As she lay against the seat, Rachel glanced over at her, "I love it. I mean, I have a mum. And I know that you're going to say that you're just my mother, but that's not true. You'll always be my mum."

Shelby tried to hide the tears that were in her eyes from Rachel and smiled at her. When she glanced over at the small brunette, she saw her staring intently, a glint in her eyes. She looked as though she was about to say something and, when she didn't, Shelby found herself looking at her curiously. The rest of the car ride was in comfortable silence, though that didn't bother either of them.

And she pulled up to their large house, seeing only two of the windows lit up with an orange glow, guessing that they were the ones in the living room. She turned off the engine and smiled to Rachel, who herself went to get out, stumbling a bit. This was apparently hilarious s she burst out laughing. Before walking her up to the house, she locked the car. Rachel (barely) managed to unlock the front door and stepped inside, turning to Shelby, "do you wanna come in?"

"Sure," she replied and followed her inside the house, certainly impressed by how nice it was. They stepped into the living room and she smiled to see Beth fast asleep on the big armchair, Sean in her arms.

"Finn," Rachel tried to whisper.

Tried

being the operative word in the sentence, "you let him watch TV, didn't you?"

He frowned, clearly lying, "of course not. We were playing a game and they fell asleep like that. I just haven't been able to move them because they looked so cute. You can't blame me." He turned off the television and stood up to greet Rachel, a frown appearing on his face, "have you been drinking Rach?"

"She only had a little, I swear," Shelby laughed, "I think that she was just nervous."

Finn got Rachel to sit down, smiling towards Shelby, "you want anything to drink?"

She shook her head, "no thanks. I suppose I should go. Beth had school in the morning..."

"Do you want me to carry her to the car?" he offered and she gratefully accepted his offer, picking up Sean before he did the same to Beth. She handed him the keys with a smile. Sean stirred for a second in her arms, before falling back to sleep and she couldn't stop the huge grin from appearing on her face. She lighted rocking him back and forth, basking in a huge happiness. Rachel was by her side in an instant, "do you prefer grandma or nana?"

Shelby pulled a face, "grandma makes me sound old..."

"We'll teach him to call you nana them," she replied simply and held her hands out to hold him, "I should put him in bed."

She handed him over and watched as Rachel slowly carried him upstairs. Whilst alone, Shelby took it as an opportunity to look around the room. She was glad to see a whole cabinet dedicated to musicals and she then began to slowly circle the room, noticing that again everything looked expensive. In the corner, she found a glass cabinet which displayed a selection of items that appeared to be important to them. As she glanced through the things, she saw something that was all too familiar and, without even thinking about it, went to pick up the item, holding it carefully.

A sudden voice startled her, "I love that glass, you know."

Smiling wildly, she turned to Rachel, "oh yeah, when have you used it?"

"I use it when I sad...like you told me, but," she took it from her and replaced it in the cabinet, "it stays there so that there isn't any chance of it breaking. Finn is a complete klutz."

"Hey," Finn appeared just in time to hear it. He glanced at Shelby, "she's in the car."

"Thank you," Shelby smiled. She placed her gaze on Rachel, who in turn was staring at her, "tonight was should do this again...and you should come too Finn." Rachel caught her in a tight hug and she hugged back with all her strength. When they pulled apart, after a very long hug, and smiled at each other, before Shelby realised that she needed to get back to beth, "I'll call you."

Rachel walked her to the door, waving as she walked towards the car, still on her buzz of happiness. She watched the car slowly pull away and turned to find Finn smiling at her, "have a good time?"

A grin spread across her face, "It was wonderful. I think it's going to work this time. It's going to work out right."

He led her to the sofa once more and they both sat down, "good, but you shouldn't have had any wine. I thought that you didn't even like it that much."

"It loosens me up," she admitted.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she gave out a small sigh. She'd finally done something with her mum, and it meant a lot to her. Though they could never make up for their past, both were optimistic about the future Hey, Shelby had even asked her to spend some time with Beth, which was a good sign and this time she knew that she wasn't being too full on with the relationship. Shelby had even said so herself that she was happy about it all.

Rather quickly, she fell asleep on his shoulder, a smile glued onto her face. Things were definitely getting better with Shelby...

**Thank you for reading and hoped that you enjoyed it :) I really liked writing this one as I love both Rachel and Shelby.**


	25. Family 2020

**So, you've read the twin's birth. Here is Sean's. There is some Puck/ Rachel in this, as friends of course. I love them as friends. I actually think that they should have a brother/sister relationship in the show.**

**Enjoy!**

Rachel slowly woke up, slightly confused as to when she had actually fallen asleep and it took her a few seconds to adjust to her surroundings. The clock said that it was five and that meant that she'd been asleep for at least six hours, after only being up for a while that morning. She notices that she is laid on the sofa, her legs curled up around her body and the television playing quietly in the background. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she unsteadily stands up and brushes down her clothes, hands slowly drifting over her baby bump. She smiled as she glanced at it, despite how uncomfortable she was. He was due last week and yet there had been no signs of her going into labour. Constantly tired, Rachel couldn't wait until he was born. As she headed to the kitchen, she found Finn inside whilst he attempted to make something to eat, that something being barely recognisable to her. She made herself a drink of water and went to stand beside him, "what are you doing?"

He now finally turned to look at her, as though her earlier presence had gone unnoticed, "err Rach, aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I'm pregnant. Not dying," she snapped, finding that her tiredness was affecting her usual chipper mood.

"I know," Finn said, "but the doctor said that you should get as much sleep as possible."

She scowled at the mention of their doctor, emphasising her distaste of the woman, "she did, though doesn't understand how I feel right now and therefore cannot tell me what to do. Do you know how hard it is sleeping with another person inside you?"

When he didn't reply, she just watch him struggle with whatever he was trying to do and began to wonder what it was, coming up with no reasonable suggestions. He gave a worried glance at her, clearly hoping that she would just go back to sleep. "At least sit down," he pleaded.

"I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth, becoming extremely irritable. He gave her the look and she then sighed, "Finn really. I can stand up. It's not that hard…"

"Rach, please," he replied, motioning towards the table and chairs a few feet away. With a dramatic roll of the eyes, she went to pull out a chair and proceeded to sit on it. He sent her a smile. One which she didn't return, due to her foul mood. He chuckled when she purposely gave out a loud sigh so he could hear and then joined her at the table, putting a plate of food before her, "you're not very talkative today, are you?" She glared at him in return, stuffing a forkful of food into her mouth and shifting in discomfort on her seat. The only sound was that of their forks hitting the plates.

Finn didn't dare say anything, knowing that she would probably just get annoyed at him. He had learned from her constant mood swings that he just shouldn't speak at times like this, no matter how much he wanted to tell her how adorable she looked. When they were finished, he went to pick up her plate, laughing when she moved it away and just stared at him, before herself taking it to the sink. He couldn't stop himself but laugh at how childish she had become lately.

"What's so funny?" she mumbled. Finn reached his arms around her and brought their bodies closed, whispering in her ear softly, "you."

At this, she pouted, "I'm glad to know that I'm a source of amusement to you. I will try and keep it up if you like. I would want to disappoint." The words came out sarcastically and he grinned, increasing his grip on her.

"Hey," he smiled down at her baby bump, "it looks like there's something between us." She tried to resist the smile, but it quickly crept onto her face and she buried it deeper into his chest, wishing that she could just fall asleep there and then. Tiredness pulled at her entire body and she made her way out of Finn's grasp so she could head back into the living room. She slowly le herself sink into the soft cushion of the sofa and, a few seconds later, felt it shift as Finn sat beside her, the smugness evident in his voice, "I knew that you were tired."

"Not now Finn," she said, her eyes closed already and the words came out very quietly.

"I'm just happy to be right," he smiled to himself. Rachel rested her hand on her baby bump, speaking down to it, "I wish you'd just get out." She watched as Finn's hand slowly came on top of hers, giving it a small squeeze. She suddenly gave a little gasp and grabbed his other hand, pressing them both firmly to the bump. They were large enough to almost completely cover it "Can you feel that?" she whispered, "He's kicking."

He concentrated, smiling wildly when he could feel the small kicks. Glancing up at Rachel, he saw that her mood had drastically improved at that one moment in time and she grinned to him. The baby kicked once more and he became even more excited, leaning closer to Rachel. She let her head fall against the sofa, drifting to sleep with his warm hands beneath hers.

-glee –

This time when she woke up, she found her head in Finn's lap, unsure of how her sleeping position had changed so much. One of Finn's hands was stroking her air whilst the other was just slung along her side. She sat up, instantly feeling cold as she wasn't in his grip any more. When she stood up, he was instantly talking to her, "where are you going?"

"Do I need to tell you where I'm going every second?" she questioned with a frown, folding her arms.

He was a bit surprised by her sudden outburst and found himself sinking into the sofa, "I was just asking."

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips, "well don't. I'm stressed out enough as it is and I don't need anything else making me feel worse. So, just give me some space."

"Woah, Rach," he stood up, "where's this coming from?"

She frowned, "I don't know. I'm just sick of being watched over like I'm some elderly relative that can't do anything. I can do things! I haven't been out in days and I just feel…ugh, I can't explain. Its worse when you watch me like a hawk and you may deny it, but I know you do."

"A-are you trying to blame this on me?" he motioned towards himself.

"No," she shook her head, taking a step closer to him, "not at all. It's not your fault. You don't do it intentionally."

He cut her across, looking very offended, "so you're saying that I still do it?"

"Don't Finn…" she began, finding her brain whizzing with thoughts.

"Don't what?" he yelled and now, from nothing, it had blown into a full argument. She held her face in her heads and tried to imagine that this wasn't happening, "tell me Rachel."

Rachel gave a defeated sigh, finally staring at him straight in the eyes, "there's nothing to tell you. I think we both know that it's been pretty tense this past week and we've both been a little on edge. But it's completely understandable. We're stressed. This is normal. I-"

"No, I've been fine. It's you who's been acting weird. I know that you've got baby hormones and stuff, but you've just been shouting at me for everything I do," he cut across, throwing his hands about as he spoke. He wasn't yelled, though his voice had risen significantly. When he was finished, he just stared at her, wondering what she was possibly going to say in return to him.

She waited a few seconds before speaking, calm and collected, "am I shouting Finn?"

"What?" he frowned.

"Am I shouting?" she repeated once more, all the time keeping their eyes locked.

"Well, no. Not now, but you have been," he squirmed under her intense glare, "what's up with you Rach?"

Now, she shouted, "I'm pregnant! And in lots of discomfort. I'm tired all of the time and the last thing I need is you treating me like I'm incapable of looking after myself! I haven't spoken to anyone other than you for what feels like weeks. I'm a people person Finn! And when you're not here, I'm completely isolated. It's driving me insane!"

He gave her a look and was unable to speak for a minute, wondering where this had all come from. She was usually the first person to say when she had a problem and he had no idea how she'd managed to hide all this for a number of days, or maybe even weeks, "why didn't you just tell me instead of getting angry?"

"I'm not angry," she defended herself; "I have absolutely no clue what I feel right now. It's just definitely not angry." Rachel gave a sigh, looking at the floor and finally speaking in a quiet voice, "I need to go."

"What?" he gulped, "what do you mean?"

She found herself immediately concerned by his hurt voice and rushed over to him, placing her hand on his chest, "I'll be back. I just need to go somewhere…anywhere. I can't be stuck in this house. There's just too much tension and stress."

"Let me take yo-"he began, but Rachel cut him off, the next few words incredibly hard to get out, "no. We have to spend time apart… I love you."

He didn't say it back, but just turned to look away from her. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and hesitated before turning around and heading towards the door. Car keys in hand, she glanced at him once more (he was still in exactly the same position as before) and opened her mouth to say anything, the only words that came out sounding stupid and pointless, "I'll see you later."

- glee -

Rachel sat outside Quinn and Puck's house, staring at it through her car window. She'd been crying…a lot and, before she went to the house, she wiped her eyes to hide that fact, though it would be clear that something was up. Why else would she be there when she should be at home resting like Finn kept reminding her? She managed to calm herself down and stepped out of her car, before making her way up to the door. Hesitating, she finally rang the doorbell and waited there nervously, knowing that as soon as Quinn asked her 'what's wrong?', she would start bawling her eyes out once more.

She was surprised when she found Puck staring down at her, looking confused and concerned at the same time, "Rachel?"

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly and he stepped back to let her enter the house, following as she went to sit in their living room. He noticed her glanced around and she soon asked, "where's Quinn?" Rachel missed out that she needed to speak to her urgently.

He frowned, "she's out with Laura. Are you…okay?" Puck took a seat next to her, turning so he was facing her almost directly and he prepared himself for an over dramatic Rachel rant.

Trying to keep herself calm, she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a very unlike Puck manner. He had never admitted it to anyone, but Rachel was basically a little sister to him. Albeit an annoying little sister but he felt very protective of her, along with Finn of course. He remembered the time when he and Finn had beaten up a guy who was bothering her when she was in college. After that, he'd never spoken to her again. Rachel glanced up at him and he could instantly see the tears in her eyes, "you're not going to start crying are you? Because me and crying chicks do not go together."

She let out a laugh and a few minutes later he was holding her as she let the next set of tears out whilst trying to explain what had happened at the same time, "Finn and…I. We…had a fight…and I didn't…know…what to do…afterwards…so I…came here."

"Woah, wait. You and Finn had a fight? About what?"

"It was stupid," she wiped her eyes, "I just was sick…sitting in the house…all day long and I…took it out on Finn."

Puck did his best to soothe her, rubbing her back softly as she tried to get herself under control. He frowned, mentally making a note not to side with either of them on this as they were both his friends, "look Rachel, you're just worked up. Go home. Finn'll be fine. Just go and relax. You shouldn't be doing anything too stressful, especially in your…condition."

She sighed, "but that's what we were arguing about Noah. I was becoming extremely irritated with him treating me like his grandma and I just got so annoyed that I couldn't stop myself from telling him that. I feel terrible…"

"He'll understand, "Puck said and she shook her head to show that she didn't think it would be that way. She was convinced that she'd screwed up big time. Finally, after a long pause, Puck sighed, "Rachel, this is all normal. When Quinn was pregnant, she was yelling at me for everything. It must just be a pregnant chick thing and since it's _you_, it's understandable. You'd be, like, even more crazy than usual. I have no idea how Finn's put up with you like this."

"Not helping Noah," she glared in his direction.

"I know you wanted to talk to Quinn for some girl advice or whatever," he said, "but you've got me, so you're gonna have to deal with it."

"No, you're right. It's clear that you lack any sensitivity at all. At least you're try- ow," her heads shot to her baby bump and she sees when Puck's eyes widen and his mouth opens wide, managing to speak a few seconds later, "Rachel…are you alright?"

She went to stand up, instantly feeling like the baby gave a huge kick and then something wet leak from her. Staring down, with horror, she realised what was happening and faced Puck. He himself was staring at the floor, wide eyes and hands held to his head. _Oh this is just perfect timing_, she thought to herself sarcastically, not believing that, the first time she's away from Finn in days, is when she finally goes into labour. Puck had begun pacing the floor, repeating, "crap, crap, crap."

"Noah," she tried to get his attention.

He didn't hear her, or if he did, he was still trying to process the information and was unable to respond just yet.

She attempted again, a little louder this time, "Noah."

Still nothing, though he had changed his statement to, "this is really, really bad."

"PUCK!" she practically screamed and he finally looked toward her. Her face scrunched up slightly as the next one came and she was aware that Puck had appeared by her side, holding onto her, "we need to go."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," she replied angrily once it was over. He began rushing around, fumbling for his keys whilst she tried to make her way towards the car, having to stop whenever a contraction would come. Once more, she felt his hands on her, leading her out of the door and they managed to get in the car, Puck frantically trying to turn the engine on. With a little laugh, she said, "you're acting exactly like you do when Quinn had her baby."

He gave her a look, "I'm not good at this, okay? I'm a guy!" And then he began to panic after that, his breathing shattered and he was mumbling to himself. Rachel put her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture, despite her own pain. Calmly, she said, "you can do this. Just take deep breathes. Breathe."

Following her order, he did exactly that and, once he'd got himself under control, turned to face her, "alright. I'm good. I can do it."

Rachel nodded, squeezing his arm during the next contraction and didn't realise until he winced and said, "crap Rachel. Not so hard."

"Just drive," she ordered, realising that they hadn't even moved yet. He nodded, breathing deeply once more and took off with such speed that she had to hold onto the door handle so that she didn't bang into anything. She had no idea which hospital they were going to but was mainly concentration on getting through each of the contractions. They were about every forty seconds and gradually growing more intense with each one. During the time when she wasn't in pain, she thought about Finn and reminded herself to tell Puck to call him when they did get to the hospital. Puck, now past his panicking stage, glanced over to her, "you alright?"

She winced slightly, forcing out, "fine."

Due to Puck's insane driving, they arrived at the hospital in just under five minutes and she was pretty sure that he stole someone else's wheelchair for her, but honestly didn't care at that moment. He yelled at the receptionist, "she's having her baby! She needs a room _now_!" The receptionist seemed to take it in his stride and calmly told a nurse to take her to a room. Puck walked beside her, holding her hand tightly, which he realised wasn't the best idea as it felt like she had squeezed all of the blood out. Inside the room, she changed into one of the hospital gowns (which she'd protested to passionately) and then sat down in the bed. Puck rejoined her in the room, a cup in his hand, "I got you some ice chips."

"Thanks," she managed a smile, taking them from him, "have you phoned Finn?"

He pulled out his phone, "on it." With surprising speed, he called Finn's number and pressed the phone to his ear, hearing the ringing. "Answer the damn phone Finessa," he mumbled, quiet enough so that Rachel couldn't hear. When he heard Finn's voice on the other line, he gave a huge sigh of relief, "dude, get your sorry ass down to the hospital now. Rachel's having the baby. _Your_ baby."

From Finn, he heard basically the same reaction that he had had and after a minute, Finn rushed into the phone, "I'm on my way. Is she okay?"

"She's good. Now hurry up. I can't do this on my own," he told him.

"Right, I'll be there soon. Tell her that I love her," he hung up. When he looked down at Rachel, he saw her watching expectantly, but her eyes scrunched closed when the next contraction came and he sat down beside her, trying to soothe her as best as he knew.

She had one of the ice chips, before half smiling at Puck, "thank you Noah…for driving me here and not panicking…_much_." They both laughed lightly and she took another sharp intake of air, "I know that this isn't really something you like to do."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and a doctor stepped in, smiling broadly at them both, "hi, I'm going to be your doctor. Doctor Newman. Now, Mrs Hudson, how far apart are your contractions?"

Rachel thought, "about three minutes."

"And," the woman carried on, writing at the same time, "how long do they last for?"

"I'm not sure. Thirty seconds, I think." She nodded and wrote that down too, smiling to them once more, "okay. I just need to do a few tests and that'll be all."

Puck stood up, "I'll go and wait for Finn."

Though Rachel didn't want to be left on her own, she nodded and let him go. He smiled at her, before slowly walking out of the door and going to the waiting room, knowing that he was going to panic if Finn didn't get there soon. His mind went to Quinn and he wondered whether Rachel would want there to be a girl present at the birth, as Quinn had already been through it twice. And, unlike Finn and himself, she would actually be a help there. He decided that Rachel would be grateful for it.

He quickly rang her up, barely giving her a chance to say 'hello' before saying into the phone, "please come to the hospital. Rachel's in labour and you can't expect me and Finn to be able to do this on our own."

"Stop thinking about yourself Puck, "Quinn sighed, "I'll come because I know you two and you're both idiots. Text me the directions and I'll be there soon. Tell Rachel that some actual help is on the way."

"Thank you Quinn. You're a life saver."

"I know," she replied and, when she hung up, he was immediately a lot calmer. It felt like a lot of responsibility had been lifted. He made his way back to Rachel's room, just as the doctor was walking out, giving him a wide smile. When he stepped inside the room, Rachel was now lying in the bed, a machine beside her, though he had no idea what it was supposed to do. She gave a small smile toward him and she patted the bed as a signal that he should sit down.

He looked towards the machine and then back to her, "is everything good? The baby okay…"

"Yes," she nodded, "but I'm only one centimetre. She said that it could take hours."

After another contraction, she lay down properly in an attempt to get comfortable. It didn't work. It took ten minutes before Quinn arrived, a panting Finn in tow. "Look what I found," she announced, gesturing towards him. Finn was instantly by Rachel's side, mumbling apologies about the argument, as was Rachel. Quinn gave Puck a confused glance and he just shook his head, trying to get across that she didn't want to know the reason. As soon as he'd greeted her, she turned into practical Quinn and began hammering Rachel with questions about everything since she'd gone into labour. Thinking about it, it's exactly the same way that Rachel had acted during Laura's birth. _Maybe it's a woman thing_ he thought. He noticed that Finn was still breathing deeply and stood beside him, "dude, don't tell me you're in labour too."

He shook his head, "Rachel too the car. I had to run here."

The laugh was stifled but Finn still heard it. Puck prepared himself for a response though none came, and he glanced towards Finn with confusion. He was staring at Rachel, his scared face creeping in, filled with doubt and uncertainties. As he'd been in this situation two times already, he knew what it felt like and gave Finn a pat on the shoulder. "It'll be fine," he tried to be reassuring, deciding that insulting Finn probably wouldn't be the best of ideas right now.

Finn tried to convince himself by nodding along, "sure. 'Course it will."

Puck felt someone tug on his arm and turns to see Quinn, giving him the look. He registers that as meaning that they needed to give Finn and Rachel a little privacy and followed her to the waiting room. Grateful for the alone time, Finn sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand in his. She frowned, saying very quietly, "I really am sorry for yelling. I don't even remember the reason for me doing so…do you forgive me?"

"Rach, there's nothing to forgive," and she pulled him into possibly the tightest hug ever, tears brimming in her eyes. He laughed, "you have no idea how scared I am right now."

"You're not the one who's about to be pushing a baby out of them," she informed him curtly, "but I think that I have some understanding of that fear. I-"

She squeezed his hand tightly as the contraction started and she heard him saying things to her, but couldn't register the words properly. She did hear when he said, "it's almost over now." And, as he'd said, the pain stopped slowly, leaving her to just smile at him. Finn wondered how she still managed to look as wonderful as ever in the oversized hospital gown, her hair messed up, but she did and he found himself leaning forward to give her a kiss. He whispered in her ear, "Rach, we're finally having our baby."

"I know," she now gave him a huge grin; "these past few months have just gone so quickly." She lovingly ran a hand over her baby bump, "you know, I think that I'm actually going to miss it. I've almost grown attached to it."

Finn smiled, "me too. But when it's gone, we'll have a tiny baby in its place."

"Yes," she agreed, taking hold of his fingers delicately. They had both completely forgotten about the fight by now and were completely focused on the tiny new life that they were about to bring into the world.

- glee -

Six hours later and Rachel was only seven centimetres. They were beyond trying to reason with her, as all her responses were that of a very irritated and tired woman filled with words that none of them understood. Quinn, apparently the bravest of them all, sat on the bed, trying to calm her down, whilst Finn and Puck sat on chairs which had been placed around the room. The contractions had become more than intense and Quinn was running through the proper breathing techniques with her, though she was already adamant that she knew them anyway. Puck stood up, "I'm gonna go and get some food. Anyone want something?"

"Where are you going?" Finn asked, eagerly sitting up at the thought of food. There was a shrug in reply, "anywhere."

Finn handed him some money, "get me some burgers or something. I'm starving."

After being told by Quinn to get her something small, he left. Rachel was complaining how she wanted something to eat, though they insisted that she wasn't allowed anything other than ice chips. At this, she basically had a tantrum and Quinn wouldn't have been surprised if she'd thrown the ice chips on the floor in anger like a toddler. The doctor returned, instantly met by her angry gaze.

"I'm just hear the check how far along you are," she explained, proceeding to do so. It was hard for Rachel not to say anything, feeling that she needed to vent her annoyance in some way, but felt that it wasn't fair on this unsuspecting woman and held her tongue .The doctor was only trying to do her job. She straightened up and looked to Rachel, "still seven centimetres. I'll be back in about twenty minutes to check on you again. Try and stay as comfortable as possible."

"That's easy for you to say," she muttered, shifting in the bed. It was extremely warm under the covers and she had another ice chip to cool her down. Doctor Newman just smiled and walked out again, Rachel giving a loud frustrated groan as soon as she left, "when will this be over?"

Quinn laughed, "stop being dramatic. Save your energy."

"It hurts so much," she complained, taking deep breathes. Quinn brushed the loose strange of hair out of her face, "I know. Just try and concentrate on something else."

"Like what?" she questioned, sounding a little annoyed. How could she possibly think of another thing at a time like this?

She faltered, trying to think of some that Rachel would like, "well, you could… sing?"

"Quinn," she began, her usual know-it-all tone gone, replaced with soft words, "as talented as I am, I doubt that I can sing whilst in labour. My breathing is too irregular to actually sound good and I will not sing badly in front of people." Quinn laughed at her awkwardness, having guessed that she would have said something like that. Even in labour she was full of herself and she wouldn't have it any other way. Finn had gradually arrived to sit next to her too, seemingly less worried than before, but there were still hints of doubt in his face. He was going to be a father. His months of preparation hadn't seemed to work and his whole exterior was oozing panic. He felt Rachel grasp hold of his hand and squeezed it so tightly that he almost cried out. _Almost_. Her eyes scrunched closed and he noticed that her other hand was close to breaking Quinn's too, glad that he wasn't the only one having to go through it. Quinn's hand, the one that wasn't being crushed, moved to Rachel's forehead which was extremely hot, "Rachel, you're boiling."

She spoke breathlessly, "I'm out of ice chips."

Smiling, Quinn stood up, "I'll go and get you some." She thought that maybe they'd want a little more alone time and she partially needed a break and some fresh air. The room was almost as warm as Rachel. She should get a doctor to turn the heating down whilst she's gone. As Quinn closed the door, Finn moved slightly closer to Rachel who was staring up at him with wide frightened eyes and he was glad that she was no longer holding onto him with her death grip.

"Finn," she said quietly, very quietly and he paid his full attention to her, "I'm really scared."

He felt himself pulling her closer, rubbing her back soothingly in a hope to calm her down. He found that he was better with actions rather than words. Like Quinn had said, she was incredibly warm. Her arms loosely hung around his neck as he face burrowed into his chest. The next contraction was obvious to him as her whole body seemed to tense up and he could feel her fingernails digging into his back as she let out a shattered breathe. "Have you phoned your parents yet?" she pulled away to look up at him. Finn realised that, with him being completely occupied on her, he hadn't even cast a thought to them.

"No," he said, earning a glare from her and he pulled out his phone, "I'm doing it now, okay?" When she picked up, on the second ring, he suddenly felt nervous about tell her, "hey mum."

It was pretty late a night, so he could hear the surprise in her voice, "Finn, is everything alright?"

A smile now crept onto his face and he could see Rachel watching him carefully, "actually, Rachel's having the baby mum."

"Right now?" she sounded very excited.

"Well, she's not ready to actually give birth now. She's not…not…what's the word Rach?" he turned to her and she smiled, "dilated."

He returned to talking in the phone, "yeah, she's not dilated yet. We've been here for seven hours."

"And you've only just phoned me now?" she asked incredulously, not giving him a chance to reply, "how's Rachel? Is she coping alright?"

Glancing at Rachel, he spoke, "she's good. Look mum, I've gotta go. I need to phone Rachel's dads."

"Oh, of course honey. We'll be there as soon as we can. Good luck baby. Love you."

"Love you too," he said, a little embarrassed to be speaking to his mum like a kid. Rachel just gave him a smile through her tired exterior and waited for him to go through the same process with her dads, although they were a lot more dramatic, demanding to speak to Rachel as she made her way through another contraction. He had a difficult time calming them down and they instantly booked the next flight to New York, still panicking. Finn knew exactly how they felt.

When he'd got off the phone to them, Rachel lay back in the bed, giving out a long sigh. Quinn returned, with Puck and Kurt in tow, Puck telling them the story of how he'd practically bumped into Kurt as he ran to get their things. Finn practically wolfed down his two burgers, much to Rachel's annoyance. The food was making her very hungry and she was less than impressed with her second cup of ice chips. Kurt wasn't helping either, deciding that she looked awful and began trying to fix her hair until she smacked his hand away, saying: "I don't care what my appearance is like. I've been in pain for the best part of seven hours now and I couldn't care less about my hair." He looked a bit taken back at first and didn't dare try and do it again, but he forgave her as she was in labour. The doctor came in once more, and yet again Rachel was disappointed to hear that there was no change.

- glee -

Now ten hours into labour and Rachel wasn't exactly the best company. Kurt had phoned most of their friends and by now Tina, Artie, Matt, Santana and Brittany were here. It would be an understatement to say that the room was crowded. As there were a lack of seat, Brittany and Santana stood up, staying closer to Rachel than the guys as she would just resort to shouting at them. Finn, apparently the bravest, staying sat on her bed and attempted to help her.

"I just want him out of me!" she cried, throwing her head back in frustration. Her forehead was plastered with sweat and some of her hair stuck to it, but nobody dared tell her that. Finn gently rubbed his thumb across her hand and kept repeating, "it'll all be over soon."

She sent him a glare and he immediately thought of the phrase _if looks could kill. _She opened her mouth to say something, but the door opened and her head shot over to it, "daddy!"

He came and pulled her into a hug, her dad closely behind him. They both appeared flustered and Finn wondered whether they'd been running up the stairs and he then thought when his own mum would get there. He moved away from the bed as they began talking to her, frantically asking questions and he went to stand next to Puck, who was looking very tired. Well, it was almost three in the morning.

"Where's Laura?" he asked, only know noticing the absence of Puck's daughter.

He yawned, "Quinn took her to the babysitter before she came here." He glanced towards Rachel, "how long does it take to have a baby?"

"It's been hours," he rubbed his eyes, but he couldn't help thinking that, if he was this tired, then how tired was Rachel? The next person to walk into the door was Mike, Mercedes following in after him. She glanced around the room, commenting, "it's getting a little crowded in here."

"I'll say," grumbled Rachel and then her face was suddenly etched with pain. Everyone who had held her hand during a contraction felt sympathetic towards her fathers, who had the same look of pain on their face. She glared at Finn, "we're never having any more children. Ever! So you can keep it in your pants from now on." A few people sniggered at the look on Finn's face, whilst Puck pushed him playfully.

"Alright Rachel," the doctor stepped into the room, slightly overwhelmed by the large mass of people now inside, "ready to check again?" She didn't even reply, but kept her intense stare on the woman. Everyone looked to the woman expectantly and finally she smiled, "well, it looked like you're fully dilated. Let's prep you for delivery. You're about to become a mum." Rachel's face was a mix of happiness, shock and complete fear. No words came out of her mouth. The doctor glanced around the room once more, "okay, there's too many people in here. The most I can have is four. Everyone else needs to go to the waiting room."

The people who stayed with Rachel were Finn, her dads and Quinn. Quinn because she's been through this twice before and she needed someone with experience. Her dads because she realised that they'd want to witness the birth of their first grandchild and Finn because, well he wasn't going to be much use but he _was_ the dad. It's only fair. Everyone else wished her good luck as they trailed out of the door one by one, Kurt still talking about her appearance. And soon the doctor was joined by a nurse, whilst the other four changed into scrubs at probably lightening speed, quickly re-entering the room. Her dads stood on one side of the bed whilst Quinn and Finn were on the other, all talking at the same time. Well, all except for Finn. He looked like someone had poured a bucket of freezing cold water over him.

There was only shock on his face, "this is it. We're actually gonna have a baby…"

She gave him a glare, "yes Finn. But you're not going to be the one pushing it out of yourself." It sounded very harsh, but she needed something to vent the pain that she was feeling at that moment. She breathed deeply, trying to prepare herself. As Finn had so obviously pointed out, this _was_ it. She was about to give birth. Though she was unsure how she was going to do this, as she wasn't exactly the strongest person, but somehow she'd have to manage. The doctor was in position and looked towards her, "are you ready Rachel?"

Her eyes locked onto Finn's and she felt her nod, never moving away from his gaze, "yes."

They were having a baby.

- glee -

"Push!" almost everyone in the room chorused for the third time. As always, she put her everything into it , eyes closed tightly, teeth clenched together and her fingers were squeezing whatever they could get hold of. She screamed. Probably the loudest she'd ever screamed in her entire life and she was sure that everyone in the hospital could hear it. And it was all worth it when she heard the crying of the baby. _Her_ baby. When her eyes finally opened, and the pain was gone, she saw her fathers on the verge of tears, bringing her in for tight hugs and Quinn was grinning madly at her, squeezing her hand as she did. One final glance at Finn and he looked happy, though still surprised. He said three words:"I'm a dad," and that was when he fainted.

Her mouth flew open and she screamed, "Finn!" Quinn was laughing, whilst trying to wake him up at the same time, but Rachel's attention was taken away by the small tiny baby in the doctor's arms. She smiled up at Rachel and slowly passed him over. The feeling of happiness overwhelmed her as she cradled him. He was perfect. There were tiny little dark hairs on his head and he had Finn's face, but her eyes. Definitely her eyes. Her grin was plastered to her face and she felt like crying. Wait, she was crying. And her dads were crying. _And_ Quinn was crying. A nurse was tending to Finn and had managed to drag him to a chair. The doctor cut the umbilical cord before smiling at her. "Congratulations," she glanced to Finn with a smirk, "and I'm sure your husband will be fine." Rachel nodded and thanked her whilst she finally turned back to her son. She was told that they'd have to clean him up, but gave her a few minutes first.

"I'm so proud of you Rachel," Hiram told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and then gazing down at his grandson, "he's beautiful." He was holding Leroy's hand and they were both smiling like crazy. Quinn placed her arm around her friend, not being able to say anything at all. She wiped her arms, squeezing Rachel's shoulder supportively and smiled when their eyes met. The doctor proceeded to clean him up and weigh him, writing everything down as she did.

"How do you feel?" Leroy asked.

Rachel shook her head, "I'm not sure. Sort of like I'm in a cloud of happiness."

She hear Quinn laugh, calling her weird, but pulling her into a hug, "well done Rach."

"Eurghh. What happened?" they all looked at Finn, who was groggily staring around the room. He managed to stand up, and Quinn went over to help him back to the bed. She couldn't keep herself fro giggling at his dopey expression.

"Are you alright? You fainted," Rachel explained. He rubbed the back of his head, "I'm fine. W-where is he?"

"Being weighed," she pointed to the bottom of the room where the baby was now put on the scales and finally placed in a blue blanket. Finn, despite the fact that her fathers were there, leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, holding her chin delicately. From behind him, the doctor cleared her throat, "glad to see you awake…would you like to hold your son?" This was the bit that he'd been the most frightened of. He didn't want to hurt the baby being as big as he was but, as it was placed in his arms, all his doubts disappeared and he was smiling.

He looked up to Rachel, who was staring at the pair lovingly, "I love you so much, and him." Sitting on the bed, the pair both stared at the child. the one which they'd created together. Quinn held him after that, after much arguing from Finn who didn't seem to want to let him go and then Rachel's father's got their turn.

"Hello?" they all looked to the door at the same time, seeing everyone there again and Finn saw his mum and Burt, going over to hug them, though Carole's eyes remained solely on the small baby in Hiram's arms. He could tell that she was crying already and felt himself roll his eyes. It was just so typically her. Rachel as adamant that Carole held him next, followed by Burt. The room was almost silent, but no one minded. Sometimes no words need to be said.

"What's he called?" Brittany asked.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other. They'd had many conversations about what they could call their son, deciding on this one name only a few days ago.

"He'd called Sean Christopher Hudson," Rachel smiled proudly, "Sean after one of Finn and I's really good frie-"

"You should have named him after me!" Kurt pouted, making everyone laugh.

Puck scoffed, "if he was gonna be named after any of us in here, it would be me, right guys?" he turned to Finn and Rachel. They gave him _that_ look. Finn carried on, "so, he's named out our friend Sean and Christopher is after my dad."

At the mention of this, Carole smiled at him, and he felt Rachel squeeze his hand as a form of comfort. The baby had gotten around to Tina now and, like most of the people in the room had, she began talking in 'baby speak' to him.

"I like it," Quinn smiled to her.

"Of course you do. I picked it," Rachel grinned and everyone in the room rolled their eyes at that. Now even hours of labour had apparently made her too tired to live in self glory. She yawned, looking at the time, "four in the morning? I really want to go to sleep."

Sean had now been passed to Noah, who smirked, "looks like he's tired know, I think you should give him a Mohawk, in memory of me…"

"You're not dead, so how can it be in memory of you?" Rachel frowned and he opened his mouth to speak, but then realised that he couldn't think of a comeback. Quinn laughed. Finn kissed Rachel once more, feeling more in love with her than ever. She smiled sleepily at him and he said softly, "get some sleep Rachel. We'll be quiet for you."

She frowned, "but I'm an extremely light sleeper…"

He hushed her and she tried to go to sleep, finding that it was easier than she thought. As the whole room spoke, she didn't even stir once. Sean was placed in Finn's arms once more and he looked from his son to his wife. His family. Thinking about it, everyone in the room was his family. Blood relatives or not. But he loved Rachel and Sean the most, his mum an very, very close second.

Thank you for all your suggestions. I am working on them, but technology doesn't seem to like me very much lately and one of them deleted themselves just as I finished writing it. Anyway, please review


	26. Taking risks 2017

**This one is pretty short compared to my others, but still full of finchel goodness. **

**Enjoy!**

11:27

They arrived at their destination, seeing that there was already a large gathering of people there to witness the event. Naturally, Rachel began waving to them all, bearing the largest of grins as she chatted to the crowd. Some were her fans. Some were her friends and others were just passing by.

All the questions they asked were similar.

"Are you nervous?"

"Are you scared?"

And her most favourite, "are you crazy?" When that one was asked she would just laugh, thinking that maybe she was. Every person was supportive and she was glad because, if they weren't, she probably wouldn't be doing this right now.

11:41

Finn slowly took her hand, pulling her out of a conversation with two woman and gently told her that they needed to get ready. She gave him a nervous smile and let him lead her into the building, of course waving once more to her fans as they cheered crazily.

They sat down, Rachel more anxious than Finn, and were given a quick talk about their safety. Of course, Rachel was full of questions, asking at least ten pointless ones and, in the end, Finn just covered her mouth with his hand so that she couldn't talk. If it would have been anyone he'd done it to, they probably would have licked his hand to get it away but, Rachel being Rachel, she just huffed and eyed him.

He grinned in return and they went to get changed.

11:47

Rachel was the last to make it there, her whole body shaking. She caught sight of Finn and laughed. He was wearing the pink T-shirt that she'd picked out for him, almost identical to hers, with a picture of them of the front. She'd caught him off guard when taking the picture, and therefore he'd been shot laughing insanely whilst she as giggled beside him.

"You like it?" he spun around for her, a smile playing on his lips.

She didn't hug him, wanting to keep her nerves hidden from him until the very last minute, but moved closer and nodded in acceptance. "I think pink's your colour," she decided, glancing down towards his shorts, "I told you not to wear them!"

Instantly, to distract her, he pulled her small body into a bone crushing hug, whispering, "you ready?"

Though she wasn't sure, she nodded.

11:52

They were strapped into their harnesses and all the time Rachel was smiling towards Finn. His appearance was funny, very funny and they were having trouble fitting on his harness. And then they helmets were placed on their heads, Rachel's being pink of course. Finn had been saved embarrassment and given a blue one.

She couldn't stop herself from shaking now and he finally noticed, joining her on the bench. They were sat outside, the glorious summer sunshine directly above them and both had to squint their eyes as they looked at each other.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, giving a half smile, "because it's alright if you're scared..."

"I guess I am a little frightened," she admitted, ringing her fingers together. His hand fell on them both and he was giving her _that_ look. Maybe she was getting worked up over nothing. She did have a tendency to do so and this could just be one of those times. But, he didn't appear to be overjoyed either.

Shifting in his seat, he moved a little closer to her, "just remember...it's all for charity. Think about how much you're helping."

She nodded. He was right. They'd raised over thousands of dollars in sponsorship money but now they had to actually go through with the deed. Taking a deep breathe, she stood up and turned back to him, "let's do this."

11:58

They were shown where they were going to do it from. Rachel felt nauseous just looking at it and scrunched up her eyes, moving away from the edge. _Why did I ever agree to this? _When Finn looked, he let out a long low whistle, the situation finally daunting on him and he squeezed Rachel's hand tightly.

Their harnessed were connected together and they now faced each other directly.

He could feel her shaking...or maybe that was him. Confident Rachel wasn't any more and she peered over the edge once more, jerking her head away instantly and he held her tightly.

"I'm trying to forget about it,"she informed him when he laughed and explained further, "if I can't see it, then it's not there."

"Don't worry Rach. I'll be there with you every second."

She smiled, "promise?"

He looked her straight in the eye, "I promise...if you promise to have fun."

"I will," she said quietly and joyfully.

11:59

They were told to go right on the edge and both glanced down before gulping. Yes, they were both scared, but they would be doing it together. Side by side.

Rachel's face was going paler by the second.

Finn didn't usually get scared but the drop was just so daunting.

The small brunette beside him had closed her eyes once more and it took it as a chance to catch her in deep, hot kiss, cupping her face softly. She was surprised at first, but did return it, adding a ferocity to the kiss which Finn hadn't expected. Adrenaline rushed through their systems, from the kiss and what they were about to do.

A man cleared his throat and pointed to the camera which was recording them, and they both appeared a bit sheepish at almost going into a full make out session in public.

Rachel was thankful that Finn was there. He wouldn't let her back out. Well, not unless he did the same. The camera man moved closer to get their facial expressions and Rachel, naturally, began smiling widely and waving into it. Finn followed suit, his face not showing as much happiness as his fiancé's.

The people with them, two men and the woman who organises the jumps, began counting down.

"Five."

Rachel's body notably tensed and the shaking returned.

"Four."

Finn took deep breathes, the sickly feeling of nerves making it much harder for him. His palms were sweaty and his heart beating at an alarming rate.

"Three."

Their fingers found each other and gripped tightly together. It was reassurance that they weren't alone.

"Two."

They finally looked at each other. No words were spoken, but it seemed as though they weren't needed. Staring into the other's eyes, it felt somewhat like regionals of 2010. He could hear her soft voice saying _break a leg_ in his mind and his own blunt reply of _I love you._

"One."

He looked to her for a final time, she was grinning but was clearly terrified.

"Jump."

12:00

With a sharp intake of breathe, they jumped together.

Review :)


	27. Blackout 2018

If someone would have told Finn that he would be sitting on his living room floor, with all but three small candles lighting the room, as he and his girlfriend looked through wedding magazines whilst munching on raspberries, he would have simply replied with 'I don't think so." One being, why would he be sitting with just candles on? Lights are there for a reason. Two is that Rachel would not let him give her any suggestions for the wedding, mainly under orders from Kurt, as apparently 'men don't to have any decisions in their weddings'. He didn't mind though:he was much happier just nodding along to what they asked him. And thirdly, why would he be eating raspberries when he could go and get a burger? But that is _exactly_ what he ended up doing on one cold winters night, whether he would have believed it or not.

It started off as a normal enough night. He got home from work at around eight, searching through the fridge for something to eat and sighing when there was only some vegetables and a half eaten box of raspberries. Maybe Rachel would get something else on the way home. Though he was still feeling peckish, he resigned to the sofa and extended his legs out so he was in the lounging position as he head lay against the arm of the sofa. The exhaustion of working almost a thirteen hour day caught him up and he felt his eyes drooping closed. Just as he was dozing off, a familiar voice made him more alert and he sat up, eyes darting towards the door in time to see Rachel step inside whilst happily singing to herself. She shot him a wide grin, still on a buzz from that nights rehearsal. Very happily, she practically skipped up behind him and bent over the sofa to place a kiss to his cheek, "hey baby."

He glanced up to smile at her, "have fun at work?"

As an answer, she began an elaborate story of how the day had gone, her facial expressions ranging from serious to excited and he realised that he wasn't even listening, just smiling and then occasionally nodding. She had now joined him on the sofa, fingers hovering above his arms as she spoke and sometimes her fingers would brush along his skin. This slight movement gave him a wonderful sensation and soon he found her hand in his.

"Finn," she said cautiously, "were you even listening to me?"

_Oh no. Quick, think of an excuse. _He slowly caressed the back of her hand, "I was listening, but then I started thinking how pretty you look tonight." When the blush crept onto her face, he knew that he was off the hook and gave a sigh of relief. Rachel picked up her laptop, typing frantically as she sat cross legged with it on her lap. He followed suit and lazily picked up the remote before switching on the television, idly flicking through all of the channels. In the end, he chose a movie. One which he'd never seen before but it appeared to be the only decent thing on television and so he leant back into a more relaxing position.

From beside him, she sighed and placed the laptop down, simply saying, "out of charge. I still need to find the charger." And then she lay her legs over his lap, turning her had to the television, "what are you watching? It doesn't look particularly entertaining..."

He shrugged, "there's nothing else on."

"Well, you scan through them so quickly that you can barely see what is on. Hand over the remote and I'll find something to watch. And," she grinned widely, "if all else fails, we can always watch one of my DVDs." He slowly handed it over, already expecting that she'd declare all the programmes inadequate and would made him watch _Funny girl_ for the millionth time. Slowly, she looked through all of the channels and then, as he anticipated, went to smile at him, "I suppose that we'll just have to watch something of mine." She said the next bit in a sing song voice, " I'll be back."

"Yay," he said unenthusiastically and shifted in his seat.

The lights flickered off and on.

He ignored it at first.

Rachel was loudly searching through her large collection of musicals, talking to herself as she did so. A trait which he thought was especially cute. He stood up, wandering to the fridge again, despite the fact that he checked it about twenty minutes ago, but he was hopeful that he'd missed something.

Once again, the room plummeted to darkness and he waited for the light to return.

It didn't.

He noticed that the television had gone off too and realised that it must have been a power cut.

"Finn," he heard a frantic call from the bedroom, "did you turn off the lights?" Though he couldn't see where he was going, he walked in the direction which he thought was the bedroom, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. "I think there''s a power cut Rach. Where are you?"

"I'm in the bedroom near the wardrobe, "she shouted back. He made his way to the door ,feeling his way along the wall in the bedroom and recoiled when he felt his leg hit the bottom of the wardrobe and he said softly, "are you there?

His hands slowly felt around the air and they connected with something, immediately feeling her hand smack it away. "Finn!" she exclaimed, "that was my breast."

"Oh sorry," he said sheepishly and their hands reconnected once more. Pulling her closer, he softly placed his hands on her back as he held her in a hug and she could feel her instantly relax in his arms. He knew that she wasn't very fond of the dark and was happy to comfort her in the situation, "how long do you think it'll be before the power comes back on?"

She shrugged, "it could be a matter of minutes, or it could be hours."

He replied with the only word that seemed to be in his head at that moment, "oh."

And they fell into a silence. Finn wondered, if it did happen to last for hours, what where they supposed to do to entertain themselves? How could he possible keep a conversation going with Rachel where he actually put some intelligent input in? Whilst he panicked, Rachel was starting to go into practical mode, thinking of the logical steps to start off with and she spoke to him seriously, "okay, first of all we need to find something for lights. Do we have a torch or some candles?"

"Err..."he instantly tried to think about whether they did, but struggled as Rachel was the one who knew where everything was. Maybe there was a torch in the kitchen drawer. The same drawer that he basically just put all of _his_ things in. Still holding onto her hands, he made his way back into the kitchen, Rachel slowly following him. As he routed through the drawer, he had to feel for a torch as he had no way on seeing anything though, by now, he could make out the black shapes of the big objects in the room. When he finally got what he wanted, he exclaimed loudly, "ahh. Got it."

"Let there be light," put on a low voice, turning it on and shining it in her face. She looked more worried that he had first thought. She made him hold the torch on her as she searched through the closet for any candles, claiming that she didn't want to be in the dark for any longer. In the end, she managed to find three candles.

Though the problem was that they couldn't find anything to light them with. So they just sat on the sofa, the torch their only source of light.

Rachel sighed, leaning on his shoulder, "I'm bored Finn. I need something to do."

He sat up straighter, glancing down at her with a smirk, "I have an idea."

"That's all you ever think about," she pushed him playfully, feeling a bit better now. At first, when the room had plummeted into darkness, she's froze. Rachel knew that it was silly and very childish, but she hated the dark. She wasn't scared of it, though highly preferred to be in the the spotlight. Finn grabbed hold of her hand, kissing every inch of skin and causing her to giggle, forcing his face away with a grin. She squealed when his fingers clasped around her waist as he yanked her onto his lap, "but the mood is perfect."

She frowned, "it's a power cut Finn. How is that perfect? Now find us something entertaining to do."

With a huff, he started yet another search through the cupboards that they had in the living room. She watched his every movement, pointing the torch in the right direction so he could actually see what he was doing.

"Hey I found some torches," he held them up proudly and went to light the candles, placing them on either side of the television and one of the coffee table. They provided enough light for Finn to see the apartment, though everything appeared in an orange glow, "save the battery on the torch for when the candles go out." Rachel did as he told her and soon only the candles were lighting the room. Along with the candles, he found a very old jigsaw puzzle and suspected that there were a few pieces missing. That didn't phase Rachel though and she sat on the floor, opening the box excitedly and then she patted the floor beside him. Unwillingly, he sat down beside her and watched as she delicately placed the pieces on the coffee table, organising them as she went along.

He went to get the other candles and let them accompany the first one. Though it wasn't exactly his idea of fun (they could be doing much more interesting things) but he went along with it to please her, seeing as she was actually appearing to be excited about the prospect of a jigsaw puzzle. With a sigh, he began helping her, five minutes later realising his true hate for jigsaws. Whenever he thought that he'd put the piece in the right place, Rachel would move it and put it somewhere else, sending him a smile. It didn't really help that there was no real light. He reminded himself to get some more things for them to do next time this happened.

Rachel put down the current piece of sky she was about to place and turned to him with a pout, "you're not enjoying this, are you?"

He was about to lie so that she'd stay happy, but thought better of it. She could read him emotions too easily, "not really."

"Well," she pursed her lips, "we have a problem..."

"Yeah..." Leaning forward, he closed the gap between their lips, groaning when her body pressed against him. They shifted so that she had her back against the television, it moving slightly backwards against her weight. His hands ran along her skin, sliding under her shirt and cupping her breasts, whilst he slowly moved his body onto her. When they pulled away for a few seconds, he felt her hot breathe run along her face whilst her chocolate eyes stared up at him, the light from the candle flickering inside them. He slowly kissed her jaw line, reaching down to her neck and sucking on the skin, leaving a mark. Her breathe shattered as his hands reached down to her lower body.

"Finn,"she whispered, waiting for him to face her once more before proceeding, "I just thought of something that we can do."

His hand reached rode up her skirt, rubbing her thighs, "me too."

Upon hearing this she let out a frustrated sigh and sat up properly, pulling out of his eager grasp, "no, not that." The disappointed look on her face made her smile and she lifted up his chin so that they were facing directly, their faces extremely close, "not that I don't want to. It's just that my idea is very important and this is a perfect time to actually get on with some more planning."

"Err," he began, feeling dazed, "planning for what?" Her stern look made him feel guilty for not knowing what she was talking about and he avoided her gaze. She sighed, "the wedding Finn. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

He straightened up and smiled at her, "'course not. You just weren't specific enough."

Rachel folded her arms, "well, seeing as this is the only thing which we need to plan for, I assumed that you would realised instantly. And we are getting married in two months!"

"I know, I know, "he brought her closer in his arms, " you keep reminding me."

"I shouldn't have to though, "she huffed, causing him to laugh. The grin on his face was irreplaceable, " not that I forget. As scary as all this marriage stuff is, it is still pretty exciting."

"Agreed. I've spent years fantasizing about this, with you. It had to be perfect! This is probably one of the most important days of our lives," she smiled widely and spoke enthusiastically. At this, Finn found himself very happy. The way she delved into the conversation and kept sending him glancing, blushing slightly. Even after all these years, it still made his heart throb when she did that.

Absently, his hand ran through her delicate hair, "it _is_ the most important day of our lives."

She gave a content sigh, her whole body relaxing against his chest and she took hold of his other hand, tracing patterns along with his finger. It left a tickling sensation along his skin. They spoke in whispers. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, "he told her, "you're the best thing that ever happened to me Rach. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't. My memory is exceptional when compared to a normal person's. And the romantic notion is something I wouldn't wish to forget. Do you mean it?"

He gave her an incredulous star, "how could I not mean it? I can't imagine my life without you..."

"I am a very significant individual," she joked.

"That's true, but if I never met you, I could still be with Quinn...and be the father to a kid that wasn't even mine..."

"Hmm, " Rachel replied, " and if I had never me you, I'd still be self-obsessed and egotistical."

Finn paused, "I have no idea what that means." She let out a giggle and placed a peck to his lips at how adorable he was. He frowned, "are you sure that you want to marry an idiot like me?"

She gave a small gasp and smacked at him playfully, "you're not an idiot! My vocabulary is just more expanded than yours. And I'd love you no matter what..." They shared a smile and then Rachel sat up with a burst of energy, that crazy look in her eye as she reached to grab a pile of magazines, letting them fall to the floor with a _slam_. He gave her an apprehensive stare and she went onto explain, "we need to decide things for the wedding. Such as where it's going to be. Maid of honour, bride's maids, best man. And I still need to buy a dress! We don't even know how many people will be coming. Nor have we sent made invitations! Oh, there's so much to do in so little time." When she began hyperventilating, Finn kissed her as a method to make her quiet. Now calmed down, she took in a deep breathe and opened the first one, "right, sorry." her eyes scanned the page, before she turned to him once more, "have you had any thoughts as to who the best man will be?

"Puck, "was his instant reply.

She nodded, "I thought you'd say that, and I had already decided that Quinn in the maid of honour, though I still need to tell her."

"She'll be happy, "he announced and Rachel carried on.

"I suppose that the bride's maids will be Tina, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany. That isn't too many, is it?"

Finn shrugged, "it doesn't matter. It's our wedding, so we get to decide. I guess all the guys can be best men then. Even it out." When she nodded in agreement, he carried on, "and as for guests, I think that we should just invite people we're close to, unless...you want something else."

"No, that sounds perfect."

"Good,"he told her, in the back of his mind doubting that she would want a small wedding. She did, after all, thrive for attention and he would have expected her to demand as many people there as possible. He didn't mind either way. As long as he got to marry Rachel, he didn't care where it was or how many people were there. He'd get married with just the two of them if it came down to it. Soon, they'd pretty much decided on all of the important pieces of the wedding and he didn't even know what time it was. Some where in between arguing about venues, he'd declared that he was hungry and pulled out the box of raspberries, offering a few to Rachel. He watched as she delicately placed one into her mouth, biting down softly on the fruit.

Picking one up, he observed it and smile, before popping it into his own mouth, "do you know what my favourite berry is?"

Rachel glanced up from her position, sitting cross legged on the floor with a magazine in her lap. A teasing smile played along her lips, "what?"

He gave out a small laugh, "a Rachel Berry."

"Finn, "she grinned, pushing at him playfully and trying to hide the huge blush that was creeping onto her face.

"What? I'm only saying, "he told her, "you are my favourite berry." She shook her head, laughing to herself at how adorably cute he could be and, laughter being contagious, he soon began to laugh along with her until they'd both actually forgotten about what they were actually laughing about. He picked up another raspberry and held it in front of her mouth, waiting for her to open. As she did, he placed it inside, his fingers brushing against her lip. Their eyes locked and once again they felt the passion within them grown and each surged forward together in a hot kiss. But before they could go any further, the lights flickered back on and they both winced at the sudden brightness.

Rachel smiled, "looks like everything's back on. " She bent down to blow the candles out, giving him a grin.

When he stood up, he stretched out his tight muscles with a loud groan, using it as an excuse to pull her into a bear hug. Though she squealed at first, she eventually hugged back , resting her head against his warm chest, taking in his scent.

"Can we get some food Rach? I'm starving."

"Way to ruin the moment," she said sarcastically, though her face softened at him, "come on. We can talk more about the wedding on our way to get something."

"Sure, "he smiled, taking her fingers in his. He could feel her engagement ring and couldn't help but be happy at the thought that, in a few months, she'd be wearing a wedding ring. She'd be _his_ wife.


	28. Rain 2011

First few days in school and I have tons of homework! Found some time to write this. It's been in my head for a while. The year is 2011.

Enjoy!

_The rain was pouring, drenching his perfect face and hair. His cheeks were slightly pink from its coldness, but that just made him look more appealing. There was no sound. Not that of the pitter of the rain or him speaking. The surroundings were unfamiliar and held a piercing beauty which was almost as much as Finn's. His lips moved to say something, words which she didn't hear, and then they were gliding through the air towards her. There was a tickling of nerves in her stomach as they reached hers..._

"Rachel?" Hiram called to his daughter, who was staring at a blank spot on the wall, a dreamy expression drawn all over her face. He couldn't hide the amused expression on his face when she finally snapped out of it and turned towards him with confusion, though also looking slightly embarrassed, "are you alright honey?"

She couldn't have nodded quicker, standing up and brushing down her clothes, a patterned skirt along with white blouse. A faint smile was on her face as she remembered what she was just thinking about. Fantasizing about kissing Finn in the rain...

It was probably was she considered to be one of _the_ most romantic things, probably influenced by it being in so many films. _Why could nothing like that ever happen to me?_ she thought before turning to him, "is Finn here yet?"

With a teasing smile he replied, "not yet." He thought that it was cute how a small pink flushed her lips when she mentioned her boyfriend, accompanied with a hopeful smile. He really liked Finn, despite what he'd done to her in the past, and thought that the pair worked well with each other. Maybe they didn't have the same dreams but he was sure that they would last a lot longer than most couples did. He watched as Rachel anxiously checked the time, seeing that Finn was already five minutes late. Then again he was always late. They'd all become used to it buy now. Leroy had even bought Finn a new watch in an attempt to make him less tardy, though it hadn't helped. The doorbell rang loudly and Rachel practically skipped to answer it, making him chuckle.

Before she'd even opened the door, a huge smile appeared on her face and a second later she was lovingly gazing at him as he leant against the doorframe, instantly straightening up when he saw her, "hey Rach. You ready to go?"

"Of course, "she said happily, letting him place a small kiss to her lips whilst her fathers couldn't see them. They were fine with the relationship but, for some reason, they didn't like it when the two kissed. She shouted into the living room as she picked up her phone and keys, "I'm going now. Love you both and I'll shall be back for dinner."

"Are you taking your coat?" came the reply, followed by an explanation, "because it looks like it's going to rain." She glanced past Finn to see the grey sky and grabbed her pink rain coat, just in case it did the latter. Finn, who apparently hadn't noticed the potential of bad weather, hadn't brought anything with him except his wallet. She took his outstretched hand and let him lead her down the street.

She frowned, looking around for his car. Nothing. Finn seemed to know exactly what she was thinking and explained, "I walked here. I thought that we should just go through the park of something." He became worried by the expression on her face, "or we could do something else..."

"No, no. That sounds like a great idea. Sometimes it's nice to just do the simple things. Now, which way is it?" she said enthusiastically and happily followed him on the way towards the park. When they arrived there, he rushed past the children's play area and began them on a walk through what appeared to be a thinned out forest. She spoke the most, quickly explaining why Barbara Streisand was a singing legend and how he should appreciate her more. He just didn't seem to understand it.

He frowned, "but I've never seen her in anything... She can't be that good."

Rachel let out a loud dramatic gasp, "you didn't just say that!" Her shocked expression made him feel very uncomfortable and he shifted from side to side as her gaze became more intense. As usual, she started a long speech, "Barbara is one of my idols Finn and you won't fully understand me until you realise just how iconic she is. I can't dismiss this fact and I insist that you learn more about her. She's amazing!"

"Oh, "he nodded absently," so...what's she been in then? _Apart_ from Funny girl"

She rolled her eyes, "well, she has been in a lot of films Finn, as I'm sure I've explained numerous time before, but I doubt you've seen many of them. Something that you may have seen would be, urm, _meet the Fockers_. I assume you've watched it."

His eyes squinted as he thought for a minute, "I don't remember her in that..."

"She was his mother Finn! It's as clear as the nose on my face, "she sighed, shaking her head. How could he not know this already? She realised that she just had to accept that everyone else in the world just didn't have her impressive knowledge of Barbara. Well, maybe Jesse was close, but she hadn't spoken to him since the egging incident way over a year ago. It would be better if it stayed that way.

"Sorry, "he said sheepishly, "but it's not like I except you to know loads of things about football or basketball. Why do I have to know about this woman?" He sounded a little annoyed and she winced as she spoke, looking up at him and realising that he was right.

"Okay, you've got a point, "he grinned at this, "_but_ these things should be common knowledge and, as boyfriend and girlfriend, I think that we should learn about each other's interests."

He perked up, "so you'll learn about football for me?"

She frowned, having not thought of that and she then glanced to the hopeful Finn walking beside her, "I suppose I could sacrifice some time for it..." His grin widening and he gave her hand a squeeze. They had now come out of the trees, walking along an old path on some field, with a dark cloud looming over the whole place and Rachel was suddenly very glad that she brought her coat. Finn, just wearing a T-shirt and jeans, wasn't so lucky when the rain began to fall. At first it was very light, a drizzle really. Finn began explaining how he loved drizzle and then began to tell her the story of when he'd suggested that him and Quinn call her baby just that. It pained him a little to talk about it, having believed that the child was actually his for months, but he laughed at his own story.

"I can't believe why I would say something like that, "he told her with a grin. He knew that calling a baby Drizzle would result in said child being bullied. Maybe it was good that he wasn't the father of the baby.

She smiled brightly, "Drizzle is...nice."

"It sucks, you can say it, "he nudged her gently and she shrugged, "I wouldn't go as far as saying that, though I wouldn't call my child that."

Finn laughed, "no, you'd probably call it Barbara, even if it was a _boy_!" Along with the teasing, he poked her in the arm when he spoke and she pouted, folding her arms, "don't mock me Finn Hudson!"

Even her stern voice didn't phase him, for once, and he wrapped his arms around small frame, squeezing tightly. Her clothes were slightly wet from the drizzle. She squealed, hitting him softly, "I can't breathe."

"How are you talking then?" he asked curiously and she wriggled from his grasp, and smiled at him, biting her lip as she thought about kissing him. She gave into temptation and reached up to kiss him, her lips attacking his in a moment of passion. At first he'd been shocked by the sudden change in mood and then completely forgotten about it as it became deeper, running his hands along her body before they stopped at her waist. When she pulled away, he found that _he_ was the breathless one, just staring at her, "that was good."

She glanced down shyly, the girl who'd a second ago been passionately kissing him, and began walking once more. The drizzle seemed to vanish, replaced by harder rain, which was slowly seeping through Finn's clothes. Rachel zipped up her coat and pulled the hood up so that her hair wouldn't be ruined, looking guiltily to her boyfriend who was already soaked.

"Finn, you'll get a cold!"

"Hmm," he brushed it off, staring down into her eyes.

He smiled, the rain running down his face and, in contrast, she frowned angrily because he was ignoring his own needs. Grabbing his hand, she jogged towards the nearest tree, which wasn't that near at all. He trailed behind, more rain hitting his face as he did so and he lifted his hand to wipe at his face. They finally arrived at the biggest tree and sat down underneath it, only a few drops of rain hitting them now. It was the best that they could do really.

Finn, who was leaning against the tree trunk pulled her towards him, pulling down her hood. The two smiled at each other and she gave a squeal when he shook his head, causing the water to go onto her. She sighed, "you're absolutely soaked Finn. What if you get ill? It will be all my fault."

He disagreed completely. "'course it isn't. I should have checked the weather before we came out..." he trailed off, his eyes glancing to the layer of rain, "it looks nice, don't you think?" She was certainly surprised by the way he seemed to admire it and found herself following her gaze. Her mind returned to the daydream she'd experienced earlier and a faint smile appeared on her lips.

"I think that it's romantic."

Finn raised his brow. "Romantic? How?"he questioned, craning his neck to look down at her and noticing how she seemed to regret saying it. Either that or she was extremely embarrassed.

"You know, "she shrugged, blushing, "it's just that, in lots of romantic movies, the pivotal moment is when the two main characters kiss and, often, that kiss happens when it's raining like it is now. And it's always executed so beautifully. Have you never noticed?"

"Well I guess, "he admitted. "not that I watch romantic films!" came the quick defense, "my mum just watches them sometimes." His eyes shifted slightly, "but I wouldn't say that it's romantic."

"Oh, "she said a little defeated, her fantasy of ever kissing in the rain sinking into the pit of her stomach. Finn picked up on her slightly mood change and frowned, "did I say something wrong?"

She immediately began to protest, "no Finn. It's just...well, oh it's nothing."

This was not the answer he wanted and he pressed the matter, "come on Rach, you can tell me. We're supposed to trust each other with stuff."

"I know, but it doesn't matter, "she insisted."

"Rach,"he began, giving her a knowing look. She shook her head definitely.

"It's fine. It was a stupid thing anyway that's of no real importance."

Now he knew that she was covering something up as she seemed to avoid his gaze, ringing her fingers together as they were sat down. He leaned back slightly, sizing her up so he knew what to say. He sighed.

"Please just tell me. I'll feel bad all day if you don't and you don't wanna make me sad do you, "he pouted. She gazed up to him for a second, still embarrassed by whatever it was. The curiosity was killing him now and he was itching to know what had made her like this. What had he said that was wrong? He went over the conversation, not at all seeing what the problem was, "why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset, "she mumbled. _Yup_, he thought, _definitely upset. _

He slowly took hold of her hand, caressing the skin absently, "then tell me what it is? Please... I'll stop making a fuss.

She gave a long sigh, "is it absolutely mandatory that I tell you?"

Finn had no idea what that meant. "Yes." It was a guess and he waited to see whether it was the right one or not. She finally looked toward him for longer than a second and smiled nervously.

"Well, "she began shyly, "I thought that it was be nice for us to...try it. Just to see what it's like...but clearly that's a stupid suggestion."

He could have slapped himself in the face. Why did he have to say that he didn't think it was romantic?

"Oh Rach, "he said softly, "you should have just said."

"I didn't know what you'd say, "she admitted, "it's a pointless little fantasy of mine. You know that I have a tendency to over think things in my mind. Here's an example of that."

Without saying a word, he stood up reaching his hand out to her. When he felt her soft fingers clasped in his palm, he helped her up and may have used a little too much force as she pretty much feel into his chest. She pulled back, tucking some stray hair behind her ear and smiling up at him curiously. Keeping his mouth shut, he tugged on her hand and led the, into the rain once more. She tried to protect her hair with her free hand and frowned toward him. What was he doing?

The rain was hard on them both and Finn was becoming wetter with each second but he didn't care. His hands held onto her arms and he leant down. At the same time, she stood on her tip toes and their lips met somewhere in the middle. Her face was cold from the rain, but still warm from Finn's touch and she slowly closed her eyes. He mimicked that action and somehow got closer to her, his body pressing against hers as they kissed deeply. Smiling through the kiss, Rachel fought for dominance and slid her arms around his neck. By now, her hair was no longer dry and the rain had managed to get inside her coat. She didn't care.

She practically melted into kiss.

It was nothing like she'd imagined.

Nothing like in the movies.

It was even better.

Eventually, Finn pulled his head away, shifting it to the side so that he could sneeze. Rachel laughed to herself, "I told you so. Now you've got a cold, are you happy?"

"It was worth it, "he grinned, pressing his forehead to hers. They were both cold and wet. Finn more so than Rachel. He went in to steal another kiss, but she closed her lips tightly and shook her head with a huge grin.

"We're getting you home."

He groaned, "but I'm fine. If I already have a cold, there's no point in going back. I thought you wanted to do this?"

"I do, "she smiled sweetly, "and this was perfect, but I don't want to make you any worse. That wouldn't make me a very good girlfriend, would it?"

"You'd never be a bad girlfriend, "he informed her and, despite not wanting to go, letting her lead him back.

It was a long walk. One which seemed longer as Finn kept sneezing and, in the end, Rachel took pity on his and handed over her coat. He held it over his head, feeling bad for taking it off her. At first, he'd said no, but she refused to go anywhere unless he had and he'd decided that he may as well please her. She had smirked and told him that pink was his colour.

When they finally got back to her house (he was so glad that her dads had both gone out by then), she insisted that he lie down on the sofa, whilst she fussed over him. He was wrapped in one of her blankets, sporting a large picture of a kitten on it, a hot bowl of soup in his hands. Rachel had tried to feed it to him but he'd decided that it made him feel incapable of doing anything an just fed himself. And after he'd finished, she'd dragged him to her room, a wicked glint in her eye.

"What are you doing Rach?" he questioned when she tugged on his wet shirt.

She looked him up and down, "you need to get out of your wet clothes." This was finished with a loud sneeze from her and Finn grinned widely. She had a cold too! His next thought made him raise a brow suggestively and he spoke.

"I'll help _you_ get out of _your_ wet clothes."

Review :)

I've gone through all the reviews and made a list of one-shots you've suggested. I will be working on said list when I find some spare time tomorrow. Thank you for your suggestions!


	29. Dating 2037

**Hi guys. One week until glee! This will probably be the slowest week of my life...**

**I shall try and fill it with lovely fics for all you wonderful people :) The year for this one it 2037. Quite far in the future but still good (hopefully)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel stepped into the house, shrugging off her coat and placing it on one of the hooks in the hallway. Her home was unusually quiet for this time, causing her to peer into the living room curiously to see if anyone was there. Nothing. Closing the door behind her, she made her way around all of the rooms, finding them empty and ended up in the kitchen. Her eyes were drawn towards the note on the fridge, the one which she slowly pulled off, reading at the same time.

_Rach_

_I've taken Sean to practice driving. Oliver came too. Addie's is out with some friends. I told her to be back for dinner. We'll be back for then too. Love you. xx_

_Finn_

She sighed, looking around the empty kitchen and feeling rather lonely. It seemed to have been the same routine all week; she'd come home from work to find nobody in and spend the alone time making dinner for the family. After pulling out most of the ingredients, she switched on the radio and sang along with whatever song came on, knowing practically all the words and, when she didn't, she'd just hum along with the music, her hips swaying as she did so. Before she knew it, she was pretending that the carrot in her hand was a microphone and belting out words as she would when on stage. Eyes closed, she didn't notice that figure standing at the doorway and watching her. The song ended, Rachel singing the final note quietly and finally taking notice of the person, dropping the carrot in the shock.

Addie laughed, "oh, you dropped your microphone mum."

A very embarrassed Rachel went to pick it up, straightening out her clothes when she stood up again and angling her face to hide the deep flush on it, "I thought that you weren't going to be home for a while."

"I'm actually a little tired. Ballet class lasted longer than usual today because Emily Staley couldn't get any of the moves right. And apparently that is a good enough justification to punish the rest of the class, even when I do everything perfectly. I swear that my teacher is just out to get me," she gave an exasperated sigh, crossing her arms crossly and advancing towards her mother, "but that doesn't matter. Do you need any help? Or do you want me to leave you alone...? You looked pretty comfortable singing just then."

"Can we please just forget about that?" Rachel asked quickly, wishing that it had never happened.

A sly smile slid onto her face, "sure..."

When Rachel gave her a stern look, she shrugged and began helping her chop up the vegetables, waiting for the opportune moment to ask her question. Maybe she should wait until Rachel was a little less annoyed with her. She glanced towards the woman, who was furiously chopping at an onion, no longer bothering to even hum to the music in the background. _May as well get it over with. This might be the only chance to get her alone._

"Mum," she said nervously, placing the small knife down on the counter and turning to face saw Rachel glance in her direction and took that as a cue to continue, "I need to ask you something. Well, not ask, more clarify because I don't need your permission for it, but you should just know. And I needed some advice on the subject, which I can only get from you really." She saw the woman give out a laugh and guessed that she was probably going off on a tangent again, like she normally did when she was nervous. Waiting for a reply made her even worse and she bit her lip, eyeing Rachel.

"Well, ask me anything and I'l give you whatever help I can, "she smiled softly and Addie noticed how she seemed to have gotten over the whole scene just a few minutes ago which was strange, as her mother was usually very dramatic about small things like that. She was happy at this though and carried on.

"Do you know Steven Walker?" she asked hesitantly.

Just as cautiously Rachel nodding, thinking that she already knew what was coming.

Addie paused. "He asked me out...on a date, "she said happily, causing Rachel to smile herself.

"Oh, that's wonderful. I always liked him," she began, seeing how the tension seemed to disappear from her daughter's body. It was good that Rachel liked him, but she knew that Finn would take a lot of convincing. Nonetheless, she was willing to enjoy this moment of acceptance from her mum and smiled as she carried on, "where is he taking you?"

"Err..." she faltered. "I actually haven't said yes to him yet. I wanted to make sure that I could go before I got his hopes up. Dad can be pretty..." she trailed off whilst trying to think of the word. Rachel nodding in understanding and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll tell him if you'd like. I've had lots of practice dealing with him during things like this, "she smiled, thinking of how he'd become more dramatic with it over the years. Maybe she was rubbing off on him.

Addie gave a huge sigh of relief, "really? Because I was worried about telling him."

In return, Rachel gave a warm smile, "of course." She gave out a small chuckle, "I've had my experiences with overbearing dads before."

"Yeah, "Addie agreed, "but grandad and grampa are nowhere near as bad as dad. I'm sure that he'd walk me to school if he could." She rolled her eyes and Rachel laughed, embracing her daughter in a loose hug, "only because he cares about you. You're his little girl."

She rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder as they hugged and scoffed when she heard this, "I may be vertically challenged but that doesn't mean that he should treat me like a child."

"He doesn't, "Rachel defended him, realising that that was sort of a lie and adding, "most of the time..."

"He so does, "Addie argued, pulling to face Rachel who couldn't really disagree with her. She gave a triumphant smile before commenting, "maybe I just shouldn't tell him at all." Her eyes met Rachel's and she frowned at the stern look that she was receiving, finding that her mother only ever used it on rare occasions. It always worked, "fine, he can know. And I don't care if he says no because I'm still going." She waited for a rant from Rachel, but one never came.

Instead, she slowly nodded her head, "okay."

"What?" Addie asked, confused. She was sure that she'd get in trouble for not doing what Finn says, but apparently not, "I thought..."

"Addie, don't worry. I understand,"she said simply, "men don't get these things. As long as I know that you're safe, I'm happy, and we'll just tell your dad that you're at a class or something."

Upon hearing this, a huge grin appeared on Addie's face, "thanks mum. I'm glad that you're okay with it."

Rachel smiled, "of course I'm okay with it." She mimicked Addie's expression, "oh, I can help you get ready when you go on your date. It will be so much fun!"

"Yeah..."

- glee -

The family sat down for dinner, Rachel continuing to give her daughter reassuring smiles every five minutes and Addie was comforted by then, though her heart was still pounding inside. Thankfully, nobody else seemed to notice as Finn, Sean and Oliver were all stuffing their mouths with food, as usual. She, on the other hand, seemed to have lost her appetite and merely shifted the food around her plate.

Eventually, she looked up at Finn, who was now on his last bit of food.

"Errr...dad?" she began, noticing how her brothers stopped shoveling food into their mouths to gaze at her curiously. But Finn was also looking at her and, if anything, she felt more nervous, "can I go somewhere tomorrow night?"

"It depends where you want to go" he replied quickly, glancing towards Rachel who was pretending to be interested in something on the table. Addie frowned, glad that she was sat down because she was sure that she'd be unable to stand at this point.

She closed her eyes halfway, not wanting to see the reaction, "onadate." It sounded like one word and she receiving confused looks from all of the boys. She now wished that she'd agreed to let Rachel talk to him in private but no, she just had to decide that it would be better if she did it. How could she be so stupid?

Finn paused, "what?" A teasing smile came onto his face, "why are you so shy all of a sudden Addie? It can't be that bad..."

"I've got a date, "she sighed, seeing as his whole body seemed to tense up.

"A date."

He looked as though someone had just slapped him in the face. A look which Addie had learned did not come with good consequences, "with a boy?"

She nodded slowly, "yes, with a boy...can I go?"

"No, "he said, still looking at her with his shocked expression From beside her, Oliver snickered and tried to hide it by letting out a fake cough. She sent him a glare before returning to Finn with an upset face.

"Why not?"

Placing down his fork, he spoke calmly. More so than she'd expected, "you're too young."

"I'm fifteen, "she pointed out angrily.

Finn nodded unsteadily, "exactly. You're not going. End of story." And with that, he took some more food and began eating it, much to Rachel's annoyance. She caught the pleading look from her daughter and felt the need to intervene, "Finn Hudson, I can't believe that you've just done that."

He seemed taken aback by her outburst and just stared, dumbfound.

Rachel showed no mercy, "how can you deny your only daughter the chance to experience a first date when you let Sean go on a date when he was a year younger than her? It is wrong on so many levels! We had our first date when I was her age."

"And I bet your dads acted the same way that I am," he shot back, giving a satisfied nod when she didn't answer and turning back to Addie, "maybe in a year or two."

"That's preposterous. I can't wait until I'm seventeen to go on a date!" she stood up, nostrils flaring, "I am mature enough to make the right decisions. You don't have to worry about me getting pregnant or something like that. You should trust me dad. Why can't you do that?"

Trying to be as dramatic as possible, she stormed from the room, finding that she'd barely reached the stairs before the tears came spilling out. She slammed her bedroom door shut, knowing full well that they could hear it in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Finn didn't seem to understand what had just happened and felt very guilty under his wife's intense stare. Sean and Oliver exchanged a worried glance, before keeping their eyes on their plates.

"What just happened?"Finn asked, staring straight ahead.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "you've just upset your daughter. I suggest that you go and apologise before she uses this as an excuse to dislike you forever."

"She wouldn't do that, "he began, but doubting his own words. He nervously made his way up the stairs and headed toward her room, hearing music playing from inside. He knocked softly, calling her name, "Addie...can I come in?"

"No, "came the muffled response and he could already tell that she was crying. That always got to him. He hated anyone making her cry, and now he'd done it. He definitely felt some guilt. Despite the fact that she'd already denied him entry, he found his fingers clasping around the door handle and hesitantly openeing it. She , currently lying on her bed, turned her neck so that she was facing him directly with accusing eyes, though they were red and puffy from crying. "I told you not to come in, "she said angrily"

"I know, "he closed the door behind him before walking to sit on her bed. She shifted sideways slightly to make room for him and then returned to forcing her face into the pillow. He rested a hand on her back and tried once more, "Addie-"

She looked up at him, trying to make herself look more upset than she already was, "what dad? Have you come to ruin my life some more?" It was very dramatic. _Like mother like daughter_, he thought to himself with a tinge of a smile. She took this the wrong way. "what are you smiling about?" she asked bitterly, giving out a lodud huff and turning away from him.

Finn rolled his eyes, glad that she couldn't see because that would probably make the situation a hundred times worse than it already was. What was he supposed to say? He'd never had a talk like this before and he was sure that he didn't really understand the fuss that girls made out of dates. Why wasn't Rachel having this talk with her? Oh yeah, it was his fault that she was upset. He now resorted to a sigh, glancing towards his only daughter. His youngest child. How had she grown up so fast? It seemed like only a few days ago she was just a little girl, calling him daddy and demanding that he watch her sing. Now she was older. She could do things for herself.

He tried once more, "Addie...please just hear me out?"

"You have three minutes, "she shifted so that she was facing ihim, wiping her eyes as she did and sniffling too. Naturally, he wrapped his arm around her and, when she didn't resist, held her close against his chest.

"I'm scared."

She frowned, craning her neck to look up at him, "you're scared?" Then she raised an eyebrow, "that's it?"

"Simply, yes, "he nodded, not even daring to look at her but he could feel her eyes burning into his face, " you getting older makes me feel...old." She couldn't stifle the giggle and he smiled, "it's not funny. I guess that you won't understand. But just wait until you have kids."

"I admire what you're telling me, "she began, "but I'm having trouble infering the reason why I can't go on a date."

"You know how I am. I'm protective and I worry too much. I don't want any boys to hurt you. "he admitted, closing his eyes so that he didn't have to look at her. She smiled at his honesty, placing one of her tiny fingers onto his hands.

"Every dad is like that, but you need to trust me. I can look after myself, "she said with a grin, "my exterior is just to fool people. I may be small but I can throw one mean punch." At her confident statement, he laughed and squeezed her tighter, "but I don't want you to have to do anything like that. One, your mum would throw a fit. I mean, fighting? You know how she is with things like that. And two, the thought of you getting hurt is a lot to make me anxious. Not to mention that I still think you're too young to date."

She sighed, "seriously? There's people younger than me with boyfriends!" She threw her hands in the air angrily, giving him a pleading look. "All I'm asking is one date. That's all. It's not like I'll get pregnant," she joked, immediately feeling Finn's body tense up. Maybe he wasn't ready for the jokes just yet.

"Please don't ever get pregnant," he stammered, "if you had a kid, then I'll have a grandkid and I _will _be old."

With a smile, she looked at the floor, "you _are _old. Stop denying it."

He shook his head insistently, "no, I am not. I'm forty three. Old is, like, fifty. Oh my God, I'm, going to be old in seven years!"

"You sound like mum, "Addie giggled, having spent a lot of time convincing her mother that she wasn't old at all. Rachel, being as overdramatic as she was, never listened though and make a huge deal out of it. They were all used to her antics by now.

Both of them had seemed to forgotten the original reason why they were in this situation and both just smiled at each other, Addie wiping the final bit of water out of her eyes as she did and Finn tried to hide the guilt for making her feel that way. He pressed his lips together in thought, before glancing down at her, "so..." She nodded slowly, as if to tell him to carry on. He did exactly that, "I suppose that you can go...on that...date. She practically jumped up, squealing loud and then pulling him into a hug. However, Finn wasn't finished yet, "but-"

She gulped, "but?"

"_But_," he started, "I want to meet him first."

Addie shook her hands to signal her disagreement for that, "oh no, that's not at all necessary. Can't I just tell you about him? That would be much easier and less time consuming. Oh, and I forgot, he's on holiday."

He raised his brow, "I thought that you wanted to go on the date tomorrow?"

Stammering, she continued, "yeah, that's when he gets back. Sorry dad, looks like they'll be no time to actually meet him. Damn." He laughed at her attempt to act disappointed, having once used that with his own mum so many years ago.

"Well, you're not going anywhere with him until I get to talk to the boy in person. How about he come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Then there won't be any time for the date,"she pointed out.

He smiled cheerily, "we'll have dinner early." Rising, he left sitting on her bed, a hugely worried look on her face and grinned, "I'll go and tell your mum so she can prepare." Addie groaned, knowing that Rachel would probably go over the top with everything and scare him away. Why did he have to meet her family? She was more than content keeping them hidden away from any normal people.

When he got downstairs, he found Rachel clearing up the table, humming to herself as she did and, with a smile, walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her front. She jumped at first, but then realised that it was him and turned so that they were facing. Due to the height difference, she had to glance up and he had to glance down, though both were smiling broadly.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Yeah," he smiled, "why wouldn't she be?"

Rachel frowned, "because you devasted her with the news that she couldn't go on her first date, which was not acceptable. I knew that I should have spoken to you before hand. She was scared of asking you, you know?"

The guilt returned, "she was?"

"Yes," she nodded, not feeling the need to explain any further. Finn could dwell on that by himself and ammend his actions later, but she was just happy that he'd tried to sort it out with Addie. She stared at him expetantly, "are you going to tell me what she said?"

"Nothing really," he shrugged, mcuh to her annoyance. Now wasn't the time to be vague, but he did continue, "oh yeah, he's coming over for dinner tomorrow. You should make that really nice lasagna." He licked his lips just thinking about it and she rolled her eyes. However, she was very pleased with the prospect of meeting Steven. Sure, she'd seen him once or twice, he does ballet with Addie, but she'd never spoken to him before and this would be the perfect opportunity to find out as much information out about him as possible. Finn, who knew that determined look from anywhere, smiled nervously, "don't be too forward Rach. You'll scare him away and then she'll never forgive you."

He'd half expected her to make a huge fuss out of that. It _was _pretty offensive and he regretted saying it almost immediately but she, in a very unlike Rachel manner, laughed, "_I'll _scare him away? What about if you start telling your jokes?"

"Them jokes are funny, "he defended himself. Rachel shook her head and went to finish cleaning the kitchen, Finn hovering beside her, "they are funny, right? I worked really hard on them." She kept her lips locked firmly together and gave him a teasing look, eyes glistening brightly. He grinned and pulled her in for a surprise kiss. A thought came to his mind, "if that boy makes one wrong move tomorrow, he's out of here."

Rachel replied with a tut and a head shake, in contrast smiling to herself. She loved her over protective husband.

* * *

**Review :)**

**I am considering making this in three parts. This, him coming over for the meal and during the date. Should I or not?**


	30. Sick day 2027

**Hey guys! Glee in two days! I'm so excited **

**My newest chapter, taking place in 2027**

**Enjoy!**

Finn groaned when he heard the alarm clock buzzing in his ears that Saturday morning. Neither of them had to be at work so why had it even been set? He heard movement beside him as Rachel went to turn it off, fumbling against the machine at the same time. Usually, it only took her a matter of seconds to do this, but today he noticed that she took longer and didn't even bother to get out of bed. Rolling onto his other side, so that he was facing her, he felt her legs brush against his and flinched back: they were absolutely boiling. She began a series of violent coughs, causing him to sit up instantly and look towards her with worry, "Rach, what's wrong?"

From what he could now see, she looked much worse than she sounded. Her eyes were half open, looking heavy as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and her skin was a pasty colour. She glanced toward him, giving a half smile, that was all she could gather the energy to do, and slowly rose to get out of the bed. Her arms shook as she tried to lift herself, and she then coughed once more. She didn't remember feeling this bad in years and, despite how difficult it was getting out of her warm, comfortable bed, she knew that she had to. Being ill was no reason to slack. When she got to her feet, she felt severely unbalanced and didn't realise that she'd fallen back onto the bed, Finn appearing in her line of sight.

"Are you okay?" he said softly, appearing to be still half asleep.

"Yes," she replied, surprised at how her voiced seemed to have changed over night. It had transformed from her musical upbeat tone to a croaky one, which hurt her dry throat a lot and she didn't want to talk for once. Her hand unconsciously rested against her throat, as if she didn't believe that her voice had actually become so bad. Fighting against her tiredness and increasing headache, she stood up once more, balancing herself against the bed and letting her eyes close for a second.

Finn was at her side in an instant, trying to coax her back into the back. "You're ill," he informed her, like she didn't already know.

"I'm fine," she insisted, wiping the hair from her forehead and shaking a little. Why was the room so cold?

He shook his head and forced her onto the bed, not that she gave much protesting, "go back to sleep. You should rest."

When she was about to retaliate, he placed his finger over her lips, once more noticing how warm they were, and watched as her eyes closed again. Those worn out eyes. She let herself slowly lay down against her cushion, shooting up one more, "but I need to wake up the kids!" She frowned once more, wishing that it wouldn't hurt so much to talk.

Hesitantly, he smiled, "I'll do it." She didn't look at all convinced. His smile grew, "I can do it. How hard can it be?"

She gave him a look to say _you have no idea_ but didn't comment back, no matter how much she wanted to. _Maybe a few more minutes in bed wouldn't _hurt she thought, pulling the cover up over herself. He let a loud yawn escape his lips and slowly headed to have a shower before waking up the children, taking clothes with him so that he didn't have to go back and accidentally wake Rachel.

Fully dressed and shaved, he first went to Sean's room. The cover had fallen from the bed, whilst the boy was facing the wrong way, one arm and leg dangling limply over the side and he gave a few soft snores. Finn smiled and made his way over to sit on the bed, gently rocking the boy to wake him. He stretched his whole body out before opening his eyes and frowning up at Finn, "where's mummy?"

"She's asleep," he whispered, "so we have to be very quiet. Can you do that?"

The boy nodded, and then practically slipped off of the bed, picking himself up and heading to the bathroom. Finn took this as the time to go and wake the other two up, finding that Addie was already awake, happily playing with her dolls. "Good morning daddy," she chirped as he entered. Oliver, on the other hand, was in the same position as Sean was, though he wasn't snoring. And once more, he woke his up by shaking him. Oliver was more reluctant and crawled underneath his covers, demanding that he should be given an hour more of sleep. Finn rolled his eyes and picked him up, cover and all, before walking out of the door. He motioned for Addie to come downstairs with him and ignored all of Oliver's complaining.

Sean was already downstairs, looking like a zombie as he slowly sat down at the table. He was joined by Addie, who ranted in his ear about some talking horse, or that's what Finn thought he heard. He placed the squirming Oliver on a chair and went to find them something edible.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast daddy?" Addie asked, trying to look as pleading as possible. He shook his head, placing a box on cereal on the table with some bowls for them. Her face moulded to one of disappointment as she folded her arms and slumped in the chair, wearing the biggest pout.

He laughed and poured them some cereal one by one. "Eat up!" he declared cheerily, popping a spoonful into his own mouth. They followed suit, a silence falling over the table. Finn frowned, not used to it. Was it always like this in the morning? This had always been Rachel's job as he slept in until at least eleven on a Saturday morning and then he'd maybe think about doing something.

It was his lazy day.

So far, everything was going pretty well. He had no idea why Puck complained whenever he was left with Laura for the whole day and Finn had three children, not one.

Sean retreated to the living room, where he crawled onto the arm chair. And despite his earlier reluctance, Oliver was now very perky, talking just as much as his sister, both of either side of Finn. To be honest, Finn had no idea what both were meant to be saying and was just left confused. It didn't help that there was two of them.

"I'm going to get dressed," Addie announced, skipping out of the room and Finn was just left with Oliver.

"Why didn't mummy wake us up this morning?" he enquired, slurping the milk from his bowl.

Finn smiled, "she's just very, very tried right now. So don't go and wake her up."

He received a nod in reply and watched as Oliver went to join his brother. Clearing the plates away, he wondered how Rachel was doing. Maybe he should take her up a drink, or some breakfast. Could she make it downstairs? Was she even still asleep? He had a feeling that she was going to be hard to keep in bed since she usually liked to be doing something, whatever it was, and had a need to be constantly busy. She couldn't just do nothing.

Thinking that she probably was hungry, he found a tray and began assembling a breakfast for her, glad that he didn't burn the toast. Once he'd finished pouring the orange juice, he attempted to carry it up the stairs. Due to his lack of balance, this was pretty hard. Though, luckily, he got to the bedroom without any major incidents and slid the tray onto the bedside table. Rachel was now fast asleep, her hair falling on her face. Finn placed a hand to her forehead, noticing how her temperature hadn't gone down at all and frowned.

"Daddy!"

"Shh," he spun around quickly, putting his finger to his lips. Addie huffed and he then noticed that she had dressed herself in her ballet clothes, her bag slung over her shoulder and her hair was already in a tight bun. How she'd got herself ready so quickly was beyond him, but he was also confused, "why are you wearing those?"

She waved her hands expectantly. "I have ballet rehearsal in half an hour. You need to take me there!" she told him urgently.

He frowned, "what?"

"Daddy," she repeated, "hurry up!" He hushed her again when Rachel rolled over and tried to tiptoe toward her, almost knocking over the lamp in the process. She ran down the stairs, frowning at her brothers, "guys, you're not even dressed!"

"Nobody got us dressed," Sean frowned, yawning into his hand.

Addie turned toward Finn with a pleading look when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He frowned, knowing that the boys would take a long time to get dressed, and the ballet studio was a twenty minute drive away. What would Rachel do? A smile spread across his face and he sprinted back upstairs, taking them two at a time. When he returned again, he had a handful of clothes which he'd just grabbed from their rooms and he received three confused looks.

"Come on," he picked up his keys, "you two can get dressed in the car. Get your shoes."

"You want us to change…in the car. Are you crazy?" Sean frowned.

His sister pulled on his arm, "just do it! I can't miss my lesson." She began dragging him out of the house, the bottom of his pyjamas getting soaked from the rain on the floor, along with his socks. Finn quickly scrawled a note for Rachel in case she did wake up and, with great difficulty, locked the front door behind him. Once they'd filed into the car, he gave the two their clothes and began driving.

Even the radio didn't out volume their bickering.

"Ow!" Oliver hissed as Sean accidentally hit him in the arm when placing on his shirt. Sean narrowed his eyes and did it again, though this time intentionally.

He went to retaliate when Finn injected, "cut it out you guys." They gave one final glare at each other before proceeding to change.

Addie, from beside Finn, frowned as she looked at her pair of ballet pumps, "daddy, I need some new pumps for ballet. These ones are all worn."

Glancing down for a second, he shook his head, "they look fine to me."

She was adamant that they weren't, "please can I have some new ones?"

"I'll see, "he sighed, looking through the rear view mirror to see that Oliver and Sean were still fighting, though silently, "I thought I told you to cut it out." Oliver scooted as far away from his brother as possible, arms folded.

When they finally got to the studio, they made it with only a few minutes to spare and Finn was thankful for that, knowing how Rachel would kill him if he'd made Addie late for it. The girl rushed to the group that were standing by the mirrors, flashing Finn as smile as she did. He frowned at the parents who were looking at him strangely, ushering Oliver and Sean to one of the benches so that they could watch.

After five minutes, Finn was beginning to lose his patience. From having to keep his eyes on the two boys and when Addie demanded that she watch him, even though they were only do warm ups. He once more scolded Oliver for trying to hit Sean, before sighing: this rehearsal lasted for two hours and he couldn't last five minutes.

Finally, they actually began to practice and he found himself wincing a few times when some of the girls would do something wrong and almost trip over. It would be even worse to endure if there were crying girls. Sean slumped beside him, yawning, "can we go yet?"

"No, we have to stay for your sister, "Finn said adamantly.

Oliver joined in trying to persuade him, "but we could go and then come back…"_That's a good idea, but would Rachel do that? _He thought, finding that his question was answered almost instantaneously, "mummy would let us do it. She takes us out _all_ the time."

He received nodding encouragement from his brother, who appeared to be just as eager.

Finn was torn. He knew the right thing to do was stay and just sit through the two hours but he really wanted to go somewhere else, not having to deal with such laborious tasks. And he really doubted that Rachel would do something like that, herself fully supporting Addie with her ballet lessons. He frowned, "I-I…"

"Please, "Sean took hold of his arm, using the face that he knew Finn couldn't say no to. Why had all their children inherited that look from Rachel?

"I suppose we could go for an hour…" he felt himself saying and was then pulled up by his sons, who were dragging him towards the door. "One minute, "he began, walking over to the instructor and explaining that he needed to pick something up from the store. It was a lie, but he wasn't exactly going to tell her that he was bored out of his mind. She gave an unsatisfied nod and proceeded to teach. Finn caught sight of Addie before he left, too occupied in the ballet to notice them leaving, but he still felt guilty.

He didn't really know the area around the studio, although he was aware that there was a park nearby and so he decided to take them there. Maybe if they ran off all their energy, they'd fall asleep and he wouldn't have to deal with them. That was his theory anyway. Sitting down on a bench, he smiled to the mother who was sat on the other side, or at least he thought she was a mother. Why else would she be sitting in the children's park area?

Oliver kept trying to copy his older brother. It had not go unnoticed by Finn and Rachel that, as they grew older, Oliver seemed to idolise Sean and mimic most of his actions whenever he were able. They were quite similar though, in looks and personality. However, Oliver definitely had Rachel's height, along with Addie, whereas Sean was towering over most of the people in his class.

"Daddy, look how high I am!" the little boy exclaimed loudly, standing on the climbing frame.

"Wow, that's higher than I can get, "he played along, smiling widely when he noticed the woman staring at him. He quickly returned his attention to the boys, a little freaked out: she didn't seem all that normal…

He checked his phone, seeing that they'd have to leave pretty soon to pick up Addie and decided to give the boys ten more minutes. They looked like they were having fun, but he still didn't understand how Finn had managed to run around for an hour straight and not get tired at all. He must have been hyperactive or something. He then text Rachel and wondered whether she'd be awake or not, telling her to get better soon. After he'd sent it, he thought that maybe it was a little needy, having seen her a few hours ago. There was nothing he could do about that though.

Once again, he found the woman looking and turned away shyly. She finally spoke, "have I seen you somewhere before? You look…familiar." In reply, he shrugged, keeping one eye on the boys. Apparently, he'd lost the ability to speak. She, however, carried on, "oh, you're that reporter. You're really good."

"Thanks," he nodded, trying not to encourage her. She was trying her best to be flirty, changing her body language so that she was more open towards him and smiling every few seconds.

"So," she began seductively, "are you seeing anyone?"

Only the most amazing woman in the world. "I'm married."

This didn't seem to faze her at all, and she scooted a little closer, a glint in her eye, "not a problem. Some men like a little something on the side."

He tried to move away, finding that he was already at the end of the bench. "Not me," he clarified, "I'm happy with one woman."

"Aaw, come on," she smiled, "just a one time thing." She then moved much closer to him, their legs almost touching and he flinched away from her, shooting out of the bench.

He held his hands out to stop her advanced any more, "look, it's not that I'm not _flattered_ by this, it's just that I have a wife and I'm very much in love with her. I don't want to cheat."

"It's not cheating," she began, "just a meaningless one night stand." God, why was she so desperate? He frowned, taking cautious steps back.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not interested, "he tried not to insult her, finding that he didn't exactly have the best way with women. He'd half expected something insulting to come out of his mouth and was glad when he could speak calmly to her, though on the inside he was a bag of nerves. She took it as more of a challenge than anything else.

With a crazed look in her eye, she came nearer. "I don't normally say these to most guys," she was definitely lying, "but you're really good looking, and you've been on TV. That's a plus."

He shook his outstretched hands, "please just leave me alone." It was nervous and he was still walking backwards. Why was this woman so insistent? She smiled, reaching up to run her finger down his chest, but he slowly moved it away. Glancing around, he spotted the kids and couldn't have got to them faster, glancing over his shoulder to see her following once again. "We're going," he stated, grabbing their hands and pulling them along after him.

Sean frowned, "but I wanted to go on the swing."

"We can go another day. We're going home now."

A little paranoid, he looked back once more, glad that she seemed to have slowed somewhat, no longer pursuing him. She was definitely crazy and he never wanted to deal with someone like that again. He managed to get the boys in the car, the rain hitting at around the same time. According to plan, they each began to doze off, the effect of playing so much. He happily listened to the radio, tapping the steering wheel in a rhythm and bobbing his head along with it too, though there was something nagging the back of his mind. Something he'd forgotten…

He brushed off the feeling and proceeded to zoom down the road in his car. It had been a present from Rachel. He'd been telling her about how much he'd wanted it for weeks, his bright red Ferrari, and then she'd surprised him with one for his birthday. Even though it was smaller than he thought it would be, he still managed to fit inside, along with the kids as well, if they huddled together. And Rachel being small anyway could easily get inside with him.

Once more, the thought came back to him. What had he forgotten? He knew that he wasn't exactly the most intelligent person, but something was telling him that it was important.

His eyes suddenly widened and he slammed down the breaks. "Addie," he gasped, looking around the car as Sean and Oliver awoke, startled, "I didn't pick her up." They were more concerned with going back to sleep but Finn spun the car around, heading full speed in the direction from which he'd just came. How the hell had he managed to do such a thing? Even he wasn't _that_ bad. Or apparently he was. Rachel was so going to kill him when she found out, _if_ she found out.

When he eventually pulled up outside the studio, he saw her. She was facing the floor but, upon hearing the engine, her head shot up and he received one of the angriest looks ever, rivalling Rachel's. He got out of the car, rushing over to her, "I'm so sorry that we're later. It won't ever happen again."

Arms folded, she walked straight past him and climbed into the car without a word. An immense amount of guilt hit him as he got inside, looking sideways to see her upset face. He'd done that to her.

"I'm really sorry, "he repeated.

"Just wait until I tell mummy, "she threatened, arms crossed with a pout on her lips. She wasn't bluffing at all.

He panicked, "don't tell her baby. She's too ill today. Do you want to make her even sicker?" Of course that was a lie. You couldn't make anyone sick by just telling them something, but Addie didn't know that. She seemed to reassess her plan.

"Fine then," she frowned, "I want that new pair of ballet shoes."

Finn felt himself instantly give in, "you can have them… please promise me that you won't tell your mother."

Addie thought for a minute before smiling, "I promise, but I want my new shoes by tomorrow morning. I need to practice more…" She began into a long rant about how it was important to practice and he couldn't even stop her. If he did, the situation could just get worse.

He honestly couldn't believe that he'd been so stupid.

- glee -

As they got back inside, Finn was surprised to see Rachel up, though she still looked worse for wear and he was immediately concerned. "Rach…" he started, knowing that she trying to ignore that fact that she was ill.

"I'm fine!" she assured him, walking to the kitchen. He followed her, eyes watching each move like a hawk. She sniffled loudly, before coughing into her hands and he could see how much she wanted to sleep. Taking her warm hand into, he pulled her towards the living room and led her to the sofa.

"Rest here," he ordered, trying to get her onto it. She resisted at first, but was quickly persuaded by the comfort of the sofa and pulled her feet up. He placed a hand to her forehead, finding that it was just as warm as before, which was worrying.

She was slowly drifting back into sleep, which he was grateful for, her head inclined into the back cushion of the sofa. Placing a kiss to her scorching forehead, he left the room, closing the door before him. He caught Oliver in his arms as the boy came running past, screaming wildly. "You need to stay quiet," he told him, "mummy's asleep."

The boy looked curiously at the door, "why?"

"Because she's tired. Now, go and play with your brother or sister."

"I don't know where Addie is," Oliver shrugged, "she said something about practising before running away. I might go and play outside."

Finn nodded, still whispering, "that sounds like a good idea."

"Can I have some good first please daddy? I'm really hungry," he placed a hand on his stomach as he though about food. Finn frowned, not really knowing what to make. This was the guy who could easily burn toast. Disappearing into the kitchen, he came back with a large packet of crisps and a can of coke, "there you go. That'll do."

He smiled as Oliver ran off, clutching the things. Now he just had a phone call to make.

- glee -

Rachel really did feel horrible. She hated being ill, as it usually meant a day of nothing but depending on others and not to mention to constant urge to throw up. That was probably the worst bit. Her sleep was difficult and she was extremely uncomfortable after a while, turning and tossing on the sofa. As the door opened, she sat up and smiled at Finn, though she didn't feel like smiling at all.

He had a tray in his hand, a bowl in the centre of it and whatever was in the bowl smelt familiar and wonderful. He put it on the coffee table, taking a seat next to her, "how're you feeling?"

"Fine, "she lied, her throat still aching.

Though clearly not convinced, he nodded, "I made you some soup. I called your dads…and then they said that this is what they made whenever you were ill and apparently it works. I don't know if mine will taste all that good though…"

She smiled as he looked down at it sheepishly, knowing that him and his cooking skills weren't all that impressive, but she certainly admired his effort. He picked up the bowl, filling up the first spoonful and holding it in front of her mouth. Now she was not really one to be fed by another person, finding it pretty degrading, however this was different. It didn't feel like he was treating her like a baby. Opening her mouth, she let the soup hit her taste buds and made a quiet "mhmmm" noise, smiling to him, "this is really good."

"Good, "he chirped, going to fill up the spoon again, "I only had to try four times."

"_Only_?" she laughed, finding that it just hurt her head. When she was finished, she found that said head rested nicely against Finn's chest and it was more comfortable that way too. She hoped that he wouldn't get ill inhaling her germs, but couldn't find the heart to tell him to avoid her so it didn't happen. Why was he so irresistible?

Her eyes closed, she listened to his soft heartbeat, or maybe it was her own banging in her head. Either way, it was relaxing.

Of course they were interrupted when Addie came downstairs, her face practically plastered in Rachel's make up. Rachel had laughed at Finn's reaction and he had to hurry upstairs to get her in the bath, seeing as she'd managed to get some lipstick on her legs and foundation all over her arms. He himself ended up soaking wet and didn't have time to change his T-shirt before Sean and Oliver came running in from the back garden, a long trail of dirt behind them.

"Guys!" he threw his hand up in defeat when they completely ignored him. "Take your shoes off in the house," he said firmly, and they actually listened this time. So then, he had to clean up the kitchen floor, which is a harder job than he thought. His back was aching afterwards anyway. A sign of old age. A thought which he immediately dismissed.

An hour later, he finally gets to sit down, sighing as he rests his feet for what felt like the first time that day, only to have it ruined by a shrill scream. _There goes my peace and quiet_ he thought.

It turns out that Sean was chasing Addie with a worm. A really long, freakish worm in Finn's opinion and he'd been sent to his room for doing so, mainly in an attempt for Finn to get a few minutes to himself. Returning to the living room, he found that Addie had crawled between Rachel and the sofa, falling asleep in the middle of the two. They both looked so comfortable and he smiled, placing the blanket over their bodies.

By dinner, he's utterly exhausted and is surprised that he had the energy to order a pizza. Rachel had woke by then, only to be sick, but he held her hair back as it happened, rubbing soothing circles into her back and then leading her to the bed once more. He opened the window to let some fresh air in and cool her down. He was jealous of how much sleep she was getting, sure that he was about to drop down any minute. When he returned to the kitchen, he found that the kids had left him one measly slice of pizza.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, eating it quickly. It made no dint in his huge hunger. Now he had to get the children to sleep. Addie was the easiest, talking to him just before she actually fell asleep.

"I forgive you for today daddy, "she smiled dreamily, probably half asleep already, "Oliver told me that there was a crazy lady following you."

He laughed nervously, not wanting to be reminded of said nutcase and then kissed Addie on the forehead, "night angel."

"Night," she yawned, snuggling up to Star.

Oliver was slightly more difficult.

"I do not want to go to bed!" he whined.

Finn sighed, "but if you don't go to bed, you won't get any sleep and you'll be all grouchy." The little boy shook his head whilst frowning and Finn easily picked him up, placing him under the covers. He slid them just up to his neck, "don't worry. Tomorrow mummy can look after you and it'll be a lot more fun."

"I had fun today though, "he stated, "you were scared of that lady. I've only every seen you scared of mummy before." He then giggled, "oh, and auntie Quinn."

Sheepishly, he smiled and stood up from the bed, turning the light off. Oliver, despite saying he wasn't tired, went to sleep pretty fast. And then Finn took a whole thirty minutes of convincing Sean to go to sleep, eventually bribing him with a football game.

At nine thirty, he fell down onto his own bed, every part of him aching. This sudden movement woke Rachel and she smiled at him.

He sighed, "I had no idea how hard it is looking after them. No wonder you're ill Rach…" He even shook his head in disbelief, knowing that Rachel was like superwoman or something. She was talented in every aspect and he was so grateful for what she did. "Please tell me that you can take care of them tomorrow," he pleaded, and then was answered with a horrible coughing sound.

She shook her head, "just get someone to baby sit them. Quinn, Shelby…anyone."

Finn slid closer to her, shocked that he hadn't thought of that, "I may just do that. It'll be so much easier." They shared a smile and he kissed her forehead again, finding that excessive heat that she radiated extremely comforting now. "Oh, "he remembered, "we need to get Addie some new ballet pumps."

"Why?" Rachel frowned.

"Just...because. She deserves some new ones," he lied. Rachel would really kill him if she found out about what he did, whether she was ill or not.

**Review please. They're greatly appreciated and I'm almost at 200! I would love to reach 200 pretty soon.**

**Oh, and if anyone reads my other story 'if you can't do the time, don't do the time', it should be updated tomorrow. I was going to finish it tonight, but I'm about to fall asleep at my laptop.**


	31. Spontaneity 2012

**So, did everyone enjoy audition? My favourite part was probably Finn trying out for the cheerios. I was grinning for hours after watching it :D**

**I haven't done an early one in a while. This one is year 2012**

**Enjoy!**

She found herself on his doorstep, in a rare moment of feeling nervous, a bag hoisted onto her shoulder whilst she had a pillow pressed tightly between her arm and side. In the dark night, she could hardly make out the cute kittens decorating the pink material but, as the light was switched on, they came into full view. She had hoped that it would have been Finn who'd answered the door nevertheless Carole wasn't a bad second choice either. She smiled towards Rachel uncertainly, taking in her whole appearance and hesitating, "do you want me to get Finn?"

Rachel nodded, keeping a silence for the time being, though she did smile at Carole as she let her step inside the house. The warm familiar one; it had become a second home to her lately. Oddly enough, she felt the pang of nerves again and clutched tighter onto her bag, fingers clenching hard onto it. When Finn appeared, he looked scared to death and, despite her prior negative feeling, she felt her face light up into a huge smile.

"Rach," he caught her in an embrace, the worry evident in his voice, "are you okay? What happened?"

It wasn't even the biggest of the things which had happened to her, but she'd explain later and he'd understand. He always did. He may not have understood maths or US history, but he certainly understood her. She shook her head slowly, though still halfway in a hug with him. "Can I stay here tonight?" she bit her lip, waiting for his answer.

Finn smiled: she didn't seem upset about anything so he knew that he hadn't messed up. "Yeah…but my room's being decorated so I'm sleeping in the living room for now. You can sleep on the other sofa, "he didn't want her to be sleeping on a sofa. They were uncomfortable and he wanted the best for her, but it would have to do.

"Thank you, "she replied softly, noticing how he still hadn't let go of her. He was definitely anxious. "I got into an argument with my dads," she explained, instantly feel guilty as she never liked to fight with her parents, "well, more of a heated discussion actually. Daddy…"

When Burt had walked past, she'd trailed off and slowly pulled herself away from Finn, sending a smile in his direction. He gave a nod in reply but seemed to know that they wanted to talk.

"Err…"Finn began nervously, "do you want to go somewhere else?"

Again, she nodded with a bright smile and let him lead her up to his room. Ascending the stairs, Finn caught his mother's worried look, and smiled sadly at her. He could just explain later. Rachel got to his room first, standing in the doorway to observe the vast changes since the last time she'd seen it. All of the furniture, minus his chair, bed and television, had been covered with white sheets, which had gathered some dust. She tentatively lowered herself on the edge of his bed, whereas he sprawled his limbs over the chair, smiling towards her, "so?"

She was reminded of the earlier conversation, taking her mind from the decorating of his room to recalling the events of the evening, "ahh, yes." Straightening out her skirt, she continued, "my daddy and I were talking about when I went to college. As you already know, he's rather stressed out about the situation, as I think he's scared of me being so far away all by myself. Of course, I was insulted by such suggestions. I mean, I am fully capable of taking care of myself, so I retaliated and, before I knew it, we were arguing. Dad tried to stop us, though to no result."

Rachel glanced down sadly at this, wishing that it hadn't escalated to that scale. She was supposed to be mature by now, or at least _more_ mature than she used to be. After all, she was eighteen.

"Then he began telling me that I needed to prove that I could 'stand on my own two feet'," she quoted, "and here I am?"

"So you're proving a point?" Finn questioned, cocking his head to the side slightly.

She nodded eagerly, "yes, though I suspect that they already guessed I'd come here. There are not many other people whom I can rely on, but still, you'd be my first choice anyway." At this, Finn grinned widely. It was always nice to hear her say things like that.

A slightly confused look shadowed his face, "I don't get it. If you're trying to show that you can take care of yourself, why did you come here? Not that I don't want you to. It's just that people normally just stay outside all night and go back home at around four in the morning." He vividly remembered doing exactly that with his own mother.

She rolled her eyes, "it was a spur of the moment decision. I was being spontaneous."

Finn wasn't exactly sure what 'spontaneous' meant and repeated it in his head a few times before shrugging. "Do you think your dads will still be angry?" he asked curiously, hoping that she wouldn't herself get angry for mentioning her dads.

"I'm not sure," she announced, herself surprised at her own actions. She'd never done something like this before, so she had no idea how they would react, though hopefully they would realise that she was fully independent. When he didn't reply, due to the fact that he was just staring at her, she made an attempt at starting a conversation, "so how are you having your room painted?"

A smile broke onto his face and he shrugged happily, glancing around the bare walls, "Just blue. It's not that exciting but anything is better than that cowboy wallpaper that I used to have." He was lying. He _loved_ that wallpaper, though he didn't want to appear lame in front of her.

She too observes the walls, "I always thought that that wallpaper was adorable. Despite not being too fond of cowboy films myself, I think it's good that you expressed your liking of them in such a way." Rachel then smiled adoringly to him, "even though they are aimed at ten year old boys."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, finding himself laughing lightly at her teasing smile, "cowboys are cool. Kurt won't let me have anything to do with them in my room…"

"I'm surprised that he hadn't planned your whole room himself. I thought that interior design was one of his things?" she questioned.

Finn nodded, "oh it is. Along with lots of other things... It's a little creepy sometimes." Even though Rachel was smiling, he could still tell that something was wrong. Was there more to her story? Or did she just feel really bad about it? He knew that she and her dads were close, extremely so, and this just wasn't normal. In the whole two years he'd been dating her, they'd hardly ever had a disagreement, never mind an argument.

Her smile didn't reach her eyes and she looked sad, or perhaps, anxious. He went to sit beside her, smiling as she watched his every move and, when he sat beside her, she let her head fall against his shoulder. He could smell the scent of her hair, strawberry, and feel her body resting against his, mostly warm and comforting. Rachel's soft fingers found his, tracing patterns along the back of his hand, which she seemed to stare at as they just sat there.

It took him a while before he heard her softly crying and his grip tightened on her. He wanted to speak, so badly, but all abilities to do so seemed to be lost and he pulled her in closer. "Finn," came her tiny whisper. As she looked up to face him, he craned his neck to do the same.

Still, he couldn't manage to form any words.

"I know that you probably think I'm silly for being so dramatic," she began, "but if it helps, I feel terrible."

Despite himself, he laughed nervously. Then, he tried to make up for it when she gave her a frown, "you're not silly."

He was then met by silence and more tears fell. "I fight with my mum all the time," Finn said.

"But I'm sure you've never called her a hypocrite before, or stormed out of the house," she replied.

Finn couldn't exactly say that he had. Well, he'd never _stormed_ out anyway. He'd snuck out once before, and basically fled that time when he had called Kurt's things 'faggy' but he'd never angrily left the house. And as for calling his mum a hypocrite, that's wasn't very likely. "I'm sure it'll all be fine," he tried to reassure her though, if someone would have said that to him, he wouldn't have believed them.

Thankfully, she didn't react by contradicting his statement and, unusually, remained quiet. He leant down to kiss her. Partly because he hoped that it would make her feel better, but mostly because he just really needed to. She looked amazing even when she was sad. The pout on her face was actually irresistible to him and pressed his lips to it. The tension seemed to melt from her body and she gently responded to the kiss.

There was a sharp intake of breathe when her lips made their way across his jaw. She definitely wasn't as upset any more.

A vibrating noise caused them to pull apart and Rachel quickly slipped her hand into her pocket. Finn watched her like a hawk as she flipped open her phone, which was covered in many sparkling beads. "It's from my dad, "she announced, reading over the text. A small frown appeared on her lips.

"What is it?" Finn questioned. He was in full view to read what was on her phone, but he didn't really think that she'd be too happy about it.

She sighed, "he wants me to come home." With a hesitation, she carried on, "I'm not going back." At her stubbornness, he felt himself smile. He would never have thought that she'd pull something off like this, knowing that she respected her dads more than anyone in the entire world.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, "have you thought it all threw?"

"Of course I have!" she announced, closing her phone before facing him seriously, "they will miss me so much over the course of the night that they'll beg me to come back, afterwards finally accepting that, next month, I will be living in a different state entirely."

Finn searched for something to say. Should he agree with her? Or would it have been better to tell her that maybe she'd gone a little over the top. "Rach," he began cautiously, "maybe they had a reason to be upset and stuff. I mean, my mum cried when I told her that I was going to college. I thought it was just a girl thing but they could just be sad." He closed his eyes, knowing that it was perhaps not the best thing to say when she was already upset.

After a long, _very_ tense silence she spoke. "You're right, "she whispered. Finn was pretty sure that he'd just imagined her saying that. Rachel Berry was usually very reluctant to admit that anyone was right and she'd spoken with no bitterness whatsoever, "though I don't think that they should take their feelings out on me." There was the reaction that he was anticipating and he rolled his eyes. Didn't she get it?

"Finn, Rachel. Dinner!" his mum shouted up the stairs.

"Come on," he softly pulled her off the bed.

She frowned, "but Finn. What if she wants to know why I just showed up on your door step? I don't really feel that it's a productive topic for a dinner conversation."

"Just tell her that it's something personal," he shrugged, taking her hand in his, "and it's not really that big of a deal. Like I said before, it's happened to us loads of times. She gets stuff like this." With that, he gave her an encouraging smile and began the descent down the stairs. She followed after him, wiping any remaining tears from her eyes and putting on her show face.

"Are you alright now honey?" Carole said, placing her hand on Rachel's arm and smiling warmly.

"Yes," she nodded, "thank you." She then glanced towards Finn with a wide smile, "I feel much better."

"Errr…" Finn interrupted, "mum, can Rachel sleep here tonight? She could sleep on the sofa. She already has a pillow and stuff." He shifted nervously from one foot to the other, awaiting an answer.

Carole looked at him, then to Rachel and back, "of course she can. Just no…you know what I mean."

He nodded happily and, upon smelling food, headed into the dining room. This left Carole to shake her head at him and follow, Rachel beside her.

- glee -

"I can't deal with you two having eye sex any more. It's bad enough in school! And not to mention that it's putting me off _America's next top model_. I'm going to bed," Kurt announced, storming off to his bedroom. Rachel was slightly offended by his comment though Finn dealt with ones like it in and out of school. When he heard Kurt's door slam shut, he smiled over at Rachel, who was engulfed in his huge cover.

"So," he raised an eyebrow suggestively, "we're all alone… it's the perfect atmosphere…"

She yawned, snuggling into his cover some more, "actually Finn. I'm exhausted. Perhaps we could go to bed?"

Hearing this, he couldn't help but be a little disappointed, "yeah, sure…whatever you want." She carefully placed her pillow on the edge of the sofa, before stretching out his cover over her entire body and reaching to turn the lamp off that was beside her. Finn, who had to use a small blanket, copied her actions, though it only reached down to his knees. It didn't help that he was already cold and he could stop himself from shivering. His pulled his long limbs into his body and lay uncomfortably on the sofa, trying to get to sleep. This continued for a while, as he found it hard to get into any comfortable, or warm, position.

He squinted at the clock through the dark, seeing that it was almost twelve. Usually, he'd stay up until the early hours of the morning on his xbox but, being with Rachel, he didn't think that it was exactly fair to make her stay up that late. And his xbox was in storage until his room was it was finished being decorated.

It was at least fifteen minutes later when he heard Rachel's voice.

"Finn, why do you keep wriggling? It's extremely off-putting when I'm attempting to get to sleep," she said, clearly frustrated by this, "I need to be well rested. Don't think for a second that my bubbly personality just comes from nowhere. It takes enough hours of sleep."

"Because," he adjusted the pitiful blanket once more, "I can't get comfy. This stupid blanket it, like, half the size of me! Are you not cold too?" She sat up, laughing at his awkward position, though letting it die out when she saw his flustered face. "It's not funny!" he told her, shouting but also trying not shout due to the fact that Carole and Burt were in bed.

He was met by no response but of Rachel fumbling around and then by the sound of her footsteps creaking against the floor. The next thing he knew, she had sprung herself on top of him, the cover still wrapped tightly around her body. He almost screamed, _almost_, but her hand covered his mouth.

She giggled to herself, her eyes shining from the tiny amount of light which was coming from the streetlamp outside. Now that he'd calmed down and his heartbeat returned to a normal speed, he smiled towards her, "what're you doing?"

Sliding down into the spot between him and the back of the sofa, she responded," well, you did say that you're cold and I thought that I owe you something for tonight, so I'm going to make you warm again." As she spoke, she placed the cover over the two of them, patting it down at the end and then lifting it up to her shoulders. Finn felt her bare legs against his and then her whole body doing the same. He felt himself smile: she was so warm.

"God, you're freezing!" she exclaimed, pulling him in for a hug, "that's better."

He didn't thinking that he was that cold, but it did feel nice with her beside him, hands loosely on his waist, as were his.

She then rested her head against his chest and smiled, "you know, you're clothes are actually pretty comfortable." Finn found himself chuckling. At first, she complained about having to borrow one of his shirts and a pair of shorts, due to the fact that teenage boys weren't the cleanest of people. Apparently, she'd changed her mind.

"I know," he replied, "I'm wearing some too." He knew that he sounded like an idiot saying it, but thankfully she just sighed contently.

"I never thanked you Finn," she suddenly said.

"Ahh, you don't need to do th-"

"Yes I do," she cut across, suddenly gaining a serious tone to her voice, "thanks for putting up with me when I'm going over the top. It's is duly appreciated. Not that many people are up for the challenge…"

He laughed softly at her, "you make it sound like I'm forced to deal with you like this."

"Well, "she frowned, "I did show up completely unannounced and I doubt that you would have turned me away."

Finn shook his head, "Rach, don't think like that. I love you being around and I am not forced to spend time with you. Though sometimes I do miss my xbox. But, if I had to choose between you two, it would have to be you."

She raised her eyebrow, "is that supposed to be romantic? You're saying that you prefer me to your xbox?"

"Err…yes?"

He didn't know whether she was upset or not. It didn't really seem like he'd made a mistake, like normal. She thought for a minute. "For you, I suppose it is," she announced, reaching up to give him a small kiss, "I like this."

"Yeah, I'm glad that you had that fight with your dad," he declared suddenly realising that he'd spoke _aloud_ and how terrible it sounded, "oh, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that, if you hadn't, you wouldn't be here…very, very close to me. Why did I have to say that out loud?" He placed his blushing face in his hand, not being able to face her.

"You have verbal diarrhoea," she grinned, "don't worry, I sometimes have it too, though when I'm nervous, which is rare for me, being as talented as I am."

"And modest as well," he muttered, though was still proud of himself for using a word which she'd taught him. Rachel too seemed impressed, despite the sarcasm.

Her eyes wandered to the clock, "I think that we should go to sleep. Are you warm enough now?"

"I'm wonderful," he replied happily, "night Rach."

"Good night Finn," she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before returning to rest against his chest and close her eyes slowly. He did manage to get to sleep after that, even though he felt like he was about to fall off the sofa at any second.

- glee -

In the morning, Rachel woke up bright and early. Normally, when she slept at Finn's house, she'd made him breakfast but, whilst they'd slept, he'd somehow ended up on top of her and she could hardly move, not that she was complaining. She actually managed to get back to sleep for another hour or so.

It was Kurt who awoke them both. Rachel had her eyes closed at the moment and didn't even hear his footsteps or know that he was there, until he hit the back of Finn's head, "get up, you're lying on the remote somewhere." Finn groaned into her side, rolling onto his back.

"What's happening?" he mumbled, in response getting a tut from Kurt. Rachel went to open her eyes, seeing that Kurt was already dressed.

The boy frowned, "you're being a slob, that's what's happening, and you've turned little miss "star" into one too. What time did you two go to sleep?"

Finn sat up, pulling Rachel with him. He rubbed his eyes, "I dunno, but I'm really tired."

Suddenly, Rachel seemed to have a sudden burst of energy and practically jumped from the sofa. "I need to go home, "she exclaimed, grabbing her old clothes that she had on yesterday to get changed. As she left, Kurt gave Finn an estranged look, receiving a shrug.

When she finally came down the stairs again, showered and dressed neatly in her clothes, she jumped down next to Finn, placing a huge kiss onto his cheek.

"Eww, "Kurt held his hand up so he couldn't see them.

"What was that for?" Finn smiled dreamily.

She smiled brightly, "I'm just displaying my affection for you."

"So," he questioned, "do you want me to give you a ride home?"

A slightly embarrassed look fell upon her face, "actually, my dad is going to pick me up. He called me just before I went into the shower and then apologised for last night." She then gave him a smug look, "I told you that my plan was going to work."

He held his hands up, "I never said that it wouldn't."

"Yes," she pressed, "but you implied it."

Finn shook his head stubbornly, to which she took hold of his chin and kissed his deeply.

"You two are so intense, "Kurt scrunched up his nose, "it's sickening." They laughed at his expression and refrained from any more kissing, instead Rachel leaning against him.

It was about ten minutes later when they could hear her dad beep from outside. She stood up, as did Finn. "Thank you, again, "she smiled, "I'll find a way to repay you." He pulled her into a tight hug and then walked her to the door.

Kurt mumbled a "bye", too preoccupied to pay much attention to them.

"Will you say thanks to your mum for me?" she questioned.

"'Course, "he smiled, leaning down to kiss her once more, letting this kiss last a lot longer. It was cut across by another impatient beep from Rachel's dad.

She slowly opened the door, "see you Finn."

As she left, his mum descended down the stairs at the same time and gave him a slightly concerned look, "is Rachel alright now sweetie?"

"She's fine," he grinned like an idiot, suddenly remembering what she'd said the night before, "she was just being spontaneous."

**Please review **** I hope that you liked it.**


	32. Football 2011

**I got this idea from a clip of Lea/Cory who I love so much! It's a very short one shot, but it's just a cute little moment. **

**Please enjoy!**

Rachel clapped eagerly in the bleachers, her smile so bright that it could probably blind someone. But she was happy. More than that, she was _ecstatic_. She felt her small body jumping up and down, ignoring the looks from the guy next to her. Yes, she did look crazy, but she was so very happy. From the field, Finn's eyes locked onto hers and, if possible, her lips curved upwards even more. She was sure that she let out a giddy shriek also, biting her lip. Not being able to resist him any longer, she skipped down the steps, glad that he was moving toward her, and ran into his arms. "I'm so proud of you!" she squealed.

"Thanks Rach," he grinned, "you look great."

She glanced down at her clothes, her flowery blue dress and red shoes. It had taken a lot of convincing from Kurt to make her throw away the 'team Finn' shirt but, secretly, she'd just stuffed it under her pillow. Craning her neck to look up at him, she smiled graciously, "thank you. You look rather dashing yourself." After saying this, she patted the padding on his chest and giggled, "isn't that heavy? I would have thought that it'd hinder your skills at the game."

He pulled off his helmet, ruffling up his hair, "err…no?"

With a tiny giggle, she eyed his uniform again. There was something about it which just made him seem irresistible and even she didn't understand that. He frowned as she continued to stare at it, a thoughtful look in her eye.

"Rach," Finn began hesitantly, glancing around to make sure that no one was looking at her like she was weird, "are you alright?"

She pulled out of her momentary disruption and smiled broadly toward him, "of course Finn. I was just really curious as to how heavy it actually is. It makes you look huge. N-not in that way, but more strong and powerful and…and…."

He smiled as her eyes yet again fell to the red material. What was her big deal? "You wanna try it on?" he enquired with a raised eyebrow and she immediately shook her hands.

"Oh no, I couldn't."

But he was already pulling the jersey over his head and, even though he heard her, he pretended not to. He was still panting slightly from the game and gave her a tired half smile, before placing it carefully over her head. Then he pulled the whole material down, finding that it almost reached the bottom of her dress and smiled at how small she was. The funniest part was probably the huge shoulder pads which appeared to be bigger than her head and he laughed heartily.

Rachel smiled as his musical laughter entered her ears and thought that, maybe, it was actually pretty cute that he'd let her wear his jersey, no matter how enormous it was on her. She felt a few eyes on her. Some from girls, mainly sending dirty looks, and other from guys, the look that they had was like she were a piece of meat. One guy even whistled, much to Finn's annoyance. If she'd known that wearing a football jersey would have made people actually like her, she would have worn one every day!

And the fact that she was wearing a dress with it made everything that little bit more surreal. Finn, on the other hand, was one of the guys staring at her like a piece of meat. _Mailman, mailman_, he repeated in his mind. She gave him a quizzing look so he tried to distract her by placing his helmet on top of her head, "there, done. You can be my replacement if I can't make a game."

She laughed, and tried to balance the weight of the helmet, though it was pretty bad and hurting her head. The padding on the jersey was fine, but she was sure that the helmet would be the cause of her falling over. "I think I'll pass that offer," she said politely, stepping back as the helmet seemed to pull her that way, "how do you play with this monstrosity on your head?"

"It's not that bad," he swept her into his arms, "and it makes you look hot. Crap! I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Slowly, she nodded and giggled, "but the gesture it sweet. The wonders that one uniform can do..." She went to take off the helmet, stopped by Finn.

"Can you…keep that on for a while?"

"If I have it on any longer, I think it's going to crush my head," she complained.

He took it from her head, receiving a relieved smile. Yes, there was definitely something about the uniform that made people instantly look sexy in it, or maybe it was just Rachel that could do that. She giggled, licking her lips at him and whispering, "I like wearing this." Her hands explored the uniform once more, grazing over the large 5 printed in white before boldly saying, "can I keep it?"

Finn's eyes bulged from the sockets. She wanted to keep his uniform? What in the world was she going to do with it?

"I…errr," now he couldn't even put sentences together. That damn uniform!

She smiled apologetically, "I understand if you don't want me to, but I thought that you had more than one…"

"What do you want it for?" he blurted out. He could not imagine Rachel playing football. Her tiny body would get knocked all about the field and that was actually terrifying.

She gave him a look. The most gorgeous, seductive and mysterious look he'd ever seen from his girlfriend. If he wasn't horny before, he definitely was now.

**I hoped that you liked it. I loved to write this one as I could basically imagine each little thing in my head **** Anyway, keep reviewing and, until next time…**


	33. Pasts and parties 2014

**Anyone else looking forward to the next episode? The title is fabulous if I may say so myself!**

**But here's my little bit of glee. And this chapter has the very infamous Jesse St James in. **

**Enjoy!**

Finn didn't understand how it could be called a 'party'. Parties had music and people dancing, actually enjoying them, whereas this just looked like a bunch of people just standing around and talking. Where was the fun in that? At least there was some champagne… Then maybe he could just drink enough so that he didn't remember the night. _Three hours_ she'd told him. At least three hours at the party and if they didn't like it, they could go home.

He certainly was not looking forward to this.

However, with Rachel by his side through it all, maybe it would be bearable. Scratch that. She'd just wandered off in the direction of her agent, mumbling a quick, "would you please get me a drink?" before she left him there. By himself. He watched as she flung herself into a conversation with him, joining the couple who he was currently live. Sighing to himself, he made his way over to the bar, which was fully surrounded. Though, thanks to his height, it was easier to navigate through the crowd.

"Excuse me, "he said politely as he brushed past another man, who was facing in the opposite direction, and then managed to get the attention of one of the workers, ordering them some drinks. He had some beer, but he got Rachel something that wasn't alcoholic, knowing that she'd throw a fit if he had. As he ordered, he noticed the man next to him turn, a look of recognition on his face and he suddenly knew who he was looking at, "Jesse?"

The man smiled smugly, "remember me after all these years Hudson? The last time we saw each other must have been at Regionals…when we kicked your butts. Still got that last place trophy?"

"Shut it St James, "he scowled. Jesse looked the same as ever. He still had his perfectly curled hair and stylish clothes, but obviously he was much older. Finn glowered towards him, squaring up the the man and again glad for his advantage due to height. Nobody insulted New Directions and got away with it! Especially Jesse St James. The man opposite him mimicked his actions and their stares lingered for a minute longer until the bar tender broke it by pushing Finn's drinks in front of his, "there you go sir."

He gave a nod in acknowledgement and picked them up, eager to get back to Rachel, who was still in her conversation and didn't seem to have noticed the fact that Jesse was there.

Jesse looked at the two drinks in Finn's hands and guessed, "Rachel's here?"

Finn's whole body tensed upon hearing Jesse say her name. How could he even mention it without feeling overwhelmed by the guilt of what he'd done to her? Angrily, he began walking away, determined to be the bigger man in this and, if he was within close proximity of him for any longer, he wouldn't be able to control himself. In other words, Jesse would probably receive a punch to the face. Jesse, unfortunately, didn't understand this and followed after him. Finn stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to glare, "don't follow me St James."

"I'm not, "he replied stubbornly, "I happened to be going this way too." It was such a lie and they both could tell, but carried on walking, side by side.

From the corner of his eyes, Jesse saw Finn glancing for the small brunette and smiled, "so Rachel _is_ here?"

He was met with an icy stare and took it as a 'yes.'

"I'm assuming that you're still together?" he pressed and Finn couldn't stop himself from nodding. Jesse didn't even deserve to be talking to him but he strangely found himself not able to go away from him. Over the years, it didn't seem like much of him had changed. Same look. Same cocky attitude and probably the same talent. And still, after so long, he felt a burning hatred toward him. He'd hurt Rachel and therefore, he'd hurt Finn too.

His eyes scanned around the crowd for Rachel, finding no sign of the small brunette.

Jesse scoffed, "some boyfriend you are. You can't even find her."

It took a lot for Finn to keep his frustrations down, but he couldn't ruin the night for Rachel by getting into a fight. Closing his eyes for a second, he took a deep breathe and then turned to face Jesse, or more look down at him, "look St James, Rachel doesn't want to see you, okay?"

"And how do you know that she doesn't want to see me?" he was so self assured that it actually worried Finn a little. Jesse was just like Rachel. The ambitious and talented part. He definitely was not as nice a person as she was. But Finn, he was different to her. Sometimes he didn't understand why she'd be so passionate about something and vice verse. What if she did decide that Jesse was better for her? Jesse, rather smugly, leaned closer to Finn, "I'll prove to you by the end of the night that she wants me too. Oh, and she's over there."

He followed to where Jesse was pointing and, sure enough, she was there, smiling brightly as they were discussing the play that she was in. She clearly loved the adoration and compliments. Briefly eyeing Jesse, he headed toward her. "Hey," he mumbled, handing her the drink in his hand, or more thrusting it towards her.

She smiled, "thanks Finn." He took a sip of his own drink, wishing that he could get something with alcohol in, but apparently he was the designated driver for the night.

"Oh, let me introduce you," she said enthusiastically, gesturing toward the man in front of them. He had longish shaggy dark hair and was dressed in a striped linen suit, "this is my agent, Jack Walker, and his wife, Emily. And this is my boyfriend Finn Hudson." She smiled as she announced him, placing her hand softly on his chest.

"Nice to finally meet you," Jack placed his hand out for Finn to shake.

He smiled, "you too. From what I've heard, you're very good at your job." The countless times that Rachel had praised Jack flew through his mind.

"Why thank you," Jack replied curtly, "apparently you're a man of many talents too."

"I told him all about when we were the leads and co-captains of New Directions," Rachel told him proudly, "and that year when we won Nationals."

"If you're as good a singer as Rachel says, maybe I could help you out. There's a part for everyone out there," Jack smiled.

Finn hesitated, "well, I'm not _that_ good at singing."

He noticed how Rachel's smile increased, "don't be modest Finn. You're a wonderful singer." Wonderful, she'd said. Not perfect. He could imagine her saying that Jesse's voice was perfect because, though he hated to even think it, it kinda was. If he had Jesse's voice, then maybe he'd be everything that Rachel ever wanted. He'd be her perfect boyfriend. She handed him her drink again, "I'm just going to the bathroom to freshen up."

He wanted to tell her that she looked amazing already, but she was already gone.

Rachel slipped through the increasing crowd and managed to find the bathroom, reapplying her make up and making sure that her hair was still looking good. She needed to look her best. When she was happy with her appearance, she slowly stepped out of the room, checking her phone for any messages at the same time. As she carried on walking, not really paying attention to where she was going, she felt herself walk into some one.

"I'm sorry!" she held onto her forehead, which had collided with this person's nose.

"It's alright," came the reply.

She felt her whole body tense. She knew _that_ voice. Oh God, why did he have to come back now?

Her eyes shot up to meet him, "Jesse?"

Still holding onto his nose, he smiled, "Rachel Berry. It's been a while."

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a threatening tone, which was new for her. He was acting like nothing had ever happened between them, as though they were friends who hadn't seen each other for a few months.

He held his hands up defensively, "I'm just trying to enjoy the party, and then I ran into you. Or you ran into me, quite literally. My nose still hurts by the way." He failed to mention the bit about how he'd noticed her and purposely stepped in her way.

Her jaw locked tightly together, "I don't care about your nose. And don't you think that it's a coincidence that we're both here at the same time?"

At her raised eyebrow, he smirked, "well yes, I do. Maybe it's fate."

"Perhaps not," she replied dryly.

For a moment, he gave her a quizzing gaze. "You've changed."

She scoffed, "well of course I've changed Jesse. It's bee four years since…" Rachel hated that she couldn't even say it. Was she not strong enough?

"I know," he recovered swiftly, "but I'm truly sorry for that Rachel. It was the team. They were pressuring me."

"But you still did it," she stared at him with disbelieving eyes, "how do you think I could ever take you back after that? You just gave into pressure because you didn't want to be an outcast. I can't be with someone like that." And then she turned away, walking with her head held up high.

Though he stopped her dead in her tracks.

"As if Finn didn't do exactly the same thing."

She spun on her heel, mouth open and poised to argue, "Finn loves me, which is more than can be said for you _Jesse_." His name was spoken with disgust.

Jesse frowned, "but Rachel, if I recall correctly, he broke up with you because of other people pressuring him. And you say that you can't be with someone like that. You _are_ with someone like that!"

"Finn would never do anything to hurt me. And he certainly wouldn't do it intentionally in front of his friends. Don't you understand that? He actually loves me," she felt like she was repeating herself. Was she speaking in another language or something? Maybe he just didn't want to understand and therefore was just neglecting to listen to her.

Eventually, after just staring at each other, he sighed, "you're right."

She frowned, unsure of whether she'd heard right, "I'm sorry, what?"

Jesse gave her a look, as if annoyed that she was making him repeat it again. He scrunched up his face slightly as he spoke, "you are right. I'm just wasting my time here, aren't I?" She was gob smacked. How had he just gone from confident and charismatic Jesse to defeated and sad Jesse in a matter of seconds? The hurt on his face probably resembled the hurt she felt all those years ago.

"I was being pretty harsh," she admitted with a frown. He moved over to sit on one of the free chairs and she naturally followed, her eyes wide with confusion.

"What's wrong with me?" he questioned, not even glancing her way, "I've been a complete jerk. Or, as your boyfriend put it, a douche."

Rachel laughed, "yes, you have been."

"Gee thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"Well, it's true," she shrugged, going to take a seat beside him so that he was now looking at her, "I don't understand why you're still pursuing me…"

At this, he smiled a little sheepishly, "I wasn't, until I saw Finn here. I thought that I'd have a little bit of fun with him, but then I saw you." At this point, he was looking straight into her eyes, "and all of those feelings came back. You were my first love Rachel."

Now it was her time to glance away from him. She didn't need reminding of this and suddenly felt guilty for spending time with Jesse. All she wanted now was to go back to Finn and let be by his side, able to smell his cologne or to reach out and take his hand in hers; to be able to kiss him whenever she wanted. Just thinking about Finn, she subconsciously licked her lips. When she came back to reality, Jesse was still talking.

"…and I feel terrible for what I've done to you."

Her eyes shot toward him: this apology was four years too late and she was not going to do anything but pity Jesse. She didn't even know whether he was trying to get back together with her and that was the most unnerving part.

"I should go…" she began to stand up. Seeing her do this, he too started to rise, desperation in his eyes. How could he say that she'd changed? He was so different that it was scary.

"Please don't."

She sighed, "I'm going back to Finn. Look, I'll give you my number Jesse. You clearly need a friend right now and I'm willing to offer that. _Friendship_ but nothing else." Rachel wrote her number down on some paper that she had in her bag and passed it over, "good luck Jesse."

Once more, she turned to find Finn and he again tried to stop her.

"Rachel."

She could feel his eyes burning into her as she turned and stared at him. His slumped shoulders suddenly became upright and his confidence seemed to have returned. "One kiss?" he asked, "for old times."

Completely shocked by the suggestion, she could only shake her head at him.

He took a step forward, "please Rach."

Rach

It sounded so wrong coming from _his_ lips.

Only Finn's

"No," she said firmly, "you really need to sort yourself out Jesse."

"Please," he repeats.

Why is he asking this of her? And when did he become so confusing? Was he over her or not? To Rachel it seemed to be a simple question but apparently not. She looks into his wide eyes and says, "Jesse, I don't love you."

"You don't need to," he replied almost instantly, "we can be friends."

She narrowed her eyes, "friends don't kiss like the kiss you've got in mind Jesse."

He shook his head, "they kiss on the cheek."

"Okay Jesse," she announced, "but only to stop you begging." A triumphant smile spread across his face as she leaned into kiss his cheek, having to stand on her tip toes slightly since he grown that little bit taller. Before her lips touched the skin of his cheek, his quickly turned his face around so that they met his lips instead. He inhaled, her perfume slowly gathering in his nostrils and he could feel her warmth, which caused him to smile. He never realised that he'd missed her kisses this much. Alas, it only lasted for the briefest amount of time and it wasn't long before her lips tore away from his and he could feel her hand collide with his cheek. "You tricked me," she spat, gathering the attention of the few people surrounding them.

He barely noticed when Finn had walked up behind Rachel, staring at him. "What happened Rach?" the man frowned, taking in Jesse's appearance. He was currently holding his sore cheek, mouth slightly agape, though still pretty pleased with himself. He'd half expected Rachel to tell Finn everything so that her boyfriend could get even and too make it clear that she was off limits. However, with so much sympathy and pity in her eyes, she stared at him whilst talking to Finn.

"A girl slapped Jesse. I was making sure that he was alright," she lied.

Finn too, surprisingly, gave him the same look as Rachel, clearly not wanting to do anything to upset her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and tried to pull her along, "come on."

Jesse watched them leave and finally smiled. He was proud of himself.

Rachel took hold of Finn's hand tightly, not wanting him to leave her alone at the party. She felt slimy and horrible, as though she'd actually slept with Jesse rather than just kissed him. Nevertheless, she was still experiencing the guilt and she certainly didn't like it. Finn smiled down at her and she forced one back.

"Where did you put my drink?" she questioned, noticing that his hands were empty.

"I put it down over…oh," he said when he realised that it was gone, "I'll get you another one."

She walked over to the bar with him, choosing out a drink.

"Errr Rach," he began cautiously, "you do know that that's got like 35% alcohol?"

"Yes I do."

Rachel thought that the only way to get through the night was definitely not sobre as she'd heard many experienced of people using alcohol as a shield to their problems. She was just joining the rest.

He decided that it was best not to argue with her judgement and bought her the drink. By the third, she was extremely giddy and laughed at everything he said which, though incredibly cute, made him slightly worried. He let her have one more drink, since she'd spent a good ten minutes lecturing him about how he should let her do what she wanted to. He just gave in, in the end. By the first drink, she was slurring her words.

"F-finn. Do you like rainbowsss?"

"What?" he frowned, pulling her a bit closer. Her head was resting against his chest as they sat on one of the sofas and she was staring at the wall, a drink in hand.

She took a large gulp, "becaussse I think they're reeealy pretty."

He found himself laughing at her, "I guess so but do you know what else is pretty?"

Her face scrunched up in concentration, "a Tony awarddd?"

"No," he shook his head, "you are. Actually, you're better than pretty. You're exceptionally beautiful."

"Exccc-excceptionallly beautiful?" she giggled, "you're so cute Finn." Before he could reply, she jumped up from her seat, eagerly glancing around, "I reallllly want to danccce!"

Finn observed her with a frown, "are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yesss!" she threw her hands up with an exasperated sigh, before smiling broadly. He felt so confused with her extreme mood changes. "Danccce with me?" she questioned, placing out her hand for him to take."

He glanced around at the guests, doubtful that people were even supposed to dance at this party and the music wasn't exactly made for it either. But there was Rachel, waiting expectantly with her classic smile and outstretched hand. He took it ever so gently and attempted to lead her in the dance, finding that she was trying to take over. They received some strange looks from some of the guests, though the majority watched them happily and with smiles. Finn didn't notice these people. Nor did he notice Jesse staring at him through the crowd, before his eyes dropped down to Rachel who was so clearly almost drunk. She was stumbling, though trying to hide it, which just made it even worse. Singing along with the music, she danced with passion and making Finn laugh.

Upon actually realising that he was laughing at her, her face fell and the smile was replaced with a small pout. "Am I doing ssssomething wrong?" she stared up at him.

His smile grew and he drew her a little nearer, "well, yeah but I guess that it's so wrong that it's right." She frowned at this. "Hey," Finn nudged her side, "at least I'm not the worst dancer for once."

Rachel, laughing loudly, playfully smacked Finn's arm, "I can danccce!"

"Not when you're drunk," he pointed out.

She opened her mouth to protest, though couldn't think of anything to say and just smiled again. Finn pulled away from her, "we should go home. It's getting pretty late."

Instead of disagreeing like he thought she would, Rachel just nodded and let him lead her out of the door. The few steps that they had to climb down were a nightmare and he was pretty sure that she was going to fall. When she stumbled forward, he sighed and lifted her over his shoulder so that they could quickly make their way down them.

"Everything isss really dizzzzy," she announced in a zoned out voice.

Finn put her down, her hearing clinking against the concrete floor. Hopefully she'd make it to the car that was a few feet away. Of course, she stumbled all over the place, clasping onto him for support and her breathe stank of alcohol though he couldn't help think how much he loved her at that moment. Maybe he just liked to protect her when she was vulnerable or maybe he just liked her a little more loose. There was no denying his thoughts. Rachel Berry was damn sexy when she was drunk. She'd be embarrassed in the morning and he did not look forward to her with a hangover, but maybe the night would be worth it. _She_ would be worth it.

He thought back to Jesse. He's seen Rachel slap him and was mighty proud of his girl, but he'd also seen her give him her number. That part he wasn't too crazy about. Though maybe it was good that Jesse had been there tonight because maybe it would have ended up very differently. Finn guessed that Jesse were the reason that Rachel drank a lot and now she was leaning against him, her head against his chest as she laughed loudly at nothing in particular. Jesse made it end like this, and maybe he owed him that.

**A/N Like it? Don't like it? **

**Tell me in your review **** I'll be updating sometime next week. Love you all!**


	34. Problems 2012

**So this idea has been bugging me for a few days now so I put my other one-shots on hold to write it. It starts off a bit sad, but gets better toward the end. **

**Enjoy!**

This was going to hurt, so much. She was already anticipating the pain and heartbreak, but unsure if there was any other way out of this. Her head, her stupid head, was telling her that this was the best solution, the most practical one, though her heart was yearning for another way to get rid of her doubts.

He wasn't expecting her at all, since she'd only just come back from vacation, her dads had taken her to New York for two weeks, and he hadn't received the news yet. So, when he opened the door, the shock registered on his face and was instantly replaced by a look of pure happiness. Before she could get a word in, he'd scooped her up and was spinning her around, whilst holding her torso tightly against his chest.

"I've missed you," he sighed contently, taking in how wonderful her hair smelt today, and how he'd gone two weeks without having her nearby.

She should have said it back; she wanted to. "We need to talk," was the words that she reluctantly forced out. Now worried, his face showed the confusion and his eyes were wary. He motioned for her to step inside, closing the door afterwards. They began an ascent up to his bedroom, where they'd have the most peace, as she didn't exactly feel like doing this to him on his door step.

The door opened to reveal his extremely untidy room as it was usually her who nagged his to clean it up. "Sorry about the mess," he apologised sheepishly, "I thought that you were going to be back a bit later." The pad from his xbox was on the bed, from where it had been roughly thrown when he'd heard the doorbell, and the game had been paused during a very important moment.

Cautiously, she sat on the end of his bed, "it's alright."

This startled him as the normal response to that was "and so you should be. I expect it to be fully cleaned and organised during my next visit." Was Rachel ill or something? To him, she looked absolutely fine, except for that sad look on her face. That too was beginning to worry him.

"Are you alright?"

Unlike her, he always liked to check that something was wrong instead of jumping into assumptions, although she normally was right and asked him what was wrong without hesitation.

From staring at the floor, her eyes landed on him, and there was clearly something running through her mind. She shifted on the bed a little, before opening her mouth and speaking after a small pause, "I-I think we should break up."

Finn was by her side in a second, "what? Did I do something wrong?" His hands held onto her arms tightly and she placed her small fingers over them, running them along the skin. She never wanted to let him go, but she had to. _This is the right decision_ she reminded herself. When she didn't reply straight away, he panicked and started asking questions once more, "is it because my room is a mess? Or did I forget something? Whatever it was, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You don't need to apologise," she stated simply, feeling the hot flush of tears brimming in her eyes, "it has nothing to do with you."

He frowned, "yes it does. You're breaking up with _me_… I don't get what I did. I haven't even seen you for two weeks." Suddenly, his eyes bulged at the thought that occurred in his mind, "do you think that I slept with another girl or something while you were away? Because I _didn't!_"

Rachel released her hold on Finn, standing up so that his arms were no longer around her, feeling instantly cold and sick. Folding her arms, she stared at him desperately, "I thought about you ever day." At this point, a smile teased at her lips, "but that's the problem Finn."

"I don't understand," he told her, still in shock. How could this be happening? He thought that they were happy, but she didn't want to be with him any more, "how could missing me be a problem?"

When he didn't understand her, it was normally when she was filling the conversation with large superfluous words so he was a little unnerved that he couldn't quite realise what she was trying to imply when using such simple language.

"When I couldn't see you," she began, a pained look in her eyes, "I felt lousy. Every single day and I felt horrible because my dads had taken me to New York, but all I could do was think about you. And then, I was upset because, if I get this way after just two weeks, what will I be like when we're in college? I'll miss you every second, and probably fail everything meaning that I won't graduate. And I have to graduate... so, I came to a conclusion… we can't be together."

"Wait a second," he stood up, his head hurting a little, "you're breaking up with me because you don't want a long distance relationship?" Was that what she was trying to say? It was the only thing that he could really understand from her speech.

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm saying Finn," she was trying to appear confident and strong, but she was sure that her voice cracked somewhere in the middle of that. However, no tears had yet fallen. Finn was still processing the information and, despite her wanting to comfort him, leant up to kiss him on the cheek, "I'm sorry."

It was lame. She knew. Just leaving him there like that, but he didn't exactly come running after her. That would have just made things more difficult. When she'd walked out of the room, he was stood there. Not moving, but instead looking at her with confusion and certain disbelief. This was real though, contrary to her real wants. She was crying before she'd left his house, realising that the pain she'd anticipated was a mere drop of water in the ocean of hurt. She walked home: she was certainly in no state for driving, and practically fell onto her bed, pulling her knees to her chest so that she could just cry.

She stared at her phone, her heart shouting that she should phone him and apologise, blame it on being particularly hormonal that day or just from being ill due to eating some strange foods.

But she didn't.

The doubt had become so dominant that she'd had to do something about it. Her dads, although they did like Finn, had said that high school romances never last and told her it was unlikely that they'd last another year. This news had been heart breaking to her. And upon having the lecture from her fathers, she'd decided that she'd have to break up with him, justifying that it would be easier for the both of them. They could go to college with nothing but their future as a priority and be as successful as they've always dreamed of becoming. Well, that was more Rachel really. Finn didn't care what his future ended up like, as long as it was with her. Why had she suddenly taken that away from him?

In his room, when he finally regained the ability to move again, he paced the floor desperately, questioning himself? He was so confused. Though, he was sure of one thing.

He was not going to let her slip away.

Rachel Berry was the best thing that ever happened to him.

- glee -

Rachel jumped slightly when she heard the loud banging on her door. It was a good thing that her dads weren't in; otherwise they may have been annoyed by it. Wiping away her tears, she stood up from her cross legged position and walked slowly toward it. She opened it just as cautiously, her eyes looking upon the tall figure of Finn and she felt like her heart had ripped in two once more. Why was he making this so hard? "Finn, I-" she began, a little startled when he cut her off, the seriousness in his face.

"Don't tell me to leave Rach," he sent her a sad look, eyes wide. He fumbled in his pocket for a moment, pulling out some paper and unfolding it quickly, "look, I know that you like to talk a lot, but please just hear me out?"

She didn't look at his face.

It was bad enough having to hear his voice, knowing that in a few months he wouldn't be there whenever she needed him. What if she was upset and needed a shoulder to cry on? He'd been the best boyfriend and _friend_ that anyone could ever wish for.

"You're wasting your time," she said firmly, but she didn't mean it. Of course she didn't. The message needed to be made clear though, so that it would be easier for the both of them when they went to college. Or so she told herself.

He shook his head adamantly. He wasn't wasting any time because, with Rachel, it was all worth it. Every second. Then good and the bad ones. "I'm not," he replied simply, peering to the paper so that he wouldn't forget everything that he was supposed to say, "you told me that it would be too hard to be apart from each other. And you're right. It will be hard. But they said that winning Nationals would be too hard…and we did it. We proved them all wrong. And I'm going to prove to you that we can do it because…if there's anything you've taught me Rach, it that you should fight for what you love." At this point, he wasn't even reading off the piece of paper. Actually, he wasn't sure where the words were coming from.

Wide eyed, she stared back at him, fighting herself so that she wouldn't throw herself in his arms. She reminded herself that it was for the best.

Finn glanced up at the dark sky. It seemed like there was nothing but stars there, and each shined brightly down at them. In a painful moment, he was reminded of the night that they'd spent stargazing, each being late home when they lost track of the time. Rachel's dads had thought that they'd been up to much worse things and had not let them be alone together for the good part a two weeks. And he also remembered sneaking into her room just so said rule could be broken. It was the only time she'd ever defied her fathers. He closed his eyes, closing the gateway to the memories with Rachel.

Much to his surprise, she hadn't interrupted him yet. Instead, she was expectantly waiting for his to carry on, as if knowing that he already had more to say.

"I love you," he said, his face falling so that he was looking down at her, "and I just _can't_ give up on you Rach.

Her eyes were glazed with fresh tears and her lips trembled lightly as he could barely see it. "you have to Finn. If we were a couple then, we'll have to spend weeks apart from each other..."

She titled her head to now look into his eyes. Didn't he understand?

"So."

"So?" she questioned in disbelief, "I can't do that. These two weeks were difficult enough. Neither of us would be able to concentrate on college due to missing the other, and I need to succeed Finn." Frantic eyes scanned his face for any sign that he could empathise with her need for success.

"Succeed at what exactly?"

She was more than surprised when he'd asked that and her disbelief turned to a startled expression, eyes narrowing at him. This was Finn Hudson for god's sake. When did he become _wise_?

What could she possibly say back to him?

Apparently, there was no need for a response as Finn, very oddly, began talking once more, sharing his newfound knowledge, "because I know that you want to do well with singing and become famous, but what's the point if you've got no one who'll be there with you every step of the way? If you leave now, without even giving us a chance, then you probably will be on Broadway and you'll most likely be pretty lonely too. And I know that you used to say that 'it's lonely at the top' but it doesn't have to be. Really. If we stayed together, there's no guarantee that you'll be as famous as you want to be, but you'll never be lonely."

_You'll never be lonely_ stuck inside her head, as if glued onto her brain. It was a promise, despite him not actually saying the words. And she believed him.

He was giving her an ultimatum, a choice. Choose "fame" and get everything she wanted, except him, or choose him and be unsure as to whether the fame would actually ever arrive.

She's always been certain that all she'd ever wanted was to be famous, and have hundreds of adoring fans. Well, that was pretty much until she'd began dating Finn, and realised how many things she'd been missing out on whilst on her mission for fame. Still, it's always been part of her dreams. She knew that. Finn knew that. _Everyone_ did.

But now, with something else that seemed just as good, she felt like she was on a cross road.

Finn was waiting for her to say something, to say anything at all. He wouldn't care if she was telling him that it was completely unfair to make the decision right here and now, for her to call him selfish for wanting her to make it. He just needed an answer. Her face was scrunched into confusion and uncertainty and, as she neared the courage to speak once more, he was pretty what he desperately needed the answer to be. Not wanted, but _needed_.

"Finn, you don't understand what it will be like. If we were together, and when I'm famous, the pressure would make me act worse than I already do. The press, though sometimes useful, would drive me insane," she explained, reaching out her hand for his. Though he let her hold it, his stony expression didn't shift, "and we'd hardly ev-"

"Do you love me?" he asked abruptly.

Rachel, caught off guard, frowned, "what?"

With a smile creeping onto his face, he repeated himself, "do you love me?"

"Of course I do," she said with certainty.

"Then," he began confidently, "I don't see why you're making up excuses. We've been together for two years Rach. And we're both mature, especially you. Are you really going to throw away everything we have?"

"You know that this is hard for me," she choked back the tears, "and I want it to work, but I jus-"

"No Rach. We're going to go to our colleges, and we're going to graduate from there and move to New York so that you can become a star. And then one day we're going to get married," he said with so much self assurance that she couldn't hide the small smile, "because I love you Rachel. I'm pretty sure that I always will. And I know that if I don't fight for you now, then I'll regret it all my life."

There was no point in arguing any more. She'd made her decision.

Leaning up, she caught his lips in a kiss, her hand that had been placing on his shoulders slowly sliding around his back. She could feel his own hands place themselves around hers, holding her closely. Eyes closed, she could still feel the excitement in her body like from each time they kissed and consequently clung to him a little closer. How did she ever think that she'd be able to leave him? To never feel this way again?

"I choose you Finn," she placed her chin on his shoulder, smiling to herself. His arms supported her, as they had always done and as they always would.

"Really?" he seemed surprised that it had actually worked, questioning whether this was real or not. When she pulled back, staring into his eyes, he could see that she really meant it.

She smiled broadly, "you had me at 'New York'"

**Thoughts? Good or bad. I just like to know ways to improve and what things to keep the same.**

**Please review. **


	35. Songs 2010

**It's taken me a week to update D: It's been pretty busy. I have eleven exams soon! But I will still dedicate some time to my stories and all you wonderful people. I've decided that there's going to be 50 chapters in this series, so there's only fifteen left after this. I have about ten ideas, so the rest will be open to suggestions. **

**This particular one-shot is about the Finn/Rachel/Kurt relationship.**

**Enjoy!**

"Guys, please just stop arguing!" Finn gave an exasperated sigh, watching as Rachel and Kurt were at each other's throats, bickering like a married couple. Sure, their relationship had improved drastically, but they still had their moments of huge ego, this being one of them. Why had Mr Schue been so cruel to put these two in a group together? And why had he been added to said group? He was pretty sure that they were going to kill each other, and then he'd probably get in trouble for it, knowing his look.

They completely ignored him, still yelling in each other's faces about who's voice would fit the song more when, Finn thought, it didn't even matter all that much. But, then being musical rivals and all, it would to them. He still didn't understand why they were arguing though: They would all get to sing at some point. Was he missing something?

"Rach! Kurt!" he groaned, throwing his head back in frustration, "stop before I tell Mr Schue that you'll have to be put in a new group."

This caught their attention because, even though they competed a lot for the attention, they knew that they were the best ones in glee and together they could be an unstoppable force. Rachel forced a smile, going to stand next to Finn as she quickly slipped her hand into his, "Finn's right. I suggest that we put it down to a vote as to who gets the most lines."

"That's not fair," Kurt narrowed his eyes, "because Finn will pick you because you're his _girlfriend_.

"Exactly," she grinned, her eyes lighting up at her own idea.

Finn rolled his eyes at how childish they were being, "we just need to decide quickly. My mum is picking us up in like, five minutes and we haven't even picked a song yet. The competition is tomorrow!"

Again, he was met by the silence of the two as they folded their arms and stared at the floor, too stubborn to make a first move. He knew that, for once, he'd have to take charge to prevent any more "heated discussions". "I have an idea," he perked up slightly, walking into the centre of the stage, "do you remember when you had that diva off?"

Slowly, they nodded, sharing a look about Finn's newfound enthusiasm.

"Well," he grinned, rather proud of himself, "why don't you have another one? Right now."

Kurt looked a little more sceptical, "for a starter, who's going to judge? You're more than biased Finn, despite my obvious superiority over Rachel." At this, Rachel shot him a look, before smiling at Finn.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," she beamed, making him a little happier, but Kurt did have a point. His eyes stopped at the band kids, who were very patiently waiting for them to decide on a song, and he felt great again.

"These guys can vote! Just like in glee," he announced. Rachel smiled, finding this another opportunity to showcase her impeccable talent to some new people. _They're so lucky_ she thought. Kurt was a little bit more hesitant than Rachel, finding that he didn't need to be judged by yet another group of people who didn't know him. But Rachel had basically already agreed to it, skipping over to the band and whispering a song to them. _If it's another Barbra Streisand song…_

But, no. When she began singing, the instant recognition hit him and he smiled at her song choice. "_Anything you can do, I can do better." _She pointed to him, and then to herself, a mega watt smile dominating her face. Finn was watching her happily, having taken residence in the front row of the auditorium to watch their second official "diva off". "_I can do anything  
Better than you_," she concluded with a slight raise of her eyebrow, challenging. 

He took his cue, letting out a loud, overdramatic hah! "_no, you can't._" 

"_Yes, I can_," she shot back with great certainty, taking a few steps in his direction.

"_No, you can't_," he narrowed his eyes. It felt like an argument, just in song. 

"_Yes, I can_."

"_No, you can't_." 

As she sang again, she accompanied it with a strong nod and determined eyes," _yes, I can, Yes, I can_!"

Kurt opened the next verse, himself pointing straight at her and then confidently singing about himself. "_Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you_." The line was so true. He could sing it to anyone and it would be completely true and believable. This inner knowledge made him smirk, especially when she sang back, frowning.

"_No, you're not_." Her eyebrows knitted together as she did so. The very idea that someone could be greater than her!

"_Yes, I am_," he sang, looking at her as though she were crazy for not believing so.

"_No, you're not_."

"_Yes, I am_." 

More frustrated, it showed in her voice. "_no, you're NOT!_. "

"_Yes, I am. Yes, I am!_"

Finn, sat down, was beginning to see a pattern here.

"_I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge,_" he casually sang, flashing her a smile.

She frowned, before continuing. _"I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow._" She was almost circling him now, her eyes never leaving him, and making it clear that she was not about to go down easy.

Kurt, receiving her silent message, upped his game, doing a little move with his next line, "_I can live on bread and cheese._"

"_And only on that?"_ she question, extremely close now. As she delivered the line, she placed her hand on her hip, giving him a look. 

"_Yes."_

A sly smile reached her face and she smirked, "_So can a rat!"_

Shaking off her line and expression, he quickly replied with another boost of confidence. "_Any note you can reach, I can go higher."_

Rachel shook her head furiously, poking his chest. "_I can sing anything higher than you._" Though he hated to admit it, she probably could, yet he was going to try. How else was he supposed to win the "diva off"? He three threw the last one and he definitely was not going to do that again. 

"_No, you can't_," he sang a little higher, noticing how she was becoming more and more determined with each line. Her dedication was sometimes a little…overpowering. 

She smiled as she sang higher than him, "_yes, I can."_

He needed to top that. He needed to prove that he could sing just as high as a girl, "_no, you can't._" 

A little higher. "_yes, I can_."

"_No, you can't_" 

"_Yes, I CAN!"_ this was extremely high, and he doubted that he could actually go higher than she had just gone. And, in the "audience", Finn was looking pretty impressed himself. Even Rachel looked too pleased that she'd reached the note, beaming toward him. He just proceeded into the next line. 

"_Anything you can say, I can say softer_," he declared. Rachel had never been one for speaking "soft" as it was and he knew that he had her on this one. "_I can say anything  
softer than you."_

"_No, you can't_," she sang slightly softer, testing his challenge and attempting to prove that she could. 

He nodded, himself going softer, "_yes, I can_."

"_No, you can't_," she replied. It was odd hearing her singing without her usual power and he doubted that she could keep it up. It was only a matter of seconds before she had to do so. 

He was smiling widely, "_yes, I can_." He didn't think that Finn could hear it now. They were practically down to whispers.

"_No, you CAN'T_!" she sang in a frustrated way, no longer trying to be quiet and her voice boomed around the auditorium.

Kurt gave a smug smile, having seen that his predictions were right. The music carried on and he waited for the right moment to sing again. Time to show her up again. "_I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker_." As he sang this, he stared out, pretending that there was a huge audience in the room. That it was full of adoring fans. One day, it would be. She gave him a frown, before moving in front of him and singing her line, arms outstretched. _"I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!"_

He moved her from before him, raising his eyebrow as to question whether she'd actually just done that. _"I can open any safe_," he announced, glaring now. 

Her reaction was an incredulous stare, "_Without bein' caught?"_

"_Sure_," he shrugged

She laughed, though only he could hear it. "_That's what I thought-you crook!_" He felt her elbow him in the side, a smile teasing her lips.

"_Any note you can hold I can hold longer_," he sang adamantly, sure that he could do exactly that.

"_I can hold any note longer than you_," she sang back, giving him the _are you crazy stare?_ She had the lungs of a singer, obviously, and so could hold a note for longer than anybody else. And that fact that she was amazingly talented contributed to the lung capacity she had.

He shook his head again, ready to beat her, "_no, you can't_."

"_Yes, I can_," she made the note longer than his, narrowing her eyes at him.

"_No, you can't,"_ he replied with great assurance, his own note that little bit longer than hers. Oh, how he loved to be better than people, especially Rachel. Their rivalry was probably his favourite. She had the _potential_ to be as good as him.

"_Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I,_ "she began singing.

"_No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T,_" he sang over her, watching as she still held the note 

"_CA-A-A-A-N!_" Rachel finished, taking in a deep breathe and then staring expectantly at him, pretending that it didn't even affect her.

He stared at her, wondering how in the world she'd managed to do that. It was, though he hated to say it, amazing! "_Yes, you ca-a-a-an_!" he told her, earning a huge Rachel Berry grin. Finn too was stunned, proudly watching his girlfriend. Now Kurt had some pressure to beat her at something.

His voice once more sang over the music, "_anything you say I can say faster. I can say anything faster than you."_

Rachel smiled. She was probably _the best_ person for speaking fast as she did it pretty much all the time. "_No, you can't,"_ she tried to speak fast, finding that the words came out as one. 

"_Yes, I can_," he replied, though it sounded more like yesIcan."

"_No, you can't_," this was even faster and she knew that he couldn't beat her! 

Kurt spoke so fast that even he couldn't understand what he'd just said. "_Yes I can!_" She gave him a glare, acting as though she didn't care that he could speak faster, and waited for his to carry on singing. He did, smugly so. "_I can jump a hurdle._" 

"_I can wear a girdle_," she sang back. Finn, who had pretty much just been staring, was pulled out of his momentary trance to think, _what's a girdle? And why would Rachel be wearing one?_ He knew that he'd heard of it somewhere before… 

His thoughts were interrupted when Kurt sang again, "_I can knit a sweater_." 

"_I can fill it better!"_ she smiled. _Great_ Finn thought _now I can't stop thinking about her boobs. Don't look at them!_

"_I can do most anything_!" Kurt smirked, thinking how wonderfully true the line was. He even added some jazz hands for the full effect.

"_Can you bake a pie?"_

"_No_," he replied bluntly. 

Rachel frowned and shrugged, "_neither can I."_

"_Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter_," he sang. 

She pointed to herself like at the beginning, wondering how he thought he could sing sweeter than her. Had he heard her voice? "_I can sing anything sweeter than you._"

He paused for a moment, walking onto the opposite side of the stage and holding his hands together like if he was prayer, "_no, you can't_."

"_Yes, I can_," she smiled sweetly

"_No, you can't_," he added with a slow shake of his head.

"_Oh, Yes, I can_," in contrast, she nodded slowly, eyes bright against the lights of the auditorium.

His voice suddenly gained a lot of aggression, "_no, you can't, can't, can't_!" 

"_Yes, I can, can, can_!" she replied in the same tone.

_"Yes, I can!"_

"_No, you can't!"_

They sang the last note together, raising their hands in the air as they did so. Rachel had her eyes closed, taking in the moment as the note just fell from her mouth. Kurt was smiling brightly, holding the note with pride. Come to think of it, Rachel was always going to be one of his favourite people to duet with.

As they finished, they heard Finn clapping loudly, already on his feet, and was soon joined by the band who seemed just as impressed. "Not too bad," Kurt gave Rachel a smile, "especially considering that you were up against me." She laughed at his very large ego and was quickly engulfed into a tight hug by Finn who was telling her how wonderful she'd been. Used to the compliments, she just smiled and snuggled her face into his chest. Kurt rolled his eyes at their PDA and sighed, "so who wins then?"

They all turned to the band at the same time and watched as the teenagers huddled together. Kurt noticed Rachel looking a bit worried, shifting from one foot to another, "worried Rachel?"

"Not one bit," she replied confidently, "why? Should I be?"

"Most definitely," he ran a hand through his fringe, smoothing down the hair and then smiling at her.

Finn, in the middle of the two, rolled his eyes as they'd once again started being…well, _themselves_. The kids from the band separated once more, and one stepped forward. Finn thought he was called Johnny, though he wasn't too sure. The boy smiled, "we've discussed it a lot, but we can't find a winner."

Maybe his plan hadn't been so good after all...

His face fell, as did the other's two's. "Great," Rachel frowned, "what are we supposed to do now?"

"We did like the song though," the boy explained, "maybe you should just use that for your performance."

"Finn needs to sing something too," Rachel replied, bowing her head slightly in thought, but a sudden idea popping into her head, "we could do a mash-up!"

Kurt smiled genuinely," I like that idea. If it gives me another change to sing that with you. We were magical!"

"What could I sing though?" Finn asked. He didn't exactly know that many songs out there and few that could mix with that song. Thank God he was in a group with Kurt and Rachel.

She clapped her hands together excitedly, "we should add a drama piece into our song. We can be singing that song, and you can be singing about trying to get us to stop. It will be perfect!" She waited for their reactions, seeing their short exchange of a glance. Did they not think that it was a good idea? "Come on," she encouraged them, "just try it out?"

Finn, in the end, sighed, "fine, if we can find the right song to go with it… err, we've got to go Rach. We're getting picked up by my mum."

Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a kiss to his lips, before giving Kurt a small hug goodbye, ignoring his protests. As they walked out, she picked up her bag and pulled out her ipod, looking for the perfect song.

- glee -

She was surprised when she got a phone call from Finn whilst sat down watching _the sound of music_ with her fathers. After seeing that it was him on the caller ID, her smiled increased a thousand times and she pressed the phone to her ear, "hello Finn. I wasn't expecting you to call."

"Yeah, well I was wondering whether you'd found that song yet?" he asked nervously and she could tell that he was worried she'd pick something embarrassing which, whilst completely understandable annoyed her a little.

"It's all taken care of," she announced, mouthing the words along to _so long farewell_ as she waited for him to reply.

He hesitated, "are you sure? It's not going to end up being like 'push it', is it?"

At his fear, she laughed loudly, earning a _shush_ from her father who was sitting beside her. "I can assure you that the song is an amazing choice Finn. Have faith in me!"

"Oh, okay," he didn't sound like he had any faith in her at all.

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Fine," she could practically hear his eyes rolling.

"Finn," she warned, "I can easily change the song if you become any more reluctant. I know what I'm doing. I am an _expert_."

There was a pause, and it sounded like he was talking to somebody else, probably Kurt. "Alright Rach. I'm putting my future in your capable hands (she smiled at this). Oh, and my mum got some more of that vegan ice cream for the next time you come over."

"Hmm," she said subconsciously, "tell her that I said thank you. I've got to go Finn. Maria is going back to the Abbey! It's heartbreaking."

"What?" he was clearly confused.

"I'll tell you tomorrow at school. Goodnight Finn."

"Love you Rach," he said, mumbling a, "please don't embarrass me tomorrow."

She smirked, "I will if you keep acting like this. Love you too."

And after that he hung up, leaving her to enjoy the rest of the film though, for most of it, she was just thinking about how good their song was going to be.

_**Please review **_


	36. Camera 2019

**Hey guys! Glee not being on this week has kind of sucked, but hopefully the next episode will be worth the wait **

**Enjoy!**

She woke up before him, naturally, and smiled over at his sleeping body, his arms spread out across the span of the bed, including her own waist. With an excited grin on her face, she slowly removed his warm hand and tip toed across the room toward the wardrobe where her perfectly wrapped present was. She gave a glance toward her sleeping husband before picking it up and hurrying to the kitchen so that she could begin making him his birthday breakfast.

It had almost become a tradition that, on May 11th each year, she would cook all of his favourite foods _and_ even let him have an extra hour in bed. By now, it was almost half past seven, so she pulled out the ingredients for cooking, turned on the radio and set off with a quick pace.

Finn stumbled downstairs at 8:18, hair messed up and red lines on his face from where the pillow had been. He flashed a half smile toward her whilst sitting on the chair and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Plate in hand, she made her way over to the table and placed it in front of him. "Happy birthday," she cooed happily as he replied with a kiss.

"Thanks," he smiled, "this smells fantastic Rach."

She beamed at this, taking the seat next to him and still unable to wipe the huge smile from her face. Just when he was about to eat one of the pancakes, she produced his present and held it out, smile increasing (if that was possible). "You have to open your present first," she informed him, thrusting it into his grasp.

Though he was pretty hungry and the pancakes smelt good, _really_ good, he put down his fork and looked at the present. He let out a chuckle at the paper, which she'd covered in lots of small pink hearts. Rachel seemed unable to contain her excitement and was eagerly waiting for him to open it, fingers clenched tightly together. When the sound of the paper being torn filled the room, she practically squealed and he was convinced that she'd got him something like another musical which, as much as Rachel loved them, were beginning to get too much for him.

He finally managed to open it-she'd wrapped it _very_ well-and a smile spread across his sleepy face. "You got me a camcorder!" he announced, taking the machine in his large hands. She nodded, before being brought it a huge bear hug by him and somehow ending up half way on his lap. "I love it," he thanked her, whispering the words in her ear.

"I knew you would," she replied confidently, "and of course it's of the best quality. We can use it to make home videos and then we can show our kids in the future and it will be amazing!"

He smiled in agreement, his eyes once again shooting down to the pancakes, "can I eat now?"

At this, she rolled her eyes, although he couldn't see, and sighed, "I thought that you'd be more interested in my present. I put a lot of thought into it!"

"I am," he replied, pulling her a little more onto his lap and placing his chin on her shoulder, "I'm just really hungry. Can you not hear my stomach making noises?"

"No," she pouted, folding her arms. Finn attempted to imitate hunger sounds, unsuccessfully. It just caused her to laugh and turn so that they were facing. "That was you," she accused with a soft smile.

He shook his head adamantly, "no it wasn't."

"I heard you," she giggled, playfully hitting his arm.

Finn pretended to be hurt, rubbing the spot, "that was mean Rach. And on my birthday too." He pulled a disappointed face, glancing down. Following this, she lightly hit him again, feeling a little giddier now. In retaliated Finn picked up her small frame with ease and held her on his shoulder.

She protested loudly, whilst trying not to laugh at the same time, "put me down! This is barbaric."

"I don't even know what that means," he laughed, spinning her around. Rachel was experiencing the effects of dizziness and held her forehead lightly, not bothering to fight back any more.

When he felt that she'd suffered enough, he placed her down and watched as she tried to regain a sense of balance, just ending up in falling against his chest. "And you called _me_ mean," she huffed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm going to get dressed. Enjoy your breakfast," she smiled, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

Whilst Rachel was getting ready, which took an awfully long time, he was drawn in by the camcorder and found himself intrigued with the device, messing around with it for the good part of an hour. He started recording everything in the apartment, heading to their bedroom to show Rachel just how amazing it was.

Wandering into the room, he spoke enthusiastically, "hey Rach, look at all this stuff that it can do! It actually records things. It's recording us now!"

He shot the camera in her direction, almost dropping it when he saw her clad only in underwear. "Finn," she smiled, "it's supposed to record things…that's its purpose."

"Yeah, but…I just thought that it was pretty," he paused, "cool." It was then that he realised he was still pointing it at her whilst recording and forced the object behind his back nervously. "Sorry," he babbled, glad when she pulled a dress on and no longer had to suffer the embarrassment of accidentally recording her whilst she was half naked. She gave him a smile, running a brush through her long, brown hair and letting herself fall onto the edge of the bed.

"So you like it then?" she questioned when Finn hadn't managed to say anything else.

Clearing his throat, he pulled the camera from behind his back, making sure that it still wasn't recording and glanced down at it, "it's awesome. I might take it when we go to the party."

Rachel frowned, her hand stopped in the middle of brushing her hair, "but won't you be too busy with everyone else? It is _your_ party after all."

He shrugged, "I'll just show it to the guys. I should get ready." With a serious expression, he passed over the camera, "don't let anything bad happen to it." And with that he entered the bathroom, leaving a slightly confused Rachel behind.

- glee -

After that, Finn became a little bit too attached to the camera, taking it wherever he went as though his life depended on it. At the party, Rachel's not sure whether there was one moment where he wasn't clinging onto the small object. From the moment they'd arrived at the party until the moment they left, the camera was always in his hand.

"Is Finn okay?" Quinn had asked her with some concern in her voice, "I'm pretty sure he just took that camcorder to the bathroom…"

Rachel shook her head at his antics and told Quinn with a frown, "he's having one of his moments again."

A smile appears on the blonde's face, "I told you not to get him a camera. He's like a kid with things like this."

"Tell me about it," Rachel replied, leaning her chin on her hand slowly and sighing: Finn and Puck had been recording each other do "daring things" for at least an hour and, despite many falls, were still enjoying it. Quinn gave a sympathetic look, rolling her eyes when they began having a small argument about who was the most daring. "You wouldn't think that he was twenty five," Rachel commented, watching him considering how much it would hurt to run into a wall, "I'm beginning to wonder when men do actually grow up."

Quinn laughed, "that, Rachel, is and always will be a mystery." She raised her glass in a silent toast and smiled, as did Rachel.

- glee -

And he still hadn't let go of it toward the end of the party. Rachel sauntered up to him, reaching her arms around his neck and frowning as he still pointed the camera at things, "Finn, what are you doing? I'm trying to have a moment with my husband and he's fiddling with a camcorder…is there something that you're not telling me?"

He shook his head instantly, reassuring her that he just really liked the gift, "you should try it." Trying to hand it over, he frowned when she didn't take it from him, "well, if you're not going to use it, I will."

"What?" she gave him an incredulous stare, folding her arms. It actually was like being with a child.

"I'm going to interview you," he announced proudly, pointing the camera in her face and, unlike her normal self, she found herself blushing under the glare of the camera, "so, Rachel Hudson, Broadway star, what is someone like you doing at a little party like this?"

"Believe me," she started, "I'm beginning to question that myself."

He pulled a face, whispering not very quietly, "aww, come on Rach, just play along. I'll love you forever?"

Rolling her eyes, she decided to humour him, "well, I'm glad that you asked. I'm at this wonderful party because I know the birthday boy very well."

"How well?" he teased, a cheeky smile visible behind the camera.

"So well that I know he sleeps without any underwear on."

Finn's eyes bulged with shock whilst she stood there smugly and watched as he spun around to make sure that nobody else had heard. "Forgetting that," he began, trying to keep his composure, "let's talk about something else. Your dress is beautiful tonight by the way Rachel. Tell me, are you enjoying the party?"

"Why yes," she replied, "I'm having a wonderful time. And what are you Mr Hudson?"

"Oh, call me Finn," he grinned, "and the party is great, but I know something that is even better than the party?"

"Hmmm?" she asked to the camera.

For the first time, he placed the camera down and pulled her in for a kiss, at the same time holding her up so that he didn't have to bend down. She found herself smiling yet again, her cheeks slightly flushed as she _knew_ that some people were watching them. And, when she thought that he'd finally forget about the damn camera, he lifted it up again and forced it into both of their faces. "That was amazing," he said into it, whereas Rachel just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"He's hopeless," she said to herself, shaking her head.

- glee -

When they finally got home, she was sick of the camera and regretting ever buying it. She knew that she should have just bought one of those musicals so that Finn would have liked them a lot less and she could watch them instead. He still had it as they climbed into bed that night, a whole fifteen hours after receiving it; it had to be some sort of record.

Staring at him, she watched as he fiddled with the buttons, or watched over footage from the party. "Finn," she began in a seductive voice, running a finger down his chest.

"Watch this," he laughed, shifting so that she could see.

"I don't want to," she huffed.

To this he merely shrugged and proceeded to watch more things, laughing as he found a certain clip of Puck trying to jump over a wall, though it ended with him tripping up and missing it by a mile. He felt Rachel's hand on him again and turned his head to see her staring wide eyes up at him, "yeah?"

Her frown remained, "I think that you should put the camera down."

"Why? I'm trying to watch some stuff…" he trailed off when she took hold of it and slowly removed it from his hand. Without the camera, he felt lost. Well, until she slid on top of him, hands on either side of his face, and pressed her warm lips to his.

Sitting up, he tried to speak, "I forgot to turn off t-"

"Shhh," she pressed a finger to his lips, "it'll be fine."

"O-okay," he replied, letting her take the lead.

All the way through he didn't think once about the camcorder.

Whereas Rachel was thinking of the best places to hide it for the next few weeks. She couldn't go through another day of Finn being attached to anything other than her.

**I'm not sure yet, but I'm thinking of getting a beta reader for the last 14 chapters of the story. Mainly because I realised that I sometimes make really stupid spelling mistakes and such. If you're interested, just message me **

**Please review. My aim is to get to get 300 reviews by the end of this story.**


	37. Caught 2010 to 2011

**This idea has probably been done lots of times before but I love the thought of Finn and Rachel being caught making out! So I had to write a one-shot about it. **

**I'd like to say thank you to my new beta **_**DunderMifflinite**__**.**_

**Enjoy!**

Finn and Rachel had always considered themselves to be the glee club´s power couple and probably always would. The club was used to their public displays of affection as, admittedly, they were constantly doing, whether it was holding hands, serenading the other with songs, or the occasional sweet kiss exchanged in the hallways. But, of

course, they were teenagers and had hormones (especially Finn), so it was only a matter of time before someone caught them doing something a little bit more ... naughty. Actually, it happened more times than they liked to admit and, as the months and years went by, they never really learned from their mistakes.

**September 17th 2010  
The Auditorium**

She sat at the piano, smiling as the glorious notes echoed loudly through the room. She normally sang when in there on her own, but the piano had looked so welcoming that day that she just couldn't resist herself.

"Surprise," an eager voice popped in her ear, and two hands held her sides. Startled, she forced down all of the keys in a sharp, horrible sound that made her wince. "Sorry," Finn mumbled sheepishly, taking a seat beside her. "What were you just playing?"

"It´s just a little something that I´ve been creating in my piano class," she replied modestly, adding a smile in his direction. He half-expected her to begin explaining how superior she was when it came to playing the piano and, when met by silence instead, was more than surprised. Idly, he reached over her hands and pressed the keys down that were on the other side of her, frowning when it came out nothing like the melody she´d just played. Laughing, she took hold of his hands and positioned them correctly so that the next sound was much more what he´d wanted.

Reaching up, she gave him a tiny peck on the lips. "Perfect."

Now they were staring at each other, almost hungry eyes. Finn specifically remembered that they hadn´t made out for days and, even though it was a strange setting, he missed it already. Pulling her nearer, his lips pressed down on her quickly, his hand slowly making its way under her shirt. Somehow, Rachel ended up pressed against the piano, ignoring the keys that were digging into her back and trying to  
bring him on top of her.

Finn was happy to comply and leant closer.

"I didn´t think you had it in you," Finn and Rachel heard a voice say, both so startled that they managed to fall off the stool and onto the floor in an embarrassed heap. Their "audience" all stood gaping. Well, all except for Puck, who seemed to be rather enjoying himself. Finn stood up first, pulling Rachel up by her hand and blushing when she bumped into him, then staring down at the ground. Kurt, Mike, Artie and Sam all had their mouths open, eyes bulging and complete shock over their faces.

Finally- after a long and uncomfortable silence- Rachel spoke up. "Well," she began," I'd better, erm...go." She grabbed her bag, and practically ran out of the door. Finn watched her leave and so didn't notice when the boys had joined him on the stage.

"Wipe that dopey look off your face," Kurt smirked, raising an eyebrow, "oh, and you should probably wipe that lipstick off too."

His hands flew up to his face, noticing that there were smears of Rachel´s lipstick around his mouth. "I´m, errr, going to...I´ll be back in a...second." And with that, he fled the auditorium.

**Nationals 2011  
An elevator**

They´d won. They had finally proved everyone wrong. Yet, neither of them seemed to be that interested, even Rachel. They were too interested in each other at that moment to even register that other people were talking to them, congratulating them on winning. The club was walking to their rooms, still in a bubble of excitement, happiness and pride. They were going to celebrate and probably stay up for the  
whole night, just enjoying the solid fact that they did it.

The kids filed into the elevator, and it was easily filled with them and Mr Schue, who was just as happy. Finn and Rachel had been lagging behind, both grinning like idiots as they walked down toward the elevator, not even noticing when the doors were closing. "Guys, hurry up!" Tina called out, urging them to get inside before it was too late.

Still smiling, Rachel shrugged and replied in a dreamy tone, "we´ll get the other one."

Finn nodded in agreement. "Absolutely." They were too engrossed in each other to hear the simultaneous groan from the rest of the club, or to see when Kurt rolled his eyes. But then the door was closed and the hallway was once more quiet. Stepping inside the next elevator along, their smiles grew. "You were amazing babe."

"I know," she replied, "and you were too. I always knew that you were very talented."

"Do I get a congratulations kiss?" he enquired with a teasing smile.

She pushed him playfully at first, then caught sight of his lips and licked her own. Maybe it was the high from winning, but he looked so irresistible, so enticing and, before she knew it, she basically pounced on him, locking their lips in a fierce battle. His hands were in her hair first, probably messing up the style that had taken her a long time to perfect, but then slowly slid down so that they reached her bottom, cupping it.

A moan escaped her lips as he pressed kiss along her jaw line and then once more catching her mouth in his. Their tongues were just about to get involved when the doors opened with a ping and they heard Mr Schue clear his throat.

"Rachel had something in her eye," Finn lied nervously, "and I was helping her get it out."

In the mirror in the elevator, he could see their reflections and they didn´t look exactly innocent. Their hair was ruffled; cheeks flushes and neither could look anyone in the eye. He felt Rachel´s fingers in his as she said, "yes, but it´s out now, so everything´s fine. Let´s go back to our rooms." Her tone was fast and barely understandable, and she barged past the group crowded around the door. Finn followed her like a lost puppy.

"Finn," Mr Schue said, his voice on the bemused side. He turned on the spot, facing the man. "Your room is in the other direction..."

Laughing it off, Finn nodded, "I knew that."

**August 30th 2011  
Breadsticks**

Most of the club were at Breadsticks, celebrating the last few days before school started again. It hadn´t slipped anyone´s attention that Finn and Rachel were constantly whispering to each other, sickly sweet smiles on their faces as they did so and, occasionally, Rachel would giggle softly or Finn would chuckle. She stood up, glancing toward him. "Bathroom," she explained briefly before walking away. Finn followed her with his eyes, clearly itching to follow in her path. After what felt like ages- in reality it was two minutes- he too got up and went after her.

"I´m gonna go get some fresh air..."

As he left, Kurt sighed, the sarcasm clear when he said, "well that's inconspicuous."

"You think that they would have realised it isn´t exactly a secret that they go off for heavy petting sessions," Santana commented with a smirk.

Finn found Rachel beside the photo booth, eyeing the large machine. "I don´t remember this being here," she told him before he´d even said anything. Then, a smile slid onto her face and she whispered to him, "do you want to try it out?" He didn´t even have a chance to reply, as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in after her. The seat was small, so she compensated by sitting on his lap. Finn tried to hide the fact  
that her doing so was extremely hot and he mumbled "mailman" to himself.

She placed in the money and got herself more comfortable on his lap, already planning out the poses. "For the first one, I think that I should be kissing you on the cheek, or perhaps it would look better the other way around. And then we can-"

Before she could talk any more, he cut her off by kissing her, a technique which he found was the most effective way to make her quiet. The four flashes came and went whilst they still stayed in a lip battle, the machine creaking as they moved on the seat. Pulling apart, they smiled at each other. "We should go back before they suspect anything," Rachel told him, their faces still inches apart.

As she got up, Finn took hold of her wrist, restricting her from leaving, "Mum and Burt are gone for the night. We could go back to my place..." He didn´t think that it would work, but her eyes lit up.

"Let´s go," she said sneakily, pulling him up with great strength that he didn´t even know she had. As they snuck out, very badly and not at all sneakily, they were both laughing insanely. The club watched as they left. Some shook their heads, others laughed at the pair.

Tina and Mercedes came back from the bathroom, both grinning evilly. When asked why, they simply produced the four pictures of Finn and Rachel deeply into the kissing. "Apparently they were in such a rush that they forgot about that," Quinn smirked.

**December 18th 2011  
Rachel´s house**

Her smile grew when she heard the doorbell ring and she jumped up from her seat to answer it. Finn was waiting at the door, hands behind his back as he hid a present. He was greeted with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, though he wished for more. However, he knew that her dads would be home and they probably wouldn´t be too happy about him making out with her on the doorstep. "Happy Birthday!" he said, following her inside the house and, before she could say anything, he thrust the present in front of her. Though it was badly wrapped, and in Christmas wrapping paper, she smiled. "Sorry about the wrapping paper," he began apologetically, "we didn´t have any others, but it has a gold star on. I know how much you like them."

"Thank you," she said excitedly, hugging him with her free arm.

"Open it," he told her with a smile. Eagerly, she did so and he could hear the crinkling of the paper, making him anticipate her reaction much more. She let out a small gasp, and tried to hug him again. When he saw the picture of them again, he smiled. It had been taken at the moment it was announced they´d won nationals. He´d hugged Rachel so hard and picked her up so that her feet were at least a foot off the floor. Neither had known that it was being taken and each was grinning from ear to ear. He remembered the moment well, and he hoped that she did too. Taking the frame, the pink fluffy frame, he smiled down it at, "I thought that you could put it up in your room. Then, when you wake up, it can be one of the first things that you see."

She took it back, holding it tightly. "I´d be honoured to."

Finn suddenly remembered something. "Oh," he reached into his pocket, pulling out the small plant, "since it´s almost Christmas, I got some mistletoe. Well, I borrowed it from our house, but...you know." He shrugged nervously, reaching it above their heads, not noticing how his hands were shaking slightly.

"Well, I suppose I have to kiss you now."

Daintily, she stood on her tip toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. When she stopped, Finn frowned. "That wasn´t a real kiss."

"Yes, it was!" she said. "I´m offended by that."

"Then kiss me properly." He pretended to be cross, though ended up just smiling at her.

"How?" she said, folding her arms.

"Like this."

He managed to scoop her up, showing her exactly what a "real" kiss was. After dating her for over a year, he was confident that he knew how it should be and he´d been forced through too many romance films not to know. He had realised that the best kisses normally leave the girls breathless, in a good way of course.

The more the kiss progressed, the longer he wanted it to last.

And when it finally stopped, she was, in fact, breathless.

"That was-"

"Disturbing?" She turned to see her dad watching them, the expression on his face unreadable. Her cheeks were slowly becoming red though, beside her, Finn was a mess.

"Sorry, Mr Berry. I was just, errr...we- oh crap." He turned away so that he wouldn´t be tempted to say anything else. He hated getting caught kissing Rachel by her dads, as he always felt like he was being scrutinized by them, judged for his every move- and he didn´t exactly think that kissing her so passionately left a good impression.

Leroy smiled. "Are you staying for dinner Finn, or do you and Rachel have something to finish off?" He knew that the man was teasing him, but he still felt that his heart was pumping into overdrive.

"Yes, sir," he shook his head," ...to dinner. Not to, err, that. Not that Rachel isn´t pretty enough for that, but I just..." Rachel was giving him the stop talking face and he frowned, looking toward Leroy, who was clearly trying not to laugh at how awkward Finn was being.

"I´ll go and set a place for you at the table," he said, nodding.

When he was gone, Finn instantly groaned. "Great, now your dads are going to hate me!"

She smiled, straightening up his clothes. "It´s impossible to hate you Finn. They´re just teasing you. Now come on, I need you to pick out a place for my new picture, and then maybe we can do something else..."

"But I don´t want your dads to catch us doing anything again."

She stopped halfway on the stairs, turning to him with a confused look, "I meant that I could show you my other presents. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

**Please review **


	38. Halloween 2012

****

So, this was supposed to be finished for Halloween, but my lazy brain took a very long time to think of the ideas. Finally, I finished it.

**Thank you to Dundermiffilinite for being a wonderful beta again.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was a foolproof plan, a plan that he was certainly proud of, and despite getting a little help from Puck, he was adamant that he should get full credit. Normally, he wouldn´t need to do something like this but Rachel had all of a sudden begun declining most of his advances. She hadn´t said no as such, but would always complain that she wasn´t feeling well. He was beginning to panic and that was the reason why he went to Puck for help. The latter's "advice" was as expected. "Dude, it´s Halloween tonight," he said. "Get some scary movies, and I mean really scary, so that she´ll spendthe whole time with her face buried in your chest. And afterwards she´ll feel scared...you´ll be there to protect her... Put two and two together."

Finn had practically run down to the video store after that, having realised that his collection of scary movies was quite pitiful. There was a huge choice and he had to call a few people to ask which was the scariest, as he didn´t really watch horror movies. In the end, he had four films: _It, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Dead Silence_ and _Quarantine_. He could have gone for the usual suspects, like _Halloween_ or _The Exorcist _but he wanted Rachel to be scared, which made him feel slightly guilty–though apparently not guilty enough as, five minutes later, he was walking out of the store with the DVDs swinging in his bag.

When he got home, he was more than surprised to see that Kurt had somehow transformed the house with excess Halloween decorations, and the hallway was unrecognisable. "Errr...what´s going on?" he asked when he finally found Kurt, who was dressed in some strange costume.

"I´m hosting a Halloween party tonight," he replied happily, "and I´m in charge of all the decorations. It's going to be absolutely fabulous." At this point, he began trying to make some fake cobwebs hang from the front door, stretching out the stringy material. "You can come if you'd like."

Finn smiled apologetically. "Can´t. Rachel invited me over to her house." Well, it wasn´t strictly true (she didn´t even know that he was going over) but he really didn´t want to endure Kurt's party. For  
one, Kurt would make him wear a ridiculous costume, and secondly, he wouldn´t swap anything for the chance of some making out with Rachel (even if he wasn´t sure whether it would happen or not) He patted Kurt on the shoulder. "But maybe next time." Rushing upstairs, he didn´t see when Kurt rolled his eyes in reply.

- glee -

"Finn!" she said, clearly surprised. "I wasn´t aware that you were coming today. Is something wrong?" As she spoke, he walked into the house, waiting until she´d finished to give her the DVDs. Tentatively, she pried the bag open and the confusion spread onto her face. "What are these for?"

He simply smiled in reply, taking her hand softly and leading her to the living room, glad that the room was currently unoccupied. The house smelled like the Berrys', something he was becoming used to and actually quite liked. He wondered what his house smelt like to Rachel, though he avoided asking her the question as she might think it a strange one. "What´s It?" she frowned, now holding the DVD in her hand.

He took the case from her, opened up the DVD player and slipped the  
disc in quickly. Rachel huffed, clearly annoyed by his newfound silence. "Finn, why are you acting so strange?" Crossly, she folded her arms and, when he didn´t reply (yet again) merely sighed. He crossed the room and turned off the lights. "What in th-"

"Shh," he grabbed hold of her shoulders, pushing her small body onto the sofa lightly and then joining her. She sent him a strange glare back, her lips pursed and eyes curious.

"Are you usually this...odd on Halloween?" she asked, her upper lip stiffening as she scrutinized his expression, "because I think it would've been fair to warn me beforehand before you showed up at my house unannounced and-"

"It´s coming on!" he cut in, not having heard a word that she´d said. Usually, he would at least attempt to listen, but today Finn was too anxious about whether his plan would actually work.

Sighing, she gave up on him and leant further into the sofa, her body naturally leaning toward Finn. With a smile, he wrapped his arm around her and turned his attention to the film, which was just about to start. A few seconds later, she craned her neck to stare up at him. "It´s not going to be scary, is it?" Normally, she would feel childish for asking such questions, but she knew that Finn wouldn´t judge her for being slightly anxious., "I-I´ve just never really...seen a horror movie before."

His smile brightened as he tried to be reassuring, though, he realised, also because he was now more sure than ever that his plan would work. He hadn´t seen the films before, but presumed that they were scary, as that´s what he´d been told by everyone else. So they'd better work tonight, he thought. "That´s all right Rach," he squeezed her shoulder, "I don´t really watch them either. I´m sure it will be  
fine..."

"Okay," she replied, her voice becoming a whisper. Sighing contently, she snuggled her cheek into his warm chest and focused on the screen. Honestly, she wasn´t exactly looking forward to the next few hours and particularly to the fact that there were more films to come. Why had Finn brought them over anyways? She specifically remembered him saying that there was something he was supposed to do this Halloween. Her legs curled up beside her as she got more comfortable and waited not so eagerly for the start of the film.

Despite her worries, she wasn´t scared at all. She wasn´t even a little bit frightened, mainly due to the outdated effects of the film and sheer ridiculousness of the plot- not to mention that the clown was over the top. Bearing a grin, she turned to Finn to comment on one of the "scary" clips but was baffled to see his face full of horror. His skin was pale, paler than she´d ever seen it before, and his mouth was slightly agape as he watched intently through wide eyes. She stifled a laugh when he flinched, closing his eyes so that he didn´t have to watch the next part. The sight was just too funny. Finn Hudson was scared of a silly clown film; Rachel thought she´d never see the day that Finn was truly terrified. "It´s alright Finn," she uttered in his ear, "the scary part is over."

He opened one eye first, very cautiously, and let his gaze fall upon Rachel in her smug glory. Her eyes stalked his every movement, remaining on his as he cleared his throat loudly. "I was a little tired." His excuses never were good.

She didn´t say anything in reply, yet turned to face the television once more, smiling broadly. Rachel noticed that whenever the clown would appear, Finn would tense up noticeably, much to her amusement. The same routine carried on for most of the film, and one time she caught him hiding behind a cushion. At the sight, she´d laughed aloud, causing him to flinch at the new sound. He turned toward her, a look of sheer panic in his eyes. What could she possibly be laughing at? Finn didn´t want her to know, mostly because of embarrassment, that the film was actually creeping him out. What was worse than a clown murdering people? He hadn´t even spared a thought to his plan, nor did he think he would again. It was hopeless; Rachel just wasn´t getting scared at all (so much for Puck´s foolproof advice). Instead, he was using her cushions to cower from the disturbing images. If he´d known that horror films were horrific, he would have never watched any at all.

Rachel, realising that maybe the film was causing Finn a little too much distress, paused it and looked up at him, trying not to laugh. "You´re not enjoying this, are you?" she said, waiting for a response from him as he stared at the frozen screen, clutching the cushion in his hands.

"It´s great," he mumbled, adding, "I wasn´t scared before. Honestly." He avoided Rachel´s stare, averting his gaze to the ceiling. There was a tense silence and he finally looking at her, seeing the huge smile on her face. "Really, I wasn´t!" Her expression didn´t change at all. Sighing, he knew that he´d have a hard time explaining that he hadn´t been scared, just...just...startled. "I haven´t watched one of these in a while. It´s how I get used to them."

"But," she frowned, "you've spent half of it peering from behind the cushion. You´ve probably missed most of the film and, if you would have watched assertively, you would have realised that the plot was only so-so. And also the effect of the clown coming through the drain in the shower was extremely unconvincing, not to mention just silly. I mean, that´s just impossible. It´s like saying that a clown could climb through the drain in our school´s showers."

"What?" he said, shocked when his voice came out a lot higher than he´d ever thought possible. Was she trying to make this worse? He´d never be able to have a shower at school again...

She placed her hand on his arm, "I was using it as an example."

"Oh," he nodded, feeling like an idiot. His cheeks were flushed and his heart beating extremely fast. Somewhere in the back of his mind was the thought that the showers were full of clowns waiting to attack unsuspecting guys. "Yeah," he added, "I totally knew that. I was only joking." He laughed it off nervously. "We should watch the end of the film." Honestly, he didn´t want to at all, but he was going to show her that he wasn´t scared.

Confusion flittered across her face. "But you don´t like it," she pointed out.

"I do."

"Finn, just admit it. You´re scared of horror films."

He tensed up again: she´d said it so loud, so clear. And she´d said it like it was no big deal when, last time he checked, it was. Guys weren't supposed to be scared in front of their girlfriends. At least he hadn´t screamed in front of her. That would make the situation even more embarrassing, if it was possible.

She gave him a smile, removing herself from his side and sitting up straight. "Don´t worry. It´s similar to my fear of failure." She nodded her head a few times, contemplating in silence "Both fears are  
irrational and can be overcome. I suggest that´s what we do right now." Enthusiastically, she bounced up from her seat and pulled Finn up too with surprising strength. "Right," she began thoughtfully, "hmmm, I´m struggling to think of a way to face your fear. Maybe I could lock you in my basement for ten minutes with a horror movie on?"

"Are you crazy?" he yelled back, feeling guilty when she flinched slightly. "I´m sorry. I just meant … errr, that´s a little over the top, don´t you think?"

Rachel shrugged. "You´re only saying that because you´re scared."

"For the last time, I wasn´t scared! I´m not scared of horror films," he threw his hands up in frustration. When she was about to speak again, he raised his voice once more, "And you´re not locking me in your basement."

"But I want to help you," she explained, her eyes almost pleading. Her fingers gripped on his shirt, holding his body close to hers.

"I know," he sighed, resting his hand on her shoulder, "but believe me, you´d be wasting your time because I am most certainly not scared of horror films. I never have been and I never will be! I..."

Rachel, though she was slightly ashamed of it, hadn´t been listening to Finn. Facing away from the door, he hadn´t seen her fathers enter, dressed in their costumes- they were going to a party at her uncle´s house- and they were slowly walking up behind Finn. If it were any other occasion, she would have warned him of the impending "surprise" but he was clearly trying to convince himself that he wasn´t frightened when, clearly, he was. She tried to suppress the smile building on her lips in a failed attempt, leaving Finn frowning. "And now you´re laughing at me," he sighed. "I should go. I have some homework to do anyway."

As he turned, she let out an excited giggle. Finn finally caught sight of her fathers, one actually dressed as a clown and the other as a vampire. "Aaaarghhhhhh!" he screamed loudly, scrambling backwards. At the same time, he managed to trip over the edge of the sofa and, the next thing he knew, he was on the floor, heart pounding wildly. The alleged clown and vampire were suddenly laughing hysterically, along with Rachel.

"Finn, it´s just us." He recognised Hiram´s voice and let out a long sigh, his body shaking slightly. When he looked up at Rachel helplessly, she continued to laugh, whilst attempting to help him up. His face was becoming redder and redder.

"You´re definitely not scared," Rachel said as she shook her head, trying to catch her breath.

He managed to pull himself up, already feeling embarrassed. "I...wel-"

"Don´t worry Finn, I won´t tell anyone," she said smugly, adding, "only if you admit that you were scared."

"I..." he trailed off, noticing that her parents were still there, though thankfully not watching them.

"I think that I have Noah´s number. I can start with him first," she teased, starting to walk away. He caught her at the waist, gripping it tightly.

"Fine, you win." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "I was scared," he mumbled quietly.

She pursed her lips together, eyes glistening with amusement, "I didn´t hear that." He sent her a look, one that said I can´t believe you´re making me do this. In reply, she smiled and turned her head. "I´m waiting," she said in a sing-song voice.

"I was scared," he said, a tiny bit louder. Crossly, she folded her arms, along with a glare in his direction. "Okay, okay, I´m scared of horror films, happy now?"

"Yes," she grinned, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek, "and the next time we watch a horror film, I guess that I´ll just have to protect you."

He didn´t know whether to laugh or to be worried.

**Please review **


	39. I miss you 2013

**I'm so sorry that it's taken me at least two weeks to update. School got in the way and every single time I started to write, someone would interrupt, so apologies. I'll try and get the next chapter done much sooner.**

**Thank you for beta reading for me**_**Dundermiffilinite. Again another wonderful job.**_

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel rushed in from her class, discarding her bag and jacket on the bed and switching on her computer. Excitedly, she sat herself in the chair, and as she did it twirled around a few times. Straightening up the webcam, she waited for the computer to load. The eagerness was  
building up inside of her, and she it let free through a small squeal. Her smile widened when the screen finally loaded and she saw Finn´s face for the first time in five days. His computer image smiled back at her, his face clearly brightening. "You´re late," he teased.

"No, you´re just early," she replied, leaning back in the chair. Though the image was slightly delayed and her speakers were regrettably getting old, the video chats were always the highlight of her week. When they´d gone to college, they´d promised to do one at least once a week and had solemnly kept that rule for three months now.

"I guess I just couldn´t wait to see you." His half smile appeared and it looked just as beautiful through the webcam. "Oh, before I forget, I´m sure you´ll be happy to hear that I finally found a job." He beamed proudly. Rachel gave him an encouraging smile, urging him to carry on. "It´s not really the best job, but the pay´s okay. I´ve saved up almost $400."

She leaned closer to the screen, bringing the chair forward, too. "What job is it?" she asked curiously.

Clearing his throat nervously, he avoided looking straight into the camera. "Well, err- it´s not the best job... so don´t laugh!"

Rachel pretended to be offended. "I would never laugh at something like that, Finn, and I resent the implication," she said, breaking into a grin.

"I know, I know," he laughed, "but the job isn´t exactly...good."

"Just tell me what it is!" She laughed at the effort that he was going through to avoid answering. What job could possibly be so bad? After all, jobs were completely necessary to make money, the money that they needed for an apartment. Though her fathers had offered a large sum of money in order to help them "start on the right foot", she´d graciously refused, adamant on earning her own money. Finn, of course, didn´t know about this and she did not plan on telling him.

He was a little startled by her outburst, moving back in his seat slightly. "Okay, okay," he held his hands up in defeat. "Do you know Wal-Mart?" The words were tentative, lingering in the air for a second. Just as hesitantly, she answered.

"Yes."

"And," he started, still not looking properly at the screen, "the people who has to greet everyone as they come in?"

Grinning, she replied, "Hmm." Rachel knew exactly what he meant, but found it more amusing to watch him struggle to tell her. She thought, with a smile, that his embarrassment at it was quite endearing, like Finn himself. Why he didn´t want to tell her was a mystery. Winning his internal battle, Finn continued.

He cocked his head to the side slightly. "That´s kind of my job..."

"Finn, that´s great!" she smiled, "I´m glad that you´ve applied yourself not only to your studies but to our future."

The smile returned, if only for a second before he was complaining again. "Yeah, but it´s still pretty crappy."

"A job is a job," she said. "I don´t enjoy waiting tables at all but it´s necessary to earn money." She nodded in confirmation, accompanying it with a smile before cheerily adding, "How is college going?"

"Err..." He ran a hand through his hair, making a mental note not to mention that his report was almost a week late. "Great, it´s just great. What about you? Having fun singing and dancing and singing some more and ... dancing?"

She laughed into the camera. "Lots of fun. Were you not going to mention your late report?

He froze. "How did you know about that?"

Rachel casually shrugged, a smug smile dominant on her face. "I hear things. I know things..." She waited a few seconds. "And Noah might have told me."

"That d-" Finn cut himself short when he received a pointed glare from Rachel and turned the direction of the conversation. "Why were you talking to Puck?"

"Because he called," she replied. "Oh Finn, wipe that look off your face. He´s like my brother!"

"What look?"

"That one!" She pointed at the screen, giggling childishly at his jealous expression. Pouting, he placed his hand over the webcam.

"I´m not talking to you anymore."

They both laughed along with each other until Finn removed his hand and they shared another look. As always, she found herself lost in his twinkling eyes, despite not having the full effect of their powers due to the fact that he wasn´t actually there with her. It was hard, seeing him and not even being able to touch him or receive a kiss. They could only compensate with "I love you"s across the webcam and the gift baskets that she sent him every month. It wasn´t much, of course: usually just a box of cookies (that she´d "baked with love"), a DVD that she picked out especially for him, a short letter of how she was and she usually added one of the many pictures of her and Finn. Of course she sprinkled a packet of gold stars into the box (the very small, glittery ones) because, well, they were her signature thing.

When their laughs were reduced to silence, she decided to tell him what she´d been thinking since the exact second their last conversation ended. "I miss you." She longed to just be near him. Even the simple things such as holding hands seemed amazing, something that she had almost taken for granted before. She´d always loved how their hands had fit together so easily and comfortably. They didn´t ever need to fill in the silences. All they had to do was join their hands and that would be enough, just the assurance that the other was there. The frown on her lips was barely noticeable, hiding being her fake expression of happiness.

Finn too wiped the smile from his face. "Me too," he told her, "but it´s kind of a good thing."

"Why?" she pulled a face, raising her eyebrow. In her opinion, missing somebody was definitely not a positive and it baffled her to think of what Finn meant. He ran a hand through his hair, making her realise how long it had grown over the past few weeks.

"Err..."he started uncertainly, "I mean, like, it´s good because when we do see each other again, it will have been a long wait and so we´ll be happier, more relieved. The more we miss each other, the more ant...ant-"

She smiled. "Anticipation?"

His face reflected the recognition. "Right." He gave her another dazzling smile, "Because we´ve been apart for longer, we´ll want to see each other more." He beamed proudly at his theory before placing his hand across his chin curiously and raising an eyebrow. "Correct?"

"You´re such a dork," she giggled, shaking her head and covering her face with her hands. Peeking through his fingers, she saw the expression still intact and bit her lip. Maybe it was because she hadn´t seen him for a matter of days (which felt more like months) but he looked absolutely heavenly. Transfixed, she didn´t realise that he was speaking to her. He gave her a look- one that managed to send shivers up her spine- and smiled. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. He knew exactly why she´d been distracted!

"I said," Finn grinned, "I´m your dork, right?"

Reaching up to hold her "Finn" necklace gently in her fingers, she spoke softly, "Of course."

"And you´re my geek," he chuckled to himself.

"Don´t you mean gleek?" she asked, raising an eyebrow herself. When he gave her a strange reaction, she tried to remember his words from that day in high school. "You know," she smirked, "a glee-geek, but like, together."

"You said it was cute!"

"And it was," she defended herself, "but maybe a little cheesy, even for you."

"It took me hours to come up with," he joked. "I´m glad that people created our couple name by themselves. Think about what it would have ended up like if I´d made it. Rainn, or...or HudsonBerry." Smiling, Finn shook his head.

She tried to be encouraging. "You probably would have arrived at Finchel eventually." In all honesty, she didn´t believe so. "Anyway," she changed the subject, "isn´t it better to just say our names? Finn  
and Rachel...Rachel and Finn. That´s probably the reason that names were invented." It was then that she noticed it was Finn´s turn to not be listening and caught the final few seconds of his far off gaze before saying, "Finn, are you alright?"

He didn´t answer the question, though looked like an idea had lit up inside his head. "I was just thinking. Finchel..." he trailed off. "It sounds like a Pokémon or something."

"A what?" she frowned.

There was a pause. "A Pokémon," he replied simply, realising that his girlfriend, the Rachel Berry, probably had no idea what that was and thus explained happily, "It was this show. This kid, Ash, caught these things called Pokémon and he fought with other Pokémon trainers. He had this kick-ass one called Pikachu who could totally beat all the others hands down...You´ve never seen it?"

She shook her head, frowning with confusion. "I, err...preferred to spend my time improving my skills at that age. The only television shows that I watched were things that were beneficial to my progress...oh, and the Wiggles. Now that was a show!" Her smile broadened as she reminisced about the days when, as a child, and perhaps a little older, when she´d watch the show endlessly.

"And I bet you sang along to every song?" he asked, though clearly already knew the answer from the smug look on his face.

Rachel laughed. "You know me too well Finn Hudson." He nodded in agreement, his eyes catching the time on the clock.

"Shoot!" he began, "Rach...I´ve gotta go. I promised the guys that I´d play some football with them."

Though a little disappointed, she smiled back, "then don´t let me keep them waiting."

He stood up, then sat down once more, looking at the camera, "I love you Rach, always remember that. It sucks not being able to see you."

"You´re seeing me right now..."

He shook his head. "No. I mean really seeing you. I can´t wait until this weekend. I´ll get there as soon as a can and I swear that I won´t leave your side at all." The words repeated in his head once more. "Err, unless of course you´re doing private stuff. Like, you know and, urm."

She decided to spare him the embarrassment. "Don´t worry, I understand Finn." He was beginning to get up again, slowly rising. "Finn," she began in a serious tone, "please make sure that you get the right dorm this time. I don´t think that Amanda will appreciate you walking in on her again."

Blushing at the memory, he gave her a wry smile. "Stop mentioning that. I just want to forget about it."

"Love you," she replied with a smirk. Under his breath, she heard him mutter something about girls and evil. When he left, she turned off the computer, frowning when the old beast took about five minutes to shut down, and excitedly grabbed her planner from beside her bed. Planned properly and in great detail, she knew that the two and a half days she was going to spend with Finn were going to be amazing. She´d utilised every minute, every second even, to ensure that not one bit of time was wasted. His visits were sparse, here and there in the few months they'd been apart, and she was determined to make the feeling of happiness last until the next visit. And, of course, she was sure  
that that would be exactly the case.

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
